


Блеск

by Taking_meds



Category: Black Star Mafia, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings, Polyamory, Rimming, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taking_meds/pseuds/Taking_meds
Summary: Отщепенец московской мафиозной группировки Эд, скрываясь от боссов, случайно попадает на эпатажное вог-шоу, ведущим которого является ослепительно красивый голубоглазый человек на каблуках.Обложка byFantikBantik
Relationships: Руслан Белый/Арсений Попов, Сергей Лазарев/Антон Шастун, Эдуард Выграновский/Антон Шастун, Эдуард Выграновский/Арсений Попов, Эдуард Выграновский/Егор Крид
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Февраль 2020 года. Арсению тридцать шесть, он отец дома, и под его крылом — дети, которых он когда-то приютил в буквальном смысле. Антону восемнадцать. Эду двадцать семь.  
>  Концепт дома частично взят из сериала «Pose» (2018).
> 
> [Плейлист](https://music.yandex.ru/users/sklodovsky/playlists/1011) | [Арты](https://twitter.com/i/events/1265638871582343168) | [Тред с визуалом](https://twitter.com/ebatsasratsa/status/1207655701063053315)

Грязно-снежная каша чавкает под подошвами, Эд несётся со всех ног, глотая ртом обжигающе ледяной воздух, уже хрипит чуть ли не в голос; икры сводит судорогой, он так бежит, что сшибает всё по пути, сам почти расшибается, бьётся плечами о кирпичные стены тесных переулков, ломая набитые на коже крылья. Позади фантомно мерещится нарастающий зловещий топот, Эд спиной чувствует, будто его медленно и неумолимо накрывает гигантской чёрной тенью, как нарвавшегося на неприятности глупенького героя из мультиков, ещё секунда — и цепкие лапы сделают цап.

Эд не оглядывается — на хуй — он топит вперёд, придерживая рискующие слететь очки, виляет по сырым, заплесневелым закуткам и каждый раз выныривает из-за углов с единственной мыслью, набатом ухающей в голове: только не забор, только не забор, только не ёбаный забор.

После очередного не-забора он вылетает на залитую по-амстердамски красным улицу: та раскрывается перед ним, как ковровая дорожка на Оскаре, приправленная местным чертановским колоритом: облезлая, увязшая в хлюпающей грязи и монотонно гудящая старыми фонарями.

Под единственной на все дома горящей неоновой вывеской галдит карнавально-разноцветная толпа; Эд мчит туда, как отбившийся от стаи волчонок, увидевший наконец сородичей, — с клокочущим внутри радостным чувством, что спасение близко. Он мажет взглядом по вывеске, еле разглядывает среди красных светящихся завитков «18gayle» — это что, какой-то коктейль типа «Б-52»? — Эд не ебёт. Он прошмыгивает в поток людей: все они разодеты странно-аляписто, будто собрались не то на костюмированную вечеринку, не то на тусовку трансов — времени разбираться у Эда нет, он теряется среди толпы, неуловимой чёрной тенью проскальзывает в дверь, лавируя между людьми на лестнице — не дай бог сшибить кого-нибудь на каблуках. Лестница игриво уводит вниз, Эд толкает ещё одну дверь — и громкая музыка обрушивается на него, как цунами, утаскивает за собой отливом. Он поддаётся этому притяжению, выдыхает только тогда наконец, дышит глубоко сладким горячим кумаром, который розовой дымкой тянется с танцпола; здесь его не найдут.

Неон рябит, хлещет по щекам, Эд роняет очки со лба обратно на переносицу, придавливая чернильное «мнепохуй», кривит пухлые губы и блестит чёрно-золотыми грилзами в раздражённом рыке: он устал морщиться, он морщится по жизни вечно — от боли, от вонючей Москвы с её прелым, сероводородным запахом, от ебланов вокруг.

Дышать всё ещё тяжело, в горле свербит, как после марафона, пот льёт по вискам; Эд топает к бару, на ходу дёргая полами куртки, чтобы проветриться. По пути рассматривает народ и убеждается окончательно: дамы на каблуках и с сумасшедшими объёмными причёсками вовсе не дамы, а мужчины, похожие на мужчин, кажется, увлечены больше друг другом, чем псевдо-цветником вокруг. Ёбаные квиры.

Эд берёт в баре сразу бутылку «Джеймсона», просит насыпать льда в стакан и плетётся к свободному месту за столиками: вытянуть ватные ноги и выпить — вот и вся его ебучая пирамида Маслоу на ближайший час. Он со стоном валится на сидение, прижимая к себе бутылку, и понимает, что сил нет даже разогнуть пальцы — тело, весь вечер функционировавшее на чистом адреналине, теперь будто разваренный кисель. Эд млеет с закрытыми глазами, едва не скатываясь в дрёму под размеренные биты, но вдруг вспоминает страшное в своей холодной ярости лицо Тимбо и оскалы его двухметровых доберманов; сердце истерично бахает, его подбрасывает на диване, внутри всё вновь леденеет. Эд сгибается пополам и крючится под столом, желудок крутит судорогой: его пусто выворачивает наизнанку — он ничего не ел уже чёрт знает сколько. Вытерев горькую слюну с подбородка, он непослушными пальцами хватает уже запотевший ото льда стакан и льёт в него вискарь наполовину, где-то на периферии сознания думая с задором: ебать, как он дошёл до этой точки, как эта блядская клоповья жизнь привела его к тому, что он прячется в подвале, забитом трансами, от человека, который жаждет раскромсать его на кусочки — в прямом смысле.

Эд запивает желчь «Джеймсоном», давится глотками наспех, как будто кто-то сейчас подкрадётся со спины и отнимет его дорогой стакан; надо завязывать с паранойей, хотя бы сегодня его уже не найдут. Он думает эту мысль и в следующую секунду едва не выплёвывает виски фонтаном: на его плечо опускается чья-то рука.

— Блин, мужик, дай по-братски глотнуть, а?

Эд заторможенно поворачивает голову и видит перед собой голые ноги, длинные и тощие, как слоновьи ножки с картин Дали. Он тупо пялится вверх: перед ним стоит долговязый, совсем юный паренёк с оттопыренными ушами — ну точно слоник. Плоский торс затянут в закрытый чёрный корсет, расписанный золотыми вензелями; снизу — короткие, еле прикрывающие задницу шортики; на спине болтается чёрный хвост-накидка. Паренёк неловко мнётся на шпильках, и Эд наконец раздупляется.

— А те восемнадцать есть, малой? — хрипит он, глядя на слоника с подозрением: тот на вид ещё подросток.

— Я выхожу после открывашки, нет времени объяснять.

Он нагло выхватывает стакан из пальцев Эда, царапаясь широкими, увесистыми кольцами, и залпом опрокидывает виски в себя, неаккуратно роняя кубики льда прямо на моську. Эд лениво-недовольно скалится: ладно, похуй, сил вставать нет, да и мудохать пиздюков в его мораль не вписывается.

— Говнюк, — всё равно шипит он. — Тя мамаша манерам не учила?

— У меня нет мамаши, — кидает ему слоник через плечо и улепётывает на своих шпильках куда-то в толпу.

Эд выдыхает тихое «сука» и, вновь откинувшись затылком на спинку дивана, прикрывает глаза. Краем уха он слышит, как рядом толкаются какие-то девочки-мальчики, поторапливая друг друга — быстрее, подружка, сейчас он выйдет. Кто «он» — Эду нассать с «Меркурия», он даже не пытается пошевелиться, пока не слышит чьё-то интригующее «ангел во плоти». Свет в зале гаснет, вызывая у толпы волну робкого «ах». Эд открывает глаза и подтягивается на диване повыше, глядя на танцпол, как на гладиаторскую арену. Темноту разрезает единственный белый луч под самым потолком: Эд замечает высокую трибуну; каждый взгляд до единого прикован к этой трибуне, будто сейчас на неё должно снизойти их божество.

Микрофон свистит в тугой тишине, пуская дребезжащее эхо под купол зала. Эд смотрит вверх, запрокинув голову, и видит длинные, обтянутые короткой чёрной перчаткой пальцы — они обхватывают стойку, перебирают в предвкушении, как будто это не стойка, а ковбойская кобура с револьвером — ещё секунда, и будет пау-пау. Рассмотреть лицо никак не получается: свет бьёт острым, тонким лучом, освещая лишь руку, сжимающую стальной шест, но Эд может поклясться, что слышит, как возле микрофона размыкаются губы.

— Я покрываю этот зал бархатом, — мягко раскатывается по затаившей дыхание публике. — Бархатом своего голоса.

Свет резко зажигается, и в то же мгновение толпа оживает, подхватывая общий сигнал, и восторженно-шумно приветствует своё божество под сводом их самопровозглашённого пантеона. Эд единственный, кто не ликует, не хлопает, не свистит и не визжит, он просто пялится вверх, как ребёнок на своём первом рок-концерте, — шея затекла, но не смотреть он не может: где и когда ему ещё покажут ангела во плоти?

Высокий, с расправленными гордо плечами, с расставленными грациозно ногами на опасно-тонких шпильках, с белой в ярком свете прожекторов кожей, он улыбается такими же белыми, ровными зубами и оглядывает публику, сверкая пронзительно-небесными глазами, с одобрением, которого та жаждет.

Он весь гладко блестит, как облитая чёрной глазурью конфета, манит сочно-бликующим латексом на ногах и торсе, и эти позёрские шмотки не оставляют пространства для воображения — видно каждый блядский изгиб, впадинку на животе и намёки на пресс, видно точёно-поджатые из-за каблуков мышцы на бёдрах и икрах — и это красиво, ему это идёт. На голых руках болтается объёмная, прозрачная, как целлофановая упаковка от цветов, накидка; Эд такие видел на хипстерах в Эл-Эй — ебучая одежда будущего; видимо, будущее планирует быть душноватым.

— Мальчики, девочки и те, кто ещё не определился! Жизнь интересна только в её разнообразии, так что попляшем на костре серой обыденности, лейте масло, больше блеска, пусть горит!

Рёв зала становится таким оглушительным, что у Эда закладывает в ушах. Он разминает челюсть, не отрываясь от трибуны, и вдруг замечает, как голубые глаза останавливаются на одной точке в толпе. «Ангел» замирает на долю секунды — несчастное мгновение, но Эд улавливает: тот растерянно смотрит куда-то на танцпол. Эд силится разглядеть, куда он там уставился, вытягивает шею, но не видит ни хуя — только неоновые браслеты на сотне вздёрнутых вверх рук. Он поднимает голову обратно и почти вздрагивает, натыкаясь на прямой, пробирающий взгляд: теперь голубые глаза смотрят точно на него. Эд промаргивается — показалось? — и следующий момент наваждение отпускает, «ангел» заговорщически склоняется над микрофоном, улыбается по-хулигански, будто хочет поделиться самым большим секретом, и все вновь замирают как по щелчку.

— Я надел на себя прозрачный зонт, а дождя не было, — тянет он сладким, низким голосом. — Время устроить вечеринку!

Концовку фразы подхватывает вся публика, и Эд ловит себя на том, что тоже улыбается — и залипает. Он возвращается в реальность лишь тогда, когда прожектор, подсвечивающий трибуну ведущего, гаснет и зажигается основная сцена: шоу начинается.

Гомон зала смолкает в тягуче-плавной музыке; она пульсирует битами, словно живое, бьющееся в руках сердце. Эд видит, как на сцену по очереди подиумной походкой дефилируют андрогинные существа в сумасшедших белых костюмах — странно-резких, геометрически выверенных, как скульптуры с выставки модерн-арта.

Руки быстро мелькают в ритм музыке, рассекают воздух так, что тот едва не свистит; Эд завороженно следит за движениями, он такого никогда не видел. Он вообще в своей жизни видел мало чего красивого — а это красиво по-настоящему, не то чтобы он ценитель, но пробирает даже его.

Публика волнообразно охает на особо впечатляющих моментах, поддерживает шумом и сыпет «монеты» пальчиками — жест, означающий «дорого и пиздато, детка». Эд изучает и людей заодно: народ здесь разношёрстный, но все словно часть единого, пышного перфоманса, созданного, чтобы любоваться собой и друг другом. Эд тоже хочет любоваться: он то и дело поглядывает наверх, силясь вновь разглядеть тёмный силуэт, и ему уже мерещатся длинные стройные ноги, обтянутые блестящим латексом, — правда это или глюк, ему похуй.

Открывашка заканчивается, тут же сменяясь следующим выступлением, и Эд видит своего дерзкого ворюгу-слоника: на сцене тот выглядит совершенно по-другому, по-взрослому смело и эпатажно. Он танцует в паре с девушкой — хотя Эд уже сомневается, настоящая ли это девушка. У неё длинные каштаново-блондинистые волосы, собранные в высокую причёску, манящие карие глаза и идеально красивое, симметричное лицо с мягкими, круглыми чертами. Вдвоём со слоником они творят что-то невообразимое; на них смотрят с раскрытыми ртами, кто-то изображает восторженные обмороки, «монеты» сыплются, как фишки в казино.

После их номера «ангел» под куполом появляется вновь, объявляя какие-то категории, в которых Эд не ебёт ни хуя; впрочем, ему плевать, своё персональное шоу на одного актёра он может понимать и без слов, ему достаточно визуала.

И он не замечает, как отсматривает номер за номером, не замечает, как лёд в стакане тает до тонких пластинок; забывается к чертям, полностью увязнув в перфомансе, лишь слегка покачивается на алкогольной волне. Его разморило до приятной усталости, он расслабленно и уже привычно глядит на трибуну, когда «ангел» выходит в следующий раз, чтобы объявить последний номер и попрощаться с публикой — которая, конечно же, разочарованно стонет: они не хотят отпускать своё божество. Эд очухивается тоже, подскакивает зачем-то со своего облюбованного дивана и тащится сам не знает куда — ему просто надо. Он безликой тенью наматывает круги по периметру клуба со стороны трибуны, пока толпа развлекается под заключительное представление; думает уже забить и пойти бухать дальше — чё, блядь, он вообще здесь забыл? Тычется в первую попавшуюся дверь, но та оказывается заперта.

— Приятно видеть новые лица в наших пёстрых рядах, — раздаётся мягкий голос у него за спиной. — Даже если этих лиц не разглядеть под татуировками.

Эд разворачивается на пятках, заранее зная, кто сейчас окажется перед ним, и встречается с голубыми гипнотическими глазами, уже вооружившись подъёбистым тоном.

— Ты спустился с потолка, шоб поздороваться со мной?

Эд ниже его, тот возвышается на шпильке, но они всё равно смотрят друг другу глаза в глаза.

— Политика моего клуба. — Он ненавязчиво делает ударение на второе слово, чтобы Эд понял, с кем имеет честь. — Отец Арсений.

— Я согрешила? — неуверенно предполагает Эд.

Арсений закатывает глаза, выдыхает, улыбаясь, — наверняка слышал эту идиотскую шутку десятки раз, но Эду срать, он не претендует на оригинальность.

— Я отец дома, — терпеливо поясняет Арсений.

— Шо? — Эд непонимающе моргает. — А я типа сын улицы.

Тот смеётся, опуская голову вниз, словно стесняется светить своей улыбкой, а затем смотрит на Эда умилённо.

— Ты вообще не в курсе, что тут происходит, да? Потерялся?

— Типа того.

— И как зовут потеряшку?

— Эд.

Арсений улыбается ему, делает шаг вперёд, а затем вдруг наклоняется и чмокает воздух рядом с его лицом дважды, сначала с одной, потом с другой стороны. Эд чувствует короткое касание гладкой щеки, чувствует дыхание прямо в уши, тёплое и с запахом малинового блеска для губ. Пальцы Арсения, обтянутые скользкой, холодной перчаткой, ведут по голому татуированному предплечью совсем невесомо, мимолётно — привет. Эд выдёргивает руку и отскакивает чуть ли не на метр.

— Это чё за хуйня щас была?

Арсений усмехается блестящими, влажными, пахнущими химической пластиковой малиной губами.

— Правила. Везде одни.

— Тогда пусть я буду ёбаным исключением, — огрызается Эд. — Я не из ваших.

— «Наших»? — придуривается Арсений, по-кукольному изображая непонимание. — В смысле землян? Боже мой, так теории заговора не фейк, рептилоиды среди нас.

Эд поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте.

— Ладно, я понял. Общество анонимных толерастов, надо следить за языком.

— Быстро учишься, — одобрительно кивает Арсений.

Он опускает насмешливый взгляд на потёртую кожанку поверх растянутой майки с вырезом до середины груди, рассматривает золотую цепь и татуировки под ней с любопытством; Эд чуть ведёт головой, чтобы открыть шею, ему по кайфу, когда смотрят.

— Да я ничё против и не имею, — говорит он между делом, — сам типа жизнью обиженный. По-своему, канеш, без этой мишуры новогодней.

— Чего ещё приятного скажешь в честь знакомства? — язвит Арсений — но без злобы, больше со смешком.

Эд лыбится, так и глядит на него со вздёрнутым подбородком.

— Мне зашло твоё шоу, — честно говорит он. — Уматово.

— Спасибо. Лестно слышать от неискушённого зрителя.

Они задерживают взгляд друг на друге чуть дольше, чем стоило бы; Эд мнётся ещё мгновение, но всё-таки решается предложить Арсению выпить. В итоге они заговаривают одновременно:

— А ты…

— Что ж…

Оба запинаются. Арсений смеётся и договаривает:

— Оставлю кису гулять саму по себе, пчёлке надо трудиться. Добро пожаловать в «Найтингейл».

Эд показывает ему «козу», гадая, потянется ли Арсений к нему на этот раз со своими девчоночьими целовашками, но тот лишь тактично улыбается на прощание и упархивает куда-то в сторону чилл-аута.

Эд смотрит ему вслед и думает: не пчёлка. Ебучий махаон.

*

Звонкий шлепок — ладони о голую ягодицу; стон; за ним ещё шлепки — тела об тело — быстрые, короткие, будто вороватые.

Примите соответствующую позу, мистер Далтон.

— Не приходи ко мне на работу, — выдавливает из себя Арсений; получается глухо — говорит в столешницу, трётся об неё лбом, почти бьётся от частых толчков.

Руслан сжимает пальцами его бёдра, натягивает на член, смотрит сверху вниз, как тот ритмично скользит внутрь-наружу.

— Твои проблемы, что ты на работе, когда ты мне нужен.

— Сука, — хрипит Арсений — и тут же стонет в голос; ножки стола шатаются из стороны в сторону, столешница ходит ходуном.

Сказать «ненавижу» не получается, никогда не получается, это ёбаная неправда, Арсений проверял. Руслан вновь хлёстко шлёпает его по заднице раз, другой, сипло смеётся от ответных всхлипов, запускает пальцы ему в волосы на затылке, тянет к себе, впиваясь зубами в шею над воротником латексного топа. Арсений вымученно стонет.

— Без засосов, — еле произносит он; язык заплетается, дышать трудно. — У меня завтра открытый… костюм…

— Припудришь, — рычит, но всё равно останавливается, сменяя укусы мягкими, влажными поцелуями.

— Пошёл… на хуй. Я не твоя вещь, Руслан.

— Хуже. Ты меня любишь.

Арсений поворачивает голову, смотрит с поволокой, как в тумане, но зло, впивается в его губы, больно кусая за нижнюю. «Ненавижу» горькой коньячной конфетой продолжает перекатываться на языке — они сгрызают её вместе, одну на двоих.

Руслан скользит ладонью по его шее под подбородком, сжимает несильно, долбит сзади ещё быстрее. Внизу всё горит, шлепки сливаются в один непрекращающийся, пошлый до одури звук. Арсений чувствует, что плывёт; от ощущений закатываются глаза.

— Подрочи мне, — не просит, почти хнычет; ему хорошо.

Крепкая рука ведёт по обтянутому латексом животу, заставляя мышцы поджаться, через ткань задевает серёжку в пупке, обхватывает член; большой палец трётся об щёлку, размазывая смазку.

— Как же у меня от тебя крыша едет, детка, — шепчет Руслан ему на ухо, не переставая двигать рукой и двигаться внутри. — Блядь, на хрен всех убью за тебя, понимаешь?

Шёпот пробирает до мурашек, влажный и хриплый, с ноткой сумасшествия; Арсений слизывает это сумасшествие со своих покусанных губ и думает нервно-весело: заразился. Руслан тычется носом ему в загривок, продолжая размашисто дрочить в такт толчкам, повторяет бессмысленно-яростное «убью» — или «люблю», Арсений не может расслышать. Не отвечает ни на то, ни на другое; горячая волна подкатывает, прошибая от паха до кончиков пальцев; Арсений стонет, дрожит мелко, а затем замирает, вытягиваясь, как струна, и кончает.

Сперма стекает по кулаку прямо на пол, Арсений утыкается взмокшим лбом в столешницу и смотрит, как Руслан продолжает скользить рукой по его члену, выжимая последние капли.

Всех убьёт — думается Арсению — и его самого тоже.

*

Шоу закончилось; вместе с ним закончилось желание добухиваться до нокаута — Эд может влить в себя много, но на сегодня чувствует, что хватит. Он раздумывает, куда бы приткнуться на ночь: звонить кентам стрёмно, те либо сами связаны с бандой, либо слишком невинны, чтобы подставлять их даже на какую-то ничтожную вероятность. Кэша не так много, Тимбо наверняка успел заблочить все его счета; у Эда есть приличная нычка, но за ней он отправится завтра на свежую голову, а пока даже не хочется высовывать нос из этого хоть и напичканного извращенцами, но какого-то по-особому спокойного места — оно вселяет необъяснимое чувство безопасности, будто здесь собираются все, до кого никому нет дела в этом мире, и соглашаются заботиться друг о друге, как большая семья: все свои.

С этими странными, новыми для себя мыслями Эд топает по направлению к туалету — поссать, умыться, отдохнуть от музыки, долбящей по мозгам, как кувалда для отбивных. Он пробивается через извивающиеся в танце тела, сосущиеся парочки, через мерцающую пайетками толпу, чувствуя себя долбаной — почти обдолбанной — феей Динь-Динь, которую случайно уронили в мешок с волшебной блестящей пыльцой.

Эд выныривает из этого радужного омута и заваливается в приглушённо-стильный, отделанный чёрной плиткой туалет, спасаясь от галдежа и безостановочной неоновой ряби перед глазами.

— Какого хуя?! — кричит кто-то из ближайшей кабинки, и Эд вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Лапы убрал, мудак!

— Да тише, сучка, не рыпайся! Ну же, снимай штанишки.

Он видит русоволосую макушку, торчащую сверху из-за тонких стенок, и сразу же узнаёт её обладателя — в этом клубе нет человека выше, чем тот нелепый симпатичный слоник Дали.

— Отъебись, гондон, уёбок, сука, блядь! — орёт слоник; из кабинки раздаётся жуткий грохот, будто слоник решил заглянуть в посудную лавку, но Эда эта параллель вообще не забавит.

Ни секунды не раздумывая, он дёргает тонкую дверь на себя и видит подбуханного мужика, шире слоника раза в три и сильнее, видимо, тоже: навалившись всем телом на брыкающегося пацана, он пытается стянуть с него шортики.

— Эй, дядь, — Эд хлопает его по плечу, резким движением разворачивает к себе и, на секунду успев увидеть его перекошенную от непонимания рожу, замахивается второй рукой, — дай пять.

*

Арсений сидит на столе, выпрямив спину, как отличница за партой — на парте; по-прежнему в одном только топе, обтягивающем молочно-фарфоровую кожу, и без штанов — осквернённая невинность.

— Я освободился на сегодня, — говорит он. — Поужинаем?

Руслан стоит перед ним между его разведённых ног; Арсений вдевает его ремень в шлёвки джинсов — заботливо и почти нежно, так непохоже на то, что они вытворяли здесь пять минут назад.

— Не, мне надо уехать. У тимуровцев чё-то там стряслось, не то крыса в стае, не то шило в сраке. Юлька собирает внеплановую летучку, будем что-то сочинять. Как там это твоё модное слово — «оса»?

— «Асап», — подсказывает Арсений, за слабой улыбкой маскируя разочарование в голосе.

— Асап. Точно. Асап. Пока они на измене, надо прижать пидорасов асап.

— Бей первым, Фредди? — Арсений поправляет чёрную рубашку у пояса, а потом так и оставляет руки, теребит нервно пуговицу.

— Убей — или будешь убит, — говорит Руслан, застёгивая манжеты. — Закон джунглей.

Под задницей мокро, жёстко и неприятно; Арсений ёжится, отпихивает Руслана на шаг назад и сводит ноги — холодно.

— Развлекись без меня, детка.

Руслан кладёт широкую, сухую ладонь ему на шею, тянется, чтобы поцеловать, но Арсений деликатно уворачивается, подставляя вместо губ щёку, — теперь не улыбается. Его обида, привычная, уже заебавшая его самого, остаётся без внимания. Когда дверь хлопает, вообще весь Арсений остаётся без внимания, замёрзший, оттраханный и ни разу не настроенный «развлекаться».

Он соскакивает со стола, роется по ящикам в поисках салфеток, вытирает себя, в каком-то компульсивном приступе пытаясь отдраить кожу от чужих следов, затем драит и стол заодно, и пол; раньше такие припадки чистоплюйства после секса случались реже — тревожный звоночек.

Ещё один тревожный звоночек разрезает тишину настойчивой вибрацией; Арсений крючится над диваном, сверкая голой задницей, и ищет среди подушек свой телефон, заранее предчувствуя, что звонит кто-то из детей. С экрана солнечно улыбается лучик Антон, переодетый в бюджетную версию Курта Кобейна.

— Да, милый? — говорит Арсений, второй рукой поднимая с пола свои штаны. — Что-то случилось?

— Арс… — лепечет тот в трубку, — Арс, ты уже уехал?

Голос у Антона взволнованный, и это волнение мигом передаётся Арсению; в груди неприятно ухает от предчувствия чего-то нехорошего.

— Нет, ещё в «Гейле». В чём дело?

— Тут… В общем, ко мне приклеился какой-то козёл, и… Короче, тут была драка…

— Что?! Ты в порядке?!

— Да, да, он ничё не успел сделать.

— Блядь… — Арсений пытается наскоро натянуть штаны на голое тело, придерживая телефон плечом. — Где ты сейчас? Ты один?

— Да там же, в сортире торчу. Со мной… — Антон замолкает, видимо, потому что не знает имени, а потом продолжает шёпотом: — чувак какой-то не из наших, не видел его у нас раньше. Но он тому гондону жойско навалял. И симпотный. Ну… был до этого.

— Никуда не уходи, я сейчас. — Арсений наконец расправляется со штанами, ныряет в ботильоны и толкает дверь чилл-аута.

*

— Ты в курсе, шо как бы слышно было весь твой базар? — гундосит Эд, сидя с запрокинутой головой прямо на грязном полу возле кабинки: из носа идёт кровь — тот мудозвон успел прописать ему прямо в паспорт. — Мы в ёбаном толчке метр на метр.

— Мог бы для приличия сделать вид, что не подслушивал, — кривит мордаху пацан, морщит чуть покрасневший после короткой истерики нос; Эд не нанимался успокаивать рыдающих слоников, но ему ничего не оставалось делать. — А ещё мог бы представиться, чтобы я не шифровал тебя «чуваком».

— Эдос.

— Антоха.

Эд тянет краба, не вставая, и Антоха, ещё более высокий на каблуках, сгибается чуть ли не пополам, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие: должно быть, со стороны выглядит так, будто поп-звезда протягивает руку помощи отметеленному бомжу из плохого района.

— Ты спас нам жизнь, — мультяшно-монотонным голосом тянет он, тряся кисть Эда, — мы благодарны тебе.

— Нирвана близко, мистический портал ждёт, — подхватывает Эд, и они оба смотрят друг на друга с удивлённым одобрением, а затем ржут.

Сквозь смех Эд слышит быстрое цоканье каблуков в коридоре: в следующую секунду в уборную врывается Арсений — уже без своей букетно-целлофановой обёртки; мельком шокированно оглядывает поле боя и тут же подлетает к Антону.

— Ты в порядке? — Он бросается ему на шею и прижимает к себе крепко, ладонь — по-матерински на затылке. — Боже, я так испугался.

Антон в его объятиях сдавленно кряхтит и взглядом просит помощи у Эда; Эд фыркает, забыв о своём разбитом носе, и спохватывается только тогда, когда из ноздри тянется вниз кровавая сопля.

— Да намана, А-арс, ну всё. — Антон наконец освобождается из плена, пристыженный, как пятиклассник, которого мать на глазах всей школы назвала «моим пупочком». — Вон у него спроси лучше, как дела.

Арсений ещё раз оглядывает Антона с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно цел, а затем оборачивается к Эду — и застаёт его в буквальном смысле наматывающим соплю на кулак.

— Пардоньте, — гнусаво бормочет Эд.

Арсений смотрит на него со смесью сочувствия и брезгливости; Эд пялится в ответ внимательно и ехидно и только теперь замечает, что тот не в себе: растрёпанный, дёрганый какой-то, со странным покраснением по всему подбородку и лихорадочно-блестящим взглядом, как будто вмазался чем-то или поебался только что — впрочем, Эду похуй при любом раскладе. Арсений равнодушно отворачивается от него и вновь с трепетом обращается к Антону:

— Расскажи, что произошло, милый?

— Да блин, — вздыхает тот, машинально зачёсывая чёлку назад своими окольцованными пальцами, — я пописить пошёл, а за мной какой-то укурок увязался. Я в кабинку, а он — херак — и за дверцу рукой. Я такой: дяденька, вы ошиблись подъездом, а он меня пихает в стенку и типа дверь за собой хочет закрыть, но тут… — Антон смотрит на Эда, — появился Эд, и… Короче, слово за слово, «я твоя мамка труба шатал», а потом они начали мутузить друг друга, пиздец, я думал, разнесут тут всё к херам. Но Эдик ему так насыпал, — с гордостью добавляет он, — что этот козёл теперь ещё триста раз подумает, прежде чем пытаться свой корнишон куда-нибудь присунуть. Бля, такой вечер испоганил, говна кусок.

Арсений успокаивающе гладит Антона по щеке и возле опухших век, и Эд замечает, что перчатки тот тоже успел снять: пальцы у него длинные и изящные, хоть и с широкими костяшками; на безымянном правой руки блестит кольцо.

— Ты так хорошо танцевал, милый, — ласково шепчет Арсений, — я так тобой горжусь. С этим уродом мы разберёмся, посмотрим по камерам, — обещает он серьёзно. — Ему это с рук не сойдёт.

— Да таких мразей, как он — шо опарышей в говне, всех не передавишь.

Парни, видимо, уже забывшие о присутствии третьего в уборной, одновременно оборачиваются к Эду.

— И что ты предлагаешь — оставить всё как есть?

— Ну, хэппи энд же, хули шум подымать. Не хочу, чтобы мне тоже прилетело, так что не втягивайте меня в это дерьмо.

Арсений вздёргивает брови и, уперев руки в бока, вдруг начинает медленно приближаться к Эду, словно хищник, примеривающийся к прыжку; только вот Эд сам не лань и не кролик, он смотрит на Арсения с не понятно откуда взявшейся, переполняющей изнутри дерзостью; они притираются друг к другу словно пантеры перед чем-то, достойным канала «Дискавери».

— Ты порог перешагнуть не успел, — говорит Арсений холодно, будто судья, зачитывающий приговор, — а от тебя уже одни проблемы.

— Не понял, это у тя вместо спасибо или чё?

— Вроде того. Вместо очень недовольного и ворчливого спасибо.

Эд хмыкает удовлетворённо: они друг друга услышали. Арсений подходит вплотную, опускается на колени и, взяв Эда пальцами за подбородок, придирчиво рассматривает расквашенный нос. Эд пялится на него из-под полуопущенных век.

— Тебе нужно к врачу.

— Заменить клюв? Кря-кря.

Арсений закатывает глаза, но Эд может поклясться, что улавливает его секундную улыбку.

— Господи, мозги заменить для начала, пожалуй, чтобы не устраивал больше бардак в моём клубе.

Эд поднимает руку и, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно мазнув пальцами по кисти Арсения — тот так и не убрал ладонь с подбородка, — тычет в переносицу.

— Щас не видно, но там написано «мнепохуй».

На этот раз Арсений действительно улыбается. Эд смотрит на ямочки на его щеках и думает: ебать рассинхронизация, люди в чёрных латексных костюмах не должны сверкать такими ямочками; люди в чёрных латексных костюмах не улыбаются так и не смотрят блестящими, ясно-голубыми глазами.

Арсений перегибается через него и тащит из кабинки рулон туалетной бумаги; Эд улавливает запах мужского древесного парфюма, слишком резкого для Арсения — явно чужого.

— Тебе раньше ломали нос? — спрашивает Арсений и, оторвав кусочек бумаги, начинает осторожно промакивать им кровавые потёки на подбородке и губах.

— Не. Но один раз двинули битой вот сюда вот. — Эд стучит указательным пальцем по правому виску, где у него остался еле заметный шрам. — Правда, я тогда синий был, не понял ни хуя.

— Что ж, это многое объясняет.

— Иди на хуй, — фыркает Эд, вновь лениво запрокидывая голову. — У тя ширинка расстёгнута.

— Что? — Арсений растерянно хлопает ресницами, смотрит вниз — и тут же меняется в лице, понимая, что Эд напиздел. — Очень смешно.

— А шо, было б улётно, — хмыкает Эд, неприкрыто пялясь на его пах. — Вы ж в своих супергеройских лосинах стопудово игнорируете труханы. Кстати, жопа не мокнет — в резине ходить?

— Кстати, члены удобно с такой хуйнёй во рту сосать? — спрашивает Арсений, с презрением глядя на его грилзы.

Эд ржёт совсем открыто, от души — повержен. Арсений победно улыбается, снова до ямочек — и кто ещё из них после этого победитель? Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то ещё сказать, но за его спиной вдруг канючит Антон:

— Ну вы долго ещё там? Арс, я жрать хочу.

— Идём, милый. — Арсений ловким броском закидывает скомканные кровавые бумажки в мусорку и ебучим грациозным движением поднимается на ноги.

Эд, покрякивая, тоже встаёт с пола и небрежным движением поправляет свою съехавшую на одно плечо куртку. Арсений оборачивается к нему уже у двери.

— Ты жареную картошку ешь?

— Я ем всё, что хоть как-то напоминает хавку.

— Тогда прошу отужинать сегодня в нашей компании.

«Бон апети силь ву пле ля перди жопе», — хочется сказать Эду, но он лишь лыбится и покорно плетётся следом, топая своими ботами не в такт стуку каблуков.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пуф — Антон Пануфник  
> Макс — Макс Нестерович  
> Кирюша — Кирилл Цыганов  
> Никита — Никита Бончинче  
> Митя — Митя Стаев  
> Орлов — Никита Орлов
> 
> К дому Арсения принадлежат Шастун, Пуф, Кирюша, Никита, Митя, Ира и Дана.

Они забирают куртки из гардеробной для персонала и идут по коридору в соседнее здание — на парковку: там холодно, ветер завывает между колонн, Эд кутается в кожанку, машинально сжимая ладонью спрятанную во внутреннем кармане пушку, и проклинает негласный гангстерский дресс-код, который, видимо, отрицает существование минусовой температуры. В шубе хуярить чужие ёбла неудобно, Эд в этом шарит, он бы в толстовке гонял, но — несолидно.

Арсений и Антон идут впереди, оба высокие и ладные, как античные скульптуры из Пушкинского музея, Эд смотрит на каблуки Арсения и думает: он что, в этих убийцах тачку поведёт?

Поднимает взгляд выше, пялится на его задницу, маняще-округлую в гладком латексе, — красивая. Арсений, возможно, догадывается, куда приковано внимание — или просто привык так охуенно вилять бёдрами, ненавязчиво типа, естественно, но горячо. Эд ловит себя на мысли, что смотреть — мало.

Они наконец подходят к машине, и Эд заценивающе присвистывает: у Арсения внедорожник, огромная «Бэха» икс-пятой модели, и комментарии про «насосал» вряд ли уместны; Эд уже понял, что Арсений сам кого хочешь в рот выебет. Он дёргает переднюю дверцу, но её тут же перехватывает Антон — просачивается между Эдом и тачкой, тощая хитрая жопа.

— Не-а, бро, тебе назад.

— Назад? — рычит Эд. — Там же твоё детское кресло.

Антон прихрюкивает, как всегда, язык показывает и лезет внутрь на переднее сидение, по пути стукаясь макушкой и тут же шлифуя ранение громким «сука». Эд ржёт; Арсений закатывает глаза; все на своих местах.

Эд благодарен за тачку: он в ебучей кожанке не планировал перемещаться на своих двоих по оледенелой Москве, это был вынужденный фристайл. Кое-какой шмот есть на тайной хате, и до неё бы добраться завтра утром; для прогулки Эд планирует молча одолжить пальтишко у новых друзей — главное, чтобы у них в арсенале было что-то более беспалевное, чем карнавальные перья и пайетки.

— Ремень, — командует Арсений Антону.

— Ну, блин, мам, — ноет тот в ответ, но всё равно пристёгивается нехотя; Эда Арсений тоже заставил бы? — ага, хуй.

— А жопный обогрев тут есть? — ёрзая на элитной кожаной обивке, спрашивает Эд, хотя знает, что есть, просто формулировать просьбы — не совсем его.

— Я включил, сейчас заработает. Станет горячо — скажи.

— Скажите «горячо-о», — начинает петь Антон и замирает в ожидании, что ему подпоют.

Эд сдаётся:

— Горячо-о.

— Горячо? — переспрашивает Арсений и уже тянется к регулятору температуры.

— Да блядь, сука, нет.

Эд смеётся, у него ощущение, будто его закинули в игровую комнату с цветными пластиковыми шариками, где барахтаются дети, но это даже прикольно. Всё лучше, чем мотаться по тимуровским казино и отбивать бабки у каких-то бухих долбоёбов. 

— А кто сегодня закрывает «Гейл»? — спрашивает Антон, когда они наконец выезжают с парковки.

— Макс и Пуф.

— А Пуф потом к Максу? Ура, сегодня вся комната моя! — Антон делает «дэб», изображая победителя, и, разумеется, врезается своей длиннющей рукой в стекло — ходячее недоразумение.

— Милый, не хочу тебя огорчать, но... — тихо говорит Арсений, чтобы Эд не услышал, и пытается незаметно кивнуть на него, но Эд с заднего сидения видит всё равно.

Ночёвку они не обсуждали, и Эд хмыкает про себя: Арсений либо проницательный до хуя, либо просто привык тащить в дом всё, что похоже на брошенную собачку, и у него эта функция по умолчанию всегда на «вкл». Эду, наверное, ради приличия стоит сейчас рассыпаться в вежливо-скромных «не-хочу-никого-стеснять», но ему откровенно похуй, он сам не напрашивался, и Арсения за язык никто не тянул. Угрызений совести он не чувствует — ему надо где-то переночевать, и слоник Дали не обломается от одной несчастной ночи бок о бок с простым и вроде как славным парнем.

— Блин, — шепчет тот себе под нос и косится на Эда в зеркало заднего вида.

Эд отвечает ему взглядом «проблемы, нах?». Не то чтобы он выёбывается, просто подтрунивать над слоником ему почему-то нравится.

— Ира точно не собиралась ехать с нами? — уточняет Арсений. — А то получится, как в прошлый раз.

— Инфа сотка, — лениво отмахивается Антон. — К ней сегодня её эта пришла.

— У «её этой» имя есть, милый, уважай выбор своей сестры, даже если он тебе не нравится. Ей сейчас нужна поддержка, ты же знаешь, они только помирились.

Эд утыкается затылком в сидение и думает про себя: давайте обойдёмся без лишних имён, слишком много информации. Антон бухтит что-то вроде «хуержка», врубает радио в знак протеста и переключает волны, пока не попадает на какой-то жесткач Сикснайна: Эд приободряется — одобряет.

Оставшийся путь — минут пятнадцать, четыре трека — они едут молча; хата недалеко от работы, думает Эд, удобно. Такой себе райончик — Чертаново, серый и смурной, как и всё, что находится за Садовым; Эд пялится в окно и чувствует себя, будто в старом панорамном кинотеатре, где лента с одним и тем же пейзажем крутится на огромных бобинах по сто раз.

Хата у них в двадцатиэтажке, одной из дюжины одинаковых квадратно-суровых коробок, утыканных забором вдоль всего квартала. Эд выходит из тачки и пытается поймать взглядом какие-то отличительные знаки, ассоциации выстроить, запомнить — на, какого-то хрена, будущее. Подъезд, этаж, номер квартиры, все эти вещи улетают на полочки с потенциально важной информацией — профессиональная привычка. «Со Стружкой в покер не играем», — шутит в его башке Пашу; Эду такая хуйня всегда льстила, хоть и в покер с ним потом реально никто не играл, неприкольный он игрок — с такой хорошей памятью.

Они поднимаются на седьмой этаж, Арсений шаманит возле двери массивной связкой ключей — такой и убить можно; затем дверь распахивает, по-джентельменски пуская гостя и ребёнка вперёд. Эд проходит сразу на середину прихожей, игнорируя коврик, даже не пытается не натоптать — похуй. Тормозит немного, осматривается, взгляд сам падает на несколько десятков пар обуви в коридоре: больше половины — на каблуках, остальное — гигантские кроссы с хайповыми толстенными подошвами. Эд охуевает: у него-то самого одни несчастные чёрно-белые кеды на все времена года, он не фанат шмотья, привык гонять в одном и том же, как ебучий Стив Джобс. Самые придурочные траты у него — на цацки, но это он себе прощает, потакая восторженной малолетке где-то внутри себя: Эд всегда мечтал быть гангстером, как в агрессивных америкосовских клипах, которые крутили по «МTV» в приюте, — опасным таким, запаянным чернилами с ног до головы, в золотых цепях и печатках. Грилзы — тоже детская прихоть, прикол, подсмотренный у кумиров, улыбка с обещанием «я сгрызу ваши кости». Эд ржёт над собой, но не стесняется этого: баловать голодного ребёнка конфетой — не зашквар. Боты пачками скупать, как делает Лёва, и снимать отдельный гараж под коробки, — вот это зашквар.

— Двигай булки, — подгоняет его Антон, скидывая на ходу свои шпильки.

Эд стягивает кеды, не расшнуровывая, и поднимает голову в тот момент, когда Арсений протягивает ему вешалку для куртки — ебать сервис.

— Пойду посру, — заявляет Антон и шлёпает босыми ногами куда-то в глубь коридора.

— Будь умницей, — бросает ему в спину Арсений, ничуть не смущаясь: видимо, в этом доме так принято.

Эд вяло завидует уровню доверия: он не представляет, как сказал бы Тимбо или Вальтеру, что отправляется срать. «Мафия — семья, Струж», — звучит в голове расслабленно-величественный голос Тимбо, но Эд этому голосу не верит, тот пиздаболит, сука, — такая себе семья, если даже про сраньё в ней не с кем поговорить. «Рыбу убивает открытый рот», — продолжает солировать голос Тимбо в башке; он там вообще часто появляется, засранец, Эду порой кажется, что у него летит чердак. 

Арсений идёт на кухню, Эд плетётся позади, разглядывая коридор — потолки высоченные, круто, но стены старые, шершавая штукатурка тут и там покрыта паутинками трещин, как на вековых фресках в римских музеях. Паркет под ногами врезается в ступни — неровный, но Эду в целом плевать, главное, что этот паркет вообще есть.

В кухне горит свет, и Эд тормозит в дверном проёме, впервые чувствуя себя лишним в чужом жилище: за столом сидит паренёк — такой же высокий и ушастый, как Антон, только Антон улыбчивый, дурашливый и тёплый, а этот — серьёзный и отстранённый, от него веет дзеновой прохладой, ебучий Кай.

Он сидит в наушниках — смотрит что-то в телефоне. Арсений подходит к нему и целует его в колючий ёжик на макушке.

— Привет, Кирюш. Как твой класс?

Кирюша пожимает плечами, не снимая наушники, — «нормально». Смотрит на Эда нечитаемым взглядом: глазищи голубые-голубые, пронзительные; он похож на арийского солдатика, совсем юного, холодного сердцем — только с горящими щеками, и эти щёки на контрасте с непроницаемостью выглядят трогательно. Эд не решается представиться — молчит тоже, тут по ходу правила такие.

— Ужинать будешь? — спрашивает Арсений Кирюшу; уже засуетился у плиты, даже фартук накинул поверх латексного костюма — умора.

Пацан мотает головой, и Эд всерьёз думает: немой, что ли? — но его предположение опровергается через секунду.

— Я поел. — Кирюша встаёт, хлопает себя по ногам неловко, протискивается мимо Эда, придерживая шнурки от наушников, чтобы не зацепиться. — Ладно. Пойду. Там. 

— Иди там, — улыбается Арсений. — Никита дома?

Кирюша снова пожимает плечами — ему вообще хоть до чего-нибудь есть дело в этом мире? Эд хмыкает — нормальная позиция по жизни; он сам почти такой же, всем советует. Арсений, судя по неодобрительному вздоху, этого мнения не разделяет: у него-то явно синдром неспокойной жопы — работающий в полную силу родительский инстинкт с вечным стремлением опекать всех вокруг.

Эд плюхается за стол на Кирюшино место, не успевает ноги вытянуть, как в лицо ему тычется холодный цветастый пакет.

— Шо за нахуй?

— К ранам души ты замороженную мексиканскую смесь приложи, — говорит Арсений. — Чтоб лицо твоё завтра не было похоже на баклажан. Баклажановый не твой цвет, он тебя старит.

— Ага, ясно, спасибо за инфу.

Эд прижимает пакет к переносице, шипит от жгучего холода и откидывается на спинку стула; та вымученно скрипит — стульчик старенький. Вся кухня в целом не сверкает евроремонтом: она обычная такая, маленькая, с плитой матёрой, никакого блеска и выебонства, даже странно — после «Бэхи» Эд ожидал увидеть здесь гарнитур с голосовым управлением, не иначе.

— Я думал, владельцы ночных клубов живут лухари, — озвучивает он свои мысли, ничуть не заботясь о том, насколько бестактно это звучит. — А тут всё такое типа... не лухари.

Арсений высыпает на сковородку пакет замороженной картошки, порезанной крупными дольками, и разворачивается к Эду, одаривая его красноречивым взглядом, — Эд одним глазом наблюдает из-под пакета.

— У тебя странные представления о состоянии владельцев ночных клубов. А у меня ипотека на десять лет и семья большая, всех накорми, одень, причеши.

— Так ты многодетная мамаша?

— Папаша, — поправляет Арсений. — Рожал не сам, но все мои.

Он накрывает сковородку крышкой и достаёт из холодильника овощи, чтобы нарезать салат; Эд продолжает наблюдать, почти ловя сбой в матрице: он не помнит, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы кто-то вот так уютно готовил поздно вечером на кухне — для него в том числе.

— И сколько у тя этих киндер-сюрпризов? Они все на таких каблах ходят? Это у вас семейная опция, без них в дом не пускают?

— Так много вопросов, и почти все дурацкие. Отвечу только на один: семеро их у меня, козлят.

— А второй предок существует?

— Нет, — вздыхает Арсений картинно-тяжело. — Бедняжки из неполной семьи. Справляюсь в одиночку.

Эд лыбится, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма: он не понимает, и надо разобраться.

— Ладно, серьёзно щас: объясни мне, в чём прикол. С домами этими вашими, с детьми, блядь, внуками.

Арсений ссыпает нарезанные огуречные кубики в миску, откладывает нож и садится за стол напротив Эда.

— Наверное, ты заметил некоторые... особенности нашего клуба, — деликатно начинает он.

Эд кивает: трансухами и педиками клуб забит, Эд привык называть вещи своими именами, но сейчас помалкивает — хочет, чтобы Арсений научил его формулироваться — для них это вроде как важно.

— Все люди особенные. Но иногда бывает так, что общество отказывается принимать человека, если его особенности не укладываются в чью-то картину мира. «Найтингейл» — это место, где каждый может быть тем, кем хочет быть, и выглядеть таким, каким себя чувствует. Не важно, какого ты пола, какой расы, национальности, ориентации, мы устраиваем балы, чтобы люди могли показать друг другу, как они прекрасны — и как прекрасно просто быть собой.

Эд заслушивается; по лицу течёт размороженная вода, капает на майку, но он замечает это только тогда, когда Арсений сам тянется через стол, чтобы вытереть его подбородок: быстро мажет пальцем по чернильному трезубцу и снизу — Эд невольно задерживает дыхание.

— Как ты понимаешь, — продолжает Арсений, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, — быть собой — дорогого стоит. Сегодня ты видел полтысячи человек, пришедших, чтобы побыть счастливыми, но за пределами клуба всё не так уж и здорово. У многих из них поломанные судьбы и разбитые сердца, от кого-то отвернулись семьи и близкие, кого-то вышвырнули на улицу. Кто-то ошивается по переходам или идёт на трассу. Такая вот цена за то, чтобы просто быть собой. Почти все эти люди нуждаются в новых домах, поэтому объединяются и создают их сами. Это что-то вроде семьи, только честнее. В обычной семье дети не выбирают родителей и родители не выбирают детей. Здесь же все сами решают, с кем хотят быть.

Эд кивает — и иррационально жалеет, что прозевал момент, когда раздавали эти самые дома; он бы поддержал движуху вместо того, чтобы прозябать в сраном приюте.

— У меня тоже есть свой дом, — говорит Арсений немного смущённо; Эд лыбится, замечая это. — Хэштег «яжмать».

— Понятно, почему ты так изи притащил меня на свою хату — вредная привычка, да?

— Тебе табло расшибли за моего козлёнка, пытаюсь отблагодарить за геройство.

— Хуёво, шо, — качает головой Эд. — Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. А если я типа бандит какой-нибудь?

— Ты бандит? — восторженно ахает упомянутый «козлёнок», врываясь на кухню.

Он уже успел переодеться в домашние штаны и футболку с каким-то глупым принтом в виде французского батона и выглядит теперь совсем иначе, чем в костюме и на каблуках, — не поп-звездой, а обычным сонным подростком-раздолбаем. Арсений поднимается из-за стола, уступая ему место, и снова возвращается к салату.

— Как сралось? — интересуется Эд, игнорируя вопрос.

— Супер, как никогда в жизни. — Антон плюхается на стул и с вызовом сообщает: — А я так и подумал, что ты бандит.

— Чё это вдруг?

— У тебя зубы железные.

Эд хохочет, откидываясь на спинку так сильно, что стул почти падает — благо, сделать это ему мешает стоящий позади холодильник.

— Антон, неприлично говорить такие вещи, — укоризненно шепчет Арсений. — Они не железные, а золотые.

Эд вытирает выступившие на глаза слёзы — у него и так уже всё ебло мокрое. Антон сочувствующе протягивает ему бумажную салфетку.

— А это навсегда? — спрашивает он, с опаской глядя ему в рот.

Эд показушно снимает грилзы, прячет в карман — Антон пялится во все глаза, никогда, наверное, не видел таких штук, смешной. Эд таращится в ответ, передразнивая, потом подмигивает ему и хмыкает: Антон совершенный ребёнок, ногами сидит болтает даже, блестит глазами от еле сдерживаемого любопытства, хоть и стесняется пока; надо ему всё потрогать и пощупать, но Эду не жалко. Эд любит такое забавное внимание, он для Антона — что папин дальний родственник, прикативший с другого континента ровно на один вечер, — от него пахнет чужим миром, который Антон только в киношках видал.

— А сколько у тебя татух? — не выдерживает он — кажется, этот вопрос давно его мучил.

— А сколько дашь?

Антон фыркает — всегда ему смешно, блин. Эд часто сам такой же, он любит смешливых, с ними заебись.

— Ну-у, типа пятнадцать?

— Ваще холодно, малой. 

Антон сосредотачивается, начинает считать те, что видно, сбивается, блинкает себе под нос, начинает заново — упорный.

— Да сука, в пизду, — нет, не упорный, — скажи уже сам.

— Не помню, — честно отвечает Эд, — чё-т где-то полтос, наверное.

— И это только на лице, — подключается Арсений.

Антон ржёт, Эду тоже смешно — и кайфово: что-то в этом есть забытое, родное — как будто напоминающее дом, хотя у Эда никогда не было настоящего дома, но так он себе его и представлял: маленькая кухня на пару человек, но по факту — всегда больше; гудящий холодильник до потолка, стол, застеленный клеёнкой, на фоне — шкворчание картошки. Ему хорошо.

Арсений ставит на стол салат и тарелку с каким-то вонючим бело-зелёным сыром, Эд удивлённо поджимает губы — нот бэд; частичка лухари в их быту всё-таки есть, только изнутри, а не снаружи, и это Эду больше по душе — хавка ценнее новой штукатурки.

Антон прямо пальцами тащит из салата оливку, поглядывая на Арсения, чтобы не спалиться. Эд повторяет за ним, и они смотрят друг на друга так озорно, будто только что совершили преступление века и остались безнаказанными.

— У тебя завтра утренняя группа, малыш? — спрашивает Арсений.

Антон разом сникает и уныло угукает, пережёвывая сворованную из миски помидорку.

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, — угрожающе говорит он Эду, — а то я тебя вытолкаю за дверь, нах. Если не высплюсь перед работой, произойдёт массовое убийство.

— Работой? — удивляется Эд, почти даже не преувеличивая масштабы охуевания. — Я думал, ты школота. Матеша, там, физра, не? Булочки из столовки. 

— Хуюлочки. Я ваще-та студент уже, — обиженно бурчит Антон. — Балин, ещё проект этот сраный делать по экономике.

— Антон учится на заочке по менеджменту, — поясняет Арсений.

— Хуя се. — Услышать, что малой весь из себя такой серьёзный, Эд точно не ожидал. — А чё за работа?

— Я конструирую роботов.

Эд чувствует, как у него вытягивается лицо.

— Чё?

Антон ржёт, тыкая в Эда пальцем, радуется, что довёл человека до ахуя. Эд оборачивается на Арсения, ища поддержку, но тот внезапно оказывается занят: выкручивает ручки плиты до минимума — все подряд, хотя три из четырёх и так стояли на нуле; затем несколько раз щёлкает выключатель на пилоте, пока не убеждается, что розетки точно больше не работают.

— Мы собираем роботов и пишем для них программное обеспечение, — говорит Антон по-прежнему весело, но Эд его уже не слушает, он наблюдает за Арсением и мимоходом думает: ну ясно, пациент.

У Эда самого не все дома, и ебанутых он на своём веку повидал будь здоров, так что привык уже принимать чужие сдвиги как должное, а образ Арсения с нормальностью не вяжется изначально — но Эд всё-таки ему сочувствует.

— Восстание машин не за горами, — тарахтит Антон, — это я вам могу сказать как профессионал. Технологии развиваются семимильными шагами и идут впереди своего времени.

Арсений наконец ставит перед ними две тарелки с картошкой и усаживается на свободный стул; в руках у него только чашка с чаем. 

— Ты не хаваешь после шести? — тупо спрашивает Эд, пропустив всю тираду про восстание роботов мимо ушей.

— До шести он тоже не хавает, — вставляет Антон, — вообще не жрёт ничего.

— Жру, — возражает Арсений. — Просто по расписанию. У меня слабый желудок.

«И нервишки», — мысленно добавляет Эд; впрочем, плевать, не его это дело. Он берёт наконец вилку и принимается за картошку — у него-то желудок сильный, но, по ощущениям, от голода уже прилип к позвоночнику.

*

После ужина Антон быстро со всеми прощается, заявляя голосом из «Звонка», что «осталось семь часов», и топает спать. Эд с Арсением даже не шевелятся — продолжают сидеть, словно никуда им обоим не надо; на несколько секунд кухня погружается в непривычную после несмолкающего галдежа тишину, но неловкости нет, они разглядывают друг друга с любопытством, молчат как будто в предвкушении — окей, продолжим, на чём остановились.

— А ты в курсе, шо у тя вывеска в заведении неправильная? — первым заговаривает Эд.

— Тебя смущает, что я впихнул «гея» в «соловья»?

— Нет, ты впихнул «восемнадцать» в «ночь». Они типа пишутся по-разному. 

— Это ребус для налоговой, — усмехается Арсений. — Они всегда вставляют лишнюю «эн» и выписывают налоги на несуществующую организацию.

Эд щурится с хитрожопой ухмылкой — попахивает пиздежом.

— Гонишь.

— Немного, — признаётся Арсений. — А ты, я смотрю, спик инглиш вэри вэлл.

— Ай, да хуйня, — отмахивается Эд. — На уровне «хау ду ю ду» и «гимми ё мани». Жизнь заставила, пару раз летал в Штаты, там, по командировкам, хуё-моё.

— «Гимми ё мани»? Так кем же ты работаешь? — Арсений подпирает рукой подбородок, подаётся чуть вперёд, глядя на Эда с интересом; Эд теряет бдительность на секунду: ресницы у него — пиздец. 

Он пожимает плечами — отвечать честно не хочется, врать — тем более.

— Уже никем. Уволился вот.

— Да? Мои поздравления, — улыбается Арсений. — И всё-таки что...

— Арс, — раздаётся незнакомый голос с порога; Эд поднимает глаза и видит очередного высоченного паренька — ебать, их сюда по росту отбирают? — Можно я так завтра на бал пойду? Ой, здрасьте, — говорит он Эду, слегка картавя.

— Здорово, — отзывается Эд.

— Милый, эта накидка выглядит так, будто сделана из париков Барбары Брыльской. Возьми что-нибудь в моей гардеробной.

— Ну, блин, — разочарованно тянет пацан. — Просто Митя забрал мои крылья.

— У нас что, в доме единственные крылья, Никит? Посмотри у Пуфа, они с Орловым в прошлом году лебедей танцевали.

Эд прикрывает глаза ладонью и ржёт беззвучно, пока никто не обращает на него внимание, — чё, блядь, происходит? Куда он, блядь, попал.

Никита ноет разочарованно и шлёпает обратно к себе.

— Приходи завтра на бал, — говорит Арсений Эду, когда они вновь остаются вдвоём. — У нас открывается неделя, посвящённая Дню Святого Валентина. Все будут дарить друг другу любовь.

— Шо, думаешь, и мне перепадёт чутка?

— Как знать.

Они смотрят друг на друга долго; Эд пытается прочесть что-то в лукавых ярко-голубых глазах — не может, лишь улыбается, потому что Арсений улыбается тоже.

— А ты будешь купидоном?

— Я всегда купидон.

*

Арсений стелет ему на чужой односпальной кровати, пока Эд в ахуях пялится на себя в зеркало в ванной: под глазами уже наливаются лиловые синяки из-за разбитого носа, но охуевает он не с отражения.

Кто-то стелет ему постель.

О нём в жизни никто не заботился, кроме барменов, вызывающих ему такси каждый раз, когда он был слишком синий и передвигался вдоль барной стойки исключительно ползком. Мать он свою толком не помнит, её будто и не было в его жизни, был только вшивый приют, а потом — Тимбо. Тимбо его подобрал, спас почти, но эту холодную, акулью заботу Эд никогда не воспринимал как что-то настоящее.

Настоящее происходит теперь, врывается ураганом, распахивая все двери, так что спирает дыхание к чёрту, Эду физически трудно дышать. Он и не думал, что можно изголодаться по тому, чего никогда не пробовал, — но он изголодался.

Он думает: пиздец. Он думает: плевать, если завтра доберманы Тимбо найдут и убьют его — сегодня он спит в застеленной для него постели.

Вода льётся в раковину, шипит монотонно, как белый шум; Эд упирается руками в холодные бортики, сплёвывает, облизывает сухие губы. На душ сил не хватает; он набирает воду в ладони и плещет в лицо, мочит волосы тоже; теперь из зеркала на него смотрит какой-то побитый и промокший волчок. Во рту горько и вязко, Эд достаёт из стаканчика зубную пасту и заторможенно чистит зубы прямо пальцем, как в детстве бывало; ему смешно от этой мысли — и снова чуднó. Он полощет рот, смывает с пальца пасту и, не вытираясь даже, собирается наконец выйти из ванной, как вдруг раздаётся осторожный стук в дверь. 

На пороге оказывается Арсений — протягивает ему чёрную футболку.

— Пижамка.

— Да я так сплю, — говорит Эд, но футболку забирает всё равно; она большая, явно чья-то из ребят.

— Ты не нашёл в тумбочке полотенце? — с подозрением спрашивает Арсений, глядя на стекающие с его волос струйки воды.

— Само высохнет.

— Ты пересушишь кожу.

— Арсений, — угрожающе тянет Эд.

— Ладно, — сдаётся тот, а потом мнётся мгновение, словно собирается что-то сказать, но в итоге передумывает. — Спокойной ночи?

— Покеда.

Эд думает кинуть какую-то благодарочку, но теряется в последнюю секунду — похуй, поблагодарит перед тем, как свалить. Просто пытается просочиться мимо Арсения, но тот тоже делает шаг вперёд, и они неловко натыкаются друг на друга.

— Стой на месте, — хмыкает Эд и, придерживая его за предплечья, аккуратно обходит.

Арсений остаётся неподвижен, и Эд, не слыша его шагов, оборачивается вопросительно.

— Ты сказал стоять на месте, — поясняет тот.

— Да бля. — Эд ржёт. — Отомри. Пока.

— Пока.

Он возвращается в комнату Антона — видит его, спящего с приоткрытым ртом, беззащитного совсем, умильного, нос вздёрнутый — на нём тусклый голубенький кружочек-блик от падающего через окно лунного света; хочется подойти по-тихому и ткнуть пальцем — он бы так и сделал, не пообещай ему Антон анальную кару за любой движ после отбоя.

Эд садится на кровать и снова залипает на какое-то время; он чувствует себя странно — так, будто обкурился: всё кажется нереальным, словно ватой обитым, и Эд в мягком коконе не вдупляет, что происходит.

Батареи в комнате свистят — звук противный и въедливый, но раздражения это не вызывает: батареи — тепло. Тепло — заебись. Эд стягивает шмотки, лезет под свежо пахнущее стиральным порошком одеяло, прикрывает глаза и выдыхает — у него лыба на лице и усталость в каждой чёртовой клетке тела, но ему хорошо.

Бесконечный ёбаный день.

*

Арсений льёт молочко на ватный диск и стирает косметику с лица — он почти не красится, но это его ежедневный ритуал: глядя на себя в зеркало, подумать о прошедшем дне. В голове сумбур, он привык к новым лицам, бесконечным именам, чужим пьяным историям — наелся ими так, что больше не вкусно, но сегодня ощущается по-другому. Он даже не может это чувство сформулировать — интерес, любопытство, что-то, блин, странное, этот парень Эд — странный, и Арсению впервые даже не хочется заниматься самоанализом и разбираться; может, этот бандит свалит завтра по-английски и больше никогда не появится в их жизни, Арсений вообще не удивится — он как будто готов к любому раскладу, и это спокойствие должно пугать, но не пугает.

Телефон вибрирует на деревянной столешнице; Арсений вздрагивает и бросает взгляд на экран. 

«Утром заеду» — с незнакомого-знакомого номера. Ему нет смысла записывать этот номер, он меняется каждые три дня.

В клуб заедет — не домой. Домой к нему Руслан не заезжает никогда: здесь о нём никто не знает. У Руслана для Арсения отдельный телефон и даже отдельная машина — у них вообще вся жизнь изолирована от общества, и раньше это казалось простой данностью, с которой они оба — взрослые, серьёзные, живущие каждый своей жизнью люди — вполне себе могут смириться. Сюрпризом стало, что это не так.

Арсений не отвечает — что ему ответить? Руслан если что-то хочет — он делает, и Арсений даже сопротивляться не пытается, их желания всегда совпадают идеально ровно до того момента, пока желанием Руслана не становится снова сесть в свою «BMW» и уехать на неопределённое количество дней, чтобы дальше жить отдельной от Арсения жизнью.

Арсений себя ненавидит за эту неудовлетворённость — что, чёрт возьми, ему ещё надо? Разве ему мало того, что есть?

Он смотрит на своё уставшее лицо в зеркало, машинально крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце и вдруг слышит, как приоткрывается дверь.

— Арс? — мягко картавя, зовёт его Никита.

В дверной проём просовывается кончик курносого носа — Арсений видит его в отражении, и внутри разом всё теплеет.

— Да, милый?

— Можно к тебе?

Арсений оборачивается к нему и приглашающе хлопает ладошкой по кровати; Никита тут же проскальзывает в комнату и с ногами забирается на матрас.

— Разобрался с костюмом?

— Не знаю. Наверное. — Никита вздыхает, но не тяжко, а с облегчением. — Я так запарился о том, что обо мне подумают другие, что совсем забыл о себе самом. Но я ведь никому ничего не должен, с какой стати меня парит чьё-то мнение? В конце концов, не важно, как я выгляжу, я ведь одеваюсь не для кого-то, а для себя, да?

Арсений ласково треплет его по волосам, гладит по щеке.

— Мне бы твою мудрость в восемнадцать лет, и я был бы гораздо счастливее тогда, — говорит он. — Горжусь тобой.

Никита улыбается, льнёт к его руке, ластится, как котёнок. Арсений щёлкает его по носу — господи, как он обожает этого пацана.

— Арс?

— М-м?

— А что это за чувак был? — спрашивает Никита, и в его глазах блестит детское любопытство.

— Его зовут Эд. Мы познакомились сегодня.

— Он теперь будет жить с нами?

Арсений смотрит на Никиту задумчиво, пожимает плечами — и почему-то вдруг улыбается. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ответить, но он, чёрт возьми, улыбается.


	3. Chapter 3

— Антон, Антон, смотли, смотли!

Антон оборачивается, уже по привычке сгибаясь в три погибели, чтобы «посмотлеть»: девчушка Наташа из его группы протягивает ему громоздкого робота, собранного из «Лего» и обвитого проводочками.

— Божечки-кошечки, это что за Альтрон? — с восхищённым испугом восклицает Антон. — Ты что, планируешь устроить захват Земли?

— Да! Нет! — путается она. — Помоги включить!

— Что, прям очень надо? — Антон с преувеличенной опаской забирает робота из детских ручонок. — Очень-очень? Ты уверена? Это не станет угрозой для всего человечества?

— Не-ет! — Наташа заливисто смеётся. — Он холосый!

— Ну ладно. Под твою ответственность. Пойдём включать.

Он берёт Наташу за ручку, и они вместе идут к компьютеру, чтобы подключить робота.

— Антон, Антон!

— Что!

— А ты показешь ещё ту штуку?!

— Какую!

— Ну, ту!

Наташа поднимает ручки и начинает крутить ладошками на манер «фонариков».

— Ах, ту-у, — загадочно тянет Антон, откладывая робота на стол. — Вот эту?

Он скрещивает руки над головой и делает танцевальное движение из вога — «бабочку». Наташа восхищённо взвизгивает; за ней — остальные детишки.

— Показы ещё! — просят они, подбегая ближе.

— Так, что за бунт на корабле? — Антон растерянно оглядывает детей, которые, как высыпавшиеся из коробки котята, копошатся под ногами.

— Показы ещё!

— Это так красиво, — говорит Никита, робко держа Антона за штанину и глядя на него своими огромными голубыми глазами. — Научи меня тоже!

— И меня, и меня! — галдят остальные.

— Ох, господи, — вздыхает Антон мученически и, присев на корточки, шепчет строго: — Только тс-с! А то Настя придёт и всех разгонит.

Дети радостно хлопают в ладошки и с горящими глазами облепляют Антона со всех сторон.

— Стёпа, стой на шухере, — командует он. — Боря, вытащи детальку из носа, фу, гадость. Так. Все вытянули ручки вперёд и повторяем за мной. Раз.

Ребятня, толкаясь локотками и сосредоточенно пыхтя, пытается повторить движение: первое — простое, удаётся всем.

— Два. Варя, собери пальцы, а то Коля щас останется без глаза. Три, молодцы-ы. А теперь оп. — Антон прокручивает кисти, возвращая их в исходное положение, и все детишки ахают. — Вот так-то. Ну что, ещё раз? Или кто-то сдаётся?

— Не-ет! Ещё!

— Ладна, — вздыхает Антон и снова тянет руки в начальную позицию. — Приготовились. И-и раз.

Они проделывают то же самое ещё раза четыре, пока половина детей в процессе не дезертирует на свои места. В итоге на его импровизированном мастер-классе остаются только самые выносливые, но Антон всё равно ужасно гордится всеми.

— Шухер! — кричит Стёпа, который всё это время героически держал свой пост. 

Антон поднимает голову, глядит поверх парты и видит идущую к ним решительным шагом Настю. 

— Антон, там... Вы что тут делаете?

— А-а-а, да мы это-о... зарядку делаем. Все устали. Разминаем кисти.

Настя смотрит на него с подозрением, потом воинственным движением сдувает выбившуюся из блондинистой косички прядь и говорит:

— Там уже родители пришли, мы заканчиваем.

— Слыхали, бандиты? Кыш собирать рюкзаки.

«Бандиты» разочарованно стонут, и Антон не может сдержать улыбку — ему приятно, что дети не хотят уходить с занятия. Он берёт девчонок за руки — вернее, это они его берут, цепляясь маленькими ручонками за его длинные пальцы, — и ведёт к партам, пока в класс заходят нетерпеливые родители.

— Ну что, пират, как дела? — слышит Антон краем уха. — Всех роботов построил?

Он этот голос распознаёт из десятка других каждый раз безошибочно — мягкий, бархатный и ласковый, в нём всегда слышно улыбку: за Никитой пришёл его папа — Серёжа.

— Всех! — звонко восклицает Никита. — Смотри, что могу! 

Антон всё ещё помогает девочкам разложить вещи по местам и в открытую пялиться не может, но видит боковым зрением: пацанёнок поднимает ручки над головой и крутит «бабочку» по-детски неловко, но умильно.

— Ух ты-ы! — восхищённо тянет Серёжа. — Это кто же тебя так научил, Никит?

— Антон!

На этот раз Антон рефлекторно оборачивается на звук своего имени и встречается взглядом с Серёжей — тот точно так же поднял голову одновременно с ним, чтобы отыскать среди людей героя сынишкиных рассказов. Они смотрят друг на друга мгновение — и Серёжа расплывается в тёплой улыбке до ушей; в уголках таких же тёплых карих глаз появляются лучики-морщинки. У Антона от этой улыбки в солнечном сплетении щемит волнительно-радостно, она ласковая и искренняя, такая, будто Серёжа счастлив его видеть больше, чем кого-либо в мире.

Никита взмахивает ручкой вверх, машет Антону на прощание, и тот, улыбаясь, машет в ответ. Они с Серёжей уходят; Антон оборачивается к остальным детям с машинальной, будто приклеенной лыбой и думает: он по уши. Встрял, влип, влюблён — не знает.

Сердце колотится так, что аж трудно дышать.

*

Арсений приходит в «Гейл» первым, до полудня, пока ещё нет никого, даже охранников и уборщицы. Он часто так делает, чтобы спокойно поработать, и сегодня тонна дел: составить расписание выступлений на следующую неделю, доебаться до декораторов, которые, по-честному, уже шарахаются от его сумасшедших идей, связаться с поставщиками алкоголя — и, самое главное, найти того мудака, который приставал к Антону. 

Он решает начать с главного: идёт в помещение охраны, включает компьютер и лезет в записи с камер наблюдения. Когда это произошло? Бал закончился в десять, но последний номер откатывали без него; во сколько вчера приходил Руслан? Им хватило двадцати минут?

Осознание абсурдности этой мысли долетает с запозданием — но долетает; Арсений чувствует всплеск жгучей обиды — двадцать ёбаных минут, и Руслан снова ушёл, как обычно. Когда это стало для них нормальным? Так и должно быть? Так теперь будет всегда?

Арсений пытается выровнять дыхание, надо успокоиться, сейчас у него есть дела поважнее. Он находит запись с камеры над дверью уборной, прокручивает интервал с десяти до половины одиннадцатого: лица, лица, все разные-одинаковые, бухие, разукрашенные. Он на автопилоте двигает ползунок, мысленно находясь хрен пойми где: в голове набатом ухает тупое «нормально-нормально-нормально». Ничего у них не нормально.

Внезапно на экране появляется родное ушастое недоразумение — Антон. Арсений напрягается, придвигается ближе к экрану и прокручивает дальше: вслед за Антоном в туалет заходит какой-то носатый бугай — откуда он, блядь, вообще взялся в их клубе? Арсений скринит его лицо несколько раз и отправляет картинки на принтер, чтобы отдать Руслану.

Снова, блядь, Руслану.

Это невыносимо; Арсений вздыхает, снимает очки и трёт лицо ладонями — как же он заебался. Неужели всё не может быть проще? Он снова начинает злиться на себя: Руслан же не виноват, что не оправдывает его ожиданий, но это похоже на ебучий тупик. Они так долго шли вместе, вытаптывали их общую, одну на двоих колею, заранее зная, что она приведёт в сраное болото, так какого чёрта он удивляется? Какого чёрта ему так мало?

Он слышит звук шагов за дверью, глухо раздающийся по пустому залу, смотрит на часы и нехотя вынимает из ушей «подсы». Утихшая было обида вспыхивает с новой силой, перерастая в раздражение, колкой шипучкой вскипающее внутри: сейчас, сейчас он скажет — ему ведь нужно сказать, сейчас. Он не улыбнётся, он раздражён, надо сказать.

Дверь позади открывается. Руслан подходит со спины и целует его в шею. Арсений выдыхает резко, улавливает его древесный «Хьюго Босс» и больше не хочет ничего говорить.

— Привет, детка, — шепчет Руслан ему на ухо; кусает мочку, мягко прихватывает губами.

Арсений чувствует, как по загривку бежит дрожь. Он запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под ласку, и закрывает глаза.

Сука.

— Привет.

Руслан колючий, но губы мягкие, влажные, касаются за ухом, как Арсений любит.

— Ты чё тут спрятался? Полчаса тебя искал, блин. — Он стягивает с себя куртку и снова утыкается губами в его шею.

— Смотрю записи с камер, — бормочет Арсений, лениво ведя головой, чтобы Руслан продолжил целовать ниже. — Вчера какой-то бухой мудак домогался Антона.

— М-м?..

— Всё нормально, но я тебе фотки распечатал. Припугнёшь? Только, пожалуйста, без жертв, ладно, Рус?

Руслан глухо угукает ему в воротник, всё ещё стоя за его спиной; запускает ладонь под коралловую «монохромовскую» толстовку, гладит соски через футболку, царапает, чтобы они встали. Арсений рвано дышит; в низу живота сладко тянет — он начинает возбуждаться. Тёплая, сильная рука забирается под футболку и с нажимом проводит по животу, цепляя пирсинг в пупке; Арсений выдыхает громче и выгибается навстречу.

— Соскучился, — говорит он вместо всего того, что должен был сказать, и ему похуй.

Он поворачивает голову и за шею притягивает к себе Руслана, чтобы поцеловать. Борода колется, но ему приятно, Руслан целуется кайфово, медленно, с языком; они оба идеально-привычно подстраиваются друг под друга сразу же, как всегда. Большая ладонь скользит с живота ниже, ложится между ног, с оттяжкой сжимает член через джинсы, и Арсений тихо стонет Руслану в рот, машинально царапая его шею пальцами.

— Вижу, — не отлипая от его губ, смеётся Руслан и с намёком трогает сильнее: Арсений уже твёрдый, елозит на стуле, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, и шумно дышит через рот.

Руслан кусает его раскрытые губы; расстёгивает пуговицу на его джинсах и лезет под бельё, чтобы вытащить член — пиздец тесно, Арсений хнычет громче, у него стоит так, что терпеть уже невмоготу, хочется больше. Он разрывает поцелуй, смотрит вниз, как крепкая рука обхватывает его член, трёт пальцами головку, выдавливая из неё смазку. Руслан смотрит тоже, дышит размеренно-глубоко у него над ухом, разгоняя по коже мурашки.

— У тебя не хуй, а произведение искусства, — хрипит он.

Арсений слабо усмехается и тут же стонет, когда Руслан как-то по-особенному двигает рукой; он-то, конечно, самый главный ценитель хуёв в этом заведении.

— Мне твой тоже нравится, — шепчет Арсений, а затем снова поворачивает к нему голову и мокро лижет за ухом — Руслан от такого вздрагивает каждый раз, и это охуенно.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Хочу.

Арсений хватается за его штанину и тянет к себе, заставляя встать рядом; сам весь подтягивается на стуле и быстрыми движениями расстёгивает его ремень, как будто опаздывает куда-то, — просто кроет пиздец. Руслан смотрит сверху вниз, как он второпях дёргает его застёжку на джинсах, — усмехается с этого еле слышно, а потом тут же охает от первого прикосновения. Арсений тычется носом в головку через боксеры, мягко трётся, как большая кошка, присасывается ртом; ткань намокает от слюны. Руслан рвано выдыхает, и от этого вздоха в паху тянет ещё сильнее. Арсений опускает руку и трогает себя, пару раз проводит двумя пальцами вверх-вниз; затем, спохватившись, отстраняется от Руслана, чтобы снять с себя толстовку — зальют же к чертям.

Он смотрит вверх: Руслан дышит через рот, глаза затуманенные, тёмные; он гладит Арсения по изгибу шеи — хочет притянуть уже к себе, но сдерживается, Арсений знает, и это заводит чертовски. Он обожает чувство власти над чужими желаниями, он обожает, что Руслан хочет его, и осознание этого пробирает до мурашек каждый раз, как в первый.

Руслану всё-таки не терпится: он сам берёт его ладони и кладёт на резинку боксеров — стягивай. Арсений стягивает, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза: Руслан сглатывает сухо — давай же, давай, давай.

— Я не слишком тороплюсь? — с издёвкой спрашивает Арсений; он за это получит, но отказать себе не в силах.

— Бля, Арс, не беси, — просит Руслан севшим голосом; угрожающе это не звучит ни разу.

Арсений не может не усмехнуться — это охуенно. Он открывает рот, ловит головку языком и наконец прикрывает глаза. На языке солёно и вязко, Арсений толкается кончиком в щёлку, слизывая смазку; Руслан выдыхает в голос — от этого тоже кроет жёстко, его полустоны для Арсения едва ли не охуеннее ебли. Внизу всё сводит от возбуждения, ему жарко — и мало, он берёт глубже, сосёт, втягивая щёки. У самого стояк — пиздец, Арсений отрывается на секунду, сплёвывает на ладонь и скользит по своему члену — сразу быстро, он долго не продержится.

Руслан перебирает его волосы, гладит за ухом, притягивая к себе — продолжай. Арсений поднимает на него взгляд снова, лижет по всей длине — и наблюдает; они смотрят друг другу в глаза какое-то мгновение, пока Руслан не обхватывает его голову ладонями, заставляя взять до горла, и сам не начинает трахать его рот. Слюна течёт по подбородку и шее; Арсений задыхается, выпускает член изо рта и жадно глотает воздух, продолжая скользко дрочить Руслану свободной рукой. У того взгляд уже совсем поплывший, дыхание хриплое, шумное — он почти. Арсений насаживается снова, чувствует языком, как член пульсирует сильнее. Руслан стонет в голос, запрокидывая голову, и двигает бёдрами навстречу, вновь наращивая темп, шепчет невнятно — «блядь, блядь, блядь», Арсений обожает этот момент — когда доводит его до грани. Они оба на грани.

Он не успевает отследить, кого из них оргазм накрывает раньше, — только каким-то чудом додумывается прикрыть свой член ладонью, чтобы не испачкать ничьи джинсы. Руслан дрожит в его руках и кончает, продолжая по инерции толкаться в рот. Они оба стонут, Арсению нечем дышать, но он всё ещё не отпускает, сосёт, пока тёплое и вязкое не перестаёт течь на язык. Руслан выскальзывает сам, водит головкой по губам; всё, блядь, мокрое, капает на белую футболку.

Ладонь у Арсения тоже мокрая; он устало усмехается, слыша сверху хриплое «ух, блядь», облизывает губы, не прекращая лениво водить рукой по своему члену — пиздец хорошо.

— Ты, блядь, что вообще за зверь дикий, — говорит Руслан — всегда охуевает, как будто в первый раз, и для Арсения это самый сладкий комплимент.

Он пожимает плечами и вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.

— Какой-то из Красной книги.

*

Эд просыпается — и тут же подскакивает на кровати, не понимая, где он находится. Комната светлая, напротив кровати стоит открытая вешалка с какими-то костюмами из перьев — чего, блядь? Всё ещё не вдупляя, Эд поворачивает голову, видит вторую кровать — пустую — и наконец вспоминает.

— Су-ука-а...

Он падает обратно на подушку и трёт глаза пальцами. Башка трещит от похмельдоса, в горле мерзотно саднит, икры ноют после бега. Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне тут же обрушиваются на сознание, и сердце ёкает от иррационального страха — блядь, он действительно сделал это.

Он кинул Тимбо.

Эд снова смотрит на пустую кровать Антона и охреневает: он даже не слышал, как тот ушёл, хотя слух у Эда по-кошачьи чуткий — Эд привык всегда быть на стрёме. Это ж надо было так самозабвенно вырубиться — охуел он, что ли, совсем? Такими темпами не услышит, как Тимбо подкрадётся со спины и перережет ему глотку. 

Он медленно выползает из-под одеяла, надевает выданную ему вчера чёрную футболку и прямо так, в трусах, шлёпает на кухню, гадая, есть там кто живой или нет.

По коридору тянется еле уловимый сладкий аромат чего-то съедобного, Эд пытается вспомнить, что это за запах, но не может — у него с домашней едой тяжёлые отношения, им вместе редко бывало по пути. Он выруливает на кухню и замирает в дверях: за столом сидит девчонка с коротким белым ёжиком на голове. У неё огромные наушники «Битс», съехавшие с одного уха, и ложка с хлопьями в руке — выглядит вдохновляюще.

— Ого, фига се, — тянет она немного детским, но хриплым голосом. — Вы, сударь, кто такой?

— Салют, — хрипит Эд в ответ — два хрипуна. — Бля, сорян, я в труханах. Ща, сек.

— Да забей, все свои.

Эд пожимает плечами, приземляется напротив и вытягивает ноги под столом.

— Я Дана.

— Эдос.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Эдос? Арсений разрешил тебе остаться с ним на ночь? Вот так дела-а, он обычно не...

— Чего, бля? — таращится на неё Эд.

Дана заливисто смеётся, запрокидывая голову, и по-дружески пихает Эда в плечо. Эд замечает татуху на её шее — какие-то тонкие буквы, написанные в линию. Интересная малая.

— Да расслабься, я прикалываюсь! Ну и лицо у тебя сейчас было, улёт. Мне Ник вчера всё рассказал. Блинчики будешь? Арс на тебя тоже приготовил.

Дана болтает слишком быстро для замедленных спросонья мозговых процессов Эда. Он тупо пялится на горку остывших панкейков и только теперь понимает, что сладкий запах по всему дому тянется от них.

— Погреть? — предлагает Дана и, не дожидаясь ответа, ставит тарелку в микроволновку.

Эд смотрит на светящиеся зелёные цифры на экранчике: почти полдень, пиздец, когда он в последний раз спал больше шести часов? Быть безработным нахлебником нравится ему всё больше.

Дана оборачивается к нему и, прислонившись к тумбочке, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну, давай рассказывай.

«Как ты дрочил», — вспоминается Эду мем.

— Шо рассказывать?

— Ну как что. Музыку любишь? Что слушаешь?

Эд зависает на секунду, а потом смеётся, как будто поперхнулся, — это последнее, что он ожидал услышать.

— Лютое шо-то слушаю, — отвечает он, — ты такое вряд ли знаешь.

— Ну, ты в меня совсем не веришь, — с вызовом возражает она. — Давай посмотрим.

— Рик Росс.

— Фьючер, — подхватывает Дана.

— Мигос.

— Лил Джон.

— Вака Флока Флейм.

— Тайлер.

— Еба, мэн, — тянет Эд с уважением, а потом щурится наигранно: — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

Дана смеётся — юмор заценила, и это пиздато вдвойне.

Микроволновка пищит; Дана достаёт тарелку и ставит перед Эдом, а затем придвигает ему какой-то джем и мёд.

— Арс сказал дать тебе шастунский пухан, а то ты вчера весь синий был — по цвету, в смысле, не по кондиции. Передаю цитату.

Эд молчит, пережёвывая блинчик, и ему до хуя всего хочется сказать — чей-чей пухан? спасибо, благодарю, храни вас господь — но он просто молчит: слишком охуевает, чтобы что-то говорить.

*

Арсений стягивает мокрую футболку и вытирает влагу с груди; Руслан наблюдает за ним сквозь облако дыма: сидит, развалившись на диване, и курит свою убийственную самокрутку, запах которой — Арсений уже знает — потом не выветрится из комнаты ещё неделю.

Он надевает толстовку на голое тело, кутается в неё уютно — охуенные длинные рукава — и пересаживается к Руслану под бок, чтобы стало ещё уютнее.

— Как вчера всё прошло?

— Да, — отмахивается тот, густо выдыхая терпкий дым — Арсений залипает, ему нравится смотреть. — Пока ничё не ясно. Накрыть бы парочку их притонов, но Юлька сомневается. Чё кота за яйца тянет, непонятно.

Арсений забирает сигарету из его пальцев и затягивается; бумага солёная, табак удущающе горький — гадость та ещё, но Руслан так вкусно курит, что сдержаться невозможно.

— Бегунка она этого хочет, блин, отловить, отщепенца их. Но это ж очко какое-то вообще, где нам его взять и, главное, на хуя?

Арсений не знает, где и на хуя, он возвращает Руслану сигарету и просто смотрит на него, прижимаясь к его боку, обнимает руками свои коленки, подтянув их под огромную толстовку, — и ему хорошо.

— Она думает, что коль он Тимура опрокинул, то за нашу команду поиграет с радостью.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Чё-чё, очко полное, говорю ж. Орёл не охотится на муху, он одной мухой не нажрётся. Я считаю, надо устраивать облаву в «Тринадцать», а не вот этой вознёй мышиной заниматься, бля.

— Погоди, «Тринадцать» — это что, тоже их казино? Охуеть.

— Все казино — их казино, Арсений.

— Кроме «Стора», — поправляет Арсений. — М-да, я вообще думал, что «Тринадцать» — просто ночной клуб.

— Слушай, пол-Москвы в таких «ночных клубах». Будто сам не знаешь, как это работает.

— Знаю. Когда город засыпает — просыпается мафия. Просто я пытаюсь верить в людей, — оправдывается он.

— Ты слишком наивный для этого мира, — хмыкает Руслан.

— Поэтому запал на плохого парня. — Арсений улыбается и тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

Они целуются медленно, от Руслана пахнет табаком, но Арсению по кайфу эта медовая горечь, он мягко толкается в его рот языком и лижет, наслаждаясь привычным вкусом. Руслан отрывается от его губ первый.

— Ладно, сколько там? — Он вдавливает сигарету в пепельницу и кидает взгляд на свои «Рэймонды». — Ух, бля, всё, я помчал.

— Уже? — переспрашивает Арсений, глупо хлопая глазами.

Губы горят, дыхание чуть сбилось; он поворачивает запястье и тоже смотрит на часы — время, блядь, засекал, и это полный пиздец, но Руслана как будто ничего не смущает.

— Надо работать. — Он поднимается с дивана, натягивает куртку и берёт со стола распечатки с камеры наблюдения. — Может, завтра вечером заеду.

— У меня завтра выступление, — на автомате бормочет Арсений, пялясь в пол. — Я буду занят.

— Найдёшь для меня минутку.

Арсения как током шарахает; он поднимает на Руслана негодующий взгляд. 

— Рус, слушай, это так не работает.

— Ты о чём?

Боже, он реально не понимает? Арсений начинает задыхаться, внутри всё клокочет от чувства несправедливости — ему так много хочется сказать, но Руслан его не понимает.

— Почему я должен каждый раз под тебя подстраиваться? У нас вообще всё в порядке? А то в последнее время есть ощущение, что ты приезжаешь, только чтобы поебаться.

— Да бля-я, — заёбанно выдыхает Руслан. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня сейчас работы до сраки.

— У меня тоже, а ещё дом, но это не значит...

— Ну и чё тогда, блин? — Он достаёт из кармана телефон — тот вибрирует, но трубку Руслан не поднимает. — Так, всё, детка, мне пора. Давай не дури, ладно?

Он подходит к Арсению, наклоняется и целует его в шею — догадался, что губы Арсений снова отведёт? Борода царапается грубо, Арсений демонстративно дёргается в сторону, но Руслан не замечает — сам уже отстраняется и, не говоря больше ни слова, быстро идёт на выход, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок.

— Сука, — рычит Арсений, когда дверь хлопает. — Блядь.

Он закрывает глаза, трёт большим пальцем указательный и дышит глубоко: наверх — вдох, вниз — выдох.

— Сука, блядь. — Не помогает.

Он поднимается с дивана и возвращается за стол, чтобы закрыть все файлы; скоро придёт охрана, а ему сейчас не хочется ни с кем пересекаться — надо побыть одному и сосредоточиться на работе. Через час созвон с декораторами, и это будет ещё один мозговынос; господи, как же он заебался.

На экране снова всплывает окно с видео, Арсений на автопилоте почти кликает на крестик, но в последний момент передумывает и нажимает «плэй». Бугай заходит в туалет вслед за Антоном, и дальше минуты две ничего не происходит — а затем перед камерой появляется татуированное лицо. Арсений останавливает запись и смотрит на него совсем по-новому, как будто видит впервые: все эти татуировки, цепь на шее, кожанка поверх растянутой майки, пока ещё целый нос с надписью «мнепохуй» — она специально перевёрнута в сторону Эда? Это что, напоминание? Он видит её, когда косит глаза вниз?

Секунд через тридцать этот нос с дерзкой «мнепохуй» будет разбит за его, Арсения, ребёнка, и Арсений не знает, что испытывает по этому поводу.

Что-то настолько непонятное, что даже он не может подобрать нужное слово.

*

После завтрака Дана действительно выдаёт Эду чью-то куртку — без лишних вопросов, не интересуясь толком, собирается ли он вообще выходить из дома, словно и так знает ответ. В итоге съёбывает Эд по-тихому — даже не попрощавшись: прощаться ни с кем не хочется, ему стрёмно, он пытается оставить как можно больше незавершённых дел — вдруг хотя бы тогда ему повезёт прожить ещё один лишний день? Тимбо ищет его наверняка, и Эду теперь, при свете дня, гораздо страшнее, чем вчера ночью: с наступлением утра этот страх как будто вырубил режим невидимки и материализовался, идёт за Эдом по пятам и холодно липнет к спине.

На улице Эд прячется за солнцезащитными очками и натягивает капюшон пониже — ни разу не подозрительно, конечно, но пуховик ему вручили отменный: огромный и настолько нелепый, что распознать под ним тощего Эда — тот ещё квест.

Идти на тайную квартиру — что играть в русскую рулетку заряженным на все патроны револьвером; берлога Эда всегда была убежищем, он многое отдал, чтобы обезопасить это место и спрятать его ото всех, но сейчас он не доверяет даже себе самому — вдруг он где-то проебался? Вдруг его уже ждут там?

Ему бы только зайти на минутку и забрать свой набор юного беглеца — отложенные на чёрный день бабки, новый телефон, шмотки первой необходимости и бумажку с адресами, по которым он будет собирать с нуля свою новую жизнь, если всё получится.

Пока всё получается: добирается он без приключений, если не считать взмокшей чуть ли не насквозь футболки — он так трясся от страха, что прошибло на холодный пот, а пальцы, по ощущениям, намертво приросли к рукояти пистолета — так крепко Эд сжимал её в кармане всю дорогу.

Он, как беглый вор, проскальзывает в подъезд, взлетает по лестнице, которую не видел уже несколько месяцев, и сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее; быстрее бы всё это закончилось. К двери он подбирается едва ли не на цыпочках, ему страшно вставлять ключ в замочную скважину, но он уже здесь, и так ли он дорожит своей шкурой, чтобы помирать от страха перед какой-то ебучей неизвестностью?

Внезапно ему вспоминается улыбчивое лицо — не Арсения даже, а почему-то Антона; вспоминается, с какой решимостью он отобрал у Эда стакан перед выступлением — и эта его решимость теплой волной разливается теперь у Эда где-то внутри.

Эд открывает дверь, и — все его триггеры-ловушки стоят нетронутыми на местах. Никого тут не было.

Он быстро обезвреживает все механизмы, идёт в комнату и собирает по разным углам заначку; потом потрошит скудный гардероб, половину напяливает на себя сразу — шапку и чёрную кофту без рукавов; остальное — трусы, носки и свою дутую куртку — пихает в рюкзак. Из ванной берёт запасную зубную щётку, в коридоре меняет кеды на чёрные боты — вот это делать ему по-настоящему жаль, кеды классные, он их любил, но на дворе ебучий февраль.

Напоследок врубает все ловушки обратно — пусть порадуются те, кто эту хату всё-таки найдёт — и выходит из квартиры, не оглядываясь — на хуй. Он закрывает за собой дверь, медлит мгновение, выдыхая тяжело — пиздец, его снова начинает трясти, — а затем разворачивается — и вдруг врезается в чьё-то туловище.

— Ёб твою мать!

Рука рефлекторно тянется к карману куртки, чтобы вытащить «Беретту», но в последнюю секунду он успевает притормозить, рассмотрев наконец, на кого налетел: перед ним стоит чувак из соседней квартиры — то ли Елисей, то ли Егор.

— Воу-воу, прости, бро! — виновато охает сосед, поднимая руки в сдающемся жесте и улыбаясь обезоруживающей белозубой улыбкой. — Не хотел тебя пугать. Привет!

Он в розовой шапке и спортивном костюме, кончик носа красный, щёки яркие, румяные — с пробежки, что ли, вернулся?

— Здорово. — Эд тяжело выдыхает и трёт шею — он чуть было не достал пушку, вот это был бы попадос.

— Давно тебя не видно. Уезжал куда-то?

— Ага, кхм, да я типа это, там... К бабуле ездил.

— Странно. — Егор — точно, да, Егор, как Летов — щурится с подозрением.

— Чё странно? — напрягается Эд.

— К бабуле ездил, но по-прежнему такой худой. Магия вне Хогвартса.

— У меня глисты.

Егор округляет глаза и пялится на него ошарашенно, но через секунду его лицо вдруг расслабляется, и он смеётся. Эд не может не фыркнуть тоже — улыбка у Егора заразительная и красивая, он весь красивый, идеальный почти, Эд в такую красоту не верит, но сейчас она его внезапно завораживает — да нет, хуйня какая-то, он просто стрессанул.

— Слушай, я там пирог купил офигенский у нас внизу в кулинарии, — говорит Егор. — Ты ешь малину?

— Э-э...

— Не хочешь зайти чай попить?

Эд растерянно смотрит на Егора; тот глядит в ответ дружелюбно и тепло. Глаза у него немного косые, но это почему-то выглядит трогательно; блестят, как большие чёрные бусины — они синие на самом деле, но из-за огромных зрачков кажутся совсем тёмными.

— Слух, да я это, — мямлит Эд, — сваливаю уже, труба зовёт, все дела. В другой раз, лады?

— А, — улыбается Егор вежливо, но уже не так лучезарно. — Ну лады. В другой раз. Но малину ешь?

— Ем-ем, — хмыкает Эд. — Бывай.

— Давай, Эд, пока, бро. Рад был увидеться!

Эд угукает, мчит к лестнице и быстро сбегает вниз с лицом «шо-это-блядь-сейчас-было».

*

Остаток дня он слоняется по Битцевскому лесу — тут тимуровским собакам уж точно не придёт в голову его искать. Хотя бы ноги наконец-то больше не мёрзнут, и настроение от этого почти радостное: Эду вообще для комфорта не так уж и много надо, не успел он зажраться под папиным люциферовским крылышком — иначе не ушёл бы так легко.

«Скруджи — наша золотая уточка», — с одобрением тянет Вальтер, заебал уже базарить в его голове. Конечно, золотая — приносил им монеты в клювике, а сам не брал ни хуя, его это не интересовало. Его, кажется, вообще тогда ничего интересовало — он как будто мозгами не пользовался лет десять, слонялся по жизни вслепую, а потом вдруг случайно нашарил выключатель — и очнулся.

На улице уже темно, и это хорошо, Эд в своих чёрных шмотках сливается с тенью домов, бесшумно огибает квартал за кварталом, идёт вроде бы случайно, но — бля, перед кем он выёбывается? — маршрут построен, ровной дороги. Он даже не пытается разыграть приятное удивление, когда оказывается под знакомой неоновой вывеской; у него дежа вю.

Лестница сегодня украшена красными гирляндами и воздушными шарами в виде сердец — Эд впервые видит, чтобы День Святого Валентина начинали праздновать за неделю до Дня Святого Валентина, но он сотку ставит: у Арсения наверняка для этого есть какая-то своя особая логика — надо успеть раздарить любовь всем нуждающимся или что-то в этом духе.

Эд спускается вниз, снимая куртку на ходу, открывает дверь и ныряет в зефирно-розовый дым в точности, как вчера.

— Бесплатные обнимашки! — кричит ему с порога какой-то бородатый коротыш-очкарик в лиловом костюме феи; в руках у него радужная табличка «Free hugs от Клика». — Эй, конфетка, иди сюда, обнимемся! 

— Не, спасибо, — морщится Эд.

У него другая цель визита, и он пытается высмотреть эту цель среди сотен людей, одинаково разодетых в крылатые костюмы псевдо-купидонов, — занятие, скорее всего, бессмысленное, его личное мифическое существо надо искать не иначе как где-то под потолком — они же там обитают, эти фантастические твари? Он предпринимает попытку свалить от коротыша, но тот снова орёт ему в лицо:

— Как же так?! Капелька любви! Сегодня все должны получить хотя бы капельку любви!

— Обойдусь, — рычит Эд, продолжая бегать взглядом по залу.

— Никто не может обойтись без любви!

Эд бы поспорил, но, прежде чем слинять окончательно, внезапно для самого себя бросает через плечо:

— Я над этим работаю.

— У тебя всё получится, котёнок! — доносится ему в спину. — Я в тебя верю!

Эд шагает в толпу, пробирается через заросли перьев и мысленно ржёт над происходящим и над собой заодно — ну и чё он опять тут забыл? Мог бы давно уже признаться, что ему просто некуда идти, но, если по-честному, дело не в этом.

— Потеряшка, — зовёт его знакомый голос позади.

Эд оборачивается и видит его — высокого, во всём белом и с огромными золотыми крыльями за спиной — сегодня Арсений действительно ангел.

— Ебать.

На нём лёгкий прозрачный шифон, короткий, как коктейльное платье, и сверху перекинутый через одно плечо на греческий манер. Эд машинально пялится на грудь: ткань такая тонкая, что через неё видно тёмные соски, родинки по всему торсу и животу — миллион их — и аккуратную серёжку в пупке — охуеть, у него проколот пупок. На поясе болтается сверкающий, будто обсыпанный сахаром золотой лук и связка таких же золотых стрел. Ноги голые, длинные, сука, бесконечные, Арсений на этот раз не в туфлях, а в греческих сандалиях с белыми лентами — они обвивают тонкие щиколотки и поднимаются до самых коленей.

Эд рассматривает его, по ощущениям, вечность, по факту — какие-то пару секунд, но картинка отпечатывается на подкорке мозга белым слепящим пятном, будто Эд из темноты на свет выбежал и, как дурак, посмотрел сразу прямо на солнце.

До него с запозданием доходит, что он стоит с открытым ртом, но Арсений, кажется, даже не замечает его восхищение — он сам смотрит взволнованно и так, будто ждал Эда весь вечер. Его скулы покрыты мелкими золотыми звёздочками — блестят; большущие голубые глаза блестят тоже, и Эд сдаётся окончательно — сам себе проиграл.

— А я, представляешь, боялся, что ты больше не придёшь, — нервно усмехнувшись, признаётся Арсений — пиздец, реально боялся? — Рад тебя видеть.

Эд не успевает ничего сказать, вдохнуть тоже не успевает — Арсений тянется к нему и крепко обнимает. У Эда сердце стучит, как бешеное; он неуверенно кладёт руки Арсению на талию, под крылья; в голове ни единой мысли, и слова произносятся сами собой:

— Ты очень красивый.

Объятие длится дольше, чем требует ситуация; Арсений прижимается так, будто изголодался по человеческому теплу — он что, вечность людей не трогал? Послал сегодня всех этих феечек с бесплатными обнимашками?

Эд расслабляется окончательно, уткнувшись подбородком в его голое, усыпанное родинками плечо, и думает: перепала ему не капелька, блядь. Море любви.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Костюм Арсения](https://twitter.com/takingmeds_art/status/1207321116290830336?s=20)

Они стоят, прижимаясь друг к другу, так долго, что сердце почти успокаивается и перестаёт бешено молотить по рёбрам. Эду уютно, он бездумно водит ладонями по гибкой пояснице; Арсений размеренно дышит ему в шею — можно было бы подумать, что он задремал, но Эд чувствует, как он хлопает глазами — ресницы щекочут кожу, Арс чуть ли не всем лицом в него уткнулся, наверняка потом половина блёсток останется на Эде.

Они еле-еле покачиваются под музыку — танцуют.

— Ты переоделся, — замечает Арсений, чуть повернув голову, чтобы Эд услышал.

— Ты тоже.

— Этот костюм ждал своего часа. Давно мечтал его надеть.

— Прёшься по пернатым приколам? — спрашивает Эд.

— Что бы это ни значило.

Эд хмыкает и вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится узнавать такие мелочи. 

— У меня тоже есть крылья, — говорит он. 

— Да? — мурлычет Арсений. — Что ж не раскрыл на вечеринку?

— Они припаянные. Раскрываются только для своих.

«Покажешь?» — вместе с «Покажу» — молчаливо зависает в воздухе. Арсений ведёт ладонью по его лопаткам, словно пытается прощупать. Эд лыбится сам себе.

— Спасибо за... — Он осекается, говорить такие вещи ему сложно, но начало выходит как-то само собой, — завтрак. До хуя давно блинов не хавал.

— Хотел тебя порадовать. На случай, если было бы, ну... «Мерси за рыбу, и пока».

Эд не шарит в интеллектуальных отсылках, но основную мысль — снова — считывает всё равно: Арсений не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Ему не понятно только — почему, он же не настолько клёвый тип, чтобы пытаться удержать его блинчиками; да и в конце концов они знакомы всего два дня. Он решает выяснить это у самого Арсения — хули нет.

— А шо тебе...

— Арсений! — картаво окликают их откуда-то сбоку. — Цветок моей души, где ты, мтьтвою, шляешься?

Эд поднимает голову и видит холёного тощего мужика — не то пидораса, не то метросексуала — в блестящем тёмном костюме, обшитом большими круглыми пайетками, которые переливаются, как бензиновое пятно. У него острые резцы и щербинка между зубами — похож на худую белочку. Каштановые волосы зачёсаны и уложены гелем, бородка тысячерублёво пострижена, на кончике длинного носа болтаются круглые тёмные очки; он смотрит поверх них своими чёрными беличьими глазами-бусинками.

— Начинаем через пять минут, лучик моего солнца. Всходи.

— Одной ногой уже там, Андрюш. Второй тоже, — в тон ему елейным голосом тянет Арсений, а затем поворачивается обратно к Эду и корчит кислую мину. — Мне пора. Подходи ближе к сцене, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Тебя? — хмыкает Эд.

Арсений тормозит на долю секунды, а потом начинает смеяться.

— Господи, нет. Шоу. Я имел в виду шоу. Бернарда Шоу.

Эд ржёт; Арсений улыбается — у него снова ямочки на щеках.

— Сегодня танцуют Орлов с Вя́дро. Когда они выйдут, сразу поймёшь, о ком я. Тебе понравится. Они лучшие, наши звёзды.

«Всё равно самая яркая звёздочка — это ты», — на автомате лезет в голову Эду. 

— Мне б шмотки куда кинуть, — говорит он вместо этого, дёргая лямку рюкзака — он так и просочился с вещами мимо охраны; охрана тут — полный абзац.

— Пако тебя проводит, хорошо? — Арсений на прощание трогает его за предплечье. — Я побежал. Андрюш!

— Да, травушка моего косячка? — беличий метросексуал оборачивается — он уже успел отойти.

— Будь добр, покажи молодому человеку мою гримёрку. Ты же будешь добр?

— Пако всегда добр к своим девочкам, но ты рискуешь исчерпать весь лимит моей доброты раньше, чем наступит четырнадцатое, — недовольно картавит Пако-Андрюша. — А сегодня всего лишь понедельник.

— А ты меня собирался любить только четырнадцатого? — обиженно бросает Арсений через плечо. — Больненько.

Пако закатывает глаза и впервые за весь разговор улыбается — сопротивляться очарованию Арсения трудно даже самым безнадёжным снобам. Они вместе с Эдом смотрят убегающему — упархивающему — Арсению вслед; золотые крылья переливаются, горят в малиновом неоне, белые воздушные ленты на руках и ногах развеваются, как одежды греческих богинь.

— Ну что, сладуля, — обращается Пако к Эду, а затем берёт его под руку и неспешно тянет в сторону чилл-аута, — он тебя или ты его?

Эд смотрит на него убийственным взглядом, стиснув челюсть так, что желваки напрягаются.

— Я — тебе, — поправляет он, выдернув руку. — Въебу. За такой базар. Ты берега не попутал?

— Какие все нервные стали, мтьтвою, — вздыхает Пако. — Но я тебе хочу одолжение сделать, знаешь ли. Предостеречь от ошибки. Ты не на ту птичку охотишься, киса. Арсений — не твоего полёта птичка. Сечёшь?

— Ты охуел, что ли? — шипит Эд. — Завали ебало, пока целый.

— Уф! — лыбится Пако, картинно помахивая на себя ладонью, будто ему жарко. — Думаешь, один такой уникум на Арса сопли пускаешь? У него есть люди, которые о нём заботятся. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Эд тупо пялится на него; в груди неприятно колет.

— Чё?

— Ой, только не говори, что это сюрприз, — щебечет Пако. — Я думал, ты знаешь. Береги свой нос, а то будешь с квашнёй такой ходить всегда, — бодро добавляет он, кивая на разбитое лицо Эда. — Ну ладушки, вот мы и пришли.

Они останавливаются возле чёрной двери; Пако достаёт карточку, но не успевает приложить её к ридеру — Эд хватает его за локоть.

— Кто о нём заботится?

Пако не отвечает — лишь ухмыляется и, высвободив руку, всё-таки открывает дверь.

— Ты заходи, располагайся, только косметику его не трогай, он это терпеть не может.

Эд думает — на хуя ему трогать косметику? Ему вообще чужое трогать — как бы не по приколу; в голове эхом разлетаются слова Пако, оседают противным шершавым налётом, и это херовое открытие.

В гримёрке свет приглушённый, красный, только высокое зеркало над туалетным столиком обрамлено белыми лампочками; всё выглядит неприкосновенно-элитным, Эд чувствует себя так, будто нечаянно забрёл за сцену на концерте какой-то до хуя популярной поп-звезды.

Пако тащится за ним, и Эд вопросительно оборачивается.

— А ты куда? Я сам справлюсь, — хрипит он.

— Я тебе мешаю? Что, собрался тут нюхать его вещички? — Пако вальяжно падает на диван и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака зеркальный портсигар вместе с какой-то пробиркой — Эду требуется секунда, чтобы понять, к чему идёт дело. — Да я посижу минутку и пойду, не переживай.

Он одним движением откидывает крышку портсигара, по-хозяйски кидает его на столик и сыпет снежный порошок щедро с горкой — и кто тут из них ещё собрался что-то нюхать? Эд видит, как пылинки зефирно-розовой от красного света пудрой вспархивают вокруг пальцев. Пако вытаскивает карточку, клацает по стеклу, как азиатский повар с тесаком на уличном рынке — хлоп-хлоп — две ровные дороги, смотрят на Эда, ведут к Эду, как в Рим; под ними ещё две — отражение.

— Арсений в курсах, что ты пылишь?

— Думаешь наябедничать? — лыбится Пако, ловко уходя от ответа. — Ябеда-корябеда. Угощайся.

— Я не юзаю.

«Уже».

Пако равнодушно кивает и наклоняется над столиком, приложив к носу свёрнутую трубочкой алую купюру в сто юаней — что, блядь? Из зализанной чёлки выбивается прядь, падает на глаза, она тоже алая от освещения — или у Эда глаза наливаются кровью, как у быка — от красной тяпки. Во рту сухо, Эд смотрит, как под купюрой исчезает дорожка, и лижет языком ребристое нёбо, обводит дёсны, ощущая фантомный горький вкус и лёгкий, щекочущий крыльями мотылька холодок, — но нет, он уже не долбит.

«Стружка больше не кокосовая», — насмешливо гнусавит в голове голос Пашу. Эду жаль, что раньше мозгов своих не хватало — среда лепила из него что хотела. В биографии Эда было всякое, и сейчас он с трудом представляет, как, живя в семье Тимбо, мог бы выгрызть себе право на собственный путь и собственные решения. Отношения с наркотой закончились, когда он в первый и последний раз, вмазанный, проебался на деле; Вальтер ему тогда хотел глаз прострелить, но Тимбо остановил — великодушно подарил заблудшему сыну шанс. Эд потом думал, что лучше б обошёлся без подарков — от перспективы до конца дней отрабатывать непрошеную щедрость хотелось блевать.

Пако вытирает нос, лижет палец и собирает рассыпанные пылинки со стола, а затем втирает их в дёсны. Эд брезгливо морщится, наблюдая за этими действиями — наваждение уже схлынуло, и теперь осталось только отвращение.

— Чума. — Пако вздрагивает всем телом, трясёт головой и скалится острыми беличьими зубами. — Ладно, ковбой, Пакочке пора. Дверь за собой захлопнешь.

Он поднимается с дивана и наконец-то сваливает из гримёрки; Эд вяло показывает фак ему в спину и бормочет «кретин». Затем оглядывает комнату ещё раз, быстро скользит взглядом по чужим вещам; обманчивое первое ощущение неприкосновенности испаряется, теперь Эду кажется, будто он вновь оказался у Арсения дома, здесь пахнет им — этот тёплый сладко-молочный запах чувствуется даже сквозь невыветривающуюся вонь лака для волос.

За дверью волнообразно гудит толпа — шоу вот-вот начнётся, и Эду не хочется ничего пропускать; он решает запихнуть рюкзак — самое ценное — в шкафчик, стоящий в дальнем углу комнаты, — ключ-карта, по-видимому, есть только у Пако-мазафако и самого Арсения, так что в случае проблем Эд будет знать, кому сворачивать шею.

Он выходит в зал и застаёт тот момент, когда над Арсением врубается прожектор. Это так красиво, что захватывает дух: в ярком свете он выглядит поистине неземным созданием, его крылья блестят, словно отлитые из золота, а белые полупрозрачные одежды струятся по телу, подчёркивая каждую мышцу.

Эд смотрит, еле дыша, не моргая даже и толком не вслушиваясь в слова, он залипает уже по привычке с открытым ртом — как вдруг кто-то резко влетает в него сбоку. Перед глазами маячит сияющая моська Антона. 

— Эд! Эд, здорово! — радостно кричит Антон, хлопая его по спине. — Ты пришёл! Пуф проиграл мне пятихатку! Гоу к сцене!

— Ты чё, спорил на меня? — беззлобно рычит Эд. — Ну ты, блядь, охуевший бабкин внук.

Антон смеётся, запрокидывая голову назад, и Эду кажется, что тот какой-то чересчур счастливый — вчера было по-другому. На нём розовая футболка, розовые шорты и белые гольфы до колен — он похож на бело-розовую конфету с игривым клубнично-сливочным вкусом. Настроение у него, кажется, соответствующее.

— Ты чего такой довольный? — хмыкает Эд. — Поебался с кем-то, что ли, наконец?

— Дур-рак. — Антон пихает его в плечо; кончики его ушей моментально краснеют, и Эду становится смешно. — Я влюбился! Пойдём, сейчас уже начнётся!

Антон хватает Эда за руку и тянет в толпу; Эд за ним не поспевает. Он завидует Антону — ему хочется сказать, что он, кажется, тоже, но после разговора с Пако радости эта новость не вызывает. Впрочем, лучезарность Антона заразительна — глядя на него, Эд лыбится сам — ему тепло.

— Ты знаешь, что такое вог? — орёт Антон, пытаясь перекричать шум музыки и галдёж толпы.

— Макароны с курицей? — предполагает Эд. 

— Дурак, не «вок», а «вог»! — смеётся Антон. — Сейчас всё поймёшь! Готовься сыпать монеты!

— У меня налик только в купюрах.

— Да сука. — Антон ржёт и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. — Ты такой смешной, но тупой — пиздец! Смотри сюда!

Он складывает пальцы щепоткой, манерно отогнув мизинец, и трёт их друг об друга, как будто солит пельмени. Эд наблюдает за ним с поднятой бровью.

— Это типа обязательная часть мероприятия?

— Да! Погнали! — Антон вновь хватает его за руку и тащит дальше — прямо к самой сцене.

Эд смотрит вверх: Арсений светится бело-золотым пятном, его длиннющие ноги сияют, словно обтёртые маслом — хочется провести по коже рукой.

— Откуда этот стиль, откуда эти психи? — загадочным голосом тянет он, объявляя открывашку. — Сегодня! Они покажут вам своё истинное лицо! Не слышу звона монет! Встречайте, «Безликие-е-е»!

Эд вытягивает шею, чтобы разглядеть танцовщиков, и щурится от мигающего света. Антон тянет его дальше, пока они не равняются с какой-то парочкой обжимающихся парней. Один, понакаченнее, обнимает второго, стройного и смазливого, со спины, засунув руки в передние карманы его джинсов и присосавшись к шее.

— Снимите, блядь, комнату, — морщится Антон.

— Просто свали из моей, и всё, — лениво тянет смазливый.

— Она не твоя, а наша.

— Я имею на неё больше прав, чем ты.

— С какого это, прощу прощения, хуя? — вскидывает брови Антон.

— Господи, Арсений тебе до сих пор не сказал?.. — с наигранной жалостью отвечает пацан. — Ты приёмный.

Антон закатывает глаза и лупит его ладошкой по руке. Второй парень, не обращая на них никакого внимания, продолжает пожирать шею смазливого.

— Это наши местные Райан и Эмма, — с кислым лицом говорит Антон Эду, — как они сами себя называют, никто их так больше не зовёт, если чё.

— И кто из вас Эмма? — интересуется Эд.

Все смеются.

— Я Тоха, — машет рукой смазливый, — Пуфик. А это Макс-кс.

Макс наконец отрывается от своего парня и тянет Эду краба; рука у него оказывается сильной.

— Эдос.

— Так это ты тот чувак, который дрых на моей кровати? — спрашивает Пуф. — Теперь будешь жить с нами?

Такой вопрос в лоб застаёт врасплох; Эд тупит пару секунд, а затем растерянно смотрит на Антона, как будто это он здесь всё решает. Антон действительно в итоге всё решает сам:

— Да, он мой новый сосед по комнате. Сорян, но тебе придётся съебать. Кис, — обращается он к Максу, — когда этот харчок сможет перевезти к тебе свои вещи?

— Иди в жопу, — смеётся Пуф.

Эд пялится то на них, то на сцену — он пропустил половину танца, но сейчас ему всё равно; он волнуется — они с Арсением до сих пор толком не обсуждали вчерашнюю спонтанную ночёвку, как будто она была логичным завершением вечера — что тут обсуждать? До разговора о будущих дело не дошло тем более.

— Ты ж останешься сегодня? — словно прочитав его мысли, спрашивает Антон. — Мы хотели пиццу заказать, а то понедельник — день тяжёлый.

— Бля, ну если пиццу, — сдаётся Эд с таким видом, будто ломался вечность и его наконец уговорили; внутри у него взрываются фейерверки.

— Заебись, — Антон радостно хлопает его по плечу и отворачивается к сцене.

Эд тоже смотрит на танцовщиков — те замирают в эффектной финальной позе — и ему пиздец хорошо.

*

После бала они дружной толпой едут домой и действительно заказывают пиццу, несмотря на поздний час — режим питания в их семье добросовестно соблюдает только один Арсений. Эд снова чувствует себя, будто в каком-то кумаре, ему так по кайфу находиться в этой большой шумной семье, что в происходящее тупо не верится.

За столом он пытается не отсвечивать, привыкает ко всем, молча жуя пиццу, но в итоге тихо сидеть ему не дают — дети облепляют его, рассматривая татуировки, пристают с расспросами — а вот тут больно было? а тут? а сколько бабла ушло на всю эту хохломскую роспись?

Эд терпеливо отвечает, то и дело поглядывая на Арсения: тот прячет нос в чашке и улыбается; наверное, отдыхает — в кои-то веки внимание ребятни приковано не к нему.

После ужина все разбредаются по своим комнатам; Эд с Арсением остаются на кухне вдвоём — это превращается в ночную традицию. Они оба уже уставшие, но расходиться не хочется; они просто лениво молчат, и им комфортно. Арсений задумчиво наматывает ниточку от чайного пакетика на ручку чашки. Эд следит за его действиями и мысленно сочувствует тем, кому порой приходится мыть за ним посуду и по сто лет разматывать эти его морские узлы. 

— Эд, — зовёт вдруг Арсений.

— Арсений.

— Я до сих пор о тебе ничего не знаю.

Вот так — с места в карьер. Он что, всё это время думал, как задать вопрос, и в итоге решил не мудрить с формулировкой?

— А чё тебя интересует? — Эд прикидывается идиотом, хотя прекрасно знает, к чему всё идёт. — Эдя, двадцать семь годочков. С Украины родом. Холост, детей нет, — лыбится он.

Арсений тоже улыбается, но коротко.

— Расскажи, чем занимаешься, Эдя, — просит он.

— Это сложно.

— Упрости.

— Бля, ну, — мямлит Эд, ковыряя пальцем кусочек клеёнки на столе. — Ищу типа себя.

— Ну, не настолько упрощай.

Эд сосредоточенно сопит и отводит глаза — он пока не уверен, что нужно рассказывать о той, хуёвой, стороне его жизни. Это не очень-то честно по отношению к Арсению, который бескорыстно приютил его по доброте душевной, но сейчас Эд просто не готов говорить.

— Я не очень хочу трепаться об этом. Пытаюсь, ну. С чистого листа типа всё.

Арсений недоверчиво смотрит на него — но молчит.

— Бля, я не торчок, если чё, — спохватывается Эд, поняв, как прозвучали его слова. — Правда. Не по мне это дерьмо. 

— Верю, — кивает Арсений — но, кажется, об этом он даже не думал.

— Кстати, слух, Арсений. — Эд шкрябает голову пальцами. — По поводу петуха этого твоего, Пако-тупако. Ты знаешь, что он долбит?

Арсений вздыхает и смотрит на Эда — удивления в его взгляде нет.

— Как ты это понял?

— Как-как, он две дороги слупил прям на моих глазах, — сдаёт его Эд с потрохами без всяких угрызений совести. — Тебе б не стоило таких типов при себе держать.

— Вот сука, а. Знаю. Блин, знаю, да... — Арсений машинально поправляет чёлку и откидывается на спинку стула; он выглядит таким уставшим, что Эду становится его жаль. — Постоянно откладываю эту проблему на потом. Разберусь, но позже, не хочу ругаться с ним перед моим завтрашним выступлением, у нас нет другого администратора.

— Ты выступаешь? 

Арсений угукает и начинает нервно кусать губу, словно собирается что-то сказать.

— Слушай, насчёт этого... Можно попросить тебя кое о чём?

Эду хочется как-то шуткануть, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но он передумывает в последний момент — Арсений выглядит обеспокоенным и серьёзным.

— Не приходи завтра в клуб, ладно?

— Но... — Эд глупо смотрит на него. — Ты ж выступаешь.

— Мне будет спокойнее, если ты пропустишь в этот раз. Пожалуйста.

Эд непонимающе хмурится, но возражать не решается — похуй, надо — так надо.

— Антон после занятий тоже будет дома, так что скучать тебе не дадут, — говорит Арсений, а затем улыбается одним уголком губ. — Вы вроде нашли общий язык.

Эд хочет ответить: вроде да и вроде не только с ним, — но не успевает: в коридоре раздаётся бодрое шлёпанье босых ног. Эд с Арсением одновременно оборачиваются на звук и видят Пуфа, который несёт гору постельного белья.

— Что? — орёт он, увидев их непонимающие взгляды.

— Далеко собрался? — спрашивает Арсений.

— К тебе в спальню. Это не моё. — Пуф кивает на чужие подушку и одеяло.

— А, господи, точно, — озаряет наконец Арсения. — Прости, милый, я совсем забыл. А ты сегодня спишь со мной, — бросает он Эду и подрывается с места, чтобы помочь Пуфу.

Эд остаётся в одиночестве и думает: сука.

Впервые в жизни задумывается: а что если он храпит или пукает во сне?

Задумывается, какого хуя он задумывается о такой поебени — это же грёбаный абсурд, с каких пор его вообще стали волновать такие вещи? Ему смешно, и он в ахуе с самого себя.

— С новосельем, — говорит Арсений, неожиданно появляясь в дверях.

Он опирается о дверной косяк и, засунув руки в карманы своих пижамных штанов, смотрит на Эда с улыбкой.

— Надеюсь, я не храплю во сне, — добавляет он. — Заранее прости.

Эд фыркает — и думает: надо перестать думать.

*

Почти всю ночь он проводит в полудрёме и просыпается каждый раз, когда надо перевернуться на другой бок и сделать это осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Арсения — матрас от любого движения ходит ходуном. Арсений, кажется, сам старается не ёрзать и тоже толком не спит — охуительная ночь. В итоге окончательно Эд вырубается только к утру, но просыпается, по ощущениям, через секунду — когда кровать рядом прогибается под чужим весом: Арсений поднимает голову с подушки, садится, откинув одеяло, и оборачивается на Эда в тот момент, когда Эд решает приоткрыть глаза, чтобы беспалевно подсмотреть — но манёвр не удаётся.

— Привет.

Он улыбается и зачёсывает чёлку, пытаясь уложить растрёпанные пряди. Эд смотрит на его голую, покрытую маленькими трогательными родинками спину, жмурится сонно одним глазом — и лыбится.

— Спи, рано ещё, — говорит Арсений зачем-то шёпотом — как будто боится спугнуть остатки его сна.

Эд угукает и заворачивается в одеяло рулончиком, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Сбоку звучит тихий смешок — и это последнее, что Эд слышит, прежде чем вновь провалиться в сон.

*

В следующий раз он просыпается, когда кровать рядом уже застелена, а в комнате еле-еле пахнет тянущимся с кухни ароматом свежесваренного кофе.

Эд сладко потягивается — вроде даже выспался — выбирается из-под одеяла и ныряет в мягкие домашние джоггеры, которые ему выдали вчера в дополнение к футболке. С кухни доносятся голоса, Эд узнаёт по ним Арсения и Антона; приоткрывает дверь и бесшумно крадётся ближе — становится любопытно.

— Милый, я знаю, как тебе тяжело сейчас, — слышит он голос Арсения, — но никто ничего от тебя не требует, ладно? Экзамены — не та вещь в жизни, из-за которой надо так переживать.

— Но что если я всё завалю, Арс?

— Попробуешь ещё раз. Ничего ужасного не произойдёт. Это твоя первая сессия, и тебе страшно, но бояться нечего, понимаешь? Ты никому ничего не должен, ни преподавателям, ни университету, ни мне, это всё в первую очередь должно быть комфортно для тебя, и всегда есть возможность попробовать снова, слышишь?

— Мне стрёмно, — вздыхает Антон. — Почему это всё такая хуйня из-под коня?

— Это пережитки нашей системы образования, малыш, и мне ужасно жаль, что тебе нужно проходить через весь этот стресс, — с грустью говорит Арсений. — Но ты просто попробуешь, хорошо?

— Старшаки говорят, что препод по экономике — зверь. Я так очкую из-за этой презентации. Вдруг я перепутаю слова или споткнусь о порожек? У нас там порожек на кафедре — пиздец! Или вдруг я хуёво отвечу на вопросы? Или рыгну?!

— Антош... — ласково тянет Арсений; Эд представляет его сочувствующе-умилённый взгляд. — Когда будешь выступать, представь, что в аудитории все сидят голые.

Антон фыркает, и Эд по инерции улыбается тоже.

— Фу, только не Гавриил Юрьич, это жопошное говно.

— Его представь в сандалиях, надетых на носки. Он сразу потеряет авторитет в твоих глазах.

— Да чё его представлять, он реально так и ходит.

Они оба смеются, и Эд чувствует, как напряжение, невольно охватившее его самого во время разговора, начинает немного отпускать.

— Может, возьмёшь отгулы на работе, чтобы спокойно подготовиться?

— Нет! — быстро отвечает Антон, а затем смущённо бормочет: — Я хочу ходить на работу. Там прикольно.

— Ну ладно, — вздыхает Арсений. — Смена деятельности — тоже хорошо. Хочешь, что-то из заданий мы сделаем вместе? Я могу тебе как-то помочь?

— Да не, Арс, всё норм. Ты и так заёбываешься в клубе. И чё я, лох, что ли, с родаками домашку делать. — По голосу слышно, что Антон улыбается.

— Класс, вот это цинизм.

Антон снова прихрюкивает, и Эд слышит какое-то шевеление — наверное, Арсений его обнимает.

— Иди сюда. Так люблю тебя, милый.

— И я тебя.

— Когда всё это закончится, сходим на футбол, хочешь?

— Ты же не любишь футбол.

— Глупости, — возражает Арсений. — Как можно не любить игру, где двадцать мужиков бегают в шортах и обнимают друг друга каждые пять минут?

— Двадцать два, — поправляет Антон.

— Тем более.

На этом моменте Эд наконец решает выйти из укрытия: топает по коридору намеренно громко, будто вовсе не прятался последние пять минут за углом. Арсений и Антон — ожидаемо — стоят посреди кухни, крепко обнимаясь.

— Здорово, — говорит он. — Шо кого?

— Доброе утро, — улыбается Арсений.

— О, Эд! — Антон выпутывается из объятий. — А ты футбик смотришь?

Эд угукает и падает на стул.

— И в «Фифу» лабаю, если чё. У вас есть плойка?

Антон глядит на него сияющими глазами и открывает рот, но Арсений его перебивает: 

— Так, давайте никакой плойки, пока ты не сделаешь экономику, милый, ладно? Поиграете после. Эд.

Арсений смотрит на Эда взглядом «под-твою-ответственность», и тот молча поднимает большой палец вверх — он так-то и один поиграть может, ему же не надо делать никакую ебучую экономику.

— Отлично. — Арсений одним глотком допивает кофе, подхватывает со стула свою сумку и тянется к Антону, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. — Всё, я побежал. Удачи на занятиях, и ведите себя хорошо. 

Он пробегает мимо Эда и на прощание мажет пальцами по его плечу. Эд провожает его взглядом и усмехается — он как будто попал в америкосовский сериал про подростков, и на экране только что была симпатичная молодая мамочка лучшего друга главного героя.

— Чай будешь? — спрашивает Антон, открывая шкафчик с посудой. — Какая твоя чашка?

— Э-э, никакая. У меня нет своей чашки.

— Бля, ну так выбери, ёпта, — говорит Антон так, будто это само собой разумеющееся.

Эд тормозит — это мелочь, но бьёт куда-то в самую грудину.

— Давай, — хрипит он и тут же откашливается: в горле вдруг пересохло, — вон ту чёрную, шо ли.

— Ха, я знал.

Антон выуживает из глубины шкафчика огромную кружку в виде шлема Дарта Вейдера; у него самого красно-синяя чашка с Человеком-пауком — ебучая семейка гиков. Эд хмыкает про себя и думает: ему вроде как нравится быть частью этой семейки.

— Чё, пойдёшь щас роботов строить? — спрашивает он — не потому что надо как-то заполнить повисшую тишину, а потому что ему действительно интересно.

— Не, я сегодня в универ, — уныло говорит Антон, а затем ставит на стол две чашки и плюхается напротив Эда. — У нас сессия началась, щас читка лекций, потом экзы. Хуета-маята.

— Держись, братан, — поджимает губы Эд. — Чё там с твоей экономикой? Те помочь, мэйби, чтоб мы полабали норм?

Антон неуверенно смотрит на него — при упоминании приставки в его глазах загорается огонёк надежды.

— Даже не знаю, там ебистика какая-то, надо презентацию сделать, а я как бы даже ещё док не создал.

— Ну, хули нам, пацанам, — пожимает плечами Эд. — Чё-нить намутим.

— Ты серьёзно? Блин, Эд, спасибо большое ваще. — Антон взволнованно подскакивает со стула. — Я ща, притащу распечатки. Бля, спасибо! Я тебе пивас подгоню!

— Какой пивас, малой, тебе его не продадут, — ржёт Эд.

А потом вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что за последние лет пять столько не смеялся, сколько за эти три дня.

*

Он заказывает доставку продуктов — несколько пакетов с грёбаной тонной еды, чтобы на всех хватило. Сходил бы в магазин сам, но побоялся: повяжут его так в каком-нибудь «Перекрёстке» — вот будет прикол. Москва — удобный город, чтобы потеряться, но к двадцатому году с этим стало сложнее: всюду камеры, у стен есть глаза и уши. Эд не знает, как далеко простираются паучьи сети Тимбо, но иллюзий на этот счёт не строит — любая его прогулка по городу может стать последней, и сегодня уж точно не тот день, чтобы играть с судьбой.

До самого вечера Эд так и торчит на кухне — хлещет кофе из своей новой чашки и клепает ебучую презентацию из говна и палок; не то чтобы учёба была его сильной стороной по жизни — учёба вообще не была никакой его стороной, она его стороной обошла, скорее, но ради малóго хочется постараться — Антон так переживает из-за сессии, что это не может не вызывать сочувствия и стремления помочь.

В перерывах между мозговым штурмом он болтает с детьми, которые, как сменный караул, постоянно забредают на кухню; знакомится с седьмым козлёнком — Митей, которого он не успел увидеть вчера, потому что тот завис на репетиции до ночи. Снова думает — ебать они все похожи, но в то же время — такие разные; Эд даже с первого раза умудряется запомнить каждое имя, потому что, ну, путать их — кощунство.

А ещё он узнаёт, что они все младше его почти на десятку; самая взрослая — Ира, девочка, с которой Антон танцевал в первый вечер, — ей двадцать. Эда разница в возрасте не парит, ему с ними прикольно, он как старший брат — следит за своими мелкими волчатами в стае, а они суетятся вокруг и заряжают его своей шкодливой энергией, пока их папа-волк охотится, чтобы прокормить семью.

Как он там? — думает Эд фоном всё то время, пока сидит над презентацией. Наверное, танцует. Эд представляет его — гибкого и пластичного, неспешно покачивающегося в такт музыке — это выглядит идеально даже в его не шибко богатом воображении; в реальности — наверняка лучше в тысячу раз. Ему интересно посмотреть, и он с вялой завистью думает, что на Арсения сейчас смотрят сотни людей, а ему, Эду, почему-то нельзя.

И от этого хочется ещё сильнее.

*

Публика шумит, визжит, ещё немного — и начнёт скандировать его имя. Арсений так редко выступает на сцене сам, что эти вечера становятся поистине особенными для всех. Арсению нравится, что его так ждут и хотят; ему нравится, когда на него смотрят, нравится гипнотизировать людей своим телом и танцем, нравится чувство власти над ведомой толпой. Но больше всего ему нравится, что в танце он может принадлежать только себе — пусть его и хотят десятки людей, в такие моменты ничто не имеет значения; танец для него — это разговор с собой.

Может, поэтому он не любит, когда на него смотрят близкие: они — не безликая толпа, перед ними он чувствует себя слишком обнажённым, незащищённым и уязвимым, словно они отнимают единственную его возможность побыть наедине со своими демонами. Он и так отдаёт слишком много, больше, чем кажется возможным; расплёскивает всего себя без остатка — и несопоставимо мало получает взамен. Танцы — его терапия и медитация, его подпитка, импульс к запуску вечного двигателя, и он бережёт этот внутренний огонь только для себя, как сердце Данко.

Свет в зале гаснет. Арсений выходит на сцену в полной тишине, возвышаясь над всеми на высоченных стрипах, и внутри всё колотится от волнения. Он считает до трёх; прожекторы зажигаются — и в тот же миг толпа взрывается, гудит восторженно; это его любимая секунда.

Он замирает на мгновение — и начинает двигаться вместе с музыкой под тягучие биты: сегодня он танцует фрейм-ап — редкая роскошь для зрителя: Арсению привычнее вог, но на этой неделе настроение опасно-азартное — подходящее для откровений; ему многое надо сказать.

На нём чёрно-алый костюм, стилизованный под кимоно: Арсений играет самурая в последние минуты жизни перед роковым ритуалом. Он движется плавно, изображая душевные метания воина перед неизбежным — страх, отчаяние, принятие, обретение себя. Арсению хочется быть таким же сильным, как тот, кого он танцует; он сильный, вообще-то, но недостаточно — не совершенно.

Зрители смотрят, затаив дыхание, ловят каждый его жест. Он скидывает с себя юбку, оставаясь в одних шортах, и расстёгивает чёрно-алый пиджак — как воин раскрывает себя перед ритуалом. 

Он знает, что все взгляды сейчас прикованы к его телу, похотливо лижут обнажённый торс; Арсений прогибается, скользит по животу ладонями, раздвигая ноги; оглядывает толпу удовлетворённо — пока не натыкается на колкие холодно-зелёные глаза.

В груди вспыхивает раздражение — Руслан всё-таки пришёл, и это последний человек, кого Арсению хотелось бы здесь видеть; он же, чёрт возьми, просил, и это бесит — Руслан всегда делает всё по-своему.

Он смотрит на него зло, почти с ненавистью — но отвести взгляд не может. Выгибается, тянется, шире разводит ноги, медленно оседая на пол; смотрит из-под чёлки — хищник, готовый перегрызть жертве глотку. Руслан не моргает, глядит завороженно потемневшими глазами — так он смотрел на него, когда увидел впервые два года назад во вшивом «Крейзи», где Арсений подрабатывал, танцуя гоу-гоу.

В его взгляде — чистая похоть, и Арсений заводится сам — не то от злости, не то от такого же острого желания, это всегда срабатывает как чёртов триггер. Он так хорошо знает этот голодный взгляд, он единственный мужчина, на которого Руслан так смотрит, и ощущение абсолютной власти над его вниманием — желанием — пробирает до дрожи, пьянит — и выводит из себя.

Руслан так внимателен в эти минуты, и его так мало в любое другое время, что от контраста едет крыша; Арсений задыхается — это, блядь, несправедливо. Его переполняет злость; он мечется по полу, кричит об этой злости — но Руслан просто с восхищением наблюдает за его агонией; Арсению на хрен не нужно это восхищение, ему нужно, чтобы его спасли.

Он изображает, будто пронзает свой живот клинком, и бьётся в такт музыке, закрывая глаза. Зал тонет в алом свете, экран позади орошается бордовыми каплями, с потолка медленно падают кроваво-красные ватные снежинки.

Арсений замирает под последний бит и не слышит ничего вокруг себя — в ушах гулко молотит кровь; сердце стучит, как бешеное, и это кажется неправильным: харакири он сделал, но жив почему-то до сих пор.

Он распахивает глаза и ловит на себе немигающий, пронзительный взгляд: Руслан смотрит на него с вожделением, по-прежнему не отрываясь, — единственный, кто не аплодирует. Он ухмыляется — хищник из них двоих вовсе не Арсений, они оба это знают, и это, блядь, бесит. У Арсения внутри всё кипит от ярости и адреналина; публика захлёбывается овациями; он сидит в красном искусственном снегу, сжимает зубы и зло глядит на Руслана исподлобья.

«Доволен?»

*

— Я же просил не приходить на мои выступления! — рычит он, быстрым шагом залетая в гримёрку.

— А куда мне, блядь, приходить? — так же резко отвечает Руслан, заходя следом и хлопая дверью.

«Никуда», — чуть не вырывается у Арсения, но он сдерживает себя в последнюю секунду — это был бы пиздец. Он замирает посреди комнаты, всё ещё стоя к Руслану спиной, и трёт пальцами переносицу.

— Детка, — Руслан подходит сзади и мягко обнимает за талию, притягивая к себе. — Ты чё завёлся, а? Я ж говорил, что заеду сегодня.

Он целует его за ухом — Арсения обычно от такого сразу ведёт, но сейчас он слишком уставший и злой.

— А я говорил, что буду занят.

— Ты сказал, что будешь танцевать, — шепчет Руслан ему на ухо. — Я сто лет не видел, как ты танцуешь. Помнишь, как в «Крейзи»? Ты охуительно красивый, охуительно.

«Ты, блядь, не танцы смотреть пришёл», — язвительно мелькает у Арсения в голове, но озвучивать эту мысль он не решается — от глупого «ты красивый» раздражение немного утихает.

Руслан целует настойчивее, трётся пахом об его ягодицы; Арсений чувствует жёсткую ширинку через тонкую ткань шорт — нет, так дело не пойдёт.

— Я весь вспотел, мне надо в душ, — вяло сопротивляется он.

— Насрать, переживу. — Руслан цепляет зубами кожу на загривке и скользит ладонью под расстёгнутый пиджак.

— А я — нет. Рус... — Арсений хочет выпутаться из его объятий, но крепкие руки не позволяют. — Руслан, блядь.

— Да чё такое-то? — Тот отпускает его и тянет за руку, заставляя развернуться лицом.

Арсений медленно выдыхает.

— Поговорим? — спокойно предлагает он.

Руслан заёбанно закатывает глаза, но в итоге наконец отстаёт от него и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну, давай поговорим.

Арсений не знает, с чего начать: все слова, которые он по сто тысяч раз прокручивал у себя в голове, вдруг разом разбегаются. Он сухо сглатывает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Я... уже давно хотел сказать, просто никак не решался. Думал, это временно и всё как-то поменяется, но... В общем...

Он бросает на Руслана короткий взгляд и тут же отводит глаза — не может смотреть, ему не по себе.

— Я не могу так. Тебя мало. Мне так не нравится. Мы оба занятые люди, бла-бла. Но... Господи. — Он вздыхает тяжело, измученно — говорить трудно, и Руслан ему не помогает. — Мне мало, Рус. Чем дальше, тем меньше.

Руслан непонимающе хмурится.

— В смысле? Но я ж — вот он я, — говорит он, как будто эта простая мысль сейчас должна решить весь конфликт. — Я ж здесь.

— Дай мне договорить, — просит Арсений, стараясь дышать ровнее: сейчас будет сложно — Руслан не слышит его с первой же фразы. — Ты приходишь, когда хочешь. Уходишь, когда хочешь. Ты даже не спрашиваешь, как я живу, а я не знаю, как живёшь ты. Мы трахаемся, говорим друг другу привет-пока и расходимся. Рус, меня заебало. Я заебался. Так всегда будет?

— Слушай, ну, — хрипит Руслан, — два года назад ты прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, на что подписываешься. И тебя всё охуительно устраивало.

— Да, — кивает Арсений, пялясь в пол. — Устраивало. А потом я понял, что нет, Рус. Я не могу так. Я не справляюсь один, а тебя никогда нет. Это какой-то сраный день сурка. Дальше что? Сколько ещё мы будем…

— А чё ты предлагаешь? Съехаться, усыновить ещё семерых детишек и жить, блядь, долго и счастливо? Это ж, ну, бред. — Руслан подходит ближе и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, но Арсений смотреть не хочет. — Я делаю, что могу. С моей стороны — с моей — ничего не изменилось. Только у тебя в башке изменилось. И как прикажешь мне сейчас с этим разбираться? Что за бабские истерики, а?

— За языком следи, — огрызается Арсений: эти тупые сравнения выводят его из себя ещё больше.

— Встречался с бабами — слушал бабские истерики, — продолжает Руслан — его уже понесло. — Начал встречаться с мужиком, подумал: круто, никаких бабских истерик. А в итоге что? Правильно, снова бабские истерики. Чё за хуйня, Арсений?

Надо сказать: давай решим эту проблему вместе. Надо сказать: я не хочу тебя терять. Вместо этого Арсений рычит: 

— Перестань говорить «бабские», пожалуйста. — Он сжимает кулаки, сжимает челюсть, ещё секунда — и он просто взорвётся.

— А как это назвать, а? — всплёскивает руками Руслан. — У меня работы до сраки, и ты сам в курсе, что это за работа. Ты, не пойму, бля, съехаться хочешь? Ну так не получится, ё моё! Мы никогда, прикинь, ни-ког-да, — чётко произносит он по слогам, — не сможем жить нормальной жизнью. Это вообще не наша история, Арсений, не со мной и не в этой, блядь, стране. Я защищаю тебя, и ты в безопасности, когда меня нет рядом. Если мы будем вместе и что-то пойдёт не так... Не превращай нашу жизнь в это.

Арсений зажмуривается; в носу щиплет; глаза жжёт. Он садится на диван и роняет голову на руки; в висках стучит кровь, он задыхается.

— Блядь... Рус, я не могу так. Мне плохо. Я устал. Мне надо подумать.

Руслан стоит над ним, молчит — жуёт губы, Арсений знает это, даже не глядя на него. Он давит на виски пальцами и смотрит в пол; в груди истерично колотится сердце — надо решиться.

— Давай сделаем перерыв? — севшим голосом выпаливает он на одном дыхании, пока не передумал.

— Что? — хрипло переспрашивает Руслан.

Арсений не отвечает. Руслан рычит и трёт ладонями лицо.

— Какой, блядь, на хуй, перерыв? От чего? Ничего не поменяется после перерыва, детка, всё останется, как и было всегда: нор-маль-но. Тебе, блядь, скучно, и ты придумал себе какую-то поебень. Чё случилось-то?

— Зачем мы вообще вместе, Рус? — Арсений поднимает голову и наконец смотрит ему в глаза. — Тебе ебать больше некого?

Руслан пялится на него ошарашенно, а затем сипло смеётся.

— Ты серьёзно? Ты серьёзно?

Он вдруг подходит, хватает Арсения за правую руку и подносит её к его лицу, показывая безымянный палец, на который надето кольцо.

— Сюда смотри. Видишь это?

— И что это, блядь, значит? — устало спрашивает Арсений.

— Это значит, что я тебя люблю. Но ты, конечно, чё хочешь делай с этой информацией, ты ж теперь в наших отношениях за креатив отвечаешь.

Арсений молчит. Руслан отпускает его руку — та безвольно падает на диван.

— Мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме, блядь, этого, — говорит он.

Арсений всё ещё молчит, у него ком в горле; дышать трудно.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Руслан; ждёт терпеливо — и, так и не получив ответ, кивает сам себе. — Отлично. Я тогда, наверное, поехал. Зайду, как закончишь с ума сходить.

— Да пошёл ты, — шепчет Арсений наконец.

— Ага.

Дверь хлопает; Арсений вздрагивает. Затем закрывает глаза, дышит глубоко и представляет, как со всей дури швыряет стул об стену, сметает вещи с туалетного столика, разбивает зеркало, разносит тут всё к чертям.

— Ненавижу, — впервые за все два года произносит он; оказывается, это легко. — Сука.

*

Он пишет детям, что не сможет сегодня подвезти их до дома, и вызывает всем такси; сам остаётся в гримёрке, чтобы прийти в себя, и в итоге даже ненадолго вырубается, свернувшись калачиком на диване, — он вымотан, выжат до капли.

Просыпается ещё более разбитый, чем был до этого; домой ехать не хочется, но ему надо — завтра у Антона сложный день, и утром Арсений должен быть рядом, чтобы приготовить ему какой-нибудь вкусный завтрак и подбодрить, как делает всегда перед важными мероприятиями.

Он возвращается уже за полночь — тоже на такси: садиться за руль в таком состоянии не рискует.

В кухне горит свет; Арсений устало плетётся туда и на ходу ловит обрывки фраз:

— Су-ука, я никогда это не выучу!

— Да бля, я же сделал тебе график, хули ты по нему не рассказываешь?

— Я ничего не понимаю!

— Погодь, сюда надо добавить картинку.

— Какую ещё, блядь, картинку? Если это не картинка с котиками, то я больше не участвую в этом дерьме.

Арсений замирает в дверях: Антон расхаживает по кухне с измятыми бумажными листами в руках. На тумбочке, болтая ногами, сидит Дана: она, как всегда, в своих огромных наушниках — качает головой в такт музыке и, хихикая с «котиков», наблюдает за Антоном. Эд горбится за столом, упулившись в ноут и что-то быстро печатая. Смысл происходящего с запозданием доходит до Арсения через секунду: они помогают Антону делать проект по экономике.

— О, Арс, ты приехал! — ноет Антон. — Спаси меня.

Он весь растрёпанный и с тёмными кругами под глазами, но выглядит бодрячком — потому что не один. Эд флегматично лыбится: видимо, они с Даной сегодня — сосредоточие спокойствия в этом помещении, так что на Антона хватает тоже — без этого было бы хуже.

— Мы тут с малым презентацию хуярим, — говорит он Арсению. — Падай, будете с Данкой за аудиторию. Тох, давай заново эту хуёвину, только воды поменьше.

Арсений смотрит на него, смотрит на Антона, смотрит на Дану — и чувствует, как горькая волна начинает подкатывать к горлу.

— Я щас, — хватает сил выговорить.

Он разворачивается и идёт в ванную, уже ничего не видя из-за мутной пелены перед глазами. За спиной раздаётся неуверенное «Арс?», но никто за ним не бежит — и хорошо; ему нужна пара минут в тишине, чтобы успокоиться.

Он запирается в ванной, садится на корточки и утыкается лицом в ладони. В голове заевшей пластинкой крутится голос Руслана — «Мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме этого». «Чё за хуйня, Арсений?». «Это вообще не наша история, Арсений». 

«Это значит, что я тебя люблю».

— Блядь…

Арсений трёт мокрое лицо пальцами и вспоминает тускло-зелёные глаза — они смотрят на него прямо, непонимающе; слепо пытаются разглядеть в Арсении причины перемен — ведь всё было нормально; Арсений и сам уже ни черта не понимает.

Когда всё успело превратиться в какой-то пиздец?


	5. Chapter 5

Антон влетает в школу, чуть не убившись по пути о стеклянные двери; он жутко опаздывает: занятие началось пять минут назад, и Настя его просто прикончит — лучше бы всё-таки убился о двери. Он даже не успел доесть свой завтрак — Арсений приготовил ему ролл с фалафелем, и Антон жуёт по пути, рискуя поперхнуться — ещё одна потенциальная нелепая причина смерти.

Вчера они так поздно закончили делать презентацию, что Антон проспал всё на свете и теперь ругал себя за то, что действительно не взял отгул на работе, как советовал Арсений, — а после занятия с детьми надо будет успеть пообедать и снова сломя голову бежать в универ, чтобы не опоздать на экономику — иначе там-то его точно убьют.

С этими паническими мыслями он в два широких шага взлетает по лестнице, сворачивает за угол — и тут же врезается в чьё-то туловище.

Фалафель вываливается из его руки и драматично шмякается на линолеум.

— О боже мой, прости! Прости, пожалуйста!

Антон поднимает глаза и видит перед собой Серёжу.

— Господи, как неловко, я такой неуклюжий! — с досадой восклицает он.

У Антона сердце истерично ёкает; он в ступоре пялится на Серёжу, мгновенно краснеет, а потом чувствует, как из носа начинает течь сопля — у него всегда так после улицы. Глаза слезятся — он пытается задержать дыхание, чтобы сопля не потекла дальше, но в итоге всё равно громко шмыгает и вытирает нос рукавом — ну, пиздец, блядь, очаровательно.

— Ты плачешь? — с испугом спрашивает Серёжа. — Господи, прости, я не хотел, мне так жаль!

— Нет-нет, — наконец выдавливает из себя Антон, — это твоя вина, а не моя! Ой, в смысле, моя, а не твоя... Блин.

Серёжа даже не замечает глупой оговорки, смотрит так виновато, будто на глазах Антона нечаянно наступил на его любимого и единственного хомячка.

— Ты так спешил, а я, дурак, залип в телефоне! — ругает он себя. — Я тебя не ударил? Мне показалось, что я задел тебя по носу.

Серёжа обеспокоенно подаётся ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его нос на предмет повреждений.

— Н-нет, всё хорошо... — лепечет Антон, на автомате вжав голову в плечи.

— Уф, боже... Что за день сегодня. — Серёжа выдыхает, а затем опускает обречённый взгляд вниз. — Жалко твою шаурму.

— Это фалафель.

— А.

Они оба смотрят под ноги на расквашенные кусочки нутовых шариков в помидорных ошмётках, которые вывалились из ролла.

— Надо это убрать, — бормочет Антон, садясь на корточки.

Серёжа присаживается рядом и, порывшись в портфеле, протягивает Антону раскрытую упаковку бумажных платочков.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Антон, вытаскивая один, и тут же понимает, что перепутал слово. — Ой, блядь... Блин! В смысле «спасибо». Блядь, прости... Да сука! То есть «ёлки-иголки». Нет, это не сюда. Да что ж такое!

Ему так неловко, что уши горят от стыда, пот по лбу течёт градом и сопля эта ебучая снова ползёт вниз, но Антон успевает поймать её платочком как раз в тот момент, когда она едва не капает на пол.

Серёжа смотрит на него — а потом вдруг начинает смеяться, мягко, по-доброму, своим красивым ласковым смехом, и у Антона в груди, по ощущениям, врубается диснеевский мюзикл — с птичками, бабочками и радугой. Серёжа достаёт ещё один платочек и сам начинает убирать следы фалафелекрушения.

— Я Сергей, кстати, — говорит он. — Серёжа.

Антон глупо наблюдает, как он сгребает всё в одну кучу и принимается вытирать с пола майонезную жижу.

— Да, знаю. Ты папа Никиты. А я Антон.

— Да, знаю, — в тон ему отвечает Серёжа. — Ты преподаватель Никиты. Занятие уже началось, ты не опаздываешь? Может, пойдёшь? Я здесь всё уберу, не волнуйся.

— Не-не, я никуда не опаздываю, у меня всегда есть минутка, чтобы, ну, просто посидеть в коридоре на полу с папой Никиты, — весело говорит Антон и тут же мысленно отвешивает себе поджопник: господи, ну что он несёт?!

— Точно? — переспрашивает Серёжа.

— Да укуси меня пчела, если не точно, — отмахивается Антон — блядь, ему стопроцентно пизда от Насти.

— Ты такой забавный, Антон. — Серёжа смеётся и смотрит на него с умилением. — Неудивительно, почему Никита тебя обожает.

Внутренняя истерика Антона немного утихает, и от Серёжиных слов на сердце мигом теплеет.

— Он классный парень, тебе с ним повезло. Если у меня когда-нибудь будет ребёнок, хочу, чтоб он был таким же классным, как Никита.

Серёжа смущённо опускает голову вниз, улыбается и снова смотрит на Антона — его бархатные карие глаза блестят.

— Ты наверняка будешь прекрасным папой.

— Если перестану врезаться в людей в коридорах и ронять еду на пол, — фыркает Антон.

— Слушай, — говорит Серёжа, — мне всё-таки ужасно стыдно за то, что я лишил тебя завтрака. Ты же голодный будешь после занятия. Давай я в качестве компенсации свожу тебя в... фалафелечную. Такие есть вообще?

— Да не надо, ты чего, — мнётся Антон, — всё в порядке… Съем кого-нибудь из детей.

Они смеются вместе.

— Нет, нет, я настаиваю, как раз заберу вас с Никитой, и сходим. Ну что?

Серёжа смотрит на него с таким решительным видом, что сопротивляться невозможно. Антон вздыхает, зачёсывает пальцами чёлку и сдаётся:

— Ладно. На Мясницкой тут есть одно место, пешком можно дойти.

— Отлично, — Серёжа расплывается в радостной улыбке, подбирает наконец с пола весь мусор и встаёт на ноги.

Антон поднимается следом, и его коленка громко щёлкает на весь коридор: да боже, этот парад неловкостей когда-нибудь закончится сегодня или нет? Серёжа ойкает и с беспокойством смотрит на его ноги.

— Всё нормально? Это так и должно быть?

— Да, не переживай, это просто газы. Блядь. Блин... В смысле. Газы в суставах щёлкают, ну, знаешь. Воздух.

У Антона снова краснеют уши; Серёжа смеётся и смотрит на него, закусив губу.

— Ладно.

— Да.

— До сегодня?

— До сегодня.

Он быстро обходит Серёжу, бежит к кабинету и на ходу охуевающе таращится в пустоту, затем морщится, корчит страдальческое лицо, хмурится, закатывает глаза, лыбится сам себе счастливо — и снова охуевающе таращится в пустоту.

Он такой жалкий и такой влюблённый по уши, но он идёт на свидание с парнем, который ему нравится. Феноменально.

*

Эд просыпается, когда чувствует, что кровать прогибается под чужим весом — снова, как вчера. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит Арсения с кружкой кофе в руках и тарелкой, на которой лежит какой-то ролл в лаваше.

— Доброе утро. Хочешь кофе? Я принёс.

— Где малой? — хрипит Эд, щурясь спросонья. — Он взял флэшку? Я на столе оставил, там это, посередине прям.

Арсений умилённо улыбается.

— Да, он всё взял, я свидетель.

Эд с облегчением валится обратно на подушку и трёт глаза руками, но потом снова замирает.

— А листы? Он взял листы? Не те, на которых мы хуй нарисовали, а свежие.

Арсений мягко смеётся и качает головой, неверяще глядя на Эда, как на самую прекрасную загадку мироздания.

— Откуда ты такой, боже, Эд.

— Скока времени? Почему ты не на работе?

— Сегодня поеду чуть позже, хотел дождаться, когда ты проснёшься. Кофе, — напоминает он и подаёт Эду его черепушку Дарта Вейдера.

Эд подтягивается в сидячее положение, окончательно просыпаясь, и наконец по-настоящему обращает внимание на Арсения: тот сидит в джинсах и белой обтягивающей футболке — не домашней, а уже для выхода; такой свежий, пахнущий мятной зубной пастой, как будто бы чуть более юный даже, только покрасневшие глаза выдают следы недосыпа и вчерашнего чего-бы-там-ни-было. Эд забирает кружку, под внимательным взглядом делает глоток и тут же фыркает.

— Что? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Арсений. — Переварил?

— Чё? Не, всё заебись. Бля, да мне типа это... — Эд снова фыркает, его почему-то пробивает на ржач. — Никто никогда не приносил кофе, ну, в постель.

— То есть я у тебя первый.

На этот раз смеются они оба.

— Не привыкай, это разовая акция, я на самом деле не такой классный, каким пытаюсь казаться, — говорит Арсений.

— В натуре, не такой уж ты и пиздатый, раз не приносишь ежедневно всей своей ораве кофе в постель. Недорабатываешь.

Арсений улыбается, опустив голову вниз, как всегда, — будто ямочки прячет, но Эду видно всё равно. Он залипает — любуется, но в следующую секунду Арсений поднимает на него взгляд и ловит с поличным.

— А-а это чё? — быстро спрашивает Эд, кивая на тарелку.

— Фу-ты ну-ты, точно, — спохватывается Арсений и осторожно ставит её в ворох одеяла поближе к Эду. — Это фалафель. Ты такое ешь? Он ещё тёплый, я недавно готовил.

— Ты готовил фалафель на завтрак? — переспрашивает Эд, и в его голосе ясно читается что-то вроде «ты ебанутый или да?».

И кто, блядь, вообще в две тысячи двадцатом говорит «фу-ты ну-ты»?

— Для Антона, он его любит, — пожимает плечами Арсений. — Не смотри на меня так, сами шарики я не делаю, покупаю уже готовые, я ж не ебанутый.

Эд лыбится и глядит на Арсения, как на чудо природы, — ровно так же, как две минуты назад Арсений смотрел на него. Он берёт фалафель в руки и откусывает сразу чуть ли не половину.

— У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодня? — спрашивает Арсений и, пока Эд сидит с набитым ртом, тут же добавляет: — Вернусь пораньше, у нас по средам вечер кинематографа, будем пересматривать «Голодные игры». Кира влюблён в Дженнифер Лоуренс, хоть и делает вид, что нет, но мы все в курсе. Только, если что, не шути над ним по этому поводу. Он тебе, конечно, ничего не скажет, он вообще мало говорит, но обидеться может всё равно.

Эд наконец дожёвывает кусок, вытирает рот и отставляет тарелку обратно на кровать.

— Арсений, слух...

— Ты нас нисколько не стесняешь, — выпаливает Арсений, словно предугадав, что Эд заговорит именно об этом.

Эд действительно собирался заговорить об этом, но с позавчерашнего вечера вопросы в его голове приобрели немного другую направленность.

— А у тя там никто не против, что я здесь ошиваюсь? — туманно спрашивает он.

— Смеёшься? Дети тебя обожают, ты же сам видишь. 

— Я не о них.

— А о ком? — хмурится Арсений, напрягается весь тут же, как будто вдруг понимает, к чему ведёт Эд.

Эд смотрит на него молча несколько секунд, сглатывает, решаясь, — ладно, они уже начали.

— Ты ж мутишь с кем-то, — полувопросительно говорит он.

Арсений кусает губу, но взгляд не отводит.

— Да.

Даже не спрашивает, откуда он знает, и Эд ему за это благодарен — к чему лишние, бесполезные вопросы?

— И что он... Она... Он? Думает по этому поводу?

— Ничего. Он, — всё-таки «он», мелькает в голове у Эда, — не в курсе, мы не говорили об этом. У нас сейчас... немного тяжёлый период.

— Ты типа из-за этого вчера был такой?

— И, слушай, — Арсений игнорирует вопрос, смотрит вниз и теребит пальцами ниточку на штанине, — это мой дом, и дело тоже моё — кого пускать сюда, а кого не пускать. Тебя это не должно волновать в любом случае, тебе здесь все рады. Хочешь посмотреть с нами «Голодные игры»?

Эд тупит пару секунд, но в итоге всё-таки сдаётся.

— Да. Да, без базла, конечно хочу. Мне по кайфу, как они там месятся, вшух-вшух.

Арсений улыбается ему наконец с таким очевидным облегчением, что у Эда снова всё падает внутри — он боялся, что Эд откажется? Уйдёт?

— Круто. Тогда до вечера? — Арсений поднимается с кровати и неловко трёт ладони друг об друга.

— Ага. Фалафель, кстати, ништяк.

— А Антон говорит «пушка», — усмехается Арсений уже с порога.

Эду не хочется, чтобы он уходил.

— Первый раз его жру вообще.

— Да? — разочарованно тянет Арсений. — Блин, надо было тебе для начала настоящий дать попробовать, из ресторана, а не этот, выстраданный кустарными методами.

— А по мне — уматово, — пожимает плечами Эд. — Ни о чём вообще не жалею.

Арсений фыркает, улыбается ему на прощание и коротко машет рукой. Эд смотрит, как он уходит, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, и шумно выдыхает.

Блядь, нет, дальше так продолжаться не может: он ведь подставляет всех, находясь здесь, а Арсений об этом даже не в курсе. Эду надо сваливать как можно скорее — из Москвы, из России. Долго прятаться не получится; надеяться на то, что о нём забудут, глупо — с таким же успехом можно пойти и сдаться Тимбо самостоятельно. За ним не пришли пока что — значит, до сих пор не знают про этот дом и не узнают, пока Эд не высунет отсюда нос, но сколько он сможет здесь торчать? Это абсурд, ему просто надо валить из страны — делать доки и валить.

Эду повезло, что он так быстро смог залечь на дно — даже на этом этапе везёт не всем, но у него получилось. Только «дно» это оказалось вовсе не таким, как он себе представлял. Дом Арсения — возможно, лучшее, что он видел в своей бесполезной жизни; у него здесь своё полотенце, своя чашка и место, где можно поспать. А ещё — восемь человек, которым от него ничего не надо, кроме простого человеческого — зачем-то быть рядом, хотя Эд им никто. И как бы ни привык он заботиться только о собственной шкуре, ему за них страшно; он не может ими так рисковать. От мысли, что рано или поздно придётся расстаться со всем этим — с ребятами, с Арсением — особенно с Арсением, в груди неприятно давит. Его захлёстывает тупая беспомощность — как можно было привести свою жизнь к этой точке невозврата? Всё было бы проще, если бы он не встретил их.

И его.

*

Арсений едет в клуб на такси, уныло пялится в запотевшее, немытое окно и вспоминает вчерашний вечер — он столько всего наговорил, но как будто бы всё неправильно, непонятно, плохо; они оба много сказали, и теперь ему жалко Руслана и стыдно за себя: почему он думал, что справится с такими отношениями? По-честному — он вообще не думал, ему просто было хорошо до какого-то момента, а потом — больше нет, и теперь обязательно надо вывалить всё это на Руслана, пусть он разбирается, он же причина, и на кого ему ещё это вываливать, если они самые близкие друг другу люди?

На Арсения снова накатывает чувство вины — он никогда раньше не заводил разговор о том, что что-то не так, откуда Руслану было знать? — он же не умеет читать мысли. Нужно было сперва разобраться в себе, а ещё — понять — вернее, вспомнить — что они никак не могут решить эту проблему, она в их ебучей задаче стоит в исходных данных, и эти данные не надо решать, их надо принять за константу.

Требовать от Руслана того, чего он дать не может, — так эгоистично, что Арсений шарахается от самого себя — он? эгоистичен? Почему он капризничает, он ведь взрослый человек, он ведь всё знает и понимает — почему? Но в отношениях любые проблемы становятся общими — это ведь так работает, ничего же нет зазорного в том, чтобы пытаться разобраться вместе? Разве это капризы и эгоизм?

Арсений уже ни хуя не знает.

Он вздыхает слишком громко, водитель тут же пристально косится на него в зеркало заднего вида — кажется, принимает на свой счёт: они всего лишь остановились на несчастном светофоре, это даже не съезд с Варшавки, чёртовы нетерпеливые кислоёблые клиенты.

— Почти приехали, шеф, — оправдывается он. — Дорога тут всего одна, не обессудь. Была б другая, поехали б по другой.

Арсений выныривает из раздумий, хмурится непонимающе, затем мотает головой.

— Да я не... Не вам.

Он сползает ниже на сидении и отворачивается к окну, всем видом стараясь показать, что не надо его трогать, но потом вдруг подаёт голос сам:

— Вообще-то, есть тут другая дорога. Через Красного Маяка.

— Дак плохая там дорога, шеф.

— Не хуже, чем везде. Ездить можно. Какая разница, главное же, что выбор есть, а вы говорите нет.

— Как скажешь, шеф, как скажешь, — сдаётся водитель; ему-то, господи боже, плевать, но Арсений всё равно удовлетворяется мнимым ощущением того, что восстановил справедливость.

Из такси он выходит чуть бодрее, чем был в начале поездки: может, не всё так плохо. Не стоит делать из этого трагедию, всё решаемо; он обещает себе, что в следующий раз будет разговаривать спокойно, спросит, чего хочет Руслан, расскажет, чего хочет сам. Они разберутся, он же любит его, в конце концов, и с его стервой-работой они найдут компромисс.

Не то чтобы он когда-то мечтал стать любовником члена ОПГ, он вообще думал, что такое в жизни случалось с людьми только в девяностых, а сейчас — исключительно в кино, — пока Руслан ему не рассказал всё на пугающе серьёзных щах — разумеется, после методичных Арсениевских доёбов.

О характере его работы Арсений догадался не сразу — но догадался. Они никогда не ходили на тусовки, в клубы или в кафе, у них никогда не было свиданий, они виделись только у Руслана дома или в каких-то незнакомых квартирах — Арсений не спрашивал, в конечном счёте они оба были мужчинами — кем бы Руслан ни работал, Арсений был не в праве упрекать его за стремление соблюдать осторожность. Ему вообще в целом было плевать, главное, что они были вместе.

Новость о том, что Руслан состоял в преступной группировке, шокирующей не стала — Арсений подспудно ожидал чего-то подобного — и, может, поэтому никогда толком не осознавал в полной мере опасность, грозившую им обоим; ему было достаточно спросить — нас не убьют завтра? — и услышать в ответ — да не, детка, не убьют, мы ж не в Крёстном, блин, отце.

Они оба много работали, и их устраивало то, что они имели — какие-то нечастые вечера, ночи, только вдвоём, только друг с другом, за закрытой дверью. Им хватало. Они встретились, когда Арсению надо было позаботиться о себе — на других сил не оставалось, даже детей и их общего дома тогда ещё не было; а Руслан вообще по жизни привык быть одиночкой, и появление Арсения вряд ли могло как-то в корне изменить это. Они ничего друг от друга не требовали — просто как-то совпадали, когда хотелось, и им обоим от этого было легко — они друг друга понимали. 

А ещё они умели друг друга рассмешить, и это была вторая вещь, которая восхитила Арсения. Первой была искренность — Руслан никогда не пытался казаться круче, чем он есть; со дня их знакомства он сразу был тем, кем являлся на самом деле — где-то грубым и нетерпеливым, где-то упёртым и замкнутым, где-то, наоборот, слишком открытым и эмоциональным. А ещё он не боялся показаться глупым, слабым или мягким, и Арсения это подкупало. Он влюбился в него именно тогда, когда понял это. Понял он это в их первую ночь.

Арсений тогда подрабатывал в «Крейзи» — гей-клубе на Бауманской; там он несколько ночей в неделю танцевал «в клетке» — больше для себя, чем ради денег; денег у него тогда скопилось прилично; он здорово постарался, чтобы приумножить родительское наследство, которое путём холодного шантажа умудрился оставить при себе, когда отец, узнав о его ориентации, вышвырнул его из дома. Арсений всегда был гордый — но всё-таки не идиот: у него было слишком много планов на жизнь, чтобы в двадцать лет остаться на улице ни с чем.

После этого он бросил бесполезный экономический факультет, поступил на хореографическое отделение и сразу устроился работать в клуб — сначала в один, потом в другой; сменил десятки работ, встречал сотни людей с такими же поломанными судьбами, как у него, но не с таким же запасом сил, чтобы подняться на ноги и идти вперёд. Ему было жаль их, он всем им сочувствовал, глубоко переживая это внутри себя, — пока не понял, что хочет облечь это сочувствие во что-то материальное: так появилась идея открыть «Гейл».

«Крейзи» стал его точкой в демо-версии своей жизни, Арсений уже готов был начать настоящую — для него всё настоящее заключалось в созидании, а для созидания требовалась свобода, и он почти обрёл её — дорабатывал в «Крейзи» последние месяцы и собирался уходить в середине осени; его уже толком не цепляла эта работа — наскучило. Пока не появился Руслан.

Он был в компании нескольких вальяжных, одетых в душные смокинги мужчин — такие не развлекаться приходят в клубы, а подписывать многомиллионные бумажки и за коктейлями обсуждать, кому перегрызть глотку. «Крейзи» тогда — Арсений узнал позже — было одним из немногих мест, которые не успел прибрать к рукам Тимбо, и это стало причиной, по которой Руслан решил провести здесь деловую встречу: гей-клубы были самой безопасной территорией.

Арсений не обратил бы внимание на их делегацию, если бы случайно не заметил ту секунду, когда Руслан впервые бросил на него взгляд — и замер. Арсений красивый — больше, чем просто красивый, он много взглядов ловил на себе всегда по жизни — привык, но это было что-то другое: наивно-открытое, искреннее, не оценивающее — а полностью сбитое с толку, как будто Руслан никогда прежде не видел ничего, что хоть на сотую долю впечатлило бы его так же.

Он смотрел; Арсений тоже смотрел, танцуя в своей «клетке», прогибался сильнее, водил ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер — глубже, чем обычно; это была забавная игра — почти — если бы в груди не трепыхалось какое-то странное, щекотное чувство — не похожее на простой азарт.

В следующий раз Руслан приехал один. Потом ещё и ещё — редко, раз-два в месяц, но в те вчера Арсений танцевал только для него; это по-прежнему было забавной почти-игрой. Арсений не мог ответить даже себе, почему так зацепился за этого парня: в нём просто как будто бы было что-то настоящее. Руслан смотрел на него своим не-оценивающим взглядом — и словно переживал в эти моменты какое-то сильное внутреннее смятение; у него на лице всё было написано, и Арсения это очаровывало раз за разом — он, вообще-то, всегда любил открытых людей — может, потому что сам был болезненно замкнутым и нуждался в чьей-то осязаемой искренности, тянулся к ней, как к тёплой, тлеющей лучинке.

Руслан решился почему-то именно тогда, когда Арсений собирался уходить — так совпало, это был его последний рабочий день в «Крейзи», дальше — свободное плаванье и наконец-то только свои собственные чертежи на жизнь. Он как сейчас помнит тот вечер — все детали, запахи, во что он был одет, он помнит, как самозабвенно танцевал — на этот раз больше не для Руслана, а для себя самого; помнит, с какими любящими взглядами провожали его мальчики-танцовщики и с каким разочарованием смотрел администратор — Арсений был их золотой жилой, у него была своя постоянная публика, которая делала львиную долю бюджета «Крейзи»; но он вырос из этой работы, ему нужно было двигаться дальше.

***

  
_— Что теперь будешь делать, Арс? — спрашивает Виталик — единственный, кто догадался проводить его до порога._

_— Двигаться дальше, — весело отвечает Арсений — прямо так и говорит, чувствуя себя героем мотивирующего кино; он в целом так и живёт всегда — как будто в кино._

_— Ну, дерзай. Двигайся. И двигай отсюда уже наконец._

_Арсений смеётся на ходу, вылетает из клуба и глубоко вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух: вот так, значит, пахнет безработная свобода — сырым асфальтом после непритязательного октябрьского дождя, сладкой кальянной отдушкой сигарет — чьих-то сбоку — и коньячно-пряным дезодорантом от Кельвина Кляйна — собственным._

_Своего молчаливого внимательного зрителя Арсений видит почти сразу — возле чёрной «BMW», седана пятой серии, — удовольствие недешёвое, под образ подходит отлично._

_Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к дверце, и курит что-то, что вряд ли можно купить в обычных магазинах, — дым серый и плотный, как от советского «Беломора», только на тон элитнее. Арсений делает пару неторопливых шагов в его сторону, смотрит изучающе, как будто в клубе не насмотрелся._

_Ему нравится._

_— Почему столько ждал? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия. — Ты женат?_

_— Нет, я просто... Долго охуевал, что могу так смотреть на мужика._

_Арсений усмехается — натурал; ну да, видал он таких — все они в итоге оказывались теми ещё пидорасами._

_— Как зовут?_

_— Руслан._

_— Твоя? — Арсений кивает на «BMW», даже не потрудившись представиться в ответ: наверное, нет необходимости._

_— Моя. Но поедем на такси._

_Арсений не уточняет — он видел, что Руслан пил виски._

_Руслан не уточняет — а поедем ли?_

_Он отлипает от машины и шагает навстречу Арсению, затем вдруг обходит его, мазнув плечом об плечо, и тушит окурок об урну, которая стоит позади._

_Арсений давит в себе истеричный смешок._

_Он, вообще-то, не такой — но и Руслан вроде как тоже, и это похоже на отличный аргумент. В такси они садятся так, будто это самое, блядь, правильное, что они оба делали в своей жизни._

_Арсений ждёт, что Руслан положит ему руку на колено — или ещё куда-то, они ведь так обычно начинают, эти мужики из клубов. Но ничего такого не происходит: тот просто сидит, до забавного сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу впереди, словно от этого они будут ехать быстрее — или медленнее, и дёргает ногой. Арсений не выдерживает — сам кладёт ладонь, гладит коленку, чтобы утихомирить его нервную чечётку, и в этом жесте ласки больше, чем похоти, — успокойся, ну чего ты испугался?_

_Руслан смотрит на его руку — не то с опаской, не то с благодарностью, и Арсений не даёт себе времени передумать — перемещает ладонь дальше, на внутреннюю сторону бедра, зарывается пальцами между джинсами и сидением. На большее не решается; до конца поездки так и сидит, умостив руку между чужих ног. Руслан не дёргается._

_Они подъезжают к одной из элитных новостроек на Краснопресненской; хаты тут по таким ценам, что Арсению даже в самых влажных снах не снились, — откуда столько денег, загадочный парень по имени Руслан? — мелькает в голове у Арсения больше в шутку, чем серьёзно; ему плевать вообще, он привык впечатляться другими, менее осязаемыми вещами. Сейчас — давно уже — он впечатлён самим Русланом, и этого хватает с головой. У него стоит с середины поездки, его лихорадит, и, когда они выходят из машины, на ладони всё ещё фантомно чувствуется жар чужого бедра._

_В лифте едут молча, прислонившись к стенкам друг напротив друга, — на хуй разговаривать, если можно просто смотреть — в открытую разглядывать с ног до головы, задерживаясь на вздыбленной ширинке, на губах, глазах?_

_На подходе к квартире сердце колотится так, что Арсению кажется, будто его слышно на весь коридор. Руслан выглядит не лучше — дышит часто, облизывает губы и смотрит хмельным взглядом; он возбуждён, а ещё — взволнован, и чёрт знает, как это будет в следующую секунду, но у Арсения всё сводит внизу от осознания, что он наконец сделает то, чего так невыносимо хочет._

_Когда Руслан закрывает дверь, Арсений бесшумно льнёт к нему в темноте прихожей и целует первый. Осторожно, не спеша — тише, вот так; обхватывает лицо ладонями и выдыхает через нос. У Руслана тонкие губы, щетина колючая, но Арсению так мягко, что голова идёт кругом, — неужели это и правда его первый поцелуй с мужчиной? Для первого поцелуя с мужчиной Руслан действует с похвальной уверенностью — сладко скользит в рот языком, подтягивает Арсения к себе за талию, широко ведёт руками по пояснице, заставляя прогнуться; Арсений виснет на нём и плывёт окончательно._

_Они мнутся у двери, шурша одеждой, трутся друг об друга, оба рвано дышат в поцелуй, оба твёрдые, разгорячённые, взбудораженные._

_Арсений находит в себе силы отлепиться на секунду._

_— Мне надо в душ._

_Руслан пьяно смотрит ему в глаза, и вид у него пиздец помятый и горячий — словно он ещё не до конца понял, что произошло — и произойдёт._

_Арсений снимает с себя плащ, не отрывая взгляд, стаскивает ботинки, без спроса идёт в глубь квартиры наугад, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку и расстёгивая джинсы. Ванную находит с первого раза, и у него ощущение, словно он знает эту чужую, незнакомую квартиру наизусть — она пахнет Русланом, она открытая и понятная, как он сам._

_После душа Арсений в одном полотенце поднимается в спальню на втором этаже, и внутри бьётся какое-то хулиганско-азартное чувство — он будто девственницу совращает, и от контраста с реальностью его ведёт, как от убойного коктейля: Руслан выглядит старше его, больше, шире в плечах, грубее, но сейчас он в таком неприкрытом, очаровательно-искреннем смятении, что от этого дыхание сбивается к чёрту._

_Арсений застывает в дверях: Руслан сидит на кровати, и вид у него такой, словно он собирался передумать, но, увидев Арсения, передумал передумывать. Он смотрит на его пах: полотенце недвусмысленно топорщится — у Арсения до сих пор стоит, он трогал себя в душе, пока растягивал наскоро. Внизу всё пульсирует и ноет, ему уже хочется, чтобы с ним что-то сделали, но торопиться, наверное, нельзя._

_Он ступает босыми ногами по ковру и подходит вплотную к кровати. Руслан протягивает руку, скользит ладонью по его влажной коленке — и выше, забирается под полотенце, не доходя до члена, мнёт кожу рядом, и у Арсения пальцы на ногах поджимаются от этих прикосновений. Он перехватывает руку Руслана и кладёт на пояс полотенца; они вместе цепляют пальцами слабый узел и тянут вниз._

_Руслан поднимает глаза, и Арсений только сейчас замечает — зелёные. Он стоит перед ним абсолютно обнажённый, и стыд жжётся в груди каким-то мазохистским удовольствием; щёки пылают, Арсений чувствует. Он позволяет Руслану рассмотреть его всего — увидеть, решиться, и Руслан решается — подтягивает Арсения к себе и прижимается губами к животу._

_Арсений еле слышно охает, глядя сверху вниз; дышит часто и неровно, ласково гладит Руслана по короткому ёжику на голове. Руслан медленно целует его живот, лижет серёжку в пупке, поддевает её кончиком языка — это приятно до мурашек: Арсений шумно выдыхает и по инерции подаётся вперёд. Член упирается Руслану под подбородок, влажно пачкая смазкой._

_— Я ни хуя не знаю, как это должно работать, — с хриплым смешком говорит Руслан, улыбается обезоруживающе-виновато._

_Арсений ведёт пальцами по его шее, за ухом._

_— Я покажу._

_Он легонько толкает Руслана на кровать, заставляя лечь, и усаживается сверху ему на бёдра, а затем начинает расстёгивать чёрную рубашку — пуговица за пуговицей. Руслан смотрит то на его руки, то на лицо, то на член, и в его взгляде всё — волнение, страх, желание — голод. Он хочет Арсения, стояк упирается Арсению между ягодиц, но страшно Руслану не меньше, и алкоголь этот страх не перебивает — Арсений видит._

_— Ты так громко думаешь, — шепчет он, наклонившись к его губам. — Расслабься._

_Он целует Руслана, мягко лижет его губы языком — и расстёгивает ремень. Они вытаскивают рубашку из-за пояса вместе; Руслан приподнимается, чтобы стянуть её. У него красивые руки с чётко прорисовывающимися трицепсами — Арсения всегда с такого кроет. Плечи тоже красивые, и на них много маленьких родинок, как у Арсения; они оба в родинках — на двоих целый небосвод._

_Арсений жмётся ближе — кожа к коже — и целует эти плечи, спускается ниже, вновь укладывая Руслана на кровать. Ему нравится быть инициативным; Руслану, кажется, тоже, они оба, вообще-то, играют на равных, и Руслан готов отдавать столько же, сколько берёт, он способный ученик, но Арсений не позволяет — не сегодня, сегодня ему просто хочется сделать им обоим хорошо._

_Он стаскивает с Руслана джинсы, гладит ладонями бёдра, тут же приникает губами и скользит вверх, пока не утыкается носом в боксеры. Руслан вздрагивает и подаётся навстречу — он не очень-то терпеливый, наверное, Арсений узнает позже, но пока что они оба стараются тормозить, пробуют осторожно — затишье перед бурей._

_Арсений вжимается лицом ему между ног, вдыхает запах, и голова идёт кругом — он хочет его пиздец._

_— Детка... — просит Руслан — и впрямь нетерпеливый._

_На ткани влажное пятно; Арсений трёт его пальцем и наконец оттягивает резинку боксеров._

_— Вау, — выдыхает он: у Руслана член немаленький; тёмная головка блестит от смазки, и Арсений даже не успевает подумать — просто наклоняется и лижет её широко._

_Руслан шумно втягивает носом воздух._

_— Блядь..._

_От этого короткого вздоха у Арсения крышу срывает; он обхватывает член губами и сосёт — сразу сильно, мокро._

_Руслан приподнимается на локтях и следит так, будто ему не отсасывали никогда в жизни; Арсений видит, как ему хорошо, почти невыносимо — он то выдыхает в голос, то запрокидывает голову — хочет упасть на подушку и закрыть глаза, но не может оторваться._

_У Арсения от его полустонов стоит так сильно, что внутри всё плавится; он медленно двигает бёдрами, трётся об простыню и глухо стонет сам — его накрывает от ощущения чужого члена во рту, от того, как Руслан вздрагивает, когда он сжимает его горлом; это пиздец._

_Арсений доводит его почти до грани и улавливает момент, когда надо остановиться. Руслан выглядит до дрожи красиво: разморённый, с горящими щеками — Арсений даже не представлял его с румянцем — тяжело дышит и смотрит затуманенным взглядом — невозможный. Арсений наваливается сверху и на пробу мажет влажными губами по губам, гадая, нравится ли вообще Руслану такое, — и тот не против, целует сам сразу жадно, грязно вылизывает его рот. Почти тут же тянется, чтобы ответить взаимностью — это охуительно, но Арсений его останавливает._

_— В следующий раз попробуешь. Хочу тебя._

_Они снова целуются — мокро, развязно, с языком. Арсений дышит ему в губы и думает — сейчас. Он сидит на его бёдрах — хочет сделать всё сам, и Руслан смотрит завороженно, как будто до сих пор не может поверить во всё это сумасшествие._

_Арсений берёт с тумбочки смазку, выдавливает на ладонь и гладит себя между ног, пока Руслан натягивает презерватив; потом ласкает и его тоже, размашисто дрочит, кайфуя от того, как приятно-плавно движется рука._

_Сзади пульсирует, уже невмоготу; Арсений заводит руку за спину и вставляет в себя мокрые пальцы — те заскальзывают легко. Руслан наблюдает, не отрываясь; Арсений ловит его взгляд и раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы лучше было видно — раз уж Руслан так любит смотреть. Он не планировал устраивать шоу, но под таким жадным взглядом заводится сам: теперь он трахает себя неторопливо, размеренно двигая рукой, прогибается сильнее и стонет._

_— Ты пиздец, — хрипло шепчет Руслан._

_Арсений вытаскивает пальцы и вжимается бёдрами в его член, трётся медленно, глядя Руслану в глаза, — а затем насаживается._

_Они оба выдыхают одновременно; Арсений еле-еле двигается, ловит воздух губами, почти замирает, наслаждаясь ощущением, — это охуенно. По его шее щекотно стекает капля пота; в комнате душно до невозможности, лицо горит; он убирает со лба мокрую чёлку и качает бёдрами ещё раз, сильнее. Руслан не может оторвать от него взгляд, почти не дышит; его глаза блестят в темноте, губы тоже блестят, влажные и красные; Арсений не знает, как сам сейчас выглядит со стороны, но жалеет, что Руслан не видит себя — это зрелище возбуждает до мурашек._

_Толчки становятся отрывистыми, частыми; они оба начинают двигаться резче, почти сразу срываясь на быстрый темп. Арсений берёт его тёплую, сухую ладонь своими скользкими пальцами, пачкая смазкой, кладёт себе на грудь и ведёт ниже, пока их руки не опускаются на его член._

_— Делай, как делал бы себе._

_Руслан обхватывает его, гладит вверх-вниз, ещё раз — смелее; заглядывает Арсению в глаза — тебе хорошо? Арсений вместо ответа выдыхает в голос, запрокидывает голову и ещё быстрее двигает бёдрами — назад, насаживаясь на член, затем вперёд, толкаясь в руку Руслана; стонет на каждом движении, и да — ему хорошо._

_Руслан приподнимает бёдра и сам начинает трахать его до звонких шлепков; Арсений всхлипывает, задыхается; его член на каждый толчок заскальзывает в тугой кулак, и это невыносимо приятно. В низу живота всё горит; Арсений чувствует его внутри — так хорошо, так скользко; сжимается вокруг него сильнее — он, блядь, почти. Руслан стискивает свободной рукой его бедро и вколачивается жёстче; они оба стонут, мокрые, горячие — это грёбаное безумие._

_— Блядь... Блядь... Я сейчас... — еле шевеля языком, выдыхает Арсений — и думает не о том, что вот-вот охуительно сильно кончит, а о том, что после снова отсосёт Руслану, пока тот будет кончать._

_В итоге так и делает — отказать себе не может._

_*_

_Они лежат, тяжело дыша, в комьях сбитого напрочь постельного белья, и смотрят в потолок; Арсений лыбится по-идиотски радостно, а затем вдруг говорит:_

_— С почином?_

_Руслан ржёт и закрывает лицо руками._

_— Бля, из всех — ну, из всех — фраз, которые можно было сказать сейчас, ты выбрал самую, блин, тупую._

_Арсений смеётся тоже, прикрыв глаза запястьем._

_— Слушай, знаешь, кто ты? — спрашивает Руслан после коротких раздумий. — Ты троянский конь._

_Арсений прыскает и вскидывает брови._

_— Теперь мы соревнуемся в тупости фраз? Надеюсь, ты не про вместительность сейчас хочешь сказать._

_Они снова ржут — мерзкая пошлота, но Арсений ловит себя на мысли, что с Русланом ему нравится так придуриваться._

_— Бля, да я не про того коня._

_— Ладно, тогда про какого? Расскажи, какой я для тебя конь._

_Руслан смеётся и с измученным стоном накрывает лицо подушкой. Арсений лезет под неё носом, чтобы отыскать бородатую щёку и беззубо цапнуть губами — как лошадка._

_— Ты дашь мне договорить, нет? — Руслан откидывает подушку. — Стихийное бедствие._

_Такое прозвище Арсению нравится больше._

_— Никогда не понимал, — продолжает Руслан уже чуть серьёзнее, — как можно хотеть мужика. Пока не увидел тебя. Ты мне всю систему сломал, всю матрицу — в сраку. Поэтому получается, ну, что ты ебучий троянский конь? — полувопросительно заканчивает он свой логический вывод._

_— Охуительно._

_— А чё, блядь, ты ждал, что я в конце своей речи обсыплю тебя лепестками роз, я не знаю? Нет, нет, от меня только такие ужасные комплименты, Арсений, я по-другому не умею._

_— Всё-таки знаешь моё имя._

_— Да потому что ты как из Сюткина. Спросите у любого на Тверском бульваре, блин, кто лучше всех танцует твист и рок-н-ролл._

_— Стрип, фрейм-ап и вог, — поправляет Арсений, а потом признаётся вдруг: — Я, знаешь, уволился сегодня._

_Руслан поворачивает голову и смотрит на него внимательно и немного озадаченно._

_— Отмечаешь ты, безусловно, интересными способами._

_— Как победитель. Забираю положенную мне девственницу._

_— Сука._

_Они смеются._

_— И чё планируешь делать теперь? — спрашивает Руслан._

_— Скоро открываю свой клуб. Уже почти всё готово, осталось только... Собственно, открыть._

_— Чё за клуб? Танцевальный?_

_— Тематический. — Арсений переворачивается на бок и укладывается Руслану на руку, как на подушку. — Уже, видишь вот, привлекаю потенциальных посетителей._

_— Это я-то посетитель? Такой себе из меня посетитель, — хмыкает Руслан. — Очень неопределившийся._

_Они молчат какое-то время, а затем Арсений всё-таки спрашивает:_

_— Не жалеешь, что я не девушка?_

_Руслан смотрит на него так, будто Арсений только что сморозил самую большую чушь в своей жизни._

_— Я ебанутый? Нет, ты ебанутый?_

_— Я не мог не спросить. Ты взвалил на меня огромную ответственность._

_Руслан вдруг тянется и целует его в нос — до губ не достаёт._

_— Ни о чём вообще не жалею._

***

  
Он уже где-то слышал это сегодня — думает Арсений, когда спускается в клуб. В голове такой ворох мыслей, что выцепить одну-единственную, зудящую ускользающим воспоминанием, сложно — но через секунду его озаряет: Эд.

Откуда он узнал про Руслана? Арсению это не нравится, надо было спросить, но Эд вообще выглядит тем парнем, который всегда почему-то знает больше, чем остальные. У Арсения дежа вю, ему кажется, что он уже проходил это — с другим человеком, но тогда его не сильно волновало, кто на самом деле этот человек, — ему просто хотелось быть с ним.

Он зачем-то вспоминает недавние слова Руслана про работу, Юлины планы и тимуровцев — зачем? — это же никак не относится к делу; Арсений просто не хочет, чтобы это как-то относилось к делу. Всё, что приходит ему на ум, — посмотреть ебучие записи с камер наблюдения, он должен что-то сделать с этим непонятным, болезненно-свербящим чувством внутри.

На подходе к служебным помещениям прямо перед его носом вдруг выныривает Надя — его дизайнер и костюмер. Арсений вздрагивает и едва успевает проглотить почти вырвавшееся «блядь».

— Ой, напугала тебя, прости! — тянет она своим низким, слишком неподходяще-глубоким для худого тонкого тела голосом.

— Привет, красивая. — Арсений целует её в щёку и получает поцелуй в ответ.

— Привет, красивый. Пришли новые ткани, пойдём играть.

— Да, Наденька, милая, пятнадцать минут, — говорит он, но тут же передумывает: — Нет, двадцать. Нет, полчаса. Начинай без меня, но оставь мне пару кусочков, ладно?

— Ты думаешь, я их съем?

— Не думаю. Ты не похожа на человека, который вообще ест.

— Какой лукизм, — беззлобно улыбается Наденька.

Арсений шлёт ей воздушные поцелуи на ходу, затем быстрым шагом влетает в помещение охраны и врубает компьютер, чтобы порыться в старых записях. Несколько раз мысленно пересчитывает дни: сегодня среда, вчера был вторник, понедельник, ещё день, ага — воскресенье, они встретились в воскресенье, и осознание того, что всё началось не вечность — какие-то несчастные четыре дня назад — прошибает до нервного смеха. Так мало времени прошло, но он так много успел почувствовать — а сколько, чёрт возьми, вообще нужно дней, часов, минут, чтобы так легко впустить человека в свою жизнь? 

Арсений включает вечернюю запись с камеры над входом в клуб; он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, во сколько Эд мог прийти, и это рискует растянуться надолго — господи, чем он вообще занимается? Он ускоряет перемотку и ждёт; лица, затылки, костюмы, голова идёт кругом, — а потом он видит его. Запыхавшегося, ищущего что-то глазами, напуганного как будто. Эд оборачивается назад, вглядываясь в темноту улицы, словно только что убегал от кого-то, и слабая, призрачная мысль, которая всё это время сидела у Арсения в голове, крепнет с каждой секундой.

Арсений переключается на камеру в помещении и смотрит, как Эд заходит и давится облегчённым вздохом; прослеживает весь его путь, наблюдая за его растерянно-уставшим взглядом: Эд ещё не понял, куда попал, но ему, наверное, в тот момент плевать — кажется, у него отходняк после сильного стресса. Он несколько раз вздёргивает полы куртки, чтобы проветриться; слева, с внутренней стороны на чёрной подкладке ясно блестит металлическая рукоять.

Пистолет.

Арсений откидывается на спинку кресла и рвано выдыхает; в груди всё сковывает будто тисками.

— Твою мать.


	6. Chapter 6

Наташа, как обычно, хватается пальчиками за руку Антона, чтобы они вдвоём пошли собирать вещи, но её ручка соскальзывает вместе с одним из стальных колец — ладонь у Антона мокрая, он сильно волнуется.

— Ой! — пищит Наташа.

— Ой, — глупо повторяет за ней Антон, машинально вытирая ладонь об штаны, а потом поднимает руку вверх, загнув мизинчик, который остался без кольца. — Кажется, у меня отсоединился палец. Он у тебя?

— Это не палец! — хихикает Наташа. — Вот!

Она протягивает ладошку, на которой лежит колечко, и Антон подставляет мизинец, чтобы Наташа вернула пропажу на место.

Занятие подошло к концу, и Антон ждал этого, медленно умирая внутри себя не то от радости, не то от паники: сейчас придёт Серёжа, и они все вместе отправятся обедать — чёртов сюр. 

— Привет, ёжик, — раздаётся знакомый мягкий голос на другом конце кабинета. — А я уже соскучился.

У Антона сердце начинает биться чаще; в груди разливается тепло. Он на автомате едва не отвечает «Я тоже», но вовремя догоняет, что фраза адресована не ему.

— Я тоже! — говорит вместо него Никита; затем слышится звучный чмок — Серёжа, как всегда, целует его в румяную щёчку.

— Покажешь, что собрал сегодня? 

— Да! — Никита тянет его к своему месту, и Антон наконец поднимает глаза.

Серёжа улыбается ему и беззвучно произносит:

— Привет.

Никита показывает ему своего робота, и Серёжа восхищается искренне, расспрашивает о деталях и его способностях; потом они вместе придумывают ему имя — Ричи. Антон наблюдает за ними исподтишка, пока помогает девочкам собрать разбросанный конструктор, и невольно лыбится.

Он видит: Серёжа медлит, не торопится одевать Никиту — ждёт, когда Антон освободится, и от этого в реальность происходящего верится ещё труднее. Кабинет постепенно пустеет, Антон провожает девочек и подходит наконец к ёжику с папой: они переобувают сменку.

— Вот было б прикольно, если бы придумали робота, который завязывает шнурки, да? — говорит он, глядя на то, как Серёжа старательно шнурует детский ботиночек.

— А мне папа завязывает! — хвастается Никита.

— Я бы такому роботу радовался больше, чем Никитка, — улыбается Серёжа. — Ладно, ну-ка, пират, ныряй.

Он надевает на Никиту куртку. Антон присаживается рядом на корточки и помогает расправить рукава.

— Ты как? Надеюсь, проголодался? — спрашивает у него Серёжа.

— Сдержался и детей не ел, так что да. Правда, у нас не очень много времени, мне нужно в универ к двум.

— Па-аднять паруса! — бойко командует Никита.

Антон с Серёжей смеются, а затем, улыбаясь друг другу, вместе принимаются натягивать варежки на маленькие Никитины ручки — Серёжа с одной стороны, Антон — с другой. Никита, сидя на лавке, радостно болтает ножками, довольный от такого избытка внимания.

— А обычно капризничает, — шепчет Серёжа Антону. — Ты нейтрализовал капризулю.

— Это моя работа. — Антон изображает Крутую собаку с мема и наигранно-смачно подмигивает Серёже, но тут же смущается собственных действий и бормочет: — Так, я щас. За рюкзаком сбегаю.

— Давай.

— Я быстро.

— Ага, мы ждём тебя тут.

— Ща.

Он пытается подняться на ноги, но теряет равновесие и падает задницей на пол.

— Бл... ёлки-иголки...

Никита звонко смеётся — ни капли сочувствия. Антон подыгрывает ему и картинно трёт ушибленный зад — дети почему-то всегда ужасно радуются чужим страданиям.

— Господи, осторожнее. — Серёжа подхватывает его под локоть. — Не убейся только, что у тебя за день сегодня такой?

— Мой обычный вторник.

— Сегодня среда.

— И среда, любой день недели, ты... — «сам увидишь» — почти вырывается у Антона, но он каким-то чудом успевает вовремя остановить себя и вместо этого выпаливает: — Ты-ы не бери с меня пример!

Поднявшись наконец на ноги, он убегает в подсобку, чтобы взять свои вещи, закрывает дверь и звучно хлопает себя по лбу. Они провели вместе три минуты и ещё даже не вышли из школы, а он уже успел сказать и сделать какую-то фигню, за которую ему почему-то стыдно, хотя обычно он не стесняется выглядеть придурочным.

Главное, хотя бы в кафе вести себя нормально, но в голове уже мелькают картины, как Антон нечаянно сбивает лбом слишком низко свисающие с потолка модные горшки с цветами или неудачно вытягивает в проход свою длиннющую ногу, об которую тут же спотыкается официант, роняя на Серёжу — ни много ни мало — какое-нибудь шоколадное фондю. Антон надеется, что в этой фалафелечной, куда он хочет их повести, нет шоколадного фондю и ебучих горшков с цветами — иначе всё пропало. У него свиданий-то толком в жизни не было, если не считать неловких прогулок с девчонками в средней школе, когда он проверял границы своей ориентации — оказалось, что въезд в его Изумрудный город навеки закрыт для женского пола. А с парнями Антон не встречался никогда — ну, так получилось. В конце концов, ему всего лишь восемнадцать, нет ничего зазорного в том, что у него пока не было отношений. Он и дальше мог бы ждать, если бы не встретил наконец человека, который ему понравился.

Серёжа ему очень нравился, Антон почему-то запал на него с первого же дня, когда увидел в школе, несмотря на то, что это был родитель одного из детей — человек, очевидно, старше, серьёзнее, опытнее Антона, да ещё и с семьёй, — только позже он узнал, что жены у Серёжи не было. Впрочем, радости особой эта новость тоже не принесла; Антон ругал себя — нашёл, блин, в кого влюбляться; чем он в свои несчастные восемнадцать вообще мог заинтересовать двадцатисемилетнего мужчину с ребёнком на руках?

Просто Серёжа внушал доверие, он заботливый и тёплый, а ещё красивый до невозможности, и его маленькое чадо — такое же красивое, классное и доброе, а это тоже, наверное, о чём-то говорит.

Антон просит себя просто быть собой и не вести себя слишком по-дурацки; задача сложная, поскольку вести себя по-дурацки — это его естественное состояние, но вроде бы Серёжу это даже забавляет. Да и вообще, плевать на случайные глупые фразы и неловкие паузы, пусть всё идёт само собой — это ведь и не свидание толком, это всего лишь заглаживание вины, хотя Серёжа и так не был ни в чём виноват. К тому же рядом будет Никита, который всегда поддерживает Антона в его чудачествах.

С этими мыслями он выходит из подсобки, на ходу натягивая капюшон толстовки поверх кепки и одновременно пытаясь закинуть на плечо рюкзак. И то, и другое выходит криво.

— Дай поправлю, — говорит Серёжа и тянется, чтобы расправить загнувшийся краешек капюшона.

Антон замирает — Серёжа легонько задевает пальцами его щёку. Они смотрят друг на друга чуть дольше, чем стоило бы.

— У тебя шрам на брови.

— Это я упал.

— Представляешь, а я так и подумал, — смеётся Серёжа, не сводя с Антона своих бархатных карих глаз, в уголках которых снова разбегаются ласковые лучики-морщинки. — Вот, вроде всё.

Он отпускает его капюшон, и Антон наконец выдыхает. 

— Спасибо. Теперь красивый?

— Ты всегда красивый, — улыбается Серёжа. — Ну что, идём?

Он берёт Никиту за руку, Никита берёт за руку разулыбавшегося от комплимента Антона, и они все вместе наконец-то идут на выход.

*

Эд говорит себе: не привыкай, дядь.

Скоро надо будет сваливать, он и так охуел, дурак, задержался здесь на непозволительно долгий срок — потерял бдительность, расслабился, слишком разнежился от этой внезапно обрушившейся на него заботы — ну, сука, призовой кретин.

Как он мог позволить этому фантомному чувству безопасности окутать его с ног до головы? — Эд ведь никогда не жил с этим чувством, он даже не знал, какое оно на ощупь; его просто обняли, завернули в мягкое и тёплое всего целиком, и он вырубился, погрузившись в лучший сон в своей жизни.

А теперь вытаскивал себя за шкирку на поверхность — потому что страшно ему вдруг стало не только за свою жизнь, и это очередное ебанутое открытие — за эти несколько дней слишком до хуя этих открытий случилось, Эд раз за разом доставал из глубин своей запаянной чернилами души что-то щемящее, настоящее — он бы никогда не подумал, что вообще на такое способен. Раньше у него не было поводов проверять это. Влюбляться — тоже.

Он думает: пока не стало хуже — во всех смыслах — надо уходить. Дождаться Арсения, может, объяснить что-то и поблагодарить наконец: он ему в буквальном смысле обязан жизнью. А потом сваливать на хуй, мало, что ли, места в Москве? Где-нибудь заляжет, пока будут делаться доки. И — покеда.

Надо досидеть до вечера, и Эд вспоминает про плойку — хули не поиграть напоследок; вдруг его завтра пришьют, а так хоть в «Фифу» погоняет; у него теперь каждый день — день исполнения предсмертных желаний.

Он впервые за всё время решает заглянуть в остальные комнаты — не ради любопытства, нет, ему надо найти приставку, но в итоге поиски всё равно превращаются в изучение быта местных жителей, и он слоняется по дому, рассматривает чужие вещи издалека, случайно обнаруживает вторую ванную, о существовании которой и не подозревал; ну да, восемь человек в хате, семеро из которых — подростки, — пожёстче советской коммуналки, а здесь к тому же коллектив собрался, чересчур щепетильно следящий за внешним видом. Эд в этом плане удобный сожитель — очередь у зеркала не занимает. Но кого теперь это ебёт.

Приставка отыскивается внезапно в комнате девочек — они что, лабают чаще Антона? Что за геймерский матриархат в этой семейке? Эд жалеет, что дома сейчас нет Даны, поиграли бы вместе — но он вообще один пока что и не знает, кто куда свалил; дела есть у всех, кроме него.

Он включает «Фифу» и залипает, отыгрывая матч за матчем. Это здорово расслабляет, мозг вырубает свою заезженную параноидальную пластинку, и Эд просто ни о чём не думает кайфовые несколько часов; в итоге не замечает, как на улице начинает темнеть, и даже не улавливает момент, когда открывается входная дверь.

— О боже мой, да ла-адно, — раздаётся над ухом.

— Блядь!

Эд ловит выскользнувший из рук джойстик, оборачивается и видит Иру: та стоит с нечитаемым выражением лица — кажется, кому-то сейчас будет пизда. Он уже мысленно просчитывает план побега через диван, но вместо того, чтобы ругаться, Ира вдруг говорит:

— Наконец-то свежая кровушка для Чёрной вдовы.

— А, так это ты тут у руля? — расслабляется Эд. — Я думал, шо Данка.

— Да она «сосков» в руках никогда не держала. А ты попал, я тебя вздёрну, ты в курсе? Сейчас, пописаю только и приду, а ты пока выбирай себе команду лузеров.

Эд ржёт — ну ни хуя себе энтузиазм. Ему по кайфу.

Ира возвращается минут через пять — кидает ему на колени пачку чипсов, плюхается рядом и, громко шурша, открывает вторую, свою — там чипсы не из картофеля, а из яблок.

— Настройки поменял, новичок?

Эд молча передаёт ей другой джойстик: война — так война.

Ира ему нравится, она прикольная, улыбчивая и лёгкая, хотя наедине они не болтали ещё ни разу — в этом доме наедине с кем-то из детей вообще трудно остаться, все привыкли делить друг с другом личное пространство, ютятся вместе, как стайка зверят, — Эд сотку ставит, что в обычных семьях совершенно не так: в обычных семьях все друг друга терпеть не могут, двери закрывают, лишь бы не видеть никого подольше.

— А чё, где остальные? — спрашивает Эд.

— Кто в универе, кто репает.

— Репает?

Ира угукает, хрустя чипсиной, — как она умудряется ещё и жрать во время игры? Эд свою пачку даже не открыл.

— В зале. Мы ж все танцуем. Кроме Данки, она у нас певица и авторка, сама музыку пишет. Кстати, для наших выступлений в том числе. Не слушал? Обязательно послушай, она гениальная.

— Лады. Люблю музло.

Эд фолит; пока игроки формируют стенку для штрафного, Ира открывает чипсы Эда тоже.

— Ты не отвлечёшь меня хавкой, — говорит он, вцепившись в джойстик.

— Блин, а с Шастуном обычно прокатывает.

Эд прихрюкивает.

— А остальные чё, не лабают?

— Не-а. Ни у кого времени нет. У Ника свои классы, он вог и хай хилс преподаёт.

Эд решает не уточнять, что такое «хай хилс», вряд ли эта информация ему как-то поможет расширить картину мира.

— У Киры тоже, но он по хип-хопу. Единственный из всей семьи, наш гадкий утёнок.

Эд не согласен — чего это сразу гадкий? Хип-хоп кажется ему пиздатым стилем — что в музыке, что в танцах, резкий-дерзкий андеграунд.

— Но это я шучу, — тут же исправляется Ира. — Титул гадкого утёнка форэва принадлежит Шастуну.

Они смеются.

— Митя танцует в балетной труппе, — продолжает она, — и ещё ведёт классы по пилону. Двадцать четыре на семь в зале, не представляю, откуда у него столько сил, но мы все им ужасно гордимся, он наша звёздочка. Как-нибудь сходим с тобой на его балет.

Эд угукает: вряд ли это «как-нибудь» наступит, но ему правда хотелось бы.

— Пуфик со своим бойфрендом танцуют в «Болеро», — продолжает Ира. — Это такое шоу, много шума наделало в прошлом году. Ужасно горячее, там столько полуголых мальчиков.

— Ты ж по девочкам, — поднимает бровь Эд.

— Я-то да, ну а ты ж нет?

Эд замирает, поднеся ко рту чипсину. Ира смотрит на его перекошенное лицо, и в следующую секунду они начинают ржать.

— Расслабься, тебя никто не осуждает, итс окей ту би гей, твоя попочка — твои правила, и все дела, у нас прогрессивный дом.

— Я заметил.

— Так ты по мальчикам?

Эд дёргает плечами неопределённо.

— Да мне типа это. Пох.

— Здорово, в два раза больше шансов влюбиться. 

— Вроде того.

— И как оно сейчас, — продолжает напирать Ира, — в мальчика или в девочку?

Эд снова зависает и едва не пропускает мяч в ворота, но вовремя успевает лупануть по кнопкам.

— Чё это ты решила, что я вообще в кого-то влюблён?

— Да ты на рожу свою посмотри. Фингал сошёл, так сразу видно стало. Вы с Шастуном такие смешные, жесть, у него тоже вечно всё на лбу написано.

— Я не влюблён в Шастуна, — возмущается Эд.

— Да блин, удивил козу козьим сыром. Ясное дело, что не в него!

— Так, бля, малая, чё началось-то? — не выдерживает Эд: этот разговор ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. — Я не буду перед тобой отчитываться.

Ира хитрожопо косится на него и собирается сказать что-то ещё, но дверь в комнату торжественно распахивается настежь, и Эд, не отрывая взгляд от экрана, краем глаза видит Антона.

— О, Шастун! — оживает Ира. — О хоббите речь, а хоббит — навстречь. Мы репетировать на этой неделе будем вообще?

— Ир, отвянь, у меня сессия-хуессия.

Антон со звонким хлопком даёт Эду краба, падает на Данкину кровать и свешивается головой на Ирино плечо.

— Шо, как там сёдня всё прошло? — спрашивает его Эд.

— Заебись, — бодро отвечает Антон. — Картинка со злым манулом в конце произвела фурор. Мне поставили восемнадцать из двадцати.

— Це гарно. Красава.

— Ты красава, без тебя я б хуи обсасывал, а не свои восемнадцать баллов.

— Пососитесь, — вставляет Ира.

Антон оскорблённо пихает её в бок. Эд хмыкает — ему приятно, что он помог ему с проектом, но вместе с ощущением выполненного долга его вдруг начинает переполнять другое чувство, необычное, новое — радость за Антона, только странная, в разы сильнее, чем рядовая-вежливая, — как будто он им — блядь — гордится? Вот что испытывает Арсений, когда его дети делают успехи? Пиздец.

Его размышления прерывает вибрация под ногой: у Иры звонит телефон.

— Ой, прости, это моя девушка. — Ира торопливо поднимает трубку. — Алё, зайчикиш, привет. Нет, я не видела твоё сообщение, мы тут играем… — Она бросает джойстик Антону, подскакивает, едва не врезавшись плечом в его лицо, и убегает из комнаты.

Антон недовольно цокает языком, и Эд вопросительно смотрит на него: чё такое?

— Забей.

Он сползает с кровати на пол и поудобнее перехватывает джойстик, сразу же включаясь в игру. Они гоняют мяч, пока Эд не выкручивает мудрёную комбинацию и не забивает гол — а с Ирой они десять минут поле мусолили, и всё без толку.

— Е, мэн, видал! — радуется он, поворачиваясь к Антону.

Тот рассеянно кивает и почему-то выглядит взволнованным, но явно не из-за пропущенного гола.

— Да шо с твоим еблом сегодня, дядь? Опять не дали?

— Слухай, Эд, как раз об этом... — мнётся Антон. — У меня к тебе дело на миллион.

Из соседней комнаты раздаётся громкая ругань — Ира орёт в трубку: видимо, разговор зашёл куда-то не туда. Антон выдыхает усталое «Ёб твою мать, заебала, пидорасина» — вряд ли в адрес Иры, скорее, в адрес той, кто там с ней на проводе.

— Я ща. 

Он ставит игру на паузу, поднимается с пола и выходит. Эд прислушивается: Антон мягко зовёт Иру по имени и закрывает дверь изнутри. Что ж там за девка такая, что так старательно треплет Ире нервы, — думается Эду. Даже до него уже дошло, что что-то здесь неладно — а он не то чтобы присматривался; но, кроме Антона, кажется никто проблемы не замечает. У Эда самого не так много информации, он за это время пару раз успел стать свидетелем таких вот ссор, да и вечное кислое лицо Антона при любом упоминании Ириной девушки тоже игнорировать трудно, но Ира сама почему-то ничего с этим не делает — как будто думает, что это в порядке вещей.

Из-за стенки слышно приглушённые голоса, Антон что-то долго объясняет Ире, потом раздаются всхлипы, и всё повторяется по кругу. Эд успевает раз двести перечитать состав на упаковке чипсов на двух языках; играть в футбол одному не хочется, поэтому он терпеливо ждёт ребят.

Они возвращаются минут через пятнадцать; Ира зарёванная, но уже спокойная; Антон по-братски обнимает её одной рукой за плечи.

— Кому ебальник расквасить за нашу девочку? — спрашивает Эд.

Ира слабо фыркает, но всё-таки улыбается — уже неплохо; потом бросает взгляд на экран, и её лицо меняется в ту же секунду.

— Шастун, ты чё, первый гол просрал, что ли?! Ты мне счёт испортил! У нас была ничья!

Антон с Эдом гогочут, как гиены, — теперь точно всё нормально.

— Давай ему жопу порвём, кис, падай. — Эд отодвигается, уступая Ире место, и передаёт ей управление.

— В смы-ысле-е? — возмущается Антон. — Наглый, как колымский пидорас, ты посмотри. Не я, вообще-то, гол тебе забил, Ир!

— Хуже, ты его пропустил, лошара, — бурчит Ира, с решительным видом стиснув в руках джойстик Эда. — Не смей поворачиваться ко мне спиной, я хочу видеть, как померкнет свет в твоих глазах.

— Чего, блядь?

— Экзамен «Поттерианы», тупица.

Они надирают Антону задницу с позорным счётом три-один, как в памятном две тысячи восьмом против Нидерландов, и как раз успевают закончить к приходу остальных ребят. Те, не сговариваясь, подтягиваются в комнату девочек, тащат с собой огромные миски с попкорном, и Эд сначала не понимает зачем, а потом вспоминает — сегодня же день «кинематографа».

Последним домой приходит Арсений; Эд слышит, как он шуршит пакетами на кухне, и, помедлив немного, решает пойти к нему — может, пока вся орава спиногрызов галдит в комнате, им удастся перекинуться парой слов. Эду уже невмоготу, и он не уверен, что сможет спокойно высидеть весь фильм, — а вдруг им придёт в голову смотреть несколько частей?

Он замирает в дверях кухни.

— Здорово.

— Привет, — устало улыбается Арсений, но почему-то тут же отводит взгляд.

— Там это, уже все собрались.

— Ага. — Арсений всё ещё не поднимает на него глаза, сосредоточенно вытаскивает из пакета продукты.

Эду становится не по себе.

— Арсений, нам...

— Нам надо поговорить, — перебивает он Эда.

— Да, слух, я тут как раз типа...

— Ну вы там где? — орёт Пуф из комнаты.

— Включайте без нас! — кричит в ответ Арсений. 

— Нетушки!

— Антон!

— Пап!

«Пап» действует безотказно: Арсений закатывает глаза и одними губами говорит «Балин», но Эд видит, как уголки его губ дёргаются в улыбке. 

— Ладно, пойдём, они не отстанут. Давай после.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Эд хватает его за ладонь: сейчас.

— Арс...

Арсений оглядывается на Эда, смотрит вопросительно; глаза его яркие, прозрачные, такие красивые, что Эд пропускает вдох.

— Спасибо.

Они молчат несколько секунд; Арсений открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Эд изо всех сил надеется, что не услышит сейчас «За что?». Ясно же — за что. Ну, за всё?

— Пойдём.

До комнаты так и идут — за руку, но потом Арсений его отпускает.

— Я переоденусь и приду.

Эд топает в комнату без него, с порога объявляя детям, что «Арсений переоденется и придёт», и те единогласно решают, что семеро одного не ждут — в буквальном смысле.

*

Просмотр фильма действительно превращается в пытку: они сидят с Арсением рядом, кое-как втиснувшись на оставшиеся свободные места на диване. Арсений как будто бы нервничает — по пять минут колупает пальцами одну и ту же попкорнинку, пока не крошит всё обратно в свою миску. На противных моментах не морщится, на трагичных — не плачет, думает, видимо, о чём-то своём. Эд тоже ни черта не следит за сюжетом — он следит за Арсением, и тот в итоге не выдерживает — поднимается, мажет пальцами по коленке Эда и бесшумно выходит из комнаты. Эд сидит ещё полминуты, тупо пялясь в экран: косоглазый мальчик говорит девчонке с косичкой, что не позволит ей рисковать ради него жизнью. Она протестует: «Ты бы ради меня пошёл».

На этом моменте Эд встаёт; на вопросительный Ирин взгляд не отвечает.

Арсений оказывается на кухне — стоит в темноте над тумбочкой и монотонно щёлкает туда-сюда выключателем на пилоте.

— Эй...

— Эд, мне нужно знать, кто ты такой.

Эд старается выдохнуть потише — он спокоен. Арсений вот, кажется, не очень, но это поправимо: Эд берёт его за руку и усаживает на стул, сам садится напротив; они так и не включают свет.

— Я работал на нехорошего дядю, — начинает он.

— Ты тимуровец?

Эд дёргается и меняется в лице; внутри всё разом обдаёт ледяной волной.

— К тебе кто-то приходил?!

— Что? — Арсений будто отмирает наконец. — Нет, нет, спокойно, никто не приходил. Тише, сядь на место, пожалуйста.

Эд в ступоре падает обратно на стул, таращится на Арсения по-прежнему охуевающе.

— Откуда ты знаешь про...

— Сам догадался, пистоль твой по камерам увидел.

«Пистоль?» — мелькает в голове Эда, тут же сменяясь на «Ты чё, чекал меня по камерам, блядь?», но он проглатывает и то, и другое — к чёрту бесполезное охуевание, есть вещи поважнее.

— Ебать ты Нэнси Дрю. Это вопрос не отменяет: с хрена ли ты знаешь его имя?

— Не волнуйся, я никак с ним не связан, — говорит Арсений, и фальши в его словах не слышно. — Просто... кручусь в этой среде, территория у нас одна, ночные заведения, ну, ясно. Мы не знакомы, я лишь знаю, что у него сеть казино и какие-то хреновые делишки в целом по бизнесу.

— Хреновые — лайтово сказано.

— Уже не важно, — перебивает Арсений. — Каким образом это всё касается тебя?

— Я был в их стае. А теперь больше нет, — коротко отвечает Эд.

— Я, блин, и сам понял, представляешь, — язвит Арсений. — Рассказывай всё как есть. Это вроде бы честно будет. 

Эд трёт пальцами переносицу и глухо угукает.

— Я и сам хотел, веришь-нет, — признаётся он, — просто не решался, как ссыкло последнее. Пока ты мне кофе сегодня не припёр это ебучее.

— «Этот», — вставляет Арсений.

— Чё?

— Не суть, проехали.

— И меня как током ёбнуло, — продолжает Эд, — идиота вырубил и, ну, решил сразу: придёшь, перетрём наконец, а то так дальше продолжаться не может. Но ты резче вон оказался. Ещё и придумал там себе небось чё-нибудь стрёмное.

— Ничего я не придумывал, — бормочет Арсений, но его строгий взгляд становится мягче, Эд видит в полумраке. — Не имею привычки додумывать за других людей, пока сам ничего не знаю.

— Зачёт, — кивает Эд — он такой же.

— Так и что в итоге произошло?

— Заебался. Давно уже заебался, но всё как-то фоном. Свалить всегда хотелось, но я думал, что и без того сандальнут меня на какой-нибудь стрелке, отмучаюсь — и покеда, а пока типа не хуй на судьбу лишний раз перья распускать, раз она первая не выёбывается. Повода от неё, что ли, ждал. Кретин.

— Дождался?

— Ага. Меня поставили крышевать штриха одного важного, спонсора тимуровского, Рэмбо, и... Блядь, Арсений, я не знаю, у меня типа тогда глаза открылись. Им всё дозволено, этим гнидам. Всё вообще. Я... всякое говно видел, понимаешь, но тут...

Говорить внезапно становится трудно, Эд снова трёт лицо — спрятаться бы куда-нибудь и не вспоминать это больше никогда.

— В общем... Блядь. Он пёрся от девчонок помладше, а я типа... Я не лез туда, я вообще не по чужим делам, меньше знаешь — яму не копаешь, мне пох. А потом увидел, как он малую одну...

Эд замолкает и сухо сглатывает, в тишине слышно, как дыхание сбивается; он не думал, что придётся кому-то рассказывать об этом. Арсений смотрит во все глаза, рефлекторно тянется вперёд, как будто хочет сказать — всё нормально, я здесь.

— Он её душил. Она ревёт лежит, губы синие, а он, сука, душит, хуйню всякую несёт — тише, мол, родная-красивая, сделай дяде приятно. Ебёт её, как куклу, а она... Маленькая такая, ручки-спички, хрипит — всё уже. А потом затыкается вдруг, и... И у неё косички на голове, я, блядь, не знаю, сколько ей вообще лет было. Понимаешь, блядь, Арс.

Арсений глядит широко распахнутыми глазами — они блестят от слёз, в темноте видно.

— Я ему шею свернул.

— Эд...

Они смотрят друг на друга, у Арсения ресницы мокрые и чёрные, в его взгляде столько сочувствия и бессилия, что у Эда до боли щемит в груди.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Арсений.

Он осторожно берёт Эда за руку и крепко стискивает в своей. Обнял бы наверняка, но они сидят за столом.

— Что ты за человек такой, — слабо усмехается Эд, глядя на их переплетённые пальцы: он этими руками убил человека, а Арсений держит его ладонь так ласково, будто вовсе не осуждает. — Почему ты не боишься?

— Тебя? Как я могу бояться тебя?

Эд снова выдавливает нервный смешок и качает головой — пиздец. Ему трудно дышать, сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее.

Они молчат какое-то время, Арсений тихонько вытирает кончик носа свободной рукой — кого ему сейчас жаль больше — эту маленькую девочку или Эда? Наверняка обоих одинаково бесконечно.

— Ты понимаешь, что они сделают, если найдут меня здесь, — говорит Эд. — Тимбо — страшный человек. Не человек он даже, бля, ебучий тарантул, хуй его знает. А я тупой, Арс. Когда допёр, что мне тут ваще не место, уже полнедели успело пройти, я... Не ебу, о чём думал, у меня просто чердак слетел от всего, от...

Непроизнесённое «тебя» остаётся висеть в воздухе. Арсений смотрит на Эда без упрёка — с искренним сочувствием и беспокойством.

— Да, это было не очень правильно с твоей стороны, но... Я ведь тоже. Я сам тебя уговорил остаться, ты даже не просил.

— Ни хуя это не оправдание. Я долбоёб, а ты просто добрый до хуя. Пасьянс сошёлся, блядь.

— Так, ладно, — выдыхает он. — Ладно. Ладно. Давай мы подумаем.

— Да я думал уже, ничё не проканает, я подставляю всех вас, находясь здесь. Мне надо свалить подальше, пока они не нашли это место. Делать новый паспорт и драпать на хуй.

Арсений молчит, сдвинув брови к переносице, — Эда не слушает, думает всё-таки сам, и Эд снова не понимает — зачем?

— Они никого из нас не тронут, — говорит Арсений наконец.

— С чего ты так уверен?

— Сколько дней ты в бегах?

— С этих выхов. С воскресенья.

— У них была уйма времени, чтобы убить тебя, но они этого до сих пор не сделали — значит, не нашли.

— Ну, лады, допустим, — нехотя кивает Эд: уже знает, к чему Арсений клонит.

— И не найдут, если...

— Арсений, — останавливает его Эд. — Я не смогу шкериться тут вечно.

— Вечно — нет, но какое-то время. Пока документы не будут готовы.

Эд трёт лицо ладонями, устало вздыхает и смотрит на Арсения.

— Арсений, не надо. Я это всё не для того рассказал, чтоб ты тут мне план спасения придумывал.

— Я смогу тебя защитить, — вдруг говорит он, и Эд непонимающе моргает.

— Ты — меня?

— Не спрашивай. Пока ты со мной, никто тебя не тронет.

— И чё это, блин, значит?

— Просто поверь.

Эд верит ему — это уже как ебучая данность; но не верится ему просто в целом — чем заслужил? После всего — ну, чем?

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — спрашивает он. — Ты чё, святой типа? Хуёвые объекты для очистки кармы выбираешь.

— Эд, господи, — выдыхает Арсений, — при чём тут карма, блин? Как только ты перешёл порог этого дома, ты становишься его частью, и я несу за тебя ответственность.

Эд качает головой, молчит. Арсений наклоняется ближе, настойчивый пиздец — это не чёс, он говорит правду, волнуется за него почему-то, как за родного, Эд видит. Он снова чувствует себя, будто во сне, и ничего не понимает — чем, чёрт возьми, заслужил?

— Просто останься, ладно?

— Арсений...

— Не-ус-лож-няй.

У него прядка из чёлки выбилась, как обычно, — Арсений её всегда поправляет, но сейчас он так сосредоточен на Эде, что даже не замечает ничего. Эд тянет руку и осторожно поправляет его волосы сам.

— В тебе так до хуя любви, Арсений, — тихо хрипит он, заглядывая в ясно-голубые глаза, невесомо ведёт большим пальцем по брови, и Арсений сидит не дыша. — Откуда в тебе так до хуя любви? Ты не тратишь её на себя самого?

— А она что, разве лимитная? — шепчет Арсений.

— Не знаю. Но не может же быть бесконечной?

— Почему не может?

Эд фыркает; руку не убирает до сих пор. Арсений вздыхает и снова перехватывает его ладонь, укладывает на стол, гладит успокаивающе, и в этом жесте нет ни капли недосказанности — это правильно и естественно. Они сидят так молча, вместе, рядом, пока никто не отнял у них эти минуты; Эд тонет в нахлынувшей нежности и думает:

«Действительно».


	7. Chapter 7

Фильм они с Эдом не досматривают, Арсений просто идёт к детям и желает всем спокойной ночи — те тактично ничего не спрашивают. После он долго стоит под душем; в голове такой сумбур, что аж давит в висках; Арсению фантомно кажется, будто можно просто поставить всё на паузу и подумать — сейчас, сейчас он разберётся.

Если Руслан узнает, кого Арсений прячет у себя дома, пиздец может настать всем, и в первую секунду от этой мысли у него всё переворачивается внутри — а потом он резко успокаивается, сам даже сперва не понимает почему, но до него доходит через мгновение: он их обоих не боится — потому что уверен в каждом.

Руслан — самый близкий для него человек, и этого достаточно. В Эде Арсений не сомневается ни капли, у него было много возможностей отыскать внутри себя доверие к нему — оно само отыскалось на интуитивном уровне едва ли не сразу, и он привык прислушиваться к своим ощущениям — те редко подводят. Просто так совпало, что единственные два человека, к которым он что-то испытывает, — опасны для общества и друг для друга.

Арсению вдруг становится смешно — хотя, вообще-то, не смешно это всё ни черта, это просто нервное. Но он по жизни старается везде искать плюсы — должно же быть что-то хорошее в том, что всё так обернулось. Эд не знает, что охота за ним ведётся с двух сторон, он думает только про Тимура, и это карт-бланш для ахмедовцев, но случись что — Арсений им его не отдаст. У него свой карт-бланш по имени Руслан, и их блядская ссора сейчас очень некстати, но плевать. Если Арсений попросит не трогать Эда, Руслан не тронет. Он не сомневается в этом ни на секунду, он знает, что Руслан не сможет сделать ему плохо. И когда он понимает, насколько естественно ему в голову приходит эта мысль, его тут же прошибает до ноющей боли в груди. Руслан ради него на что угодно пойдёт, Арсений — его слабость, как бы ни было им херово в последнее время, он для Руслана — его детка. Руслан так сильно его любит, что Арсению порой не верится, что к людям — к нему — вообще можно испытывать такие чувства. Пусть его вечно не бывает рядом, пусть они срутся из-за херни, пусть Арсению кажется, что всё не так, — он просто в такие моменты забывает, кто они друг для друга, и ему сносит крышу — пока он не вспоминает, как сильно Руслан его любит.

Ему снова становится стыдно за свою недавнюю истерику, но он сразу останавливает себя — ничего неправильного в этом не было, виноваты оба, и разбираться всё равно придётся, просто теперь он сделает это лучше. 

Он скучает по нему.

И это не подсознательное чувство вины за то, что в его жизни вдруг появился Эд. По этому поводу он не чувствует вину, он принимает это как данность, будто всё вело его к этой закономерной развязке. Он доверяет им обоим так сильно, что задыхается от переполняющей нежности; впервые в жизни ему кажется, что всё наконец-то на своих местах.

Он возвращается в спальню, когда Эд уже разложил постель и забрался под одеяло. Вряд ли спит, но Арсений всё равно старается быть потише. Раздевается в темноте, бесшумно переступая босыми ногами по паркету; дома зябко, хочется скорее согреться, но ему уже тепло от мысли, что они снова будут рядом; не то чтобы Эд нагрел постель к его приходу — они спят под разными одеялами — но одно только его присутствие делает всё вокруг гораздо лучше.

Он лезет под одеяло, пряча замёрзшие ступни, и смотрит на Эда: тот лежит на спине с закрытыми глазами. У него длинные ресницы и красивый профиль, вечно обветренные губы, шрам на правом виске, уши — смешно оттопыренные и милые; три чёрные звёздочки на скуле, бесконечные татуировки, которые нисколько не скрывают под собой его мягкость, беззащитность и детскость.

Арсений, затаив дыхание, двигается ближе, медленно, несмело, ещё чуть-чуть — пока наконец не касается лбом его плеча. Ему это необходимо сейчас, и почему-то кажется, что Эду тоже. Дыхание Эда размеренное и неслышное, но теперь он выдыхает громче, а потом вдруг молча откидывает руку, чтобы Арсений мог улечься ему на грудь.

Тот льнёт к нему, ни секунды не раздумывая, и теперь всё точно на своих местах.

*

— Мне понравился мальчик.

Антон обессиленно свисает с дивана, перегнувшись через подлокотник, и глухо бьётся лбом о боковину — идеальный был бы кадр для какого-нибудь жизненного мема в духе «Упасть — не страшно, страшно — не подняться». Эд флегматично косится на его откляченную задницу — хочется дать поджопник, но слишком лень шевелиться.

— Поздравляю? Сочувствую? — предполагает он, крутя в руке джойстик: они снова играют в приставку, пока есть время — у Антона сегодня только одна лекция, и та вечером.

— Его зовут Серёжа. Мы вчера ели, — невнятно гундит Антон, продолжая говорить в обивку дивана.

— Повезло. — Эд всё ещё строит дурачка, чтобы побесить его: так малой в итоге расскажет всё чётко и с подробностями.

— И я даже никого не уронил, не обоссал, не оплевал и не облил шоколадным фондю. Всё было отлично, охуенно, прям супер.

— Но?

— Никаких «но», всё было отлично, охуенно и прям супер. Но... — Антон, кряхтя, наконец принимает сидячее положение и добавляет: — Но, во-первых, его ребёнок ходит в нашу группу.

— И?..

Антон нетерпеливо закатывает глаза — такой себе из Эда собеседник.

— Что «и»? У него есть ребёнок, ёпта!

— И?

— Да блядь, Эд, хорош! — Антон пихает Эда ногой в бедро.

— Да резче рассказывай потому что, — ворчит тот. — Ты паришься, что он женат?

— Нет! Нет у него жены, я, правда, не знаю почему, мне было неловко спрашивать, потом как-нибудь спрошу.

— Ну, ништяк, тогда я ваще траблов не вижу.

— Да как не видишь, блин, очевидно ж! — Антон пялится на Эда взглядом «ты-чё-придурок-что-ли», и Эд на это вопросительно поднимает бровь.

Антон вдруг смущённо насупливается, словно хочет сказать что-то важное и собирает всю свою смелость, чтобы решиться.

— Да блин, короче. Я никогда ни с кем не встречался. Ну, так, чтоб по-настоящему. Только с Катькой в девятом классе, но это не в счёт, мы быстро разбежались, не сошлись, ну, знаешь, мировоззрениями. А Серёжа... С ним всё совсем по-другому. Мне кажется, я... вкрашился. Жойско, понимаешь. — Взгляд Антона на мгновение теплеет, он лыбится, как дурак, а потом тут же снова расстроенно хмурит брови. — Но, блядь, Эд. Ему двадцать семь. Он взрослый и опытный. А я... невзрослый и неопытный. Чё я вообще могу ему дать?

Эд задумчиво чешет лоб — столкнуться с такой глубокой шастунской рефлексией, садясь играть в ебучую приставку, он не ожидал; даже мерзко шутить по поводу «дать» нет желания.

— И в этом весь зашквар?

— Ну, типа того.

Эд смотрит на него с сочувствием — иногда Антон кажется таким ранимым, что его почему-то хочется защищать от всего мира, и Эд уже заебался удивляться своим ощущениям — пусть этот долбаный аттракцион неизведанных эмоций везёт его куда хочет.

— Расслабь очко, малой, — говорит он. — Дело житейское. Не настолько у вас пиздецовая разница в возрасте, чтоб так загоняться. У нас с тобой такая же, если чё, и никто не сдох. А шо неопытный... Ну, так и Панин не с ногой в жопе родился, это ж, ну, приходящее.

Антон кривит моську, но потом сдаётся и ржёт.

— Мы в субботу идём в кино, — говорит он чуть бодрее, — на новую часть «Льда».

— Заебись, вторая свиданка, поздравляю, он выдержал тебя на первой и не слился, значит, тоже по тебе сохнет. — Эд торжественно хлопает Антона по плечу.

— Не было у нас никакой первой свиданки. Вчера не считается, мы с Никитосом втроём сидели. Это его сына.

— Ебать вы гейская семейка.

Антон фыркает и зависает с довольной лыбой; его щёки тут же румянятся. Эд изучающе наблюдает за ним, как Дроздов — за гормонально нестабильной белочкой в брачный период.

— Но блин... В киноху-то мы вдвоём пойдём. И я очкую. Там же... Там же всякое может произойти.

— Типа?

— Ну, вдруг он захочет взять меня за руку. А у меня руки вечно мокрые, когда волнуюсь. Прям ну очень мокрые. Ну, типа вот прям очень.

— Еба, ну ты это. Сливай воду в сторонку, когда наберётся, делов-то. Может, ему не нравится сухая кожа. Арсению вон не нравится.

Антон поднимает бровь; повисает неловкая пауза.

— Как мы вообще к этому пришли?

— В натуре. Вернёмся к делу. — Эд откашливается; наверное, тему Арсения лучше вообще не затрагивать — Эд своих демонов наружу так легко выпускать не готов. — Ты, короче, ссыкло.

— Ну, спасибо.

— И ты типа об этом хотел перетереть вчера?

— Не совсем...

Антон взволнованно пыхтит, кусает губы, и Эд щурится, глядя на него с подозрением.

— Бля. Короче… Сука. Щас будет странно, но ты это, ну там это. Ну…

— Рожай уже.

Антон поднимает на него свои карамельно-зелёные, немного испуганные глаза и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Давай пососёмся?

— Чё?

Эд оторопело пялится на него, но его тут же пробивает на ржач.

— Блин, ты не так понял, — мямлит Антон, краснея до кончиков ушей.

— Я ещё ничё не понял.

— Короче… Мне типа, ну... Надо проверить, нормально ли я сосусь.

— Сосёшься или сосёшь? — подстёбывает его Эд, не может удержаться.

— Сука, Эд. Я серьёзно. — Антон несильно пихает его в плечо и выглядит таким несчастным и пристыженным, что Эд решает больше не прикалываться. — Просто... Я до хуя давно ни с кем не целовался. Лет с пятнадцати. И это была какая-то слюнявая хуйня, мне не понравилось. Я вообще не уверен, что умею это делать, и… Если у нас с Серёжей всё к этому пойдёт, не хочу облажаться.

Эд разглядывает его с ленивой, расслабленной ухмылкой, и Антон под этим взглядом замирает.

— Ну, вперёд.

— Да?..

— Манда.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и у Антона такой растерянный и смущённый вид, что стебать его больше не хочется. Эд улыбается уже без капли насмешки, сидит, по-хозяйски закинув руку на спинку дивана, — ему не западло.

Антон тупит ещё мгновение, громко сопит, а потом несмело тянется к нему, завороженно и по-прежнему чуть испуганно глядя на его губы. Эд еле заметно подаётся навстречу — пусть малой всё делает сам. И Антон делает — неуверенно берёт его холодными пальцами за подбородок, поглаживает чернильный трезубец, как в тумане пялится на его рот. А затем наклоняется и прикасается головокружительно неопытно.

Эд размыкает губы, подхватывает мягко и медленно — вот так, малыш. Они сталкиваются языками, Эд тут же прихватывает Антона за маняще-пухлую нижнюю губу и чувствует его резкий выдох. Антон такой трогательный, открытый, реагирующий на всё слишком ярко и доверчиво, от этого голова вдруг идёт кругом. Эду хочется, чтобы он расслабился, почувствовал, хочется показать ему больше и сделать хорошо. Он обхватывает губами его язык и сосёт; Антон мычит ему в рот, задыхается, раскрывает губы шире, чтобы было больше доступа, и млеет, забывая, что надо делать какие-то ответные движения. Эд усмехается про себя — как легко его обезвредить. Он кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, целуя снова, и Антон очухивается — сам толкается языком, лижет, кусается даже с энтузиазмом, а потом не удерживает равновесие и падает на Эда, прижимаясь полностью.

— Так… — Эд отлипает первый и пихает Антона в плечи, чтобы тот сел на место. — Всё, хорош.

— Ебать.

Он тяжело дышит, растрёпанный и взбудораженный, щёки и уши горят, губы горят тоже — красные и мокрые.

— Сойдёт для сельской местности, — выносит Эд свой вердикт.

Антон осоловело пялится на него, как будто до сих пор не догоняет, что происходит, и даже не улавливает смысл слов.

— Эу, приём, — зовёт его Эд.

— Бля… — выдыхает Антон, а потом наконец приходит в себя и неправдоподобно брезгливо вытирает рот рукой, уставившись вниз. — Фу, это как с братухой сосаться.

— Да, в натуре фу, — ржёт Эд, но смешок получается нервный; он сам какого-то хрена поплыл. — Арсению ни слова.

— Никому ни слова. Давай забудем об этом.

— Пиздатая мысль. Хули ты вообще не попросил кого-то из своих братьев. Или Иру, ей-то было б пох.

— Да они все издевались бы надо мной до конца дней.

— А я типа заебись вариант?

— Ну, тебе я доверяю, — говорит Антон как само собой разумеющееся.

Он наконец осмеливается поднять на Эда взгляд и смотрит так, будто ждёт одобрения.

— Нормально было?

— Да, ништяк. Ты только, ну, чутка полегче, а то как будто душу, блядь, высосать хочешь. И ещё можешь юзать руки, ну там, жопу мять, например.

— Кому, себе? — непонимающе моргает Антон.

— Ты дурак, дядь? Штриху своему.

— Прям так сразу прям жопу?

— Бля, ну не сразу, сначала шею, там, погладь, сиськи пожамкай. Только не залипай на этом, главное — просто кайфовать от процесса. Ну ты чё, не видел, как люди сосутся, блин?

Антон делает сложное лицо, видимо, пытаясь уложить в голове всю новую информацию, а затем вдруг говорит:

— Давай ещё раз?

— Да сука, чтоб ты тут в штаны спустил?

— Не настолько ты охуенно сосёшься, — язвит он. 

— Чё ты пиздишь, — лыбится Эд, а потом замирает.

Антон смотрит на него, сидя с приоткрытыми губами, дышит через рот — решительный до хуя: он серьёзен. И Эд снова принимает эту игру на удивление легко — он в ахуе от себя, но всё это кажется ему таким правильным, что даже не нужно искать оправдания. Он подтягивается к Антону и на этот раз целует его сам. Антон отвечает сразу же, и теперь это не робкие касания, это полноценный жадный поцелуй. Эд кладёт его ладони к себе на плечи, и Антон делает, как его только что учили, — скользит по шее, мнёт загривок, шкрябая пальцами короткий ёжик, и у Эда мурашки бегают по позвоночнику — малой, оказывается, вовсе не промах.

Они сосутся почти с минуту, пробуя разный темп, играясь языками, кусаясь; Антон расслабляется совсем, и это идеальный момент, чтобы закончить вводный урок.

— Ты сладкий, — хрипит Эд, отстраняясь. — Сладко целуешься.

— У меня встал.

— Ой блядь, вот это уже точно не ко мне. — Эд поднимает руки и отодвигается подальше. — Пиздуй сам разбирайся.

Они ржут; Антон утыкается лбом в ладони — ему надо переварить и осмыслить.

— Бля, и как это повторить с Серёжей.

— Каком кверху, блин, чё ты опять начинаешь.

Антон сопит — откуда в нём столько неуверенности в себе?

— Не дрейфь, — подбадривает его Эд. — Всё путём будет. Если очкуешь сосаться, ты типа можешь сказать ему об этом, ага? Ничё ж такого. Пускай учит.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? «Серёж, последний раз я целовался три года назад. Ах да, и кстати, это был мой четвёртый поцелуй за всю жизнь, а если считать отдельно с языком, то третий».

— Бля, ну, третий — уже тема. Это даже не второй. И ваще, ты сейчас освежевал в памяти весь процесс. Только Серому своему об этом не говори.

— «Освежил», — машинально поправляет Антон, а потом снова корчит страдальческое лицо. — А вдруг… А вдруг он начнёт, ну… В штаны ко мне лезть.

— А ты чё, не хочешь?

— Потенциально хочу, но, бля, это же так волнительно. Я ни хуя не знаю, у меня столько вопросов.

— Чё тебе рассказать? Есть пестик, есть тычинка. — Эд складывает пальцы в жесте «окей» и суёт туда палец другой руки.

— Вот так новость, блядь, — огрызается Антон. — Я про другое. Про подготовку, там. Про само… действие. Вдруг, например, я буду так волноваться, что не смогу кончить.

— Бля, ну кончишь в другой раз. Малой, если по ходу дела поймёшь, что кончать расхотелось, ты всегда можешь попросить его притормозить.

Антон измученно завывает.

— Так и скажи сразу, шо типа не уверен, шо кончаешь в присутствии других людей, это снимет с тебя лишнюю ответственность. А если кончишь — будет приятный бонус.

— А если я кончу слишком рано?

— Ну, заебись, сможете вдвоём заняться его хуем, не отвлекаясь.

— Эд… — Антон заёбанно хлопает себя ладошкой по лбу.

— Так, это, на вот, держи. — Эд вытаскивает из кармана два презерватива.

— Ты чё, в домашних штанах их носишь?!

— Ну так хуй знает, где ебля может тебя настигнуть.

— У нас дома?!

Эд оставляет этот вопрос без комментариев, и Антон смешно морщится, кряхтя сдавленное «бе».

— Умеешь пользоваться? Проверь, чтоб по размеру подошло. Если твой кент будет уговаривать тя наживую, ну, без резинки, шли его на хуй, понял? Смазка у него наверняка есть, но если чё — никаких, блядь, кремов для обуви и жидкостей для розжига.

Антон недоверчиво косится на него.

— Ладно. А мне что… Надо будет там, ну, мыть всё прям?.. Прям вот прям клизму делать?

— Не обязательно, ты просто посри нормально, если нужно, и всё прокатит. К тому же вдруг твой чувак сам хочет быть снизу. Ты его спроси.

— Даже не знаю, какой вариант хуже.

— Да никакой не хуже, если вы побазарите перед процессом. И вообще, можно не чпокаться в жопу так с разбега. Не всем это по кайфу.

— А тебе? — вдруг спрашивает Антон, и Эд тормозит на секунду, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить — но ладно, раз уж у них день откровений.

— А мне по кайфу, — отвечает он и поднимается с дивана. 

— Сверху или снизу?

— Справа и слева, — лыбится Эд. — Так, всё, мастер-класс окончен. Мне кента набрать надо, я пошёл. А тебе в универ пора.

Антон мнёт в руках квадратики презервативов и поднимает на Эда свои зеленющие, блестящие глаза.

— Спасибо.

Эд по-дружески хлопает его по плечу и плетётся в их с Арсением спальню. Когда спальня успела стать «их» в его голове — не спрашивает себя. 

Он достаёт из рюкзака мобильник и набирает номер по памяти, а затем напряжённо вслушивается в гудки и выдыхает только тогда, когда трубку снимают.

— Алё, Санчо, шо кого? У нас на линии чисто? Дело есть, завтра подвалю, намутим вариант? Бате не говори. Ага, заебись, давай, чмоки.


	8. Chapter 8

Эд говорит об этом Арсению перед сном, когда после очередных посиделок на кухне они, уставшие и сонные, добираются до спальни.

— Мне нужно будет кое-куда сходить завтра.

Арсений замирает, не успев открыть дверцу шкафа, и смотрит на Эда испуганными глазами.

— Это опасно?

— Если не слажану по дороге, то не особо. Но ночевать не приду, перекантуюсь где-нибудь, чтоб убедиться, что хвост не словил.

— Эд...

— По докам вопросы надо уладить, а то времечко тик-так.

Арсений рассеянно кивает — наверное, ему многое хочется сказать, но вряд ли в этом есть смысл, не заставит же он Эда из соображений безопасности остаться дома и не высовывать нос. Не заставит же он его не уезжать.

— Завтра День Святого Валентина, — бормочет он. — Сделай так, чтоб тебя не убили, пожалуйста, ладно?

Эд усмехается и кивает — ладно.

— А при чём тут День Святого Валентина?

— Да я просто так сказал. Чтобы звучало более угрожающе.

Они фыркают, смотрят друг другу в глаза, грустно улыбаясь, а потом Арсений не выдерживает.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет он, притягивая Эда к себе в объятия.

— Ебать, ты как будто меня хоронишь. Не боись, окей? — бубнит Эд ему в плечо. — В конце концов, весь мир движ, а мы в нём типы.

— Интересная трактовка Шекспира.

— Смысл сохранился.

Он выпускает Арсения из рук; у того ямочки на щеках, улыбается — достижение.

— Гоу спать.

— Гоу.

Они переодеваются и забираются под одеяла. Арсений поворачивается к нему спиной и ёрзает щекой на подушке, устраиваясь удобнее; Эд наблюдает за ним, и его затапливает нежностью — Арсений уютный. Ему хочется обнять его, он двигается ближе, но закинуть руку не решается — будет слишком, ему достаточно и этого.

Арсений будто считывает его мысли — и вдруг сам нащупывает его ладонь, а потом тянет на себя. Эд обнимает его со спины, затаив дыхание.

— Тебе удобно? — спрашивает Арсений.

— Кажется, да.

— Мне, кажется, тоже.

Эд закрывает глаза и думает: он не хочет думать. Он подумает об этом завтра, вообще всё — завтра; пусть оно не торопится, им обоим слишком хорошо здесь и сейчас.

*

Завтра наступает быстрее, чем хотелось. Эд просыпается уже один, по-прежнему на правом боку, как уснул, когда обнимал Арсения, но сейчас вторая половина кровати пустая. И в следующую секунду он благодарит небеса за это: при первой же попытке пошевелиться в паху недвусмысленно тянет. Эд откидывает одеяло и смотрит вниз: у него, блядь, стоит.

— Да сука...

Спасибо, что не спустил в трусы. Он надеется, что хотя бы не долбился во сне этим орудием убийства Арсению в поясницу — была бы совсем уж неловкая ситуация.

Он не дрочил почти неделю, на стрессе было не до того, и всё скопившееся напряжение сейчас ноет внизу, горячо пульсирует так, что невмоготу. Эд сползает с кровати, вяло натягивает на себя штаны, которые ничего толком не скрывают, и надеется, что какая-то из ванн свободна — желательно, та, что ближе к их спальне.

Из кухни негромко доносится долбёжка Prodigy — Арсений ещё дома — который час? «Время приключений, блядь», — язвит Эд у себя в голове. Ванная, к счастью, действительно оказывается свободна; Эд раздевается и лезет под душ. Он всё ещё сонный, но стояк каменный, и, кажется, Эду снилась какая-то порнуха, он плохо помнит, но фантомные ощущения остались и сейчас распаляют ещё больше. 

Эд сосредотачивается на них и, щедро вылив на руку травяной гель для душа, медленно ведёт по груди, животу, скользит между ног, а потом наконец обхватывает свой член ладонью и облегчённо выдыхает. Рука приятно-скользкая, и он плотно сжимает пальцы — так туго, так хорошо; он прикрывает глаза и лениво проводит по всей длине, расслабляясь окончательно, — как вдруг раздаётся вкрадчивый стук в дверь. 

— Эд?

Эд вздрагивает и больно стукается локтем о стену.

— Блядь... — Он трёт ушибленное место и делает воду потише, чтобы лучше было слышно. — А?

— Прости, пожалуйста, за беспокойство, — по голосу он узнаёт Арсения. — Можно я зайду на секундочку? Забыл свои очки.

Эд опять матерится — беззвучно, но от души; чуть не поскальзывается, пока дёргает на себя шторку, проверяя, насколько она прозрачная. 

— Тока не подглядывай, — орёт он вроде бы в шутку, но на самом деле нет.

За дверью слышится мягкий смех, а потом ручка поворачивается, и Эд чувствует, как со спины задувает холодным.

— Прости-прости-прости. Доброе утро.

Эд видит его тень, Арсений стоит буквально в полуметре от него, рыскает по стеклянной полке над раковиной, и их разделяет только белая икеевская шторка с дурацкими лупоглазыми рыбками. Ситуация — ебанутее не придумаешь, он даже в приюте ни разу не был так близок к провалу, чтобы перед кем-то настолько позорно спалиться за дрочкой.

Возбуждение не утихает ни капли, у него стоит по-прежнему сильно, он всё ещё сжимает свой член, и желание провести кулаком вверх-вниз такое непреодолимое, что он не выдерживает — еле-еле скользит до головки и закатывает глаза от удовольствия, тут же больно кусая щёку изнутри, чтобы случайно не застонать.

— Да блин, где же они... — бормочет силуэт Арсения. — Кис-кис-кис, очки… Кисочки. Не отзываются. Слушай, посмотри, пожалуйста, их нет на полке? Прости.

Эд сжимает пальцами головку и, судорожно выдыхая, с трудом фокусирует взгляд на полочке с шампунями — как вообще можно было залезть в ванну в очках?

— Как можно было... залезть в ванну в очках? — озвучивает он свою мысль, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровнее, и сразу жалеет, что вообще открыл рот — лучше бы молчал.

— Я иногда под вечер совсем перестаю соображать.

Эд сам уже с трудом соображает. Внизу всё горит, он с влажным звуком двигает рукой ещё несколько раз и надеется, что Арсений не слышит это из-за шума воды, хотя и та уже не спасает — Эд так и оставил слабый напор.

— Тебе надо типа больше отдыхать...

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, как-то снимать напряжение. Ну что, не нашёл?

— Погоди...

Эд роется на полке и с грохотом роняет полупустой бутылёк с гелем для душа, тут же выругиваясь; за шторкой раздаётся тихий смешок. Очки отыскиваются на самом верху, и Эд мысленно покрывает матами всех богов, которые издеваются над ним таким унизительным способом.

— Нашёл.

— Правда? — радуется Арсений. — Отлично!

Ничего, блядь, отличного, — думает Эд, пока воровато отодвигает шторку на миллиметр. Пена капает с его руки на пол, он не глядя протягивает Арсению очки, держа их двумя пальцами, а потом всё-таки высовывает нос из-за шторки, пристыженно сверкая своей смелой-громкой «мнепохуй». Сейчас ему вообще, на хуй, не похуй. У него горит лицо, наверняка красные пятна на щеках, он мокрый и жалкий, как попавший под ливень кошак, — но он всё ещё гладит себя между ног второй рукой и сбивчиво дышит; это пиздец. Зачем он вообще высунулся? Просто захотелось посмотреть на Арсения.

— Спасибо. Уф, запотели, — говорит тот, протирая стёкла краешком футболки; Эд успевает увидеть полоску молочно-белого, покрытого родинками живота. — Ладно, мне скоро убегать. Хочешь, подожду тебя, пока не кончишь?

— Что?.. — хрипло переспрашивает Эд.

— Говорю, закончишь мыться, попьём вместе кофе? — говорит Арсений громче. — А потом поеду.

— Ага... Да...

«Да» он выдыхает чуть ли не полустоном, продолжая трогать себя, — блядь, что он делает? Стыд вперемешку с невыносимо острым возбуждением жжётся до дрожи. Эд вновь прячется за шторкой и смотрит вниз, тёмная головка быстро мелькает в татуированных пальцах; ему хочется застонать в голос, но он сдерживается из последних сил и чувствует, что уже задыхается.

— Тогда жду тебя, — бодро говорит Арсений, и Эд краем глаза видит, что силуэт движется к двери.

Когда ручка щёлкает, он с шумным вздохом утыкается лбом в холодную кафельную плитку, дрочит себе ещё быстрее, мокро шлёпая кулаком о кожу, и еле слышно стонет. Жмурится, а перед глазами — Арсений, его лицо, губы, шея, руки, полоска голого живота и блядская серёжка в пупке, он весь — красивый, очень красивый — и от этого снизу прошибает горячей волной. Эд кусает руку, скулит и вздрагивает всем телом; оргазм сильный, кроет до дрожи в ногах, и это пиздец. Всё это — пиздец.

*

Из душа Эд выбирается, как шкафный воин в хорроре — вжав голову в плечи и молясь никого не встретить по пути. Он бы там, в ванной, вечность просидел, если уж по-честному, но Арсений ждёт его, хотя ему надо на работу, и вообще, всё, что случилось за шторкой душа, остаётся за шторкой душа. Просто больше так делать не надо, наверное, и Эд берёт с себя слово не повторять прикол — всё-таки это стрёмно.

Он заходит на кухню, ожидая, что Арсений накинется на него с криком «Ага, дрочеш!», но ничего такого не происходит: он стоит, нарезая хлеб, — в нежно-розовой футболке и тех самых очках, с этой своей милой небрежно уложенной чёлкой, красивый до безумия — по утрам светит вместо сонного московского солнца. Эд нежится под лучами.

— Будешь тосты с ореховой пастой и бананом? — спрашивает Арсений.

Эд угукает, проскальзывая мимо к кулеру с водой, пытается будто бы занять как можно меньше места — ему до сих пор стыдно.

Арсений ставит сковородку на плиту и кидает туда квадратики хлеба, а потом принимается чистить банан.

— Не опаздываешь? — спрашивает Эд, прислонившись жопой к подоконнику.

— Трудно опоздать туда, где единственный, кто может отчитать за опоздание, это ты сам, — улыбается Арсений. — Хотя сегодня много дел, в клубе намечается фантасмагорическая феерия.

— Это как?

— Четырнадцатое февраля. Важный день.

Эд пожимает плечами — он далёк от всей этой праздничной шумихи.

— Люди преувеличивают его важность, не?

— Им просто хочется немного любви.

Арсений не смотрит на него, но улыбается; Эд наблюдает за тем, как он аккуратно нарезает банановые кружочки.

— Ты щас всю свою любовь потратишь на этот завтрак.

— Мы же выяснили, что она безлимитная. — Арсений бросает на Эда короткий взгляд и подмигивает ему. — С Днём Святого Валентина. 

— Ага. И тебя.

Арсений переворачивает ломтики хлеба, а затем едва слышно вздыхает и мнёт шею рукой, словно та болит.

— Неудобно спалось? — нервно хмыкает Эд, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало двусмысленно: лично для него после сегодняшнего пробуждения всё будет звучать двусмысленно. 

— Наоборот. Так отключился, что даже не ворочался. По-моему, мы всю ночь в одной позе проспали.

Эду сейчас похуй, в какой позе они спали, он вспоминает, в какой проснулся, — и ему хочется сделать фэйспалм.

— Смотри, у меня след от подушки до сих пор не прошёл, — жалуется Арсений, поворачиваясь к нему щекой.

— Ну-ка. — Эд подходит ближе и нависает над ним — чуть ли не носом в щёку утыкается, придирчиво рассматривая, как терапевт на приёме; затем серьёзно поджимает губы — беда.

Арсений снова жалостливо вздыхает, отворачивается к плите и машинально наклоняет голову, чтобы размять шею. Вряд ли он на что-то намекает, но Эд расценивает всё по-своему.

— Ну, подь сюды, — хрипит. — Хочешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скользит тёплой ладонью над воротником футболки и смыкает пальцы на загривке, легонько надавливая. Арсений стонет в голос от облегчения.

— Блядь... Эд...

Эд чувствует, как у него в то же мгновение вспыхивают щёки — не от волнения или смущения, а от самодовольства: ему нравится, что Арсению приятно. Тот расслабленно опускает голову, подставляясь под его руку, и шумно выдыхает — у Эда от его сбившегося дыхания дрожь бежит по позвоночнику. Он решается подключить вторую руку тоже, начинает разминать изгиб шеи то с одной стороны, то с другой, затем переходит к плечам, и Арсений хнычет, даже не стараясь сдерживаться, — Эд его понимает, массаж он на каком-то интуитивном уровне делает пиздато.

Он перемещает ладони ниже, через мягкую футболку давит пальцами под лопатками, и Арсений уже не воет в открытую, но вздрагивает и громко дышит — Эд не знает, что хуже. У Арсения руки покрыты мурашками, Эд видит, волоски встали дыбом, по загривку тоже наверняка бегает дрожь; Арсений еле разборчиво бормочет что-то вроде «сука-блядь-господи-мамочки», и Эд удовлетворённо лыбится — всё делает правильно. Напоследок он несколько раз оглаживает ладонями плечи и, завершающе похлопав, наконец отстраняется.

— Ништяк?

Арсений мычит, всё ещё не приходя в себя, а потом резко подскакивает и хватается за сковородку, переставляя её на холодную конфорку, — они оба забыли про тосты.

— Чёрт... Надеюсь, они не сгорели, — говорит он, поддевая кусочки хлеба: те выглядят идеально поджаренными, и Арсений выдыхает. — Так...

Он растерянно трёт щёку, тупя над столешницей с нарезанным бананом, и не может собраться с мыслями. Эд ржёт внутри себя — охуеть как ему удалось его вырубить.

— Паста? — напоминает он.

— Точно. Паста-паста-паста, — бубнит Арсений себе под нос, бегая взглядом по столешнице и не замечая банку, которая стоит прямо перед ним. — Па-ста-па. Стопа.

— Дай я сделаю, а ты кофе налей, лады? — Эд хлопает его по боку, заставляя подвинуться, и сам перекладывает тосты из сковородки.

Минуты две они проводят в неловком молчании, но Эду смешно, он так и стоит с лыбой на лице, пока Арсений сопит над туркой.

Что-то явно происходит, но они оба делают вид, что нет.

— Кира будет дома, когда ты пойдёшь, — внезапно говорит Арсений. — Возьми у него ключи.

— Ключи? — непонимающе моргает Эд. — На фига? Он же, ну, может за мной просто закрыть.

— Закроет. Но вдруг, когда ты вернёшься, дома никого не будет. Не сидеть же тебе под дверью.

Эд смотрит на Арсения; Арсений на него — нет; им обоим надо переварить эту секунду, чтобы не включать снова грустно-прощальный тон, на хуй, пошло оно к чёрту, они не прощаются. Вместо этого Эд хватается за тёплое, юркое чувство, которое уже давно поселилось внутри, стоило Эду перешагнуть порог этого дома, — его здесь ждут.

Он часть семьи.

*

Эд соскучился по улице, но теперь он её боится — и это для него дикость, он чувствует себя так, будто всю жизнь обожал летать на самолётах, а потом вдруг словил приступ аэрофобии. Ему неуютно, ему хочется быть свободным, не бояться ничего; ему хочется оглядываться по сторонам не потому, что надо быть начеку, а потому что улица — его родное и ему нравится смотреть, как она живёт.

Дорогу до Санчо Эд смог бы найти с закрытыми глазами и сейчас, на адреналине, даже не успевает заметить, как добирается до знакомого места. Ворота клацают, открываясь, и Эд прошмыгивает через арку в пустой двор, щурится, глядя вверх на серые дома-великаны, озирается заодно вокруг — но рядом ни души. Код от двери подъезда он тоже помнит наизусть — зубрил эти цифры, чтобы даже в полумёртвом состоянии суметь воспроизвести. Он готовился к этому так долго, словно всегда знал, что рано или поздно захочет уйти, и сейчас это кажется ему таким очевидным, что он не понимает лишь одно: какого, мать его, чёрта он столько ждал?

Дверь в квартиру открывается по домофону с камерой; Эда никто не встречает, он медленно заходит внутрь сам — всё здесь знакомое, хоть и забытое давно, он был в этом месте всего пару раз, но до мастерской ноги сами ведут. Белобрысая Сашина макушка, как всегда, выглядывает из-за горы хлама на столе. Эд вежливо стучит в дверь ботинком.

— О-о-о, — Саша поднимает голову, — Эдик, приветик.

— Здорово, малая. Как житуха?

Она привстаёт из-за стола, чтобы обняться. Волосы свои длинные обрезала, замечает Эд, — теперь носит блондинистое каре, ей идёт.

— Да всё отлично, как обычно. Я водяной, я водяной. Водяной знак рисую. Ты-то как? Слышала новости, но, коль ты ещё топчешь этот сити, всё пока тихо?

Эд угукает, даже не удивляясь тому, насколько быстро разлетаются слухи.

— Бирка новая нужна. Две, буржуйская тоже. И ксива на тачку. Все категории.

— Да я и сама догадалась, что тебе полный комплект.

— Ты пиздатая.

Саша хмыкает и, заправив блондинистую прядь за ухо, снова горбится над ультрафиолетовой лампой — сравнивает светящиеся надписи на двух карточках.

— Сколько времени это займёт?

— Ну, пару недель.

— Хули так долго? — таращится на неё Эд.

— Ну блин, Струджик, ты у меня не один такой нуждающийся. В очередь, сукины дети. К тому же у тебя ещё и ассорти.

— А если я монет накину за сверхурочные?

Саша морщит нос-пуговку и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Для дедлайнеров тоже есть очередь, сорри. Две недели, Эдь. Прости.

Эд вздыхает и трёт ёжик на голове — ладно, ничего не поделаешь.

— Солнце, кажется, у нашего ламинатора снова лампочка полетела, — раздаётся с порога.

В комнату заходит брюнетка тоже с каре и с большущими карими глазами — полная противоположность голубоглазой светловолосой Сане; инь, блядь, и ян.

— Эдик, приветик.

— Здорово, Танюх.

— Блин, мы ж меняли недавно. — Саша закатывает глаза. — Оставь, щас я освобожусь и поставлю новую.

— Спасибо. — Таня целует её в макушку и собирается уходить, но Саша хватает её за руку и тянет к себе.

Они сосутся. Эд даже не пытается тактично отвести взгляд, просто пялится — привычное дело.

— Люблю тебя.

— Люблю тебя.

— Буэ, — подаёт голос Эд.

— Ну и душнила же ты, Выграновский, — кривит губы Саша, отпуская свою девушку: та выходит из комнаты, вновь оставляя их с Эдом наедине. — Кстати, ты себе фамилию новую придумал? Жаль менять, конечно, красивая была. 

— Хоть в чём-то матушка не проебалась, — вяло усмехается Эд — и правда жаль, ему нравилось, как его зовут. — Бля, хуй знает, сложно. Варианты есть?

— Овнóв-Ебютов, — говорит Саша и тут же ржёт. — Шучу. Придумаем что-нибудь, пошли пока фотку искать. Выпить не предлагаю, прости.

Эд кивает — он понимает всё и сам.

— Времечко тик-так. С Днём Святого Валентина, кстати, Сань.

*

Он уходит от неё через час, на улице уже темно, хотя всего начало шестого. Тем лучше — легче прятаться в полумраке, и Эд так и проскальзывает тенью до своей тайной хаты — куда ещё ему идти? Если за ним увяжется хвост, то лучше он приведёт этот хвост туда, чем домой к Арсению. Ночи хватит, чтобы понять, заметили его или нет, он знает все эти ебучие уловки, потому что сам не раз кого-то мониторил.

Может, отправляться на хату — не самое разумное решение, но Эд идёт туда с азартом убийцы, которого тянет на место преступления: зудяще-назойливое чувство внутри так и шепчет — давай же, ещё разок, иди, иди, иди; ты долбоёб? Возможно — но он внимателен на двести процентов и осторожен на всю тысячу, поэтому добирается по стелсу и быстро, хочет уже поскорее выдохнуть. Выдыхает, как только оказывается внутри своей квартиры; хоть он и не думал, что придёт сюда ещё раз, но сейчас ему кажется, что он всё делает правильно — а интуиция его подводит редко.

Странно становится, когда он вдруг понимает, что сегодня впервые за всю неделю остался один — и скоро, очень скоро, когда паспорта будут готовы, он останется один насовсем. От этого в солнечном сплетении давит — пусто, холодно, засасывает боль внутрь, будто сквозняком. Эд жмётся плечом к стене, стоя в темноте возле окна, — смотрит на улицу и пытается дышать глубже, чтобы не болело.

Пока не раздаётся стук в дверь.

*

— Боже, мон шер, ты сегодня горяч, как раскалённый камень под тайским солнцем, — щебечет Паша Француз, оглядывая его с ног до головы; сам он, как обычно, разодет в какую-то безвкусную мишуру, тощий вычурный павлин. — Просто пожар в лесах.

Арсений вежливо смеётся на двусмысленную шутку; он и сам в курсе, насколько хорош сегодня. На балы Арсений всегда одевается эпатажно, стильно и со вкусом, но этим вечером он выглядит так сексуально, что даже сам от себя заводится, — в бордовом пиджаке на голое тело и в бордовых брюках; талию перетягивает чёрная полоска — резинка от колготок в крупную сетку — Надина игривая задумка.

Он целуется на прощание с Французом и пробирается дальше через толпу, раздавая поцелуйчики и кивки направо-налево; к концу вечера он устал, но после завершающего выступления оживает на втором дыхании: слишком заряжен атмосферой — сегодня всё по-особенному, воздух пропитан любовью, она мурашками оседает на коже — магия Дня Святого Валентина. Внутри щекочется странно-тягучее ощущение, будто что-то важное должно произойти, но Арсений этому ощущению не верит — праздники вечно дают обманчивую надежду на какое-то чудо. Чудес по праздникам лучше не ждать — чтобы не разочаровываться.

Подарив кому-то очередное гостеприимное приветствие, он разворачивается — целится уже в гримёрку, но вдруг замирает. В цветастой, дрыгающейся в такт музыке толпе — единственное неподвижное тёмное пятно, и Арсений распознаёт его сразу, даже ещё толком не взглянув.

Руслан смотрит прямо на него — взволнованно и завороженно, ровно так же, как смотрел в ту первую ебанутую ночь. Арсений забывает вдохнуть, сердце колотится в груди; он решительным шагом идёт навстречу — и обходит, не останавливаясь; лишь коротко задевает его руку своей, и это мимолётное касание прошибает, как током. 

Карточку от гримёрки достаёт на ходу, и стоит двери закрыться изнутри — они влетают друг в друга. Арсений стонет от первого же поцелуя — господи, как он скучал. Как же он хочет его. Он обхватывает его лицо руками, коротко заглядывает в глаза и снова впивается в рот, быстро, быстрее: стянуть каблуки, сделать наконец что-нибудь с этой чёртовой пуговицей на удушающем воротнике Руслана, потом взяться за его ремень — бросить на полпути и сразу через джинсы сжать рукой его член. Руслан то ли стонет ему в рот, то ли усмехается — его тоже кроет до безумия; он второпях срывает с него пиджак и расстёгивает брюки, пока Арсений борется с пуговицами на его рубашке.

До дивана плетутся, как пьяные, выпутываясь из штанин; Арсений бы трахнулся прямо у двери, но Руслан его подталкивает, заставляя протиснуться между диваном и низким стеклянным столиком. 

Он падает спиной и сразу разводит ноги, чтобы Руслан улёгся между — уже без одежды, горячий, твёрдый. Они снова целуются, как сумасшедшие, и трутся друг об друга; на Арсении остались только колготки, и это всё для него, Руслана, Арсений обожает попадать в его фетиши — ему не сложно. Он прогибается в спине и проезжается пахом по его члену, выстанывая тихое «Рус». Играться не хочется, хочется, чтобы его наконец трахнули, и когда Руслан стягивает с него колготки, Арсений готов уже начать просить — вечно они проверяют друг у друга границы терпения. 

Руслан любуется, голодно оглядывая его, широко проводит ладонью от шеи до паха; Арсений тянется всем телом за движением, приподнимает бёдра, глядя на него потемневшими глазами, и дышит через рот.

— Смазка в ящике, — он показывает на туалетный столик с зеркалом, и Руслан, матерясь, отлепляется от него.

Арсению хочется подрочить себе, пока Руслана нет несчастные десять секунд, но он сдерживается, с закрытыми глазами скатываясь в полубессознанку на волне возбуждения, а когда горячее, тяжёлое, бородато-колючее снова наваливается на него сверху, нагревая успевшую остыть без чужого тепла кожу, он запрокидывает голову и улыбается — позволяет зацеловать себя всего.

Руслан не растягивает его, просто скользко мажет пальцами, Арсению и этого достаточно, они сейчас оба не в силах ждать дольше. Над диваном, на стене, висит длинная неоновая лампа, светит матово-красным прямо в лицо. Арсений распахивает глаза и смотрит на неё, хватая ртом такой же матово-красный воздух, всхлипывает, когда Руслан входит, и ему нереально, охуительно хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саня и Таня — Саша Бортич и Таня Мингалимова («Нежный редактор»). Чтобы уверовать, достаточно посмотреть превьюшку (первые семь секунд) их [интервью](https://youtu.be/vW6ghifWJXw).


	9. Chapter 9

Эд крадётся к двери на цыпочках, сжимая вспотевшей ладонью рукоять складного ножа. В глазок заглядывать не лезет, знает эти приколы. Он косится на биту, стоящую в углу, и прикидывает, сколько у него уйдёт секунд, чтобы схватить её, пока ему не прострелили башку.

Стук повторяется, а затем внезапно раздаётся знакомый голос, но в первое мгновение Эд не может вспомнить, откуда он его знает.

— Эд! Бро, это Егор, ну, сосед. Я просто услышал звуки из твоей квартиры и решил проверить, вдруг это воры.

Эд тихо матерится и всё же смотрит в глазок. На пороге действительно стоит тот самый хрен из пятьдесят восьмой — Егор; только его, блядь, не хватало. Он чересчур красивый, как всегда, аккуратный и выхоленный, в большой небесно-голубой толстовке. В руках у него зачем-то сковородка — он ей воров собрался выгонять или планирует Эда огреть? Вдруг Тимбо взял его в заложники и сейчас использует как приманку?

— Я вот даже оружие с собой принёс, прикинь. — Егор машет сковородкой перед глазком — весело и расслабленно, на заложника вроде бы не похож. — Такой бред.

Эд шумно выдыхает и прислоняется лбом к двери, нож прячет в рукав. Толстовка мокро липнет к спине, Эд чувствует, как холодная капля пота стекает прямо на рукоять «Беретты», спрятанной за поясом.

Егор переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит своими умильными глазами-бусинками в потолок и кусает розовые губы — терпеливо ждёт. Эд наблюдает за ним ещё пару секунд и наконец проворачивает ключ в замке.

— Шо надо, дядь? — спрашивает он, открыв дверь всего на несколько сантиметров.

— Всё-таки не воры. — Егор расплывается в белозубой улыбке, но потом тут же озадаченно хмурится, заглядывая в темноту квартиры. — Почему ты без света? Ты спал? Я тебя разбудил? Прости.

— Я не спал.

— А, — крякает Егор, — перегорела лампочка?

— Нет.

— Ну... ладно. Привет, кстати.

Он тянется для рукопожатия, и Эд зависает: у него в правой ладони — лезвие ножа, торчащее из-под рукава, и Егор вряд ли заценит юморок, так что Эд просто угрюмо пялится на него, оставляя по-идиотски стоять с протянутой ладонью.

Повисает неловкая пауза.

— Ладно, — Егор мнётся, видимо, поняв, что диалога не получится; всё равно продолжает улыбаться и теребит серёжку в ухе, но глаза теперь грустные, — раз воров нет, то я тогда, наверное, пойду. 

— Ага. — Эд откашливается, собирается уже захлопнуть дверь, но вдруг перебарывает себя и добавляет: — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — усмехается Егор и, отсалютовав сковородкой на прощание, идёт к себе, а затем внезапно тормозит на полпути и разворачивается обратно с обречённым видом. — Слушай, бро... Сегодня ёбаное четырнадцатое февраля, меня бросили, оставив в одного оплачивать счёт на восемь косарей в «Чайхоне», я разбил айфон, а ещё мой кот чуть не выпрыгнул с балкона. Я очень хочу нажраться. Дома есть текила, «Джек», ещё, кажется, остатки рома и пивас. Хочешь со мной?

Эд смотрит на него, открыв рот, как дурак. Лезвие ножа тычется в ладонь.

— Никогда не ходи проверять, воры или не воры, — говорит он хрипло. — Сиди тихо или звони мусорам.

— Л-ладно. — Егор растерянно моргает.

— Пожрать есть чего?

— Да, да, — его лицо меняется в ту же секунду, озаряясь радостной улыбкой, — холодос битком, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.

Эд складывает нож и засовывает его в задний карман штанов. Пару секунд раздумывает, насколько хорошей будет идея включить перед уходом все ловушки — не напорется ли он на них сам, когда приползёт домой после попойки.

— Заебись. Я щас приду.

— Дверь открыта.

Егор слепит белоснежными зубами и топает к себе — ебать какой странный малый, думает Эд мимоходом, пока возится с ловушками. Весь такой светлый и кукольный, но есть в его кукольности что-то фальшивое — как будто под ней скрывается обычный неидеальный, несчастливый человек. И для кого тогда вся эта вылизанная картинка?

Эд заходит в его хату — и она такая же чистая и холёная, как хозяин, пахнет неестественным дорогим уютом, который Эду чужд. Эд морщится и уже жалеет, что вообще пришёл, — но внезапно из-за угла, манерно протираясь об косяк, выныривает большой пушистый кошак — белобрысый, как Егор.

— Э-эй, — тянет Эд, присаживаясь на корточки. — Ну, привет? 

Кошак вопросительно муркает и пытается заигрывать, набивая себе цену, но в итоге всё-таки подходит познакомиться. Эд даёт ему понюхать руку, а потом вплетает пальцы в мягкую шёрстку.

— Поздравляю, теперь ты наша новая игрушка, — раздаётся сверху голос Егора; Эд краем глаза видит его босые ступни. — И как удачно ты одет в чёрное.

Эд хмыкает и под громкое мурчание чешет коту мягкий, тёплый бок, чувствуя, как вибрируют пальцы.

— Девочка, мальчик?

— Мальчик.

— Как зовут?

— Лошарик.

— Прикол. Ух ты чудище. — Эд берёт Лошарика за пушистые щёчки и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать в розовый нос.

Кот не сопротивляется — тарахтит, как маленький трактор. Эд покорно замирает, позволяя ему в ответ обнюхать татуировку на носу.

— Интересно, да? — говорит Егор, умилённо наблюдая за ними. — Как мы с первого взгляда можем полюбить котика или собачку, и эта любовь сразу настолько абсолютна, что мы тут же тянемся их целовать. Почему так?

Эд поднимает на него взгляд «ты-чё-мелешь-дядь».

— Хуй знает. Потому что ты не ждёшь от животных доказательств, шо они не куски говна и заслуживают твою любовь. Они вроде как априори не куски говна. И ты не боишься их любить. Типа того?

— М-да. — Егор грустно вздыхает, но тут же старается принять непринуждённый вид. — Ладно, братан, у нас есть паэлья, остатки минестроне, тушёная спаржа, бри, всякие нарезки, цельнозерновой хлеб, капустный пирог из нашей кулинарии, черри, цукини, авокадо, кейл, шпинат, манго, клубника, папайя, консервированные персики, черника, фейхоа... Чего? — Он ловит на себе охуевающий взгляд Эда. — Окей, можем заказать пиццу. Только я есть не буду, у меня послезавтра съёмка.

— Не, никаких заказать. — Эд наконец поднимается с корточек и закрывает за собой дверь, поворачивая замок на все обороты; в жопу курьеров, не сегодня. — Веди меня к своему мини-Тору.

— Минестроне, — смеётся Егор, заворачивая в кухню. — Это итальянский овощной суп.

Эд скучающе укает: об Италии он мало что знает, кроме того, что это родина мафии и спагетти. Второе ему не нравится, а первое хочется поскорее вычеркнуть из своей жизни. Паранойя просыпается снова: надо подойти к окну и проверить улицу. Спотыкаясь об Лошарика на каждом шагу, он плетётся следом за Егором; Лошарик вертится рядом, наступает Эду на ноги своими мягкими лапками, и в этом косолапом танце, как в «Ну, погоди!», они добираются до окна. Эд оглядывает двор несколько раз и без спроса закрывает жалюзи — Егор даже не обращает внимание, он копошится в шкафу, одну за другой доставая бутылки с алкоголем.

— Чё за съёмка? — спрашивает Эд, чтобы прервать молчание.

— Для журнала. Я работаю моделью.

Эд понимающе кивает; теперь всё встаёт на свои места: милая, ухоженная мордашка, странная жратва в меню и круто обставленная хата — видать, хорошая из Егора модель.

— Предлагаю начать с текилы. — Он машет пузатой бутылкой «Дона Джулио», и Эд хмыкает. — Холодос в твоём распоряжении, а я пока кальян забью.

Очень хорошая.

*

Руслан затягивается самокруткой, лёжа на спине; Арсений ютится у него под боком, втиснувшись между ним и спинкой дивана. Ему охуенно — и он впервые за долгое время не злится от мысли, что Руслан, наверное, сейчас снова уйдёт.

— Останешься у меня до завтра? — говорит тот вдруг.

Арсений поднимает на него глаза.

— Тебе никуда не надо?

— Не-а.

— Невероятно. Это мой подарок на День Святого Валентина?

— Ага. Наконец-то в отношениях я дорос до того, чтоб в какой-нибудь тупорылый праздник торжественно сказать: «Я дарю тебе себя».

Арсений косится на него с подозрением, поджав уголки губ, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Ладно, твой подарок вообще лежит в машине, — говорит Руслан.

— А твой... тоже лежит. Прямо тут. — Арсений показывает на свои голые ноги. — Прости, я тебе ничего не подготовил. Думал, сам скажу: «Я дарю тебе себя».

Руслан вскидывает брови.

— Ты чё, надеялся, что я не приду и не надо будет ничего дарить? Ебать ты, блин, находчивый.

— Да, именно надеялся. — Арсений делает ударение на последнее слово, закатывая глаза. — На самом деле я шучу, есть для тебя кое-что. Потом, ладно? Когда домой поедем.

«Поедем домой» звучит потрясающе, но Арсений всё ещё не собирается загоняться, что не может говорить так всегда. Ему хорошо.

— Рус?

— А?

— Прости, что послал тебя, это было грубо, не стоило такое говорить.

Руслан молчит, жуёт губы — готовится что-то сказать.

— И ты меня. Я... Ну, я не знал, что всё хреново, ты ж молчал, как партизан. Мне иногда ебать как сложно понимать тебя, детка. Хуй вообще знает, что происходит в твоей голове, ты сложный, как дифференциальное уравнение.

Арсений смеётся.

— Там всё не так страшно, как кажется. Я научу тебя решать, хочешь?

Он ласково гладит большим пальцем бородатую щёку, невесомо ведёт выше, касаясь брови, нежно массирует хмурую морщинку на переносице.

— А оно, ну, решится? Арс, я вообще без понятия, честно говоря, чё делать.

— Я пока тоже. Но мне стало легче, когда я сказал тебе. Может, это уже неплохо?

— Может быть.

Арсений целует его в ухо — прямо в крошечную родинку на хрящике, у него самого в левом ухе такая же. Потом кусает плечо, водит ладонью по груди, а затем тянется и широко лижет сосок.

— Давай ещё раз по-быстрому?

Руслан заёбанно кряхтит.

— Арсений… Мне сорок, блин, лет. Давай дома? В джакузи, а?

— Так, где чек от подарка?

— Секс. В джакузи. Четырнадцатого февраля. Ну, я имею в виду, даже Святой Валентин охуел бы, не?

Они смеются друг другу в губы; потом целуются долго и лениво, и Арсений улыбается всё это время.

— Поехали.

*

К концу третьего кальяна и литрухи «Джека» Эд уже мало что соображает; они оба, развалившись на кухонном диване, почти клюют носом, но продолжают базарить о какой-то чепухе. Лошарик сбежал от них в гостиную и не показывался уже пару часов — наверное, дрыхнет. Эд думает, что ему самому поспать бы не мешало — пить хватит точно, вдруг обоссанные собаки Тимбо всё-таки заявятся — а пьяный мастер из него такой себе. 

— Вообще, ты похож на музыканта, — говорит Егор — невнятно из-за облака дыма во рту.

Эд вяло прихрюкивает, забирая у него мундштук; Егор уже минут двадцать настойчиво пытается угадать, чем Эд занимается по жизни; почему это всех, блядь, так волнует?

— Чё ты ржёшь, правда. Как американский рэпер из этих гангста-тусовок.

— А ты похож на попсового певца, по которому текут школьницы. Твой фэйс можно печатать на подушках, понял?

— Спасибо, — лыбится Егор.

— Это не комплимент, — вообще-то, он самый, — на таких подушках обычно сидят, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Фу, боже, чува-ак, ну блин.

Егор пихает его ногой в бедро, выхватывает мундштук и, прежде чем затянуться, добавляет немного смущённо:

— Хотя, если честно, мне это нравится.

— М? — вопросительно мычит Эд, присосавшись к стакану.

— Ну... Когда сидят. На лице.

Эд закашливается, поперхнувшись, и вискарь чуть не выливается через нос. Егор бездушно ржёт, запрокинув голову.

— Я бы прожил без этой инфы, — хрипит Эд, — но ладно.

Егор перестаёт смеяться — только улыбается и облизывает губы.

— А тебе?

— Чё?

— Нравится?

— Хуявится, блядь, — передразнивает Эд; этот разговор начинает напрягать — к чему он вообще ведёт? — Не ебу, я не пробовал. Ни усаживать, ни усаживаться.

— Попробуй. Это охрененно помогает сблизиться. Ну, знаешь, новый уровень доверия и все дела.

Эд зачем-то думает про Арсения — они и без того неплохо сблизились. Есть куда расти, конечно, но неужели для большего успеха обязательно надо сесть друг другу на лицо? Он спросит его об этом позже.

— О чём замечтался? — спрашивает Егор. — У тебя щёки красные.

— Шо ты гонишь, — морщится Эд. — Ты не можешь видеть это под татухами.

— Это тебе так кажется. Забился с головы до ног и думаешь, что спрятался за этими рисунками. Не-а, бро. Тебя видно. Видно, какой ты.

— Какой? — спрашивает Эд севшим голосом — хотя слушать ответ не хочется.

— Хороший. Мягкий такой. Как большая тёплая кошка. И романтик — пиздец.

Егор подпирает щёку рукой и ухмыляется — совсем открыто, будто действительно понимает, о чём говорит. Эд смотрит в его красивые, умильно-косые глаза и сухо сглатывает.

— Ты меня не знаешь.

— Просто говорю то, что вижу. Хотя... — Он глубоко затягивается кальяном и, расплывшись в хулиганской улыбке, выдыхает дым Эду прямо в лицо, — есть один способ узнать друг друга получше. Перейти на новый уровень доверия.

Они пялятся друг на друга секунду, а потом оба ржут.

— Бля, дядь, иди нах с такими приколами.

— Надо выпить за проблемы с доверием.

Не надо, — думает Эд, — больше пить не надо, но Егор достаёт с пола бутылку и разливает вискарь по стаканам.

— У тя какие-то проблемы с доверием?

— Не знаю. Столько людей вокруг, все чего-то хотят. И я... ведусь, как кретин, а потом оказывается, что им от меня нужно только это. — Он показывает на свою мордашку. — Ни хуя настоящего, понимаешь. Я так заебался, что теперь везде ищу подвох. И... кажется, я разучился влюбляться.

Эд понятия не имеет, каково быть на его месте, но догадывается, что это полный отстой.

— А чё было в этот раз? Ты сказал, тебя киданули.

— Его жена узнала, что у него есть я. А я узнал, что у него есть жена.

По мужикам, значит, — думает Эд лениво; он уже настолько привык к тому, что все вокруг спят со всеми, что перестал удивляться.

— Вот ведь чиркаш сортирный.

Егор фыркает и, отложив мундштук в сторону, трёт лицо ладонью.

— На хуй его. На хуй всех этих гондонов.

— Звучит как тост.

Они улыбаются друг другу и, звонко чокнувшись стаканами, пьют до дна.

— Знаешь, бро, мне так хотелось, — пьяно бормочет Егор, еле шевеля языком, — хоть раз отметить этот долбаный праздник с тем, кого я люблю.

— Хуйня это всё, тупо число в календаре, — отмахивается Эд. — Я тоже никогда не отмечал его, как положено, ну и похуй. Кого это ебёт.

— Да, да, ты прав. Я был бы счастлив, если бы кто-то вообще любил меня. В любой день в году. Не обязательно четырнадцатого февраля. И чтоб, ну, я тоже любил. Но этого нет ни хрена, Эд. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня никогда не будет такой любви.

Егор берёт бутылку вместо стакана, грустно присасывается к горлышку и, сделав большой отчаянный глоток, ставит её обратно на пол. Он выглядит таким несчастным и опустошённым, что Эду становится его жаль. Он хочет сказать: всё будет, дядь. Кому-то с тобой повезёт.

Эти мысли так медленно перекатываются в голове, что Эд не успевает их озвучить; Егор задумчиво смотрит на пустой стакан и говорит:

— Знаешь... Хочется разыскать нас в высоких чувствах, а не в горах алкоголя.

— Чё? — икнув, переспрашивает Эд. — Сам понял, чё спизданул?

Вместо ответа Егор глядит на него блестящими хмельными глазами и вдруг упирается руками в его колени, подтягиваясь резким движением, — а потом впечатывается губами в его рот — пьяно, влажно, но уверенно. Эд замирает в ступоре, затем несильно толкает его в грудь и отпихивает от себя. В голове немного проясняется.

— Ты шо, на хуй?

— Прости... — Егор растерянно хлопает пушистыми светлыми ресницами и дышит тяжело; он растрёпанный и с покрасневшими глазами, но от этого почему-то выглядит ещё красивее. — Очень захотелось просто.

— Бля, слух...

— Ты не любишь парней? — спрашивает он — и не отодвигается.

— Не, норм, просто... — Эд мотает головой. — Я типа это...

— Асексуал?

— Чё-сексуал? Бля, нет, я...

— Женат? — хмурится Егор.

— Какой, на хуй, женат. Я просто...

— Любишь другого мальчика?

Эд зависает, тупо пялясь на него и не зная, что ответить. Егор широко ухмыляется, щуря красивые глаза, — понял, что угадал.

— И вы с ним встречаетесь?

— Нет. Не знаю. Нет. У него... есть кто-то.

— Тогда расслабься. Хочу сделать тебе приятно. 

Он едва заметно подаётся ближе. Дыхание у него горячее, жгуче-алкогольное, Эд чувствует его и не замечает, как сам начинает дышать чаще.

— Ты очень красивый, Эд, ты знаешь? Очень.

Что, блядь, происходит.

— Хочешь, сделаю так ещё раз? — шепчет Егор.

Эд тормозит пару секунд, глядя в его тёмно-синие, почти чёрные глаза, замечает шрамик на правом веке; опускает взгляд на его пунцовые, блестящие губы, борется сам с собой. Егор ответа не дожидается — медленно тянется к нему и снова прижимается горящими губами к его рту.

Они целуются. Эд размыкает губы — пошло оно всё на хуй — сам заскальзывает языком в тёплый, влажный рот, и Егор тихо хнычет, вылизывая его в ответ — сладко, приятно, слишком хорошо. Эд давно ни с кем не целовался так, чтобы было настолько хорошо. В голове пусто, он даже не улавливает момент, когда Егор забирается к нему на колени и начинает тереться бёдрами о его пах.

— У тебя такие охуенные губы, — шепчет он Эду в рот. — С тех пор как увидел тебя, только о них и думал.

Он осторожно прихватывает зубами нижнюю и тянет. Эд резко выдыхает, у него кружится голова, и он по-прежнему не уверен, что всё это отличная идея, но Егор его сомнений, кажется, вообще не разделяет — вновь жарко присасывается, ласкает своим охуенно умелым языком, гладит ладонями везде — шею, грудь, живот. Эда ведёт от его прикосновений, алкогольный туман мягко окутывает его голову, тело ватное, но реагирует остро — Эд вздрагивает, когда Егор лижет его за ухом и трёт пальцами соски через ткань толстовки. Его руки опускаются ниже, он обнимает Эда за талию, скользит к пояснице — и вдруг застывает, нащупав пистолет.

— Блядь, — вырывается у Эда.

— Ой... — Егор взволнованно выдыхает ему в губы, а потом пьяно смеётся. — Так... Окей. Я не спрашиваю.

Эд испуганно смотрит на него, но Егор не отстраняется; в его тёмных, по-кошачьи гипнотических глазах — ни капли страха.

— Про нос твой разбитый тоже не спросил тогда. Похуй, бро. Просто поцелуй меня. Ты так охуенно целуешься.

Он наклоняется снова, и Эд целует его, сминая в руке голубую толстовку; истерично ржёт у себя в голове — почему его окружают люди, которые ебали инстинкт самосохранения? Он что, не выглядит угрожающе? Или людям по приколу — с огнём играться?

— Хочу взять у тебя в рот.

Егор отлепляется от него, быстро сползает на пол и становится перед ним на колени. Эд в полупьяном ахуе смотрит, как он начинает расстёгивать его ширинку.

— Ебать...

Егор рывком приспускает его штаны и утыкается лицом ему в пах, широко проводит языком по ткани белья, мокро смыкает губы на головке. Эд сдавленно скулит; пистолет вываливается из-за пояса. 

— Ты не против, если я резинку надену? — бормочет Егор, продолжая тереться губами о его член через ткань.

— Чё?.. На хуя?

— Для взаимной безопасности.

— Похуй. Делай чё хочешь.

Егор удовлетворённо мычит ему в пах и вытаскивает из кармана презерватив. Эд зажмуривается, пытаясь представить, что это губы Арсения, но не получается: перед ним не Арсений, а Егор, и это, блядь, вообще не кажется правильным. Ему внезапно хочется сказать: блядь, притормози, мэн, это тупая идея, ты будешь жалеть утром. Себе или Егору — не знает, тот в своих действиях вроде бы уверен, а вот Эд, пожалуй, вообще нет.

Когда чужая тёплая ладонь ложится на голое бедро и забирается снизу под трусы, он не выдерживает.

— Блядь, нет, нет, стой. Блядь. Стопэ. Тихо-тихо-тихо...

— В чём дело? — Егор поднимает на него помутневший, шальной взгляд, облизывая мокрые, опухшие губы.

— Чё-т хуёвая это идея, не? — Эд подтягивается на диване, отодвигаясь подальше от его лица, и поправляет сползшую резинку трусов.

— Почему?

— Ну бля, ну. Оно же… тебе не надо. Мне не надо. На хуя? Мы оба синие и будем жалеть утром.

— Что?..

— Сорян.

Егор таращится на Эда во все глаза, а затем до него вдруг доходит:

— Ты что, отказываешься от халявного отсоса, потому что влюблён?

— Ну... да?

Он произносит это так легко, что пропускает все стадии принятия этого факта. Егор усмехается почти без улыбки, а затем утыкается лбом ему в коленку и замирает так, не подавая никаких признаков жизни.

— Эй, — зовёт его Эд неуверенно. — Только если собираешься блевануть, давай лучше в толкан пойдём.

— Я ж говорил, — глухо бормочет Егор, не поднимая голову.

— Чё?

— Романтик ты пиздец.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ах, мои усики, ах, мои ушки, как же я, сука, блядь, опаздываю! — Антон запрыгивает на кухню на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть джинсы.

Кирилл поднимает на него флегматичный взгляд, продолжая медленно хрустеть тостом, и снова утыкается носом в книжку — перед ним огромный, потрёпанный том «Братьев Карамазовых». 

— Где Арсэн? — Антон нагло утаскивает с Кириной тарелки второй тост и запихивает в рот сразу чуть ли не целиком; Кирилл даже ухом не ведёт.

— Продолжает отмечать День Святого Валентина.

— В смысле? — бубнит Антон с набитым ртом, вытаращившись на Кирилла. — С кем?

Тот пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от книжки.

— А где Эд?

— Сегодня где-то... не тут.

— А он не говорил, когда вернётся?

Кирилл молча качает головой.

— Заебись, блядь. — Антон расстроенно цокает языком и идёт к кулеру, чтобы налить себе воды.

— Да, кстати. Он просил передать тебе кое-что.

Антон, присосавшись к стакану, издаёт невнятное вопросительное бульканье.

— «Не ссы».

— О...

— И ещё кое-что. — Кирилл отрывается от книжки и сосредоточенно трёт длинными пальцами подбородок, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить дословно.

— Да?

— «Писю в руку, и вперёд». Что бы это ни значило.

Антон закатывает глаза и ржёт.

— Ого, Шастун, ты надел свою счастливую толстовку? — раздаётся голос Иры с порога. — Надеешься, что перепадёт? Мужики, если что, не за толстовки дают.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, — язвит Антон.

На нём действительно его любимая толстовка — рыжая с чёрными шнурками; когда он в ней, ему все горы по колено, а Арсений весело называет его заводным марокканским мандарином.

— Да я уж чувствую, что скоро переквалифицируюсь в натуралку, — бурчит Ира.

— Чё она, — хмурится Антон, — опять хуйнёй страдает?

— Я сказала, что собираюсь в парикмахерскую сегодня, а она сказала, что давно пора, потому что у меня уродская причёска и слишком огромные щёки, которые надо спрятать, чтобы не пугать людей, — расстроенно говорит Ира. — Ну, щёки-то ладно, но я за это омбре двенадцать рублей отвалила в прошлый раз, оно мне нравилось.

Ира выглядит грустной, но не обиженной — словно не понимает, что её унизили, и даже немного соглашается с претензиями.

— Да ёпта, блядь, что не так с этой тупорылой козой, она охуела совсем, что ли? — злится Антон. — Заебала тебя унижать вечно, как будто самооценку себе поднимает за твой счёт. Это ваще ненормально, Ир.

— Ну, может, в чём-то она права, — пытается возразить Ира.

— Нет, — вставляет Кирилл.

— Ни хуя, ни хуя она не права, даже не думай защищать её, — поддакивает Антон, а потом тяжело вздыхает и притягивает Иру к себе в объятия. — Ты моя самая красивая девочка, и ты не заслуживаешь такого уёбищного отношения к себе.

Ира совсем малышка по сравнению с ним, утыкается носом ему в солнечное сплетение, обнимая за талию, и невнятно бормочет:

— Она говорит, что хочет как лучше, помочь мне...

— Обзавестись, блин, кучей комплексов? Пиздатая помощь, пушка просто. Так нельзя обращаться с людьми, это ублюдство полное, понимаешь?

— Она тобой манипулирует и заставляет тебя чувствовать вину, хотя проблема, очевидно, в ней, а не в тебе, — снова подаёт голос Кирилл. — Антох, ты, кстати, опаздываешь.

— Да ёпта. — Он косится на часы на микроволновке и нехотя выпускает Иру из рук. — Во сколько у тебя стрижка?

— В шесть.

— Я схожу с тобой, хочешь? А потом зайдём за морожкой в «ЦДМ».

— А тебе не надо готовиться к экзамену? — щурится Ира. — И вообще, ты разве не на свиданке будешь?

— Ну так я уже, наверное, освобожусь. Вряд ли май дэйт захочет терпеть меня больше семи часов подряд.

— «Май дэйт», — передразнивает Ира, смеясь, а потом тянется, чтобы стряхнуть хлебную крошку с его подбородка. — Всё серьёзно, а, Тони Болтун?

— Так, блэт, мне пора, я капец как опаздываю, ты чё, не слышала? — Антон просачивается мимо Иры и в прямом смысле уходит от ответа — в коридор обуваться.

Никуда он на самом деле не опаздывает — он приезжает на Краснопресненскую на двадцать минут раньше, чем нужно, хоть они с Серёжей и взяли билеты на безбожно ранний сеанс. Для Антона подняться в такую рань, чтобы поехать на другой конец Москвы смотреть кино, — подвиг, достойный мифов Древней Греции, но он сейчас так окрылён своей влюблённостью, что готов хоть каждый день совершать такие подвиги. 

Они договорились встретиться в метро — возле эскалатора к выходу в город, и Антон плетётся вдоль станции, возвышаясь, как корабельная мачта, над галдящей толпой школьников, идущих в зоопарк, мысленно хвалит себя за то, что пришёл первый и не опоздал, — а потом вдруг застывает, увидев Серёжу. Сзади в него тут же влетают сразу несколько детей.

— Чего встал, собака сутулая! — голосит девочка с двумя тощими косичками, торчащими из-под оранжевой шапки — такой же яркой, как его толстовка. — Ты что, не знаешь правил метро! Остановился — будь готов умереть!

— Умли, но лутсе сдохни! — бросает ему мальчик, у которого нет двух передних зубов.

Антон выдавливает пристыженное «извините» и отползает в сторону, обиженно вспоминая цитату какого-то великого философа: «Дети — цветы жизни, но иногда это уродливые цветы». Он поднимает взгляд на Серёжу: тот стоит, сгибаясь пополам от хохота, и Антон сам расплывается в улыбке. Он подходит ближе, не зная, что сделать: просто поздороваться или же протянуть ладонь для рукопожатия, но Серёжа решает всё за него — разводит руки в стороны и, продолжая смеяться, ловит Антона в утешительные объятия.

— Живой?

— Чудом спасся, — фыркает Антон, прижавшись щекой к его уху. — Ты рано приехал.

— Ты тоже. Как раз за кофе зайдём. — Серёжа хлопает его по плечу, отстраняясь, и они вместе шагают к эскалатору.

Антон встаёт на две ступеньки ниже, чтобы оказаться с Серёжей на одном уровне, и теперь они слишком близко. Серёжа невозможный сегодня — в идеально сидящем бежевом пальто, с чёрным шарфом и в чёрных перчатках, сияющий, отдохнувший; он тепло улыбается, и его красивые карие глаза блестят от воодушевления. Антон смотрит в них и едва не задыхается от распирающего изнутри щемящего чувства. Ему невыносимо хочется сказать: «Ты красивый», но когда он почти решается, Серёжа вдруг говорит:

— Так давно не был в кино. Последний раз, кажется, ходил на «Историю игрушек» вместе с Никиткой летом.

— Возмутительно, — упрекает его Антон, кое-как вернувшись в реальность. — Почему ты не ходишь с друзьями или... с кем-нибудь ещё?

— Ну-у... С друзьями обычно смотрим что-нибудь дома, а свиданий у меня не было уже лет сто, всё как-то...

— Нет времени?

— Не встречал подходящего человека. — Серёжа смотрит на него, улыбаясь, и Антон не знает, как расценить эту его улыбку и слова — не встречал, включая его, Антона, или не встречал до тех пор, пока не встретил Антона?..

Поручни на эскалаторах движутся быстрее, чем лестница, и Антон не замечает, как его рука вдруг врезается в Серёжину.

— Ой. — Он одёргивает руку и спускает её пониже, а затем говорит на серьёзных щах: — Ты знал, что перила движутся быстрее, чтобы люди на эскалаторах не засыпали?

Серёжа удивлённо таращится на него, но тут же распознаёт подвох и смеётся — слишком громко, так что с соседнего эскалатора, едущего вниз, на них оборачивается какая-то недовольная бабка.

Всю дорогу до кофейни они болтают о всякой ерунде, много смеются, и Антону легко; он переживал, что будет тупить или окажется скучным собеседником, даже придумал несколько спасительных тем на случай, если станет совсем худо, но сейчас в нём не осталось ни капли волнения — ему просто хорошо, и Серёже, кажется, тоже. 

В кофейне Антон берёт кофе им обоим — потому что Серёжа купил билеты; себе ещё покупает ролл, который успевает умять, пока они идут к кинотеатру, и Серёжа ржёт над ним — «Только не врежься ни в кого, пожалуйста, как в тот раз».

— Это единственный фильм, где Петров меня не бесит, — шепчет Антон Серёже на ухо, когда они уже сидят в зале.

— А как же «Текст»? — Серёжа поворачивается к нему, и их лица слишком близко, но в этом нет ничего интимного, а вот заговорщического — до фига, и это весело.

— Я не смотрел.

— Как так! Посмотрим потом вместе. Он на «Золотом орле» победил.

Антону всё равно, на золотом орле или на алюминиевом зяблике, «посмотрим вместе» эхом звучит в голове; он кивает, отворачиваясь обратно к экрану, и даже не пытается сдерживать слишком радостную улыбку.

Дальше они смотрят молча, притиснувшись друг к другу плечами. Антон думал, что все два часа он будет сидеть в таком напряге, словно под его задницей мина, но в итоге расслабляется сразу же и погружается в сюжет — он скучал по этой истории и видел трейлер: хоть фильм и вышел в День всех влюблённых, но он вовсе не про ту счастливую зефирную любовь, которую все привыкли ждать в этот праздник, — неожиданно он про любовь родителей и детей.

В какой-то момент на экране главный герой пытается убаюкать дочку — держит на руках маленький попискивающий свёрток, бормочет что-то, силясь успокоить не то малышку, не то себя самого — один против всего мира, растерянный, одинокий, отчаявшийся, и его бессилие ощущается физически, Антон чувствует, как у него внутри всё сжимается, — а потом вдруг слышит, как Серёжа тихонько шмыгает носом. Он поворачивается к нему: его глаза блестят от слёз, кончик носа красный, на щеке видно мокрую дорожку.

У Антона сердце замирает, он задыхается от нахлынувшей нежности и вдруг робко протягивает пальцы к Серёжиной руке. Он так волновался, что Серёжа возьмёт его за потную ладошку, что боялся даже на секунду представить этот момент, но сейчас ему всё равно, он об этом не думает — просто осторожно берёт его за руку сам и крепко стискивает в своей.

Серёжа шмыгает ещё раз и сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

*

Утра в Москве всё чаще непривычно солнечные, и сегодня солнце светит тоже, заливая кухню тёплым светом через панорамные окна. Арсений в коротком шёлковом халате еле слышно шлёпает босыми, влажными после душа ступнями по плитке, — у Руслана дома полы с подогревом, а Арсений любит ходить босиком, и сейчас ему тепло со всех сторон.

Пока кофемашина тарахтит, он пьёт апельсиновый сок, греет пальцы на ногах, греется под робкими рыжими лучами света и теребит серебряную цепочку на шее, которую вчера подарил Руслан; она тонкая, красивая, с двумя круглыми медальонами — необычная — почему их два, а не один? Сам он Руслану подарил плетёный браслет от Джона Харди — ему нравятся браслеты, Арсений подозревает, что в душе Руслан немного байкер.

Он обожает, что они знают вкусы друг друга — с подарками не ошибаются почти никогда, Арсений любит удивлять и угадывать, Руслан не любит — но напрягаться ему и не приходится, он почему-то всегда без проблем попадает во все хотелки Арсения — всё-таки лукавит, когда говорит, что с дифференциальными уравнениями у него плохо.

Кухню заполняет шоколадно-терпкий аромат кофе; Руслан покупает какие-то дорогущие капсулы в кофейном бутике, и Арсений каждый раз умирает, когда заваривает их — дома он делает другой, варит сам по-турецки — не всегда идеально. Этот — идеальный, Арсений усаживается вместе с чашкой прямо на барную стойку и болтает голыми ногами, разглядывая кремово-жёлтую в солнечных лучах Сталинскую высотку за окном, — он уже выучил эту величественную громадину наизусть, он видел её в разное время года и суток, но всё равно до сих пор каждый раз любуется, как в первый.

— У тебя после «Крейзи» профпривычка — на столах торчать? — бросает ему Руслан, заходя на кухню и по пути хлопая по стулу; Арсений вздрагивает, выныривая из раздумий. — Тут, смотри, аж два стула есть. Вот это стулья, Арсений.

Он проходит к холодильнику, достаёт оттуда бутылку с водой и пьёт большими глотками — красивый, в одних только джоггерах — сверху ничего нет, и Арсений залипает, глядя на то, как перекатываются мышцы пресса.

— Я тебя умоляю, — он показушно закидывает ногу на ногу, — ты же эту барную стойку сюда специально поставил, чтобы кто-то на ней красиво сидел, а потом красиво лежал.

— Я поставил её, чтобы за ней бухать.

— В те дни, когда на ней никто не лежит.

— Значит, не сегодня? — Руслан ставит бутылку обратно в холодильник и медленно подходит к Арсению.

— Значит, не сегодня.

Арсений отставляет чашку с кофе подальше и, подцепив Руслана за резинку штанов, притягивает к себе.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, детка. 

От него пахнет мятной пастой; он целует Арсения прохладными из-за холодной воды губами и ведёт ладонью по голой, гладкой ноге от лодыжки до колена; Арсений кайфует от уютного-шершавого звука касания сухой кожи об кожу. Руслан поглаживает его коленку, иногда проходясь рукой выше, и Арсений чувствует, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Бёдра — его охуительная эрогенная зона, хочется, чтобы ладонь скользнула дальше, легла между ног. Руслан трахал его ночью, и тело до сих пор ноет от сладкой расслабленности; он не прочь закрепить результат.

Поцелуи становятся глубокими, жадными; Арсений начинает задыхаться. Он отрывается, наклоняет голову, подставляя шею, и Руслан вылизывает его, проводит зубами по коже: сегодня — осторожно, чтобы не оставить следов, Арсений просил. Он откидывается назад, упираясь руками в столешницу, халат сползает с плеча, открывая грудь, и Руслан наклоняется, чтобы облизать сосок, ласкает кончиком языка, плотно обхватывает губами, Арсений это любит — отвечает судорожными вздохами.

Рука Руслана скользит на внутреннюю сторону бедра, по-хозяйски заставляя раздвинуть ноги ещё шире. Арсений раздвигает медленно, упирается в высокие барные стулья, с закушенной губой глядя вниз: он уже возбуждён, а под коротким халатом нет белья. Руслан смотрит туда же, поддевает пальцами пояс, расплетая совсем слабо затянутый узел, и полы халата соскальзывают по голому животу. Арсений сидит перед ним абсолютно раскрытый, с бесстыдно раздвинутыми ногами — смотри, это всё для тебя. И Руслан любуется, оглядывает голодно каждый сантиметр — хочет его. У Арсения в паху тяжелеет от этого взгляда, он возбуждён, от частого дыхания грудь ходит ходуном. Член уже твёрдый, Руслан смотрит туда, сглатывая; Арсений чувствует, как у него пылает лицо.

— Хочешь отсосать? — спрашивает он хрипло, и от собственных слов стыд жжётся ещё сильнее, но это, блядь, заводит.

— Хочу.

Руслан опускается на колени, Арсений сползает со столешницы на пол, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться головкой Руслану в губы, — пусть начинает сам, он любит помучить — вылизать его всего вокруг, не касаясь члена, довести до полной бессознанки, а потом наконец взять в рот — сразу глубоко. За эти два года он научился охуенно сосать, он вообще охуенный в сексе, им обоим друг от друга крышу срывает — они умеют делать хорошо. 

Он мокро лижет его бедро, доходя до самого паха; борода приятно-щекотно колется, оставляя на коже красные следы; Арсений выдыхает полустонами; член стоит, прижимаясь к животу, и сочится смазкой. Руслан с силой оглаживает бёдра, прикусывает нежную кожу на самом сгибе, едва задевая носом член, и Арсений тихо скулит — терпение подходит к концу. Он берёт Руслана пальцами за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и шепчет, глядя ему в глаза:

— Открой рот.

Руслан усмехается — и открывает. Арсений гладит большим пальцем его влажную нижнюю губу, а затем заскальзывает головкой внутрь и тут же стонет с облегчением. Руслан перехватывает его ладони и прижимает к столешнице — наигрался, и хватит, теперь вести будет Руслан, и Арсений не возражает, он поплывшим взглядом следит, как его губы обхватывают головку и медленно скользят дальше — Руслан берёт глубже, ещё глубже, пока не вбирает целиком; сжимает его горлом, и Арсений запрокидывает голову, срываясь на первый громкий стон.

Его бросает в жар — от пола жарко, в низу живота жарко, рот жаркий, тесный, Арсений трахает его — сначала размеренно, с оттяжкой, потом быстрее, сбиваясь с ритма, и Руслан задыхается, отстраняясь, собирая ладонью слюну. От этих скользких движений внутри всё сжимается, Арсений хнычет, и Руслан добавляет ещё — сплёвывает, чтобы скользило лучше, размашисто дрочит, доводя его до невнятного скулежа, а потом опять берёт в рот и ведёт мокрой от слюны рукой ниже, гладит его между ног, дразня, не заходя дальше, и это невыносимо — Арсению хочется почувствовать его пальцы внутри. Он смотрит на него полупьяно, подаётся бёдрами навстречу и выдыхает:

— Вставь.

Руслан со звучным чпоком выпускает член изо рта и, собрав пальцами стекающую по головке слюну, снова скользит сзади, а затем плавно вставляет средний и опять насаживается ртом на член. Арсений вздрагивает и громко стонет — это слишком хорошо.

— Нравится? — Руслан на секунду отрывается и смотрит вверх; его губы красные и мокрые, щёки красные тоже, и Арсений кивает, прерывисто выдыхая: он не знает, что распаляет его больше — это зрелище или то, что Руслан делает с ним — как двигает рукой внутри и как отсасывает ему, стоя на коленях посреди кухни; у него едет крыша. — Ещё?

— Да... Блядь, господи, да...

Руслан вставляет ещё один палец и начинает быстро трахать его, входя по самую ладонь. Арсений всхлипывает на каждом движении, толкается ему в рот, бормочет бессвязное «блядь-да-да-да». Ему так хорошо, что глаза закатываются, он снова стонет в голос, когда Руслан берёт глубоко, продолжая долбить пальцами внутри и надавливая так, что Арсения прошибает крупной дрожью; ноги подкашиваются, он вцепляется в столешницу и, запрокинув голову, захлёбывается очередным стоном. Руслан поднимает на него взгляд и, выпустив член изо рта, удовлетворённо наблюдает за тем, что творит с ним, а потом начинает двигать рукой ещё быстрее.

— Детка, я сейчас кончу, погоди... О боже... — Арсений обессиленно сползает ниже — ноги не держат; Руслан медленно вытаскивает пальцы и поднимается, ловя его в объятия и прижимая к себе. — Блядь… 

— Понравилось? — Он целует его в губы и всё ещё трогает там, ласково гладит снаружи. 

Арсений мычит ему в рот — понравилось; жадно слизывает с губ собственный вкус и трётся стояком, вжимаясь в пах Руслана — там тоже твёрдо.

— Трахни меня.

Он сбрасывает с плеч халат, Руслан тянет его к дивану, выпутываясь из джоггеров на ходу, садится, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку, и Арсений залезает к нему на колени, усаживается сверху, разморённый, растраханный, сразу направляет в себя член и измученно стонет от первого толчка. Они давно уже трахаются без презервативов — оба не любят; Арсению голову срывает к чертям, когда Руслан кончает в него.

Они с ходу задают быстрый темп; Руслан тянет его к себе резко, подхватывает под бедра и вдалбливается глубоко — Арсений хрипло вскрикивает. Ему по кайфу, когда Руслан жестит, он и в жизни не особо мягкий, и это даже почти не игра, но Арсений это любит. Он скулит Руслану в рот и начинает быстро дрочить себе, насаживаясь на его член, сжимает его внутри себя, чтобы сделать приятнее, — Руслан утыкается затылком в спинку дивана и выдыхает стонами.

Арсений тянется к его открытой шее, вцепляется зубами в изгиб — след останется, но похуй, Руслан спрячет под водолазкой, они ему охуительно идут, — сейчас Арсению всё равно, он дрочит себе, двигая бёдрами в сумасшедшем темпе, зубы не размыкает, пока его не прошибает горячей волной. Он дрожит, кончая Руслану на живот, сильно, долго, так, будто вовсе не трахался дважды за вчерашнюю ночь; с Русланом каждый раз — невыносимо остро.

Он даёт себе несколько секунд передышки, а затем снова начинает двигаться и шепчет Руслану в ухо:

— Не останавливайся.

Сзади ноет от оргазма, слишком чувствительно, почти болезненно, но пока — хорошо, и он позволяет Руслану дотрахать его — замирает, повиснув на его шее, и слабо постанывает на каждый толчок. Руслан срывается на бешеный темп, стонет тоже, Арсений чувствует, как пульсирует его член внутри, а потом Руслан вздрагивает несколько раз и кончает в него.

*

Второй раз в душ они идут по отдельности — чтобы этот ебанутый секс-марафон не растянулся на весь день. Арсению, вообще-то, к вечеру надо быть в «Гейле», чтобы уже начать готовить декорации на следующие несколько дней и доработать программу — отдыхать после недели любви времени нет. 

Он делает завтрак, пока Руслан в душе: ему — итальянскую пьядину с сыром, зеленью и помидорами, себе — овсянку с ягодами и орешками; снова варит кофе — на этот раз на двоих.

Руслан возвращается на кухню, и от него пахнет табаком — курил на втором этаже. 

— Как дела с Тимуром? — спрашивает Арсений, раскладывая завтрак по тарелкам; пытается сохранить непринуждённый тон, но от волнения сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— О, у них полный бардак. — Руслан обходит многострадальную барную стойку и усаживается за большой стол. — Артур накопал, что тот бегунок важную шишку пришил, одного из их основных спонсоров. Пока не афишируют, Тимур сто процентов боится, что все его папики поотваливаются к хренам, но это вопрос времени, жмура надолго не упрячешь. — Руслан задумчиво крутит нож в руках, а потом усмехается. — Пацан этот молодец, конечно, лодочку их раскачал будь здоров. 

Арсений замирает у плиты и сухо сглатывает — он-то знает, о каком пацане идёт речь.

— А что Юля? — Он берёт тарелки и ставит их на стол. — Она не собирается тебя на передовую посылать, пока они там все в расстроенных чувствах?

— Хотела, хотела. Но передумала. Новость про жмура — охуительная новость, эти тупари сейчас могут сами себе глотки погрызть, без нашей помощи.

Арсений разливает кофе по чашкам и наконец тоже усаживается за стол.

— А что известно про этого парня? — спрашивает он, не глядя на Руслана. — Ну, который...

— Слушай, да чё-т почти ни хуя на него нет. Погоняло его только знаем, Скруджи. Я его не видел раньше, у Тимура этих мальчонок на побегушках — до сраки. Я б за него не цеплялся, он, наверное, умотал уже за тридевять земель, ну, если не дурак.

— Наверное, — бормочет Арсений. — Приятного аппетита.

Руслан угукает.

— Как твои? На Антоху больше не покушались?

Он не говорит, нашёл ли того козла, потому что Арсений сам не спрашивает — никогда не хочет про это слушать, знает конечный результат, а остальное — не его дело.

— Он какой-то слишком радостный и загадочный в последнее время. Мне кажется, он влюбился.

— Влюбился — и радостный? — охуевает Руслан. — Вот дурилка ушастая, ещё не понял, что радоваться нечему.

Арсений удивлённо вскидывает брови и поджимает уголки губ, сдерживая улыбку, как всегда, в предвкушении очередной философской теории Руслана.

— Когда влюбляешься, — поясняет тот с видом знатока, — радуешься, ну, сколько? Ну, три дня? А потом — одни страдания. Невыносимые, ужасные, кошмарные страдания. Хорошего — вообще ноль, ну, ноль, полная срака.

— Ты что, тоже прям так невыносимо, ужасно и кошмарно страдал, когда влюбился в меня? — спрашивает Арсений, закусив губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Да я, блин, вообще был в агонии. Мало того, что влюбился, так ещё и гомосеком стал. Кризис ориентации под сорокет, а? Радости — во.

Они смотрят друг на друга и наконец смеются. Это отличный момент, чтобы сказать то, что Арсений пообещал себе сказать сегодня — но... Он перестаёт смеяться, вдыхает поглубже — и давится воздухом. Руслан не замечает — он отпивает кофе из своей чашки; всё в порядке, надо попытаться ещё раз.

Раз. Два. Три.

Ничего.

Арсений старается выровнять дыхание; господи, почему это так сложно? Это ведь просто на самом деле — раз, два, три. Блядь, он что, танцует ебучий вальс? Надо произнести его имя, просто начать, назад пути не будет. Три.

— Рус.

— М-м?

Сердце истерично колотится в груди; Арсений осторожно опускает ложку в тарелку и сглатывает.

— Слушай... Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём.

— Это очередной серьёзный разговор?

— Нет. То есть да. Да. Это... серьёзно.

Руслан устало выдыхает, но молчит — он сегодня терпеливый. Арсений сидит, опустив глаза; чувствует на себе его взгляд — это задачу не упрощает.

— Что если... Что если... Если...

— Детка. Напрягаешь.

— Теоретически... Теоретически. Если бы я... Если бы... О боже. — Он проводит ладонью по лицу — назад дороги нет; вдыхает поглубже и наконец говорит: — Если бы мне понравился другой человек. Ещё один человек... Что было бы?

Он слышит, как Руслан кладёт вилку и нож на стол. Арсению страшно увидеть его лицо, но он всё-таки поднимает испуганные глаза. Руслан смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом — и молчит.

— Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

— Ты что, с кем-то трахаешься?

— Что? Нет, я...

— Ты, блядь, поэтому так странно себя ведёшь?

— Ни с кем я не трахаюсь, кроме тебя. — Арсений смотрит прямо и очень серьёзно; лицо Руслана еле заметно расслабляется — поверил. — И «странно», — Арсений показывает кавычки пальцами, — я начал вести себя гораздо раньше, просто ты ни хуя не замечал, пока я сам не сказал тебе. Это никак не связано. Я... — Он запинается, вновь отводя взгляд. — Я не знал, что так может случиться... со мной. Но потом... оно вдруг случилось. Я понял это только недавно и... сразу решил спросить у тебя. Ничего не было, Рус.

Руслан тяжело выдыхает, уставившись в пустоту, откидывается на спинку стула и трёт бороду пальцами, затем трёт лицо, глаза, будто думает, что сейчас сотрёт все эти глупости из головы.

— Блядь, да что ж за очко такое, — говорит он севшим голосом. — Я, блядь, только расслабился, Арсений, а ты снова что-то придумал.

— Это пока ещё ничего не значит, ладно? Я хотел знать, как бы ты к этому отнёсся.

— «Ещё один» — это вообще, блядь, как?

— Просто... ещё один, — осторожно говорит Арсений. — Ты и ещё один. Не «вместо», Рус.

Руслан поднимает глаза, и в его взгляде столько усталости и бессилия, что весь страх Арсения разом исчезает, сменяясь жалостью: ему становится просто жаль их обоих; в носу начинает щипать.

— Я в полном ахуе, — хрипит Руслан. — Я не знаю. Мне надо подумать.

Он встаёт из-за стола, громко отодвинув стул, и выходит из кухни.

Арсений остаётся один в тишине, не шевелится даже. Потом слышит, как открывается дверь балкона на втором этаже, как чиркает зажигалка несколько раз подряд, хотя Руслан всегда зажигает с первого. Дальше не слышит уже ничего, уши закладывает, перед глазами — мутная, жгучая пелена. Он знал, что это идеальное утро превратится в пиздец, — потому что сам так решил, как только всё понял, но никакие ожидания даже близко не подготовили его к реальности.

Он складывает руки на столе и роняет на них голову. Ему больно, плохо и снова страшно — а что, если это всё? Что, если Руслан больше не захочет быть с ним? Осознание происходящего начинает доходить до него только сейчас — что он, блядь, вообще натворил? Какого хуя Руслан должен переживать всё это из-за него? Что с ним, чёрт возьми, не так?

Ему хочется подняться наверх, сделать что-нибудь, но он не может пошевелиться — так и сидит, сгорбившись, чёрт знает сколько времени — пока позади не раздаются шаги.

Арсений оборачивается: Руслан замирает в дверях, помятый, замёрзший, бледный — только с горящими от мороза щеками и ушами, курил в одной футболке, наверное, дурак. Он стоит ещё несколько секунд, а потом решается зайти; Арсений медленно поднимается из-за стола, не зная, чего ждать в следующее мгновение, и несмело шагает навстречу.

Они останавливаются друг перед другом и долго молчат.

— Я подумал, — говорит наконец Руслан. 

От него веет табачным дымом и уличным холодом, зелёные глаза блестят; Арсений заглядывает в них и пропускает вдох.

— И решил спросить у тебя. Чего ты сам хочешь, детка?

Арсений коротко выдыхает; с души, по ощущениям, падает огромный, неподъёмный камень, внутри всё распирает от нежности, и в глазах щиплет.

— Я пока не понял. Но чего я точно не хочу — так это терять тебя. Я люблю тебя, Рус. — Он берёт его за руку и, притянув к себе, утыкается лбом в его плечо. — Очень. Сильно.

*

Эд разлепляет опухшие веки, облизывает спёкшиеся губы и ещё пару секунд пытается сообразить, где находится. В маленькое окно бьёт навязчиво-яркий солнечный свет, Эд щурится и трёт глаза. Воспоминания о вчерашнем блёклыми всполохами мелькают в голове, отматываясь от конца к началу: вот он рухнул на пыльный матрас у себя на полу, вот он пытался кое-как вырубить ловушки, зайдя в квартиру, вот он пьяно тыкался ключом в замочную скважину. Вот Егор влажно целовал его шею, повиснув на нём в коридоре и никак не желая отпускать, — он и так уговорил Эда остаться хотя бы до полуночи — не хотел заканчивать этот день опять в одиночестве.

Он поворачивает голову: на полу лежит стопка бумажек — старые платёжки из почтового ящика, которые по давней просьбе Эда всегда выгребает Егор, и сверху ещё одна — нелепый стикер в виде пёсика, на котором криво-пьяно накарябан номер телефона — тоже Егор всучил в последний момент.

Эд морщится и откидывает одеяло; он так и уснул в одежде, она вся покрыта ворсинками и белой кошачьей шерстью, до сих пор пахнет кальяном; от него самого пасёт перегаром, заебись коктейль на субботнее утро — для кого-то, наверное, типичный, для Эда — давно уже нет. Он сползает с матраса и плетётся к окну, чтобы проверить двор, жмурится от слепящего солнца; косится на часы — почти полдень, домой бы пора. Даже не обращает внимание на формулировки в своей голове, его собственная квартира — не дом. Дом — теперь другое.

Ему непривычно просыпаться одному, хотя он обещал себе не привыкать, но это обещание, уже совсем неважное, почти забытое, стёрлось об реальность, утонуло под волнами нежности, Эд плотину не успел построить, просто оставил все двери открытыми, чтобы затопило красиво, когда понял, что обречён, — сопротивляться им так и не смог.

Он вяло думает: с кем вчера был Арсений? Поехал он после клуба домой? Или провёл вечер со своим кем-бы-там-ни-было?

Эти мысли не вызывают у него ревности — он об отношениях Арсения не знает ничего, и они кажутся такими далёкими и нереальными, что злиться на них не получается; Эд бы в любом случае не стал — просто не имеет права. Между ним и Арсением ничего нет, но он бы хотел чего-то, он бы хотел его поцеловать, теперь его желания и чувства осязаемы, он наконец услышал себя и смог подобрать этому название.

Он влюбился. Возможно, впервые за всю свою жизнь. И он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скриптонит — Это любовь

Кухня погружается в тишину — так тихо, что давит на уши. Руслан не обнимает в ответ, но смиренно стоит, подставив плечо; Арсений и не ждёт ничего большего — ему и этого слишком много, он готовился к худшему.

— Где? — нарушает молчание Руслан, и Арсений поднимает голову. — Ну, где моя «Арифметика для чайников»? Валентина Григорьна ебала нас в сраку одиннадцать лет, и всё, что ли, ну, зря?

Он не улыбается, но Арсений всё равно чувствует невероятное облегчение — наверное, всё будет нормально.

— Ты злишься сейчас? — спрашивает он, хотя ответ знает и так, просто им нужно проговорить это вслух.

— Прикинь, — язвит Руслан. — А ты, блин, чего-то другого ждал?

— Я не знаю, чего ждал, Рус. Просто постарался быть честным с тобой. Или мне надо было молчать?

— А вариант не западать на других мужиков, бля, не рассматривался?

— Я бы, знаешь, с радостью, тогда моя жизнь не превратилась бы пизданутую вакханалию, но это так не работает, Рус. — Арсений вздыхает и, покусав губы, добавляет: — Для меня это всё тоже дико, поверь, но… Я должен был сказать.

Он по-прежнему держит Руслана за руку, успокаивающе поглаживает, но Руслан на прикосновения не реагирует.

— В двадцать пять я бы, на хрен, убил за такое. Я бы, может, и щас убил, я вообще, знаешь, не ебу, какая у меня могла быть реакция. А ты, конечно, сама забота, блядь, Арсений, сразу как серпом по яйцам. Не мог, ну, как-то подготовить, спросить заранее, блин, успокоительное подсыпать? А если б, я не знаю, я тебе втащил? 

— Мы бы попрощались. Рад, что ты так не сделал.

Руслан качает головой и, скрестив руки, отходит к окну. Они снова долго молчат.

— У меня вопросов — до сраки, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь. — Но я вообще, блядь, не уверен, что хочу слышать подробности.

— Нет никаких подробностей, я же говорю, ничего не было, — отвечает Арсений, садясь на диван. — Мы в «Гейле» познакомились. Недавно. И я... обычно никогда не обращаю ни на кого внимание, ты же знаешь, но...

Руслан шумно вздыхает и трёт лицо.

— Он мне очень сильно помог, хотя даже не знал, кому помогает, и... — Арсений замолкает и внезапно спохватывается: — Рус, послушай, ты же не собираешься ничего с ним делать?

— О, поверь, мне бы, блядь, хотелось. — Руслан бросает на него убийственный взгляд. — Но ты ж вряд ли охуеть как обрадуешься.

— Дай слово, что не тронешь его, — настаивает Арсений. — Пообещай, что ничего с ним не сделаешь.

— Да бля-ядь...

— Ты обещаешь?

Руслан поворачивается и, наткнувшись на его решительный взгляд, закатывает глаза.

— Да, блин, да, я обещаю.

Арсений понимает — сейчас. Медленно поднимается с дивана и, коротко выдохнув, как перед стопкой водки, говорит:

— Это тот парень. Тимуровский, Рус.

— Что?.. — сипло переспрашивает Руслан.

По-настоящему страшно становится только теперь; Арсения потряхивает, пальцы леденеют тут же, он зажмуривается — раз, два — до трёх досчитать не успевает.

— Чего, блядь?!

— Ты пообещал мне, — напоминает он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.

— Ты ебанулся, блядь?! — Руслан в один шаг преодолевает расстояние между ними и, схватив Арсения за локоть, шипит ему в лицо: — Ты вообще понимаешь, какого хуя творишь?! Это чё, шутка, блядь, такая?!

— Руслан...

— Как он вообще тебя нашёл?! А если он крыса сраная, ты вообще представляешь, что он может сделать с тобой? А они?! Когда они найдут его, ты, блядь, врубаешься, чё будет, не?

Он стискивает его руку так, что становится больно, — ненарочно. Арсений ласково кладёт свою ладонь поверх его пальцев и мягко разгибает их, ослабляя хватку; у него самого рука ледяная, всё ещё трясётся, его всего знобит.

— Главное, ты его не ищи. Пожалуйста. Не говори Юле. Скажи, что он исчез, что угодно придумай, Рус, пожалуйста.

— Он, блядь, тебе мозги промыл?! — не унимается Руслан. — А если это всё подстава и он копает на нас через тебя? Ты ему говорил что-то про меня?

— Нет, конечно, я же не идиот, боже. Он знает, что у меня кто-то есть, но я не говорил твоё имя. И что я заебись как разбираюсь в теме, тоже не говорил. И послушай... Никто ведь не знает про нас с тобой? Только ты и я. Откуда бы ему быть в курсе, что мы как-то связаны?

— Да не ебу я!

Руслан отпускает его руку, падает на диван и, схватившись за голову, зло рычит.

— Какой же ты, блядь, невыносимый иногда просто. Невыносимый. Я с катушек съеду с тобой, Арс, ты знаешь? Я, блядь, ну, просто когда-нибудь сойду с ума. Это всё... Не знаю, это всё слишком. Это всё слишком.

Он говорит это так обессиленно и обречённо, что Арсению снова становится жаль его; таким разбитым он не видел Руслана никогда, и ему горько; рано или поздно они друг друга доведут — и даже тогда всё равно не смогут прекратить этот пиздец. 

— Ты понимаешь, — продолжает Руслан, — что всё это дерьмо, от которого я тебя берёг, детка, из-за которого я, ну, жопу рвал, чтоб сберечь тебя, ты сам сейчас пускаешь в свою жизнь? Всех своих подставляешь, ты понимаешь, не?

— Это... временно. — Арсений сглатывает, в горле пересохло. — Он хочет уехать.

— Само собой, бля!

— Позволь ему, ладно? Он хороший человек, Рус. Дай ему шанс. Пожалуйста. Он не должен снова оказаться в этом кошмаре, это его убьёт.

— Блядь, что ж ты за долбаная реинкарнация Матери Терезы. Сука, да я ничего тупее в жизни не слышал. Чё за ёбаный абсурд, детка, ка-а-ак, ну как ты вообще в это ввязался?

Арсению хочется сказать в ответ какую-то колкость, терпение на исходе, но хотя бы кому-то одному из них надо сохранять спокойствие, иначе всё закончится очень плохо. Он кое-как берёт себя в руки, садится перед Русланом на корточки и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Послушай, милый… Поверь мне. Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты поверил. У меня было много возможностей убедиться, что он никому из нас не причинит вреда. Мы доверились друг другу, а я сейчас доверяюсь тебе. Ладно? Посмотри на меня, ну?

Руслан с горечью смотрит ему в глаза, будто ищет там какие-то ебучие ответы — или, может, призрачный намёк на шутку, словно он до сих пор надеется, что всё это на самом деле одна сплошная дебильная шутка. Вас снимала программа, сука, «Розыгрыш».

— На хуя тебе всё это, детка?

Арсений устало качает головой и пожимает плечами — даже сам себе не может ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
— Он... Я... Я просто...

Договорить «влюбился» не получается, но Руслан всё понимает и сам.

— На хуй, — отмахивается он. — Я, пожалуй, не хочу это слышать.

Он трёт глаза, несколько раз проводит рукой по волосам и, сгорбившись, снова упирается локтями в колени. Арсений тяжело вздыхает, а потом поднимается на ноги и, подойдя совсем вплотную, неуверенно трогает пальцами его ёжик на голове, гладит, притягивает к себе, пока Руслан не утыкается лбом ему в живот.

— Мне правда жаль, что тебе приходится проходить через всё это из-за меня, — говорит Арсений, продолжая гладить его по голове; прощения не просит — не за что. — Если бы я мог решить всё сам, то ни за что не стал бы так тебя мучить.

— Да, блин, знаю, — глухо бормочет Руслан; наверное, понимает, что всё серьёзнее, чем кажется, раз Арсений вообще осмелился заговорить об этом. — Просто... Блядь, просто делай, чё считаешь нужным.

Сердце начинает стучать, как сумасшедшее, Руслан наверняка чувствует; Арсений дышит чаще и глядит перед собой, пытаясь решиться, отыскать в себе ещё немного смелости — чтобы задать вопрос, который пугает больше всего, потому что страшно услышать не тот ответ.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь быть со мной?

Руслан медлит, затем поднимает голову, смотрит на него, поджав губы, и это короткое мгновение перед ответом кажется Арсению ебучей невыносимой вечностью.

— К сожалению для моей последней полудохлой нервной клетки, хочу.

И дёргает уголком губ — коротко, совсем незаметно, это не улыбка даже, но Арсений видит всё равно. В носу снова начинает щипать, он не верит, что всё это происходит на самом деле, его разрывает от любви и нежности — он так его любит, что сейчас задохнётся. Он наклоняется и целует его в висок, в переносицу, невесомо прижимается губами к закрытым векам, покрывает мягкими поцелуями щёки — и, наконец, целует в губы.

Руслан отвечает.

Они целуются одними губами, пока Руслан не отрывается первый.

— Но у меня ебать какая каша в голове, Арсений. — Он серьёзно заглядывает ему в глаза. — И я всё ещё ебать как зол.

— Знаю, детка, знаю, — шепчет Арсений и опять целует его, а потом забирается к нему на колени и крепко обнимает.

— И сейчас я больше злюсь не на то, что ты хочешь какого-то другого мужика, — добавляет Руслан, — а на то, кого ты, блядь, для этого выбрал.

— Знаю.

— И этот разговор не окончен.

Арсений угукает ему в шею и ещё крепче обвивает его руками и ногами, как маленькая панда.

— И слезь с меня, слушай, не пушинка, бля, — говорит, а сам не отпускает, и они сидят так ещё с минуту, прижавшись друг к другу, пока ноги всё-таки не затекают и Руслан не хлопает Арсения по бедру, чтобы согнать на диван.

Арсений усаживается к нему лицом, скрестив ноги по-турецки. 

— И дел до хрена на неделе. — Руслан тянется в карман за портсигаром. — Пропаду на пару дней.

Он достаёт самокрутку и закуривает; Арсений вдыхает поглубже. 

— Правда дела или ты теперь планируешь избегать меня?

— Не дури. Хотя переварить мне тоже надо. Не наделай глупостей, пока меня не будет.

— Ты тоже. И, Рус, только никакой слежки за мной, ясно? Мы договаривались.

Договаривались ещё два года назад, когда он узнал, кем Руслан работает. Без угроз — со стороны Арсения, разумеется — не обошлось.

— Да что ты, блин, говоришь, — вскидывает брови Руслан, выдыхая облако сизого дыма. — А чё делать будешь, если злые дяди придут к тебе, чтоб перестрелять всю твою семью?

— Скажу им, что никого нет дома.

— Бля, какой же ты ебанутый.

Арсений расплывается в улыбке и, глядя на Руслана, щурится от тёплого, яркого света, пробивающегося через окно, — солнце снова вышло из-за облаков.

— Всё как тебе нравится.

— Ага. А теперь, когда я, как последний тупарь, пообещал никого не убивать, рассказывай всё с самого начала.

*

Антон сбегает вслед за Серёжей по лестнице кинотеатра, рискуя навернуться на оледенелых ступеньках, но он так воодушевлён, что это воодушевление перебивает инстинкт самосохранения. Фильм ему понравился, если не считать сто одну сюжетную дыру и дурацкие песни, которые каждый раз врубались невпопад, как в плохих мюзиклах, но в целом даже это не омрачило самую важную для Антона вещь — они с Серёжей так и просидели, держась за руки, до конца сеанса. Серёжа плакал полфильма — наверное, потому что тема родителей-одиночек для него слишком болезненная; Антон обязательно спросит об этом позже — пока не решается, не сегодня.

— Скажи мне как профессиональный актёр, — с вызовом говорит он, — Петров, он, ну, ничего или ни о чём?

Серёжа, призадумавшись, смотрит вверх, и в эту секунду он какой-то по-особенному красивый. Антон даже не замечает, как начинает улыбаться, ему нравится ловить эти живые моменты, нравится видеть разного Серёжу; господи, он просто по уши влюблён.

— Иногда он ничего, — отвечает наконец Серёжа. — Особенно в театре. Ему идут эмоциональные, ну, знаешь, энергичные такие роли, он в них хорош. А ещё — комедия. Комично фонтанировать эмоциями — тоже надо уметь.

— А тебе какие роли больше нравятся?

Серёжа пожимает плечами и улыбается почти мечтательно — когда речь заходит о театре, в его глазах всегда загорается восторженный огонёк: он сам работает актёром, играет в Пушкинском, Антон узнал об этом, когда они ходили есть фалафель.

— Новые. Приходи на наши спектакли, я достану тебе билет. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — кивает Антон, и это искренне, он действительно хочет, ему интересно знать, чем живёт Серёжа. — Я, правда, в этом ламер — жесть, но, как говорится...

«И Панин не с ногой в жопе родился», — звучит у него в голове голос Эда, но озвучивать эту мысль Антон передумывает в последний момент. Серёжа вопросительно смотрит на него.

— ...пока не попробуешь — не попробуешь.

— Вот! — Серёжа одобрительно хлопает его по плечу. — Так даже лучше, интереснее будет. Тебе надо проникнуться атмосферой, и ты увидишь, как это потрясающе. 

— Ладно. Тогда хочу полное погружение. Шоб я в рубашке весь такой, в пиджаке, — говорит Антон театрально-величавым тоном. — И шоб бутеры, да с коньячком, да из буфета. 

— С каким это ещё коньячком, — смеётся Серёжа.

— Чш-ш, это отыгрыш.

Они останавливаются на светофоре и поворачиваются друг к другу лицом.

— И шоб букет! — продолжает Антон; он всё ещё на шутливой волне, но, осмелев, идёт до конца — потому что это на самом деле не шутка, всё серьёзно. — Притащу тебе цветы, шоб всё совсем по-настоящему. Караулить тебя буду возле сцены, ты меня сразу заметишь, я высокий. Можешь даже к краю не подходить, я так дотянусь. Ты какие любишь?

Серёжа смотрит на него снизу вверх, почти смеётся, и у него кончик носа красный от холода, а глаза — медовые в ярком свете солнца, блестят, как сияющие кругом снежинки.

— Пионы люблю белые. Но ты просто сам приходи. Хоть в рубашке, хоть в пижаме. Я тебе любому буду рад.

Светофор загорается зелёным и пищит, Серёжа тянет Антона за рукав, и дорогу они почему-то перебегают, хотя можно было спокойно перейти пешком. Потом идут в сторону Патриарших, обсуждая всё на свете: недавнюю церемонию вручения «Оскара», новый альбом Канье, танцы — которыми, как выяснилось, занимаются оба; семью Антона со всеми братьями и сёстрами, Никиткин кружок по рисованию, куда ходить ему нравится почти так же сильно, как на роботостроение, но на роботостроение — всё-таки чуть больше, потому что — «Анто-он!». Даже футбол обсуждают и договариваются как-нибудь сходить на местный матч; от этого Антон вообще на седьмом небе, футбол — его самая большая страсть, а стать футболистом — самая большая несбыточная мечта.

Потом они наворачивают круги около Пушкинского театра, где работает Серёжа, и прячутся от каких-то его знакомых актёров — не потому что Серёжа стесняется показаться перед ними вместе с Антоном, а потому что Антон среди них с охуеванием вдруг узнаёт Сашу Петрова. Настоящего, ну прям — ну, настоящего.

— Вы чё, с ним вместе работаете?! — орёт Антон шёпотом, затаскивая Серёжу в укрытие. — Ты чё сразу не сказал?!

Серёжа заливисто хохочет в голос, и Антон зажимает ему рот ладошкой, угрожающе шипя, — они стоят, спрятавшись за большой рекламой на остановке, — достаточно близко ко входу в театр, чтобы быть замеченными. Серёжа перехватывает его руку и отвечает:

— Он вообще «ермоловский», а у нас только в «Вишнёвом саду» играет. Но... вот вроде как да, такие дела.

— Надеюсь, я не успел сказать про него ничего отстойного.

— Кроме того, что он тебя бесит? — издевательски лыбится Серёжа.

— Чёрт, в натуре... Неловко вышло. Бля, пойдём селфи попросим!

— Антош, какое селфи, это мой коллега. — Серёжа смеётся, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. — И он тебя бесит.

— Бля, точняк. — Антон высовывает нос из-за рекламного постера и подсматривает: Петров прощается с остальными ребятами и садится в такси. — Ну вот, ёпта, он уехал. А я вообще в первую секунду подумал, что у меня кинематографический ахуй после «Льда».

Серёжа вытирает выступившую от смеха слезу и смотрит на Антона, как на очаровательно-нелепое, но прекрасное чудо природы.

— Господи, ну откуда ж ты такой, — умиляется он. — И-и... Слушай, ты не замёрз?

Антон зарывается носом в воротник пуховика, пряча довольную лыбу, и только теперь вспоминает, что они, вообще-то, на улице — обычно на морозе он в первые же десять секунд превращается в скрюченную продрогшую креветку, но сейчас Серёжа отвлёк его от холода.

— Вроде нет.

— Хочешь, покажу тебе самое безлюдное место прямо в центре Москвы? Прям вот в самом центре, прям возле Кремля.

— Чего? Это импоссибл.

— Спорим?

— Пф-ф. — Антон пренебрежительно закатывает глаза. — Естессна, спорим. На что?

— Не знаю, у меня в таких вещах плохо с фантазией. На желание?

— Пушка. Если проиграешь, и там, куда ты меня тащишь, будет хоть один мимокрокодил, мы подойдём к Петрову и попросим селфи.

Серёжа смеётся и уже привычным жестом хлопает Антона по плечу.

— Договорились. Но я не проиграю. Идём.

До конечной цели маршрута — до Театральной — они в итоге добираются уже к вечеру, хотя дойти можно было бы минут за сорок, если бы они не останавливались возле каждого дома и не сворачивали во все загадочно выглядящие переулки, а в середине пути не решили бы зайти поесть какую-то люто острую вьетнамскую лапшу, чтобы согреться — если не снаружи, то, по крайней мере, изнутри. 

Сейчас на улице почти темно, Москва уже блестит вьющимися по зданиям гирляндами и фонариками, везде люди — не угрюмые и понурые, как в будние, а весёлые и расслабленные — всё-таки выходной. Серёжа ведёт Антона мимо Большого театра, подсвеченного бело-золотым благородным светом и величественно горящего на фоне синего вечернего неба. Дойдя до середины Театральной площади, они останавливаются, чтобы полюбоваться, — это зрелище захватывает дух.

— Почти пришли, — говорит Серёжа и тянет Антона за собой куда-то в сторону. — Готовься с достоинством принять поражение.

— Победа не учит так, как может научить поражение, — с важным видом сообщает Антон.

— Ницше?

— Наруто.

Они обходят Большой и оказываются на пустой площади между ним и таким же высоким кремовым зданием — Новой сценой. Серёжа убегает вперёд к этому зданию, взлетая туда по ступенькам на пристройку-балкончик с пока ещё не работающим фонтаном, и оборачивается к Антону, торжественно разведя руки.

— Вот!

Антон останавливается и смотрит на Серёжу издалека, затаив дыхание. С неба медленно падают крошечные пылинки-снежинки, заставляя воздух переливаться золотистой дымкой; тёплый свет фонарей пляшет на нетронутом снегу, и в этом свете — тёмный Серёжин силуэт. Стоит, по-прежнему раскинув руки в стороны, ждёт его — Антона.

Антон спешит навстречу.

— Где все люди? — спрашивает он, наконец поднявшись на балкончик.

Серёжа, забравшись на бордюр, чтобы быть повыше, держится за металлическую ограду и смотрит на шумную площадь перед Большим.

— Ну, они бывают здесь только в дни спектаклей, а так — можно хоть труп прятать средь бела дня.

— Интересный лайфхак.

Серёжа фыркает, спрыгивает к нему и смотрит теперь не на площадь, а на Антона — пока Антон разглядывает стены громадины-Большого, которые никогда не видел с этой стороны.

— Здесь очень красиво, Серёж, — говорит он, а потом вдыхает поглубже, в последний раз обводя взглядом безлюдную улицу. — Ладно. Чё это получается, я проиграл?

— Ага. — Серёжа расплывается в довольной улыбке и прислоняется спиной к каменной колонне, разворачиваясь к Антону лицом. 

— Только не загадывай всякую хрень типа «пробежаться по Арбату голым», щас погода неподходящая.

— Хорошо, отложим это занятие до лета.

— Чтоб не заболеть, а то мы тогда гулять не сможем. И вообще, у меня там это, ещё сессия, два экзамена надо сдать, и работа — как там мелкие без меня?

Серёжа молчит — по-прежнему улыбается и ласково смотрит на Антона, а затем вдруг протягивает руку к его пуховику и цепляет пальцами язычок молнии на нагрудном кармане. Антон чувствует, как у него вспыхивают щёки — они замёрзли, вообще-то, но теперь ему становится жарко.

— Да и провести остаток вечера в обезьяннике — тоже такой себе варик, — бормочет он, рефлекторно подаваясь ближе и завороженно глядя на Серёжины губы. — Тебе к Никитосу уже скоро надо, а мне — сестру забрать. Так что не загадывай ничего незаконного, а то мы...

— Антон.

— Да?

— Поцелуй меня.

Антон глупо открывает рот и коротко выдыхает. Серёжа выдыхает тоже, и между ними — прозрачное облако пара, вокруг — блестящие в жёлтом свете фонаря мелкие снежинки; где-то далеко шумят машины, но Антон не слышит ничего — в ушах стучит кровь, сердце бешено бьётся в груди. Рядом — ни души; они вдвоём, смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь. А потом Антон наклоняется и робко прижимается губами к Серёжиным губам.

Серёжа тянется навстречу в ту же секунду, привстаёт на носочки и, положив тёплые ладони на холодные щёки Антона, целует в ответ. Антон хватается за его пальто, чтобы не потерять равновесие, чувствует, как Серёжин замёрзший нос утыкается ему в щёку, а ко рту снова и снова прижимаются на контрасте тёплые, очень тёплые губы. Голова кружится, Антон шумно втягивает носом воздух, вдыхая Серёжин сладко-свежий парфюм, — и от этого ведёт ещё сильнее. Серёжа прикусывает его нижнюю губу, мягко скользит языком ему в рот, и Антон сам целует смелее, лижет, прихватывает губами — уже жадно, задыхаясь, пока они вдруг не стукаются зубами неуклюже и не начинают смеяться друг другу в губы. Это могло бы быть неловко, но никакой неловкости почему-то нет.

— Прости, я последний раз целовался чёрт знает когда, — улыбается Серёжа, немного отстраняясь и облизывая припухшие губы.

— Отлично! — радуется Антон; он до сих пор на адреналиновой волне, так что от этого простого Серёжиного признания ему вдруг невыносимо хочется поделиться в ответ: — В смысле... Я вообще сам не эксперт. Я целовался всего раз шесть в жизни. Это был седьмой. Прости, я должен был сказать.

Те два поцелуя с Эдом он считает. По-хорошему, только их и стоит учитывать. Их — и этот, определённо, лучший.

Серёжа удивлённо поднимает брови, но потом улыбается широко, он сам взволнован, вид у него трогательно-взбудораженный и шкодливый.

— Хочешь восьмой?

Антон фыркает и, закусив губу, кивает; за восьмым в итоге тянется сам.

*

Эд открывает дверь, стараясь не слишком сильно шуршать ключами — сейчас за полночь, наверняка кто-то из детей уже спит. Едва он успевает перешагнуть порог, из кухни тут же выскакивает Арсений, весь растрёпанный, встревоженный, с тёмными кругами под глазами. 

— Почему ты так поздно? — вместо приветствия набрасывается он.

— Э-э... — Эд застывает, скрючившись в глупой позе с наполовину стянутым ботинком. — Я же говорил, шо у меня дела.

В доме тихо; до Эда почти сразу доходит, что Арсений всё это время ждал его один — вряд ли говорил кому-то из детей, что их нового сожителя по дороге домой могли пришить за все грехи, потому что он — ни много ни мало — бывший член ОПГ, на которого открыта охота.

— Да, но ты просто пропал почти на два дня! — голос Арсения становится истеричнее. — У меня даже номера твоего нет!

— Мне нельзя пользоваться телефоном, — защищается Эд. — Ты же сам в курсах, это ни хуя не безопасно.

— Я, блядь..! Я уже... Я столько всего передумать успел, блядь, Эд!

Эд пялится на него в ступоре, но через секунду его вдруг затапливает чувство вины.

— Бля, ты чё, — мямлит он. — Я ваще даже не подумал, что ты тут на измене.

— Как можно было об этом не подумать? Это же, блин, очевидно!

— Слушай, мне, сука, сложно, — не выдерживает Эд, тоже повышая голос, — я никогда не жил с таким количеством людей, которым не похуй, ясно? Я просто. Не. Подумал.

Арсений замирает, растерянно глядя на Эда своими огромными голубыми глазами, и его лицо смягчается в то же мгновение.

— Ладно... — бормочет он. — Ладно. Извини, что накричал. Я перенервничал.

— Да всё путём. — Эд сам успокаивается и пристыженно пялится в пол. — Ты тоже сорян. Больше так не буду, и все дела.

— Хорошо.

Арсений медлит секунду, а потом цепляет Эда за холодную после улицы руку и несильно тянет к себе.

— Прости. Иди сюда.

Эд обнимает его и наконец выдыхает; Арсений смыкает руки у него за спиной под курткой, держит крепко — Эд невольно умиляется: ну шо ты, перепугался совсем? И странно ему до сих пор: он всё ещё никак не привыкнет, что кто-то может по-настоящему волноваться за него.

Арсений дышит ему в шею уже спокойно — сосредоточие всего уюта на свете; Эду хорошо, умиротворение накатывает мягкой кисельной волной, он снова в тёплом коконе заботы, он дома. Они стоят так с полминуты, пока в конце коридора не раздаётся сонно-шаркающий звук шагов и скрип половиц. Эд поднимает глаза: из-за угла, заспанно потирая щёку, выглядывает Антон.

— У меня как будто предки ругаются.

Арсений оборачивается, выпуская Эда из объятий, и смотрит на Антона, как всегда, ласково — Эд начинает подозревать, кто в семье любимый козлёнок. 

— Блин, мы тебя разбудили? Извини, милый. Уже всё нормально. Хочешь, какао тебе сделаю?

— Какавушку? — моментально оживляется Антон, но потом вдруг зевает широко — хлебальник у него, конечно, пиздец. — Ой бля... Да не, Арс, я спать. И, э-э… Вы где оба были вообще вчера?

Эд косится на Арсения — ясно, тоже пропал на ночь.

— Гуляли, — говорит тот. 

— По отдельности, — добавляет Эд зачем-то.

Антон смотрит на них с подозрением, но в итоге сдаётся — видимо, лень разбираться.

— Ну ладно. Споки.

— Доброй ночи.

— Пока, мелюзга, — машет рукой Эд, разуваясь уже до конца и снимая куртку. — Завтра отчитаешься.

Антон показывает ему язык и плетётся обратно к себе. Арсений поднимает на Эда вопросительный взгляд.

— «Отчитаешься»? По поводу?

— Свиданки, — говорит Эд, но, увидев, что выражение лица Арсения не поменялось, закатывает глаза: — Ты чё, проебал первую свиданку своего ребёнка?

— Передо мной он не отчитывается, — отвечает Арсений немного обиженно; Эд еле сдерживает самодовольную лыбу; не то чтобы у них соревнование, но это забавно. — Ладно, с ним мы разберёмся потом. Стой, ну-ка... — Он приглядывается к толстовке Эда и снимает с неё ворсинку. — На тебе что, кошачья шерсть?

— Да блядь, — вздыхает Эд. — Это моего кента кошак. Белый, падла.

На фразе «Белый, падла» Арсений как-то странно зависает, промаргивается, а потом еле заметно мотает головой, будто отгоняя какие-то мысли.

— Как удачно ты надел чёрное, — усмехается он, и Эд ловит дежа вю — точно так же сказал Егор. — Есть будешь?

— Не. Топай спать, я в душ и тоже к те присоединюсь, словимся в спальне.

Говорит это — и сам себе мысленно лыбится, как дурак: звучит приятно.

*

Арсений по-честному дожидается его, лёжа в кровати, и даже предусмотрительно не выключает свет, чтобы Эд не наебнулся в темноте.

— С документами всё получилось? — спрашивает он, когда Эд в одних штанах заходит в спальню.

— Ну, оставил заявку на «Госуслугах». Сказали ждать.

— Сколько? — Арсений кладёт телефон на тумбочку и смотрит, как Эд раздевается и запихивает в шкаф свою одежду.

— Пару недель. Плюс-минус. Смотря как бодро они там по базам данных будут стряпать историю моей новой личности.

— Имя придумал? — спрашивает Арсений и тут же мотает головой: — Прости, можешь не говорить, лучше, наверное, не надо.

Эд хмыкает, выключает свет и наконец забирается под одеяло.

— Моё настоящее — пизже.

— Его переплюнуть трудно. 

Он улыбается; Эд пока толком не видит в темноте — глаза не привыкли, но слышит по голосу — и просто знает. Ему хочется спросить — как сам, как отметил? — это, вообще-то, непросто, потому что кажется не его делом, но он долго обдумывал всё, пока был в ванной, и забил хуй на неловкость — в конце концов, это всего лишь вопрос.

Арсений рушит все его планы — поворачивается на бок лицом к нему и, подложив ладошку под щёку, вдруг говорит:

— Давай сыграем в «Правду или желание»?

— Чё? — удивляется Эд. — Чё за приколы на ночь глядя? Если ты хочешь чё-то спросить, просто спроси, нах эти квесты.

— А может, я желание хочу.

— Это работает по той же схеме. И ваще, тебе разве спать не надо? На работу, там, завтра, не?

— Какой ты зануда, оказывается, — разочарованно тянет Арсений.

— Как пиздато ты, сука, берёшь на слабо, — говорит Эд ему в тон. — А если типа кто-то из нас не захочет отвечать или, ну, делать что-то?

— Не получится, это не по правилам.

— Шо, даже не придумаем наказание за неповиновение?

— Нет наказания — нет искушения слиться.

— Бля, ладно, окей. Погнали, заводи.

Арсений расплывается в победной ухмылке — как всегда, забирает своё, когда очень сильно хочет. У Эда нет ни малейшего желания сопротивляться.

— Выбирай: правда или желание.

— Ну-у, пусть типа правда, — говорит он лениво, а потом добавляет: — Из принципа не буду выбирать желание, потому шо ты мог справиться и без этой хуиты.

— Почему ты подозреваешь меня в каких-то скрытых целях? Это не вопрос, — тут же спохватывается Арсений. — Вопрос такой. Что ты хочешь завтра на завтрак?

— Серьёзно, блядь? — Эд хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.

— Нам обоим надо расслабиться, начнём с простого.

— Еба. Ладно, хэ зэ. То же, что и ты. Я вообще к хавке отношусь как к топливу. Есть — заебись, нет — ну, в другой раз свезёт.

— То же, что и я, значит. А я не завтракаю обычно, так что, — Арсений пожимает плечами, — извини, ты сам сказал.

— Сука, — лыбится Эд. — Окей, твоя очередь.

— Правда. Сейчас важно установить доверие.

— Бля, а ты можешь не комментировать? Я в курсе, как работает эта поебень.

— Если в курсе, давай уже свой вопросик, не томи, — ворчит Арсений.

— Шо нетерпеливый такой. У тебя когда-нибудь было с девчонками?

Скучный вопрос, но Эд на оригинальность не претендует, к тому же ему всегда хотелось узнать.

— Вот так вот сразу с козырей? Было. Не понравилось. Без подробностей.

— Я надеялся на какую-то кул стори, но окей. Правда.

— Раз мы начали парад типичных вопросов... Во сколько был первый секс?

— Ой, сука, я так и не вспомню, это ж было до хуя давно. Кажись, ну, вечером. Может, часов в девять.

— Господи, — Арсений звучно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, — во сколько лет, а не...

— А, бля. В тринадцать.

Арсений таращится на него, и Эд не может не рассмеяться, — эта потрясающая реакция того стоила.

— В тринадцать?!

— Бля, ну это же ебучий приют. Там не хуй делать было вообще.

— Настолько не хуй?

Эд пожимает плечами и думает, стоит ли тратить лишний вопрос на то, чтобы обсудить заодно и девственность Арсения.

— Резвились, как могли. Твой ход.

— Правда, — говорит Арсений без энтузиазма, словно предчувствует, на что ему предстоит отвечать в этот раз.

— Скока те было, когда ты первый раз потрахался?

— Какая разнообразная у нас игра, — беззлобно язвит он; Эд по этому поводу не комплексует, ему просто интересно знать всё — не важно, какими путями. — Семнадцать.

— С мальчиком, с девочкой?

Эд хитрит, спрашивая лишнее, — даже не надеется провести его, но сдержаться не может. Арсений улыбается, и у него ямочки на щеках, он, конечно же, бдительность не теряет, а вот Эд — определённо да.

— Со следующим вопросом. И я, пожалуй, сворачиваю с этой скользкой дорожки. Выбирай.

— Правда, хули.

— У тебя были домашние животные?

— Серьёзно? Домашние животные после вопросов о первом чпоке?

— Я просто вспомнил, что мы даже не пьяные. Отвечай.

Эд думает о том, как тискал Лошарика, и это прикольные воспоминания; пушистые четвероногие засранцы ему вообще нравятся, он бы даже, наверное, хотел приютить какую-нибудь ободранную бродягу, из них двоих получилась бы отличная команда. Потом.

— У нас в гетто были попугаи. И ещё аквариум большой. Я там стэнил одного кента, типа сомика, или хуй его знает. Он всегда в стороне ото всех зависал, а меня в лицо узнавал. Ну, наверное, не ебу, как оно у рыб работает. — Эд замолкает, а затем, подумав, добавляет: — А у Тимбо была игуана. Чмошница та ещё, вся в босса, но заёбанная пиздец, как будто двадцать четыре на семь думала, как бы выпилиться. Всегда было жаль её.

— Несчастное животное, — с сочувствием говорит Арсений. — Только не спрашивай сейчас в ответ, а то у меня сплошные грустные истории. Давай попробуем поговорить о чём-то более позитивном. Правда.

Эду, вообще-то, хочется знать все истории, он жадно ловит каждое слово — но ещё будет время.

— Лады. Самое трэшовое, шо ты делал подбуханным? Ты ж когда-нибудь бывал подбуханным?

— Эд, я с двадцати лет танцевал гоу-гоу в ночных клубах. Я видел некоторое дерьмо.

Эд приподнимается с подушки и, подперев щёку рукой, изображает крайнюю степень заинтересованности.

— О, пресвятая Богородица. — Арсений ложится на спину и, обречённо глядя в потолок, вздыхает.

Эд лыбится — нащупал священный Грааль.

— Только знай, я вообще не горжусь этим поступком, у меня была очень... бунтарская полоса в жизни, о которой я предпочитаю не вспоминать.

— Бля, рожай резче.

— Однажды я спиздил из церкви икону Иоанна Кронштадтского.

— Чё, блядь?! — Эд аж подскакивает на кровати. — Чё, блядь?!

— Бес попутал, — ржёт Арсений. — В общем... В Питере, лет пятнадцать назад, в Андреевском соборе. Мне там от дома недалеко было. Мы с товарищами пили чачу.

— В смысле, блядь, икону спиздил?! — орёт Эд.

— Тише, — не переставая смеяться, Арсений прижимает палец к его губам. — Я должен уточнить, что это была не моя инициатива, всё на спор.

— Как ты, блядь, вообще это сделал?

— Да как-то... разочаровывающе буднично. Я просто зашёл, попереставлял чужие свечки, ну, для вида, чтоб батюшка ко мне привык. А там, знаешь, стенды такие возле колонн стоят, в бархатных покрывалах, и на них иконы в рамах лежат. Ну и дальше всё сложилось каким-то... божественным образом.

Эд утыкается лбом в подушку и смеётся в голос.

— Но мы её далеко решили не уносить, оставили в Академсаду на лавке и ещё рядом сиги положили, это была инсталляция «Променял ладан на сигареты».

— Су-ука. — Эд вытирает слёзы и измученно стонет. — Можно не продолжать игру, лучше уже не будет.

— Ну нет уж. — Арсений снова укладывается лицом к нему, и Эд поворачивается тоже; теперь они лежат ещё ближе, чем до этого, не специально — просто получилось само собой. — У меня остались вопросы. Серьёзные вопросы. Это серьёзная игра, Эд. Вперёд.

— Ладно. Правда.

Арсений долго смотрит ему в глаза — то в один, то в другой; кажется, даже рассматривает брови и ресницы.

— Ты считаешь себя красивым?

— Э-э, ну, типа нет.

— В смысле? — удивляется Арсений. — Почему?

— Э, не, дядь, это уже другой вопрос. Аж две штуки.

— Ну Эд, — ноет Арсений, — ну блин. Мне интересно знать, и, если ты не ответишь сейчас, я всё равно доебусь до тебя после игры.

Эд сдаётся — сопротивление бесполезно.

— Да хуй знает. Ты вот, ну, красивый, это без базла вообще.

— Знаю. — Арсений самодовольно лыбится, лиса. — Видишь, я знаю. Почему же ты не знаешь, что ты красивый?

— Бля, ну, у всех типа разное восприятие.

— Ты красивый, Эд. Очень.

Эд облизывает губы, невольно сдерживая улыбку, — он не напрашивался на комплимент, ему вообще всё это слышать странно и непривычно, но почему-то приятно. Егор, кажется, тоже говорил что-то похожее, но тогда Эд всё пропустил мимо ушей — он был пьян, сбит с толку и ничего не соображал. Сейчас перед ним Арсений, и они оба серьёзны и сосредоточены, Арсений разглядывает его внимательно, без стеснения, словно действительно любуется.

— Твоя очередь, — напоминает Эд.

— Окей. Желание?

— Хуя се поворот. — Эд уже сгенерировал в голове тысячу и один вопрос, но вообще не думал о желаниях. — М-м... Покажи пирсинг.

Арсений хмурит брови, но улыбается:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня есть пирсинг?

— Под одёжкой заметил, — ещё тогда, в «Гейле», а потом всё как-то мельком, когда Арсений переодевался; пялиться в открытую Эд себе не позволял. — Ну так?

— Ладно, смотри.

Эд чувствует себя ребёнком в приюте, когда они мелкими задирали майки, спускали штаны и показывали друг другу причиндалы. Арсений переворачивается на спину, откидывает одеяло и, приподняв футболку до сосков, оголяет живот. Эд нависает на ним, чтобы рассмотреть красивую стальную серёжку в пупке — а заодно и гладкую белую кожу, усыпанную родинками, которые он ещё не видел.

— Можно потрогать?

Арсений мог бы не разрешать — его задание выполнено, но вместо отказа он тихо выдыхает:

— Потрогай.

Эд осторожно ведёт пальцем по металлическим шарикам сначала сверху, потом снизу, касается тонкой кожи между и вроде бы нечаянно гладит подушечкой сам пупок. Арсений фыркает:

— Щекотно.

Эд одёргивает руку.

— Красивая.

Он поднимает глаза, на короткий миг пересекаясь взглядом с Арсением: тот наблюдает из-под полуопущенных ресниц, скулы горят румянцем, и это мгновение кажется Эду ещё интимнее, чем те волнительные полминуты, когда он трогал его живот.

Арсений тянет краешек футболки вниз, прикрываясь, — шоу окончено; Эд нехотя отодвигается и падает обратно на подушку.

— Чё, моя очередь? Правда.

— Расскажи, где у тебя «тайная» татуировка? Которую я, например, не видел.

Это сложно — Арсений видел всё выше пояса и ниже середины бедра. Шоу всё-таки не окончено.

— Чёй-то ты так уверен, шо у меня такая есть? — Эд вскидывает брови. — А если нет?

— А если найду? — Арсений смотрит на него с выражением лица «мы-оба-знаем-что-это-пиздёж».

— Лады, блин, доктор Лайтман. На бедре. — Эд откидывает одеяло и через трусы показывает место на внутренней стороне правого бедра, почти у самого паха.

Мог бы этого не делать, вопрос не подразумевал наглядной демонстрации, и, может, это ни к чему вообще, но — поздно. Арсений вдруг без спроса тянется к его ноге и, подцепив пальцем свободно болтающуюся ткань трусов, пытается поднять её, чтобы оголить кожу с татуировкой.

— Э, ты хули творишь, бес! — Эд с реакцией джедая хватает его за запястье и отводит в сторону, не позволяя ничего сделать.

Арсений — сама невинность — даже руку не отнимает, смотрит на Эда невозмутимо — а что такого-то? Ебучая хитрожопая лиса, наверняка в школе был первым пакостником и учителей доводил до психов, но всё ему сходило с рук за ангельские глаза.

— Ишь ты какой, чужое облапал, а своё прячешь? — обижается он. — Что там набито?

Эд загадочно лыбится и пожимает плечами — доводит его в ответ.

— Спросишь в следующий раз, если я выберу правду.

— Сука.

— Твой ход.

— Блядь. Ладно. Правда.

Эд решает добить его окончательно и, еле сдерживая коварную ухмылочку, спрашивает:

— Кого из детей ты любишь больше всех?

— Ты издеваешься? — Арсений пялится на него убийственным взглядом.

— Только, плиз, без всяких этих типа выебонов. Не заливай, шо всех одинаково.

— Всех одинаково.

— Сорян, но это пиздёж, так не бывает. — Эд качает головой, он тоже умеет быть настойчивым — ну, пытается иногда точно.

Арсений не сдаётся:

— Сорян, но это не пиздёж, так бывает.

— На жопу божишься?

— Эд... Ладно, давай вот что. Я скажу, кого больше всех балую. Уж не знаю, с чем это связано.

Арсений говорит «балу́ю», и Эд даже сначала не понимает, что это за слово.

— Ну?

— Антона.

— Которого из? — лыбится Эд, хотя сам прекрасно знает которого; он и ответ на вопрос так-то знал, просто надеялся услышать что-то большее — ему интересно, ему не всё равно.

Арсений смотрит на него внимательно, щурится с одобрением, будто Эд, сам того не ведая, прошёл сложнейший спонтанный тест на знание их — почти своей — семьи.

— Того, который больше мне не сын после этих там ваших «отчитаешься».

Эд ржёт: выходит, Арсений всё ещё дуется, и это победа всухую. Не то чтобы, разумеется, у них соревнование.

— Хватит балагурить, выбирай уже.

— Ба-ла-гу-рить? — Эд ухахатывается ещё больше, пока не получает пинок в ногу. — Да всё-всё, хорош. Правда.

— А ты умеешь удивлять, — ехидничает Арсений. — Что ж, поскольку ты меня разозлил, вопросы теперь будут соответствующие. Когда ты в последний раз... дрочил?

Эд заёбанно стонет и накрывает голову подушкой.

— Блядь, ну Арсений, ну сука, ну мы шо, в школе? Поприкольнее чего не мог придумать?

— Куда уж прикольнее. Отвечай.

Арсений стягивает с него подушку и, подперев щёку рукой, нахально лыбится — ждёт ответ.

— Да бля-ядь. — Эд мученически возводит глаза к потолку. — В пятницу.

— Время суток?

— Это второй вопрос.

— Ну нет уж, это входит в первый вопрос, не пытайся юлить.

— В пятницу утром, — рявкает Эд нетерпеливо.

Сам не может понять — это смущает его на самом деле или он притворяется для показухи. Арсений делает сосредоточенное лицо, будто что-то прикидывая у себя в голове, — ну, скотина форменная — а потом отстаёт так же легко, как доебался.

Всё он, блядь, понял тогда в ванной.

— Моя очередь. Желание.

Эд раздумывает на этот раз дольше, чем обычно: слишком много вещей, которые хотелось бы попросить, но одна кажется ему особенно заманчивой.

— А типа наперёд загадывать можно?

— Если не сильно наперёд, то, наверное, да.

— Станцуешь для меня?

Арсений закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Потом, — добавляет Эд. — Когда захочешь сам.

— Я очень редко танцую для... Для близких людей.

— Я уже просёк. Но...

— Но правила есть правила, — соглашается Арсений. — Станцую.

Эд чувствует себя польщённым, он не настаивал и не выпрашивал насильно: если бы Арсений не хотел — он бы не согласился. Это просто ещё одна ступенька на пути к доверию, они оба отдают себе в этом отчёт — и это охуенно. Смущённо прозвучавшее «Для близких людей» — охуенно вдвойне.

— Твой ход, — говорит Арсений.

— Правда.

— Ты... помнишь свою маму?

Эд не ожидал этого вопроса, он давно ни с кем не разговаривал об этом, но сейчас отвечать почему-то легко. С Арсением ему вообще многое легко.

— Хуй знает. Нечётко. Иногда кажется, что будто бы типа помню, но по факту вроде как не должен, я совсем шкетом был, когда она меня оставила.

— Ложные воспоминания?

— Мэйби, — говорит он, даже не обращая внимание, что это уже лишний вопрос. — Но мне пох. Пусть будут хоть какие-то.

Арсений угукает и кивает сам себе задумчиво; Эд не может не спросить в ответ:

— А где твои предки? Сорян, если больное.

— Не, нормально, ничего страшного. С ними всё в порядке, но отец игнорирует факт моего существования с тех пор, как... — Арсений вздыхает и улыбается сдержанно, — узнал, что его сын предпочитает не вагины, а члены. Как будто это что-то меняет.

Эд с сожалением смотрит на него — обычная история, как у многих, но то, что она оказалась историей Арсения, делает ему больно.

— Он застукал меня, когда у нас дома был званый ужин, прикинь, — весело говорит Арсений, ёрзая щекой на подушке, чтобы улечься поудобнее. — Он пригласил своих коллег по бизнесу, толпа народу, все с семьями, и там был парень... Э-э, как же его звали, господи. Денис? Не важно, в общем, мы сразу друг друга зарадарили, — Эд хмыкает — что за гейский термин? — и решили уединиться в библиотеке. И тут, в разгар всего, представляешь, врывается папенька. Не знаю, каких усилий ему стоило не разораться при полном доме гостей, он, наверное, так сдерживался, что точно заработал микроразрыв жопы прям на месте. Но после... — Арсений поджимает губы и коротко выдыхает. — После был пиздец. С тех пор я больше не жил в их доме.

— Пиздец, — повторяет Эд; ему за то, с кем он спал, не прилетало ни разу — просто потому что никому до него дела не было по жизни. — А мать? Общаетесь щас?

— Созваниваемся время от времени. Она всё ещё пытается подыскать мне невесту.

— Ебануться.

— Да по фигу, — отмахивается Арсений. — Главное, что я нашёл себя и людей, с которыми хочу быть. Чьё-то чужое мнение — всегда вторично.

— Хуично. Чужое мнение сосёт.

— Как сосал Дениска, когда отец открыл дверь.

Они снова ржут; Эд закрывает лицо руками и выдавливает «сука»; Арсений тоже прикрывает глаза ладонью — плохо, очень плохо.

— Но мы отвлеклись от игры. Я выбираю, да? Правда.

Эд задумывается.

— Расскажи, чё ты хочешь. Ну, типа от жизни.

Арсений смотрит на него удивлённо — и с интересом.

— Всё? Пара ужасных, постыдных историй, и доверие установлено?

— Ну, эт ты мне сам скажи, — хмыкает Эд.

— Окей, допустим. — Арсений улыбается тоже. — Много чего хочу. Не в плане занятий, чем заниматься — не важно. Главное, проёбываться поменьше, наверное. С детьми хочу не проебаться. Хочу, ну, знаешь... чтобы они не пожалели, что я взял на себя ответственность за них. Хочу не проебаться с теми, кто мне дорог. Чтоб смысл был во всём этом, хочу. Чтоб этот смысл был не только для меня одного. И прочая диванная философия.

— Чё-т напиздел до хуя, а конкретики — ноль, — выносит Эд свой вердикт.

— Да куда уж конкретнее, блин? Сказал же: хочу, чтобы те, кого я люблю, не жалели, что выбрали меня, чтобы любить в ответ. И ещё — чтоб углеродный след после меня остался поменьше, а то экологическая ситуация в мире сейчас — просто патовая.

Эд прихрюкивает — Арсений, как обычно, в своём амплуа.

— Звучит так, будто ты хочешь прожить жизнь и остаться святым. Ты добрый до хуя, Арсений, я те уже говорил. Но пора бы тебе расслабиться.

— Я что, похож на князя Мышкина? — морщится Арсений; на вопросительный взгляд Эда отмахивается. — Я спиздил икону из церкви, мне в любом случае гореть в аду. И добрый я только с теми, на кого мне не плевать. Ты знаешь меня всего неделю, Эд.

— Какая разница — неделю, не неделю? Оно ж, ну, это, не по календарю измеряется. Мне хватило времени, чтобы... — Он вдруг осекается — чуть не сболтнул лишнее. — Чтоб узнать, какой ты. 

Арсений хмурится непонимающе — какой? Эд вздыхает.

— Лады, зырь. Почему ты просто не сказал, что типа, не знаю, хочешь быть счастливым?

— Желание быть счастливым — это же, ну, как там говорят — предустановленный софт? Подразумевается априори. А я тебе дал развёрнутый ответ. Но дело в том, что... это всё теперь ведь уже не только про моё счастье.

— О том и базар. Ты боишься оказаться недостаточно хорошим для тех, на кого тебе не похуй. Релаксни. Ты хороший человек. По честноку, один из лучших, кого я вообще встречал. И похуй как-то на икону, ты ж не срал на неё.

Арсений коротко смеётся, но тут же зависает, глядя на него по-детски ошеломлённо, будто никогда не думал об этом — будто это для него открытие, которое на деле оказалось совсем простым, а сам он его в упор не замечал много лет. Эд улыбается.

— Грузанул?

— Ага.

— Будет чё обмозговать. Моя очередь. Правда.

— Чего ты хочешь от жизни?

Они оба фыркают — воровать чужие вопросы по-прежнему никто не запрещал.

— Хуй знает, — пожимает плечами Эд. — Пореже забывать, что я живой.

Арсений уже не улыбается — заглядывает ему в глаза серьёзно, закусив губу, и молчит; об этом, наверное, тоже будет размышлять.

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Эд.

— Правда.

— Чё ты подумал обо мне, когда увидел в первый раз?

Арсений усмехается — взгляд не отводит.

— «Вах».

— «Вах»? Блядь, «вах»? — Эд лениво ржёт. — И как это понимать?

— Как хочешь, на вопрос я ответил, — издевательски мурлычет Арсений.

— Ты, сука, невозможный, — говорит Эд, и это не комплимент. — Правда.

— Я, сука, правда невозможный?

Они смеются, по-прежнему глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Твой вопрос.

Арсений перестаёт смеяться, тормозит и вдруг выдыхает почему-то взволнованно.

— Где ты хочешь быть через месяц? — спрашивает он тише.

— «Где хочу» не совпадает с тем, где я буду в итоге, — отвечает Эд и сам не замечает, как тоже понижает голос до полушёпота.

— А где будешь?

— Снова финтишь, Арсений. Это второй вопрос. Я слежу.

Арсений разочарованно поджимает губы — провести Эда не удалось.

— Ты и на первый не ответил.

— На него ты ответ знаешь, Арс.

Они лежат слишком близко и говорят теперь совсем приглушённо, как во время тихого часа в саду, — чтобы слышно было лишь на расстоянии двадцати сантиметров между ними — только им двоим.

— Я хочу поменять свой вопрос.

Эд мог бы начать возмущаться, но почему-то не делает этого.

— Валяй.

Арсений молчит, думает, покусывает губы, не отводя взгляд. Эд чувствует его дыхание, смотрит в глаза и видит каждую тёмную крапинку на голубых радужках; видит каждую родинку на коже — их так много, мелких совсем, даже на губах и кончике носа. Видит, как завивается умильная непослушная прядка в чёлке, вечно хочется её поправить, но Эд всегда сдерживается — чтобы не рушить эту идеальную неидеальность.

— Что будет, когда ты уедешь?

— Не знаю.

— Так отвечать нельзя, — протестует Арсений, вдруг опуская глаза.

— Но это правда. Я не знаю.

— Что будет, Эд?

Он всё-таки поднимает взгляд опять, смотрит на Эда своими огромными прозрачно-голубыми глазами, ждёт ответ — хотя сам знает, что нет никакого грёбаного ответа.

— Ты не останешься один.

— А ты?

Эд мотает головой — это не по правилам игры, по правилам — один вопрос или одно желание. Арсений выдыхает громче обычного, прикрывает глаза на секунду; теперь у него хмурая морщинка на переносице; Эду не хочется, чтобы он думал об этом сейчас, но, кажется, ради того всё и затевалось — Арсения это мучило и мучает до сих пор.

Эд не может ничего сделать.

— Твоя очередь.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит Арсений. — Правда.

— Чего ты хочешь сейчас?

Получается как-то само собой, Эд даже не успевает подумать, но в итоге не жалеет ни о чём: если по-честному, этот вопрос — важнее многих; важнее, пожалуй, всего. Арсений открывает рот — и молчит, не может ответить, смотрит на Эда чуть растерянно; наверное, он хочет слишком многого или того, что никак не выразить словами; Эд хотел бы знать всё.

— Чтобы... утро не наступало.

Эд медлит, облизывая губы; внутри бьётся странное, лихорадочное чувство, словно вот-вот что-то произойдёт. Он идёт ва-банк.

— Желание.

— Ого, — еле слышно шепчет Арсений.

Время как будто замедляется, Эд замирает, ожидая чего угодно, и в груди всё трепещет даже не азартно — волнительно. Арсений медленно опускает взгляд на его губы; ресницы длинные, чёрные, рот приоткрыт — и нет, блядь, нет, это не призыв к действию, сука, остановись, у Эда стучит в висках и плывёт перед глазами, а Арсений подаётся чуть ближе — или, блядь, ему кажется?

— П... попить принеси. Пожалуйста.

Эд осоловело пялится на его бледно-розовые губы и смысл слов улавливает с опозданием секунд в пять. Он мог бы поржать — серьёзно? На это ты просрал единственное желание? Но Эду не смешно, он, как в тумане, приподнимается на локтях и вылезает из-под одеяла в одних трусах; на лицо Арсения не смотрит.

Значит, так надо.

— Ща.

В комнате повисает душная, напряжённая тишина; они больше не говорят друг другу ни слова. Эд выходит из спальни и делает вид, что не слышит, как Арсений падает лбом в подушки и измученно вздыхает.

Он плетётся на кухню, на ходу рассеянно почёсывая ёжик на голове, — чё это было? Ему точно не показалось, Арсений точно озвучил не совсем то, что хотел; они оба точно поехали крышей. Им точно не стоило играть в эту игру.

Свет не включает — на автопилоте подходит к шкафчику и, открыв дверцу, зависает в задумчивости на несколько секунд, пока в коридоре вдруг не раздаются шаги. Эд оборачивается — так и не успевает достать стакан; Арсений останавливается в дверях.

— Чё такое? 

Он молчит, дышит через рот, взгляд у него взволнованный и решительный одновременно, глаза масляно блестят под тусклым лунным светом, падающим в окно. Воротник футболки съехал набок, в темноте открытая ключица светится белой кожей; он красивый до дрожи, горящий, безумный, весь — словно в отчаянном сиюминутном порыве, таким Эд не видел его никогда. Он чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, он понятия не имеет, что произойдёт в следующую секунду, но не может оторвать от него взгляд. Арсений подходит медленно, неслышно; они смотрят друг другу глаза в глаза — по-другому, совсем не так, как смотрели до этого, — а потом тянутся навстречу — понимают друг друга с полужеста, оба перестают дышать.  
  
Арсений делает последний шаг, льнёт к нему, а потом целует в губы. Мягко, в одно долгое касание, и в этом касании столько осторожности и нежности, что Эд задыхается — и целует в ответ так же нежно и осторожно. Он бережно кладёт ладони ему на щёки — Арсений кажется таким хрупким в его руках; пальцы шершаво скользят по еле отросшей щетине, Эд гладит-гладит и крепче прижимается губами, целуя опять — смелее.

Губы Арсения чуть обветренные и тёплые, дыхание тёплое тоже, Эд чувствует его запах — уже родной, сладко-молочный; вдыхает глубже — воздуха мало, Арсения мало, Эду хочется чувствовать его всего, и он наконец размыкает губы, медленно подхватывает, дотрагиваясь языком. Арсений открывает рот и пускает его, выдыхает в голос, когда их языки сталкиваются, и от этого короткого, тихого вздоха внутри всё прошибает будто током. Жар растекается по телу, Арсений тоже горячий, Эд ведёт ладонями по спине, притягивая его к себе совсем вплотную, теряясь в этой неспешной, тягучей нежности, которую он так голодно ждал, о которой мечтал, даже толком не отдавая себе отчёт. Они целуются так, будто дорвались, жмутся ближе, хватаясь друг за друга руками, Арсений виснет на его шее, трётся лицом, целует, куда попадёт; голова идёт кругом.

— Господи, Эд... — шепчет он тихо, одними губами. — Я сейчас рехнусь.

Эд зацеловывает его снова — везде, бесконтрольно — просто молчи, пожалуйста, времени мало, чтобы что-то говорить. Ему не верится, что всё это — реальность, что Арсений здесь, с ним, в его руках, касается его своими губами и целует так нежно и жадно, как до него не целовал никто. Он цепляется за плечи Эда, гладит ладонями его голую спину — прямо по крыльям, будто боится, что Эд вот-вот раскроет их и улетит от него. Эд держится за него сам — никуда он, на хрен, не улетит, теперь это просто невозможно.

Арсений отрывается от его губ, рвано выдыхая, прислоняется лбом к его лбу и прикрывает глаза. Его ресницы подрагивают, Эд завороженно смотрит, не выпуская его из рук; хочется сказать какую-нибудь чепуху, но он просто смотрит — боится спугнуть их хрупкую тишину. Арсений молчит тоже, опять ласково ведёт пальцами по его щекам, прямо по буквам «O» и «G», затем отстраняется совсем немного и наконец заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Не говори ничё, — шепчет Эд.

Арсений всё понимает и так; притягивает его к себе снова, в последний раз целует в щёку и, крепко взяв за руку, тянет за собой обратно в спальню.

Больше не произносят ни слова, в кровать ложатся лицом к лицу — близко-близко; Арсений залезает под его одеяло, не обнимает, но укладывается так, чтобы касаться руками и ногами насколько возможно, а потом наконец закрывает глаза.

Эд продолжает смотреть на него, пока не проваливается в сон.


	12. Chapter 12

Что бы Арсений ни загадывал, утро всё-таки наступает; оно пасмурное, но всё равно светлое, Эду хватает, чтобы проснуться от этого света, пробивающегося сквозь лёгкие, полупрозрачные занавески.

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит: Арсений лежит лицом к нему — спит, по-детски подогнув запястье под подбородок. Ресницы еле заметно подрагивают — его сон уже чуткий, Арсений вот-вот проснётся, но пока что Эд воровато ловит эти мгновения, запоминает, прячет у себя, чтобы оставить побольше — как много они вдвоём успеют насобирать? 

Вчера — было много, было то, о чём он почти не позволял себе мечтать, и в это не верится до сих пор — правда было? Но сейчас — тоже много, не меньше, с Арсением каждую секунду запомнить не просто хочется — кажется жизненно необходимым.

Эд смотрит, как Арсений лежит, умильно сжав выглядывающие из-под одеяла плечи; в калачик бы свернулся, наверное, если бы кое-кто под боком не занимал место.

Он смотрит, как Арсений смешно морщит нос за секунды до пробуждения, дышит громче — а потом наконец просыпается, и Эд успевает — увидеть, поймать, запомнить. Он смотрит и вдруг понимает, что никогда ни за кем не наблюдал в такие моменты, это всё новое, бьющее куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Эд чувствует столько трепета, что этот трепет не помещается в груди — распирает, захлёстывает целиком; откуда он вообще берётся там, внутри, откуда его вдруг столько, что больше места нет и сил — удерживать в себе?

Арсений сонно выпутывает руки из-под одеяла, потягивается, издавая тихонький мурлык, и жмурится, приоткрыв один глаз, — тёплый, уютный, совсем домашний кот. Эд ловит себя на том, что улыбается уже неконтролируемо, и ему странно, и это вау — как так, улыбаться прямо с утра?

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Арсений и улыбается тоже, потирая глаза. — Ты чё, смотрел, как я сплю? Крипи.

— Сам виноват, шо дрыхнешь дольше меня.

Арсений фыркает, лениво тянется за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть время, и тут же подрывается с подушки.

— Чёрт, уже половина одиннадцатого! Чё молчишь!

Он судорожно путается в одеяле, пытаясь вылезти, и забавно причитает себе под нос «балин-балин-балин». Эд его суматоху не разделяет: переворачивается на спину, закинув руки за голову, и всё ещё лыбится — ему-то сегодня торопиться некуда. Арсению, в общем-то, тоже, не то чтобы они сильно проспали, но Арсений любит неспешные утра и всегда встаёт без будильника, а теперь придётся немного поспешить.

— Ты ещё поваляешься? — спрашивает он, затормозив уже на выходе из комнаты.

— Пять минуточек. А шо?

— Я в ванную. Не заправляй кровать, потом постельное бельё поменяем.

— Без бэ.

— И ещё в двенадцать придёт клинер, можно попросить тебя открыть ему? Не знаю, кто из ребят будет дома.

Эд складывает пальцы в жесте «окей», и Арсений одними губами шепчет «спасибо», а потом коротко улыбается, прежде чем выйти. Эд ловит это мгновение тоже: Арсений ещё сонный, с непослушными растрёпанными вихрами на голове, в мятой после сна футболке, но он улыбается — ему, Эду — и пасмурное утро становится чуть светлее.

Эд думает: что делать, когда Арсений вернётся из ванной? Может, подойти и поцеловать его, пока он ещё здесь — пока не упорхнул по своим бесконечным пчелиным делам? Но Эд зубы не чистил, да и вообще — наверное, не стоит так лупить сгоряча, вдруг Арсению нужно время, чтобы переварить вчерашнее; вдруг это было помутнение рассудка, магия ночи или что там обычно люди придумывают, чтобы оправдать свои ебанутые порывы ни с хуя. Им бы поговорить для начала; Эд вообще, по-честному, не самый разговорчивый парень, он привык забивать на свои и чужие тараканы и жить в моменте, если хорошо, но с Арсением слишком много вопросов даже для него, и парочку он планирует задать сегодня.

Арсений возвращается спустя минут двадцать, когда Эд уже успевает расправиться с двумя пододеяльниками. Услышав шаги, он замирает с подушкой в руке, так и не стянув до конца наволочку, и поднимает глаза. Арсений останавливается в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и смотрит тоже, закусив губу. У него волосы мокрые и на висках смешно завиваются, он в уютном сером халате, весь лохматый, свежий и тёплый, Эд даже через полкомнаты чувствует мятно-пряный запах его геля для душа — от «Кензо».

— Решил начать без меня? — спрашивает Арсений.

— Ну, тебе оставил самое кайфовое — напяливать обратно вот эту вот всю хуету.

— Как заботливо с твоей стороны.

Он подходит к шкафу и открывает ящик с нижним бельём, чтобы достать трусы. Эд тактично отворачивается — почти полностью, почти — оставляет себе пару несчастных сантиметров, чтобы уловить боковым зрением, как Арсений, стоя к нему спиной, наклоняется и натягивает белые боксеры, а потом снимает халат. В этом нет ничего такого, Эд мог бы вообще не отворачиваться, вряд ли Арсений стесняется своего тела. Но сейчас стесняется почему-то Эд.

Он улавливает, как на светло-молочной спине Арсения перекатываются мышцы, как боксеры скрываются под его любимыми джинсами с дырявыми коленками; видит, как Арсений надевает белую футболку и сверху — малиновую «монохромовскую» толстовку, а после, как всегда, поправляет растрёпанные волосы. Эд чувствует себя вуайеристом, которому, впрочем, почти позволили смотреть.

— Синее или бежевое?

Эд наконец оборачивается: Арсений держит в руках два комплекта постельного белья. Эду, вообще-то, похуй, как выглядит место для сна — главное, чтобы оно в принципе было, но сейчас это кажется ему важным, чем-то семейным, уютно-бытовым — он никогда ни с кем не выбирал постельное бельё.

— Синее.

— Ура. Мне оно тоже больше нравится, — улыбается Арсений. — Как будто спишь на большом ките. И укрываешься китом.

Эд прихрюкивает; потом они вместе перекладывают одеяла и подушки на кресло, вместе разворачивают вкусно пахнущую чистотой простыню и почти синхронно натягивают её на матрас. Эд сосредоточенно смотрит, как ловко Арсений расправляет складки, и пытается повторять за ним — выходит не так умело, но он старается.

— Справишься с одеялом?

Эд пожимает плечами — не очень он уверен, если честно, — вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то хорошее и хотя бы мало-мальски соответствующее запросам Арсения.

— Хэ зэ, но без жертв не обойдётся.

— Ладно, — Арсений усмехается, и в уголках его глаз разбегаются лучики-морщинки, — тогда займись подушками.

Он кидает Эду наволочки, продолжая тепло улыбаться, — как будто догадывается, как много для него сейчас значит эта незатейливая домашняя рутина; или, возможно, у Эда просто всё, как всегда, написано на лице.

С подушками он справляется быстрее, а затем сам помогает Арсению разделаться с пододеяльниками: держит уголки с одной стороны, пока Арсений пытается запихнуть вторую половину одеяла с другой.

— Оставь, я заправлю, — говорит он, когда остаётся только красиво разложить всё это на кровати. — Спасибо.

Эд знает почему: у Арсения пунктик на то, чтобы всё лежало ровно, и он не успокоится, пока не поправит каждую складочку. Эду не хочется уходить, он наблюдает за ним ещё несколько мгновений, смотрит, как Арсений внимательно расправляет ткань ладонями, и это красиво до щемящего чувства внутри; он весь красивый — с пока ещё влажными после душа волосами, в малиновой толстовке; в утреннем неярком свете, пробивающемся через окно.

Эд думает: прошлое воскресенье было совсем другим. В прошлое воскресенье он сидел с разбитым носом на полу в туалете, и Арсений вытирал кровь с его лица. Ему в целом похуй на дни недели, но если воскресенье может быть таким, как сейчас, — Эд полюбил бы его особенно.

Он всё-таки оставляет Арсения одного и выходит из комнаты: плетётся в ванную и чистит зубы — тщательнее, чем обычно — на всякий случай. Смотрит на свои губы: нижняя немного потрескалась и припухла — он вечно её облизывает, так что она потом сохнет; Эд уже привык не замечать, но сегодня замечает — всё ещё чувствует на губах фантомное ощущение чужих губ.

И ему невыносимо хочется повторить.

Когда он заходит на кухню, кроме Арсения, там обнаруживается Антон — сидит и, сосредоточенно пыхтя, перебирает какие-то распечатки по учёбе, которыми завален стол вокруг тарелки с бутербродами.

— О, Эд, здорово, — бубнит он с набитым ртом.

— Шо кого? — Эд плюхается на стул напротив и краем глаза косится на Арсения: тот стоит над туркой и варит кофе.

— Сессия — меня, — угрюмо отвечает Антон. — Восемнадцать плюс, смотреть онлайн без регистрации. Щас с ребятами поедем в коворкинг учить эту пиздосрань. Какого хуя, на хуя и хули — все мои вопросы.

— Бля, соболезную, — искренне говорит Эд. — Но ты ж бодрячком? На крыльях любви и все дела.

Антон бросает на Эда загадочный взгляд поверх бумажек и лыбится — довольный, как сожравший хозяйскую еду кошак.

— Так у тебя вчера был важный день, милый? — деликатно вклинивается в разговор Арсений.

Эд хмыкает про себя — наверняка Арсений пытается не подавать виду, что обижается, и ему это даже удаётся, но Эд знает: его явно задело, что он шастунские новости узнал далеко не первым. 

Антон неопределённо мычит, снова упулившись в листы, а потом внезапно выдаёт:

— Наверное, такой же важный, как у тебя позавчера?

— Оба-на, — вырывается у Эда.

«Раунд», блядь. Арсений поворачивается к Антону и непонимающе вскидывает брови.

— Слышу нотку язвительного подъёба в твоём вежливом вопросе.

— И она там есть. Целый, блядь, аккорд. Серьёзно, Арс, чё ты нам не рассказываешь, с кем там мутишь? Куда ночью в пятницу пропал? Куда ты вообще вечно, блин, пропадаешь?

— Не доёбывайся, малой, — останавливает его Эд, прежде чем Арсений успевает ответить. — Не твоё, значит, дело.

— Почему? Чё за секреты, ёпта? Это чё, какая-то знаменитость? Депутат? Футболист? — С каждым новым предположением Антон всё шире распахивает глаза и конце концов чуть ли не подскакивает с места. — Кто-то из Миранчуков?!

— Тох, завали, — снова рычит Эд; сам не знает, зачем заступается — его никто не просил.

Арсений смеётся — его эти расспросы, кажется, вообще не смущают.

— Это не футболист, милый, прости. Я знаю, ты хочешь бесплатные билеты на матчи, но...

— Ну и ладно, ну и пожалуйста, — расстраивается Антон — вроде бы в шутку, но обида в его голосе слышится отчётливо, и это явно не из-за матчей. — Ну и не очень-то и хотелось. Главное, Арс, чтобы ты был счастлив. Не знаю, канеш, как можно быть счастливым без футбола, но... Ой, блядь, ладно, пох.

Ненапряжно закончить полушутливую предъяву у него не получается: Антон уже не пытается скрыть раздражение — затыкается и, громко сопя, вновь делает вид, что изучает свои распечатки.

— Ты обижаешься, что я ничего не рассказываю? — терпеливо спрашивает Арсений. — Малыш, ну, мне не очень комфортно рассказывать о своей личной жизни, и на то есть причины, которые никак не связаны с моим доверием к тебе и к ребятам, понимаешь?

— Да ты задолбал, — вдруг вспыхивает Антон.

— Что?..

— Ты ничего никогда не рассказываешь. Вообще.

— Это не так, — пытается возразить Арсений, но Антон его не слушает.

— Вечно, блядь, строишь из себя саму заботу, а сам весь такой загадочный до хуя, как будто мы, сука, ещё слишком маленькие, чтоб слушать о взрослых делах.

Эд пялится на них обоих, как на теннисном матче, и ему становится не по себе, он чувствует себя лишним, словно случайно оказался свидетелем семейной ссоры, а теперь не имеет возможности уйти.

— Антон, я так не...

— Ой, блядь, в пизду ваще, — говорит тот и, наскоро собрав со стола свои бумажки, выходит из кухни.

Арсений смотрит ему вслед с открытым ртом, а потом переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Эда. Эд пожимает плечами — сам охуевает не меньше, всё произошло за ебучую минуту, хотя ничто не предвещало беды.

— Я ничё не понял, — хлопает глазами Арсений. — Ты что-то понял?

— Нет.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, разворачиваясь обратно к плите и выключая конфорку. — Кофе... будешь? 

— Ага. Спасибо. — Эд откашливается и, немного помедлив, спрашивает: — Всё норм?

— Разберёмся.

Арсений ставит перед ним кружку; сам за стол не садится — идёт мыть турку, пока кофе остывает. Может, не лучший момент, чтобы продолжать говорить о чём-то серьёзном, но Эд тянуть не хочет — раз уж они затронули эту тему. 

— Так ты, значит, типа это, — начинает он, небрежно откидываясь на спинку стула, но его непринуждённый тон, который превосходно звучал в голове секунду назад, почему-то не врубается, — пятничный движ отмечал с...

Арсений поворачивается к нему и, вытирая руки о полотенце, смотрит устало — ждёт, не помогает, сука.

— Со штрихом своим? — договаривает Эд — и мысленно готовится к тому, что Арсений просто пошлёт его сейчас — после всего.

Возможно, «штрих» не самое удачное слово, но произнести «парень», «мужчина», «партнёр», «любовник» и прочие серьёзные слова, которыми, наверное, мог бы всё это назвать сам Арсений, не получается.

— С ним самым. Со «штрихом». Не знаю уж, с «завершающим» или не очень.

Эд слабо усмехается — больше по инерции — и утыкается носом в свою кружку.

— Круто. Помирились?

— Да, — спокойно говорит Арсений. — Я рассказал ему про тебя.

Эд давится кофе и капает себе на штаны, а затем медленно поднимает на Арсения глаза.

— Рассказал, как мы познакомились, — поясняет тот, — и сказал, что ты пока поживёшь у нас.

Из коридора раздаётся шум, и Эд беззвучно матерится, уже догадываясь, что последует за этим шумом. На кухню врывается Антон, под молчаливым взглядом двух пар глаз хватает с тарелки недоеденный бутер и, мрачно запихнув его в рот целиком, убегает снова — и слава богу, иначе Эд бы его прибил — он и так еле собрался, чтобы начать этот разговор.

— Всё нормально, он не против, — продолжает Арсений, дождавшись, когда ураган по имени Антон унесётся в свою комнату.

— А чё ещё ты ему сказал? — спрашивает Эд, больше подразумевая, не разболтал ли Арсений чего лишнего про Стаю, но тот расценивает всё по-своему: опускает глаза в пол, а затем снова смотрит — решительно, без страха.

— Что я... хочу сделать то, что сделал вчера.

Вот так просто? — думает Эд. Потом думает: охуеть, — а вслух лишь коротко крякает:

— О…

Воцаряется напряжённое молчание. Арсений мнёт в руках полотенце и теребит пальцами ярлычок. Эд жалеет, что Антон не зашёл в этот момент — хоть как-то спас бы ситуацию. 

— И шо как? Теперь он хочет меня отпиздить?

— Подозреваю, что хочет, — честно говорит Арсений. — Но не будет, это я тебе обещаю. Я его попросил. Ты же не хочешь сам пиздить его?

— Не, на хуя. Ты ж не ёбаный трофей, за который пиздиться надо.

Арсений кивает, и Эд усмехается у себя в голове — удивительно, как за несколько часов всё поменялось настолько, что они теперь рассуждают такими категориями. Ощущения ебанутые.

— Почему твои не в теме? Они чё, никогда его не видели?

— Нет.

— И даже не знают, как его звать, — без вопросительной интонации говорит Эд.

— Не знают.

— А давно вы...

— Почти два с половиной года. Только не спрашивай, пожалуйста, депутат он или футболист.

— Не собирался. Нах доёбываться, если ты сам не хочешь говорить.

Снова повисает тяжёлая пауза. Эд не знает, что сказать — что? Какого хуя было ночью? На хера ты ему об этом вообще заявил? И чё дальше?

Возможно, его замешательство читается по лицу, потому что Арсений вдруг вдыхает поглубже, смотрит на него серьёзно и чуть взволнованно и наконец спрашивает:

— Что ты обо всём этом думаешь?

Эд открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в итоге лишь беспомощно качает головой.

— Хэ зэ. «Обо всём» — это о чём? О том, что у тебя есть мужик, а вчера ты сосался со мной?

В коридоре снова слышится топот — на кухню залетает Антон, уже переодевшийся в цветастую «пумовскую» толстовку и даже набрызгавшийся какой-то туалетной водой. Эд закатывает глаза и успевает увидеть, как Арсений устало трёт пальцами переносицу.

— Я не наелся, — хмуро сообщает Антон и дёргает дверцу холодильника; ясно — это надолго, договорить он им не даст.

Сделав пару глотков уже остывшего кофе, Арсений выливает остатки в раковину, моет кружку и косится на часы.

— Мне пора идти. — Он поднимает на Эда извиняющийся взгляд и добавляет: — Не самое удачное время для разговора было. Но мы договорим... ся? — неуверенно заканчивает он.

Вид у него усталый — час назад было совсем не так, и Эд уже корит себя за то, что действительно невовремя доебался. Впрочем, когда оно вообще может быть вовремя?

— И-и я ночью сам закрываю «Гейл», Пако сегодня не может, так что не жди меня, ладно? Вернусь поздно. Клинер уже оплачен.

Эд угукает, поджав губы; возможно, это и к лучшему, им обоим стоит башку проветрить, но он почему-то радости не испытывает — слишком мало информации, чтобы анализировать её в одиночестве. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько долгих секунд; Арсений открывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но в последний момент передумывает и обращается к Антону:

— Тебя подвезти, Антох? Или я тебя сегодня уже подвёл? Может, конечно, и подвёл, но точно ещё не подвозил.

— За мной щас Тима заедет, — бубнит тот, доставая из холодильника остатки вчерашних макарон и кетчуп, и куксится, сдерживая еле заметную улыбку — шутку он понял.

— Ладно, — отвечает Арсений и, вздохнув, всё же подходит к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щёку. — Хорошего дня, родной.

Антон угрюмо угукает, но не сопротивляется — пялится в пол пристыженно, наверняка уже хочет извиниться, но упрямится до последнего. Эд смотрит на Арсения и мысленно удивляется его терпению — вечно он на дзене, как будто его в детстве тибетский монах покусал.

Арсений ловит взгляд Эда и по пути на выход коротко трогает его по плечу — молчаливое «пока», и Эд вдруг делает то, что у себя в голове даже не успевает озвучить как сигнал к действию: поднимает ладонь и в последнюю секунду цепляет пальцами его руку, пока Антон не видит.

Они держатся так мгновение — а потом это мгновение ускользает вместе с прикосновением, и Арсений выходит из кухни.

Эд продолжает пялиться на пустой дверной проём и очухивается лишь тогда, когда раздаётся писк микроволновки.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Антон у него над ухом — так неожиданно, что Эд вздрагивает.

— Давай.

Антон ставит посередине миску с макаронами — одну на двоих — и, кинув на стол две вилки, плюхается напротив.

— Кетчуп?

— Ебашь.

Эд смотрит, как Антон с траурным лицом заливает макароны кетчупом, словно это не еда, а сцена из фильма Тарантино. В какой-то момент упаковка выплёвывает слишком много жижи, и кровавый фонтан попадает на стол.

— Пизда, блядь, старой собаки, — громко выругивается Антон.

Эд флегматично вытирает салфеткой всё, что наплевалось.

— Ты чё на Арса расшуршался? — спрашивает он.

— Да бля, — ворчит Антон, с досадой втыкая вилку во всю эту кетчупно-макаронную мешанину, — потому что он обращается с нами, как с маленькими. Не по-дружески, понимаешь? Как будто если мы его дети, то не можем быть друзьями. Почему он не хочет с нами дружить, ёпта? Делиться, там, в ответ. Как с равными общаться, понимаешь?

— Лол, обычно это родаки возмущаются, хули их шкеты не хотят с ними дружить, — хмыкает Эд.

Антон поднимает на него убийственный взгляд.

— Бля, ну, — Эд вздыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова, — если батя становятся другом своему ребёнку, он типа, ну... лишает его бати? А это ваще не канает так. Это неправильно. Сечёшь?

Эд ждёт, что Антон сейчас на своей бунтарской волне скажет что-то дерзкое вроде «Он мне не батя», но тот вдруг задумчиво произносит:

— Блин, я об этом не думал.

— Ну, так думай в следующий раз, прежде чем из-за хуйни перья распускать.

— А чё он такой скрытный, блин? — мямлит Антон, впрочем, уже без прежнего энтузиазма. — В последнее время вообще пиздец.

— Так, блядь, мэйби у него есть причины на то, чтоб не пиздеть о каких-то вещах направо-налево? Не требуй от него того, чё он не может делать. Он же не тупой, сам типа понимает, как оно выглядит со стороны. А ты сразу, бля, на говно исходишь без суда и следствия.

Антон драматично пронзает вилкой очередную макаронину. Эд следует его примеру, загребая сразу целую горсть, и добавляет с набитым ртом:

— Не парься, дядь, поднимете базар на релаксе, и чё-то получится. Лучше рассказывай, чё вчера было.

Антон упрямо сопит, потом начинает улыбаться — сначала нехотя, еле-еле, но затем всё-таки лыбится до ушей, как дурак.

— Пососа-ались.

— Пососались?! Е, мэн! — Эд радостно хлопает его по плечу и даёт краба. — Красава!

Антон тут же краснеет от смущения, но улыбается ещё счастливее.

— Это прям как в фильмах было, прикинь. Он типа весь такой красивый — пиздец, с неба, блядь, снегопад, Москва, пять часов вечера, Большой театр, вокруг — никого ваще, кроме нас, у меня сопли не текут и изо рта не воняет, и тут он такой, как у Кэти Перри: «Ки-ки-кисс ми». Прикинь! Прикинь!

Эд ржёт — и радуется, блин, за него, как за себя — аж изнутри всё распирает от этой радости. 

— Короче, стояли сосались полчаса. Правда, потом я опоздал к Ире на стрижку, повезло, что там хоть рядом было. Дак она ещё и заставила меня рассказывать всё это прям при всех, прикинь. В итоге весь салон, сука, вокруг меня собрался, как на лобном месте. Сидели, блядь, слушали чуть ли не в слезах, как будто я про Розу и Джека им заливал. Или, скорее, про Джека и Энниса, м-да, — задумчиво добавляет он. — Бля, почему все Джеки дохнут в конце?

— Джек Воробей не сдох, — пожимает плечами Эд.

— Капитан. Джек. Воробей.

Они ржут; Эд лыбится с любопытством:

— Ну и шо как вообще? Тебе вкатило?

— Ясен хуясен! Смотри, у меня все губы обветрились. — Антон суётся лицом к Эду под нос и тычет пальцем в свой хлебальник, перемазанный в кетчупе.

Внезапно раздаётся противно-громкая вибрация — лежащий на столе телефон надрывается от звонка.

— Бля, Тима приехал, я погнал, — бормочет Антон и, уже поднимаясь со стула, напоследок запихивает в рот щедрую порцию макарон. — Целовать не буду, этим у нас Арс занимается.

Эд усмехается и подмигивает ему лениво.

— До вечера, малой. Гигиеничку, блин, купи.

Они со звонким хлопком дают друг другу краба, и Антон чуть ли не вприпрыжку выбегает из кухни — настроение у него скачет, конечно, пиздец, и об этом им с Арсением тоже, пожалуй, стоит поговорить.

Когда входная дверь хлопает, Эд сидит ещё несколько секунд, не шевелясь: от повисшей тишины аж в ушах звенит. Он без особого желания ковыряется в макаронах — те успели остыть и превратились в совсем уж унылое месиво, но он не чувствует вкус, ему плевать. В голове — снова Арсений, Эд не успел заметить, когда это вообще стало нормой — думать о нём фоном уже без пауз. Он вспоминает его мимолётное прикосновение на прощание — это было интимно, как и многое, что происходит теперь между ними, но Эд не может отделаться от ощущения, что ни хрена ещё не сложилось — возможно, стало только хуже, а Эд нетерпеливый — хочет знать все ответы сейчас. У них, вообще-то, времечко тик-так — в буквальном смысле — микроволновка пикает, оповещая о том, что наступил полдень. Эд бросает взгляд на часы и едва успевает увидеть цифры, как в ту же секунду раздаётся звонок в дверь.

*

Не то чтобы всё это выглядело так, будто Арсений сбежал из собственного дома, — но именно это он и сделал. Сейчас только двенадцать, а он уже чувствует себя выжатым — давно такого не было, и это не лучшая новость. Последние несколько дней выдались сумасшедшими, и до него с запозданием доходит, что это был перебор: он потратил в них всего себя подчистую, накинул на свои плечи ещё пару неподъёмных мешков ответственности — вдобавок к старым — и сейчас ломался под их тяжестью, даже не в силах попросить кого-то о помощи.

Он рано научился избавляться от иллюзий — как только сам начал распоряжаться своей жизнью, но одна иллюзия — иллюзия собственного всемогущества — до сих пор сидит в его голове крепко; он так-то не всемогущий — оказывается — и напоминание об этом каждый раз прилетает хлёсткой пощёчиной, от которой оправиться тяжело, а признать потом свою слабость — ещё тяжелее.

Он и теперь думал, что справится, но всё это оказалось слишком — стрессово, пугающе, сложно; ему пришлось решать проблемы, с которыми он никогда не сталкивался по жизни, и ставить на кон всё — не только своё, но и чужое. Как бы он ни продумывал все ходы наперёд, здесь не могло быть никакой математической точности — какая, к чёрту, точность, когда речь идёт о живых людях. И сейчас до леденящего ужаса страшно даже на секунду помыслить о том, чем всё могло бы обернуться, если бы где-то что-то пошло по-другому. Он чувствует себя так, будто на трассе разогнался под двести и чудом пролетел все кочки, добрался до дома живой и только тогда представил, как машина, слетев с обочины, разъебалась бы в щепки, попадись под колёса хоть одна выбоина.

Всё, чего ему хочется сейчас, — это потанцевать; танцы — его психотерапевтический сеанс, его безопасное место, которое всегда с ним вместо воображаемых картинок для медитации; без этого он бы точно давно уже съехал с катушек. Он приезжает в «Гейл» и сразу идёт в репетиционный зал, предвкушая спокойствие и тишину, но, зайдя внутрь, внезапно тормозит: под окном на пуфиках сидит Дана, спрятавшись за монитором своего ноутбука, — как обычно, в наушниках; наверное, творит. Заметив Арсения, она радостно машет ему рукой и стягивает наушники с одного уха.

— Ты чего так рано? — спрашивает Арсений, подходя ближе. — За тишиной охотилась?

— Ага. Проснулась, а внутри, знаешь, всё вот так, — она размахивает руками, изображая хаос, — пожар, птицы беснуются. Пришла выпустить полетать. Хочешь послушать?

— Хочу, — улыбается Арсений и, бросив рюкзак, усаживается рядышком на пуфики, плечом к плечу. — Конечно хочу, малыш.

Дана отдаёт Арсению наушники, а потом включает музыку и взволнованно следит за его реакцией. Арсений прикрывает глаза — и ныряет в биты; они захватывают с первой же секунды так, что хочется двигаться — и он двигается чуть-чуть, хотя сидя — неудобно, но в голове уже складываются какие-то образы, которые не терпится выпустить и оформить. Дана делает потрясающую музыку.

Они проводят так несколько минут, пока биты не стихают; Арсений успевает раствориться в них полностью и даже не сразу выныривает в реальность.

— Работает? — затаив дыхание, спрашивает Дана.

— Ди, это... — Арсений восхищённо смотрит на неё и не может подобрать слова. — Очень. 

Дана радостно улыбается, и её глаза сияют — она обожает через музыку ловить коннект с людьми.

— Ты что-то придумал, да? У тебя лицо такое было, как будто ты думаешь о чём-то очень важном.

Арсений усмехается удивлённо — его всегда поражает, насколько Дана умеет быть проницательной. Он действительно думал о важном, он думал про Эда — про то, что было между ними вчера, и про обещание станцевать для него когда-нибудь. И ему правда хотелось бы — ведь так много всего нужно сказать, но он понятия не имеет, с чего начать и как продолжить.

— Ты выглядишь... сбитым с толку. У тебя всё в порядке, Арс?

— Да, — быстро отвечает он по привычке, но Дана смотрит на него пристально, её такой ответ не устраивает, и Арсений вдруг выдыхает неожиданно даже для себя: — Нет. Не знаю. Я и правда сбит с толку. Мне казалось, что я всегда точно знал, что правильно, а что нет. А сейчас я... больше не могу понять. Правильно ли поступаю с людьми.

Дана молчит — думает, а затем вдруг легко пожимает плечами, улыбаясь тому, как просто в её голове нашёлся ответ:

— Ты не обязан знать. Они сами тебе скажут.

Арсений глядит на неё, по-детски удивлённо распахнув глаза. Дана смеётся и обнимает его за плечи.

— Помедитируй. Ты так много думаешь. И я тебе трек оставлю, поговори с собой под него.

Она скидывает Арсению файл на телефон и, запихнув ноутбук в рюкзак, поднимается с пуфиков.

— Тебе что-то принести из еды после тренировки? Я до «Старбакса», птицы устали и хотят кофе.

— Салат. И американо. И я тебя люблю, милая.

— А я тебя. Мы все тебя любим, Арс.

*

Эд открывает дверь: на пороге развязно мнётся белобрысый, спортивно сложенный хамоватого вида типок с кривым, будто бы не раз сломанным носом. Одет он в серо-голубой комбинезон; на груди гордо сияет нашивка с названием клининговой компании, а под ней приколот бейджик с написанным от руки именем «Алексей». В ногах у него стоит маленькая тележка со всяким барахлом для уборки; сверху, прямо на бутылках с чистящими средствами, лежит завёрнутый в полиэтиленовый пакетик бутерброд.

— Ты чё разукрашенный такой? — говорит типок вместо приветствия. — Ты долбоёб?

— Не понял, — таращится на него Эд.

— Да уж вижу, что не понял, по роже ясно всё. Тебя тоже помыть надо?

— Чё?

— Ну вон, извалялся весь, умылся бы хоть, очко носорожье. — Клинер показывает на его татуировки, набитые на лице.

— Ты чё, дядь, ваще попутал, бля? — рявкает Эд.

— Да уж если бы, — вздыхает тот. — Адресок, к сожалению к моему к огромному, правильный. Полгода, блин, раз в неделю по этому адресочку приезжаю, и мне постоянно открывает какой-то новый мужик. Постоянно! Новый мужик! А старые, блин, где? Вы их жрёте, что ли? Откуда здесь столько мужиков? У вас над хатой мужицкий дождь, что ли, что, что, я не пойму? Думал, хоть сегодня приеду, по-человечески всё будет, но нет, нате, пожалуйста, опять какой-то новый хуй, да ещё и расписной! На тебя этот, Подкаст Лагман напал, что ли?

— Э-э...

— Гавнэ. Сдрысни, дай пройти. На вопросы можешь не отвечать, дурачок, это не твоё.

Эд в ахуе отходит в сторону, пропуская клинера вместе с его тележкой.

— Я правильно понимаю, что тут у вас, значит-ся, прихожая? — спрашивает он, внимательно оглядывая всё от пола до потолка. 

— Чё?

— Прихожая, говорю?

— Бля, ну... да?

— Ага, — заинтересованно кивает клинер, потирая подбородок. — Ладно, пройдёмте-ка в хавальню.

— Куда?..

— Ну, в жральню. Рыгаловку. Котлетную. На кухню, ё-моё! М-да, дурачок ты совсем, Никитка.

Эд, не меняя выражение охуевания на лице, плетётся за клинером — тот, напялив бахилы, уверенным шагом устремляется на кухню.

— Я не Никитка.

— Ну да, рассказывай мне тут ещё.

Клинер бросает свою тележку посреди кухни и, уперев руки в бока, заявляет:

— Отсюда начнём. — Он смотрит по сторонам и натыкается взглядом на миску с недоеденными макаронами: — Завтрак, значит, чемпиона?

— Какие-то проблемы? — бурчит Эд.

— Пф! Ещё какие! У тебя и твоей прямой кишки через десять лет.

Эд молча прикрывает глаза ладонью и качает головой.

— А это у вас чё, кухонный, получается, гарнитур? 

Клинер придирчиво рассматривает навесные шкафчики, как будто иметь кухонный гарнитур на кухне — это что-то зазорное. Эд непонимающе морщится — на хуя задавать такие тупорылые вопросы? — и на всякий случай отвечает: 

— За базаром следи.

— А чё я не так сказал?

— А шо я не так сказал?

Клинер смотрит на него пристально — видать, не ожидал, что Эд вдруг начнёт достойно отвечать на его бредятину.

— Так, ладно, иди давай гуляй по своим педерастическим делам, я тут сам разберусь.

Эд прислоняется плечом к дверному проёму и показушно-неторопливо складывает руки на груди — никуда он «гулять» не собирается.

— Сильное заявление, — глядя на него, кривит губы клинер. — Отвернись, я не могу, когда ты смотришь.

— Хуй тебе в кляре.

— Ну и пошёл в очко.

Следующие полчаса они проводят в молчании — не считая редких комментариев Эда: он решает заебать этого охуевшего клинера как следует — таскается за ним по пятам, задаёт тупые вопросы в духе «А это тряпка, значит?», «А это, получается, ты толкан сейчас моешь?», «А это, выходит, тебя мамка так уёбищно стрижёт?». 

— Да какого хрена ты, ёб твою мать, ходишь за мной, как глист свинячий? — в конце концов не выдерживает тот, корячась под раковиной, чтобы выгрести всю грязь. — Делать нечего Никитке, он на хер мотает нитки?

— Я это. Слежу за качеством твоих услуг.

— Вы посмотрите, деловой какой, следит он за качеством услуг! Я ж не слежу за качеством твоих услуг, членоглот ты трипперный. На ноль поделись, говорю.

Эд ржёт — ему эти наезды до пизды.

— Ладно, — бормочет клинер чуть спокойнее, — ты не обижайся. Сам понимаешь. На правду не обижаются.

Он брызгает на пол чистящее средство и принимается мыть плитку, а потом вдруг заговаривает снова:

— Я на самом деле ради хахайки подрабатываю. Нравится просто. Чистить-блистить. С людьми вот общаться. Это я не про тебя, если что. А вообще, я стендуп-комик.

— Ага, — с презрением фыркает Эд, — а я член мафии.

— От глупыш, — качает головой клинер, — ну дурачок, ну какой из тебя член мафии? Просто член — это да, это пожалуйста, это я тебе ещё с порога сказал. 

— Да, я помню.

— Видишь, в голове твоей опилки — не-бе-да, какую-то информацию, получается, усваивают. Кстати, я Лёха.

«Сосёшь неплохо», — проносится в мыслях Эда, но произнести это вслух он не решается — они вроде как только что наладили контакт.

— Эд.

— Эд? — Лёха от удивления аж привстаёт с корточек. — Не Никитка? Эд? Ёб твою мать, Эдуард? Эдик, что ли? Это получается, Эдик-педик?

— Сука-а-а...

С этого момента Лёха, кажется, начинает считать Эда своим корешем, и оставшиеся часа три они базарят о всякой ерунде, подкалывают друг друга уже совсем по-приятельски, обсуждают Лёхиных детей и во время перерыва даже делят пополам Лёхин бутерброд.

На прощание Эд помогает ему собрать всё барахло обратно в тележку и решает сказать спасибо за компанию. 

— Благодарочка. Это было пиздец как странно, но уматово.

— Ага, — поддакивает Лёха, — ты вроде ничё такой мужик оказался. Придурочный, конечно, слегонца, но главное, что не пидорас. Эдик-педик, конечно, но не пидорас. Если б пидорасом был — это сразу до свидания. Это сразу, автоматически, без разговоров в очко тебя, — категорически заявляет он, а потом добавляет: — кто-то ебёт, получается.

Они пожимают друг другу руки — правда, не с первого раза, потому что Лёха трижды в духе батиных приколов убирает ладонь.

— Прощай.

— До следующей недели, — поправляет его Эд.

— Нет, прощай. Дурачок, ты не слышал, что ли, я ж сказал тебе с порога: тут жильцы, как бахилы в поликлинике — одноразовые.

— Да блядь, здесь просто многодетная семья живёт. Никто не одноразовый, все на своём месте, а у тя, видать, память на лица хуёвая.

— Прощай.

— Всего хорошего, Лёха, — сдержанно улыбается Эд, пытаясь выпихнуть Лёху из квартиры; тот укатывает свою тележку, напевая на весь подъезд «Мужицкий дождь».

Как только дверь наконец закрывается, Эд приваливается к ней спиной и, прихрюкнув, громко говорит в пустоту:

— Ебанутый, блядь, дом.

*

Вечер даже не отпечатывается в голове, мелькает, как вспышка молнии — и тут же гаснет; Арсений на автопилоте закрывает клуб, никуда не торопится — на хуй. Усталости не чувствует, потому что он весь сейчас — усталость; физическая больше или моральная — уже не разобрать. 

Домой приезжает и только тогда оживает немного — от мысли, что кровать не пустая, что он вот-вот увидит Эда — увидит, как тот спит в уютной безмятежности, увидит, что с ним всё хорошо.

Дома пахнет чистотой — завтра Арсений спросит у Эда, как всё прошло, а пока что он тихо заходит в комнату, замирает у двери и, затаив дыхание, смотрит на кровать. Эд лежит на спине, и его дыхание ровное; одеяло сползло на живот, открыв голые плечи и грудь, и это красиво — настолько, что захватывает дух. Арсений стоит, не шевелясь, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к темноте, чтобы рассмотреть лучше.

Он так часто видел Эда спящим по утрам, что сейчас, в полумраке, эта картинка кажется совсем новой — и вместе с тем уже знакомой и родной, своей, настоящей — такой, какую Арсений, возможно, хотел бы видеть всегда. Его снова переполняет нежность — её так много каждый раз, когда он просто смотрит на него, что хочется сделать хоть что-то, высказать её пусть даже самым маленьким, незаметным жестом, иначе она просто затопит его с головой — вот как её много. И Арсений решается её высказать — бесшумно переодевается и, нырнув под одеяло — осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, придвигается к Эду ближе, а затем невесомо целует его в голое плечо.

Эд начинает дышать громче и, не открывая глаза, в полудрёме тянет Арсения к себе, чтобы обнять. Он тёплый и сонный, Арсений мягко обвивает его руками, укладываясь щекой на грудь, и целует ещё раз — не может сдержаться.

Засыпает он с полуулыбкой на лице.


	13. Chapter 13

Арсений просыпается рано оттого, что замёрзли плечи; одеяло немного сползло, он лежит, прижавшись к Эду со спины, и обнимает его крепко, перекинув руку через грудь, — греет и его, и себя. Так удобно спать у него не получалось ни с кем, даже с Русланом — они вообще редко ночуют вместе и на сон в эти ночи тратят так мало времени, что им обоим становится не до уютных нежностей — главное, просто поспать.

С Эдом всё по-другому, Арсению до сих пор странно и удивительно, как быстро они привыкли спать рядом и как доверчиво Эд вырубается в его руках и спит крепко всю ночь, на каком-то физическом уровне чувствуя чужое тепло и продолжая держаться за него, чтобы не потерять до самого утра.

Арсений осторожно подтягивает одеяло и укрывает его голые татуированные плечи, а потом сонно тычется губами в чернильную букву «А» на шее — там набито пафосное гангстерское «Cash only». Эд даже не шевелится — спит, как убитый, и Арсений позволяет себе ещё немного — греет кончик носа о выступающие позвонки, мягко ведёт до загривка, вдыхая запах, — в глубине души надеется, что Эд сейчас проснётся, но тот по-прежнему не реагирует, и Арсений решает больше не тревожить его: нехотя убирает руки и тихо выскальзывает из-под одеяла.

Он поспал всего часа четыре; на улице едва начало светать, но он выспался — и сегодня до работы нужно успеть заехать к Руслану — Арсений сам напросился, хотя Руслан, в отличие от него самого, вообще ни разу не утренний человек, но на этот раз почему-то согласился на удивление легко, Арсений не ожидал такой лёгкости после всего, до чего они успели договориться в субботу.

Третья волна истерики случилась, когда он сказал, что Эд живёт у них, и понадобилось много терпения, чтобы убедить Руслана, что это самый безопасный вариант из возможных. Руслан долго спорил: по его мнению, самый безопасный вариант — «вышвырнуть твоего Скруджи, блядь, из дома на хуй», и винить его за это желание нельзя.

Арсений волнуется — как они теперь встретятся? Ему надо, ему хочется, они не виделись с субботы, и он почти два дня провёл в мучительной неизвестности — что Руслан успел там надумать наедине с собой? Он собирается быстро, чтобы времени у них двоих до работы осталось побольше; приезжает к нему, уже чуть успокоившись: в конце концов, Руслан согласился, значит, всё должно быть в порядке.

По утрам он не особо разговорчивый, но Арсению всегда удаётся растормошить его по-лисьи ненавязчиво, так что Руслан сам каждый раз в ахуе: «Что ж ты за человек, блядь, такой, даже до мёртвого доебёшься. До мёртвого изнутри».

Он молча открывает дверь, немного хмурый, как сегодняшнее пасмурное утро; сразу плетётся на второй этаж в спальню, оставляя Арсения хозяйничать в одиночестве. Арсений стягивает куртку и толстовку тоже — у Руслана дома жарко; притормозив возле зеркала, поправляет волосы и наконец поднимается в комнату. Руслан уже заканчивает заправлять кровать — встал совсем недавно.

— Привет. — Арсений подходит к нему и обнимает за шею. — Я соскучился.

Он улыбается и прижимается губами к его рту. Руслан неуверенно кладёт руки ему на талию и отвечает еле-еле, даже губы не размыкает, а потом и вовсе отстраняется. Арсений хмурится непонимающе.

— Что?

Руслан отводит взгляд, шумно выдыхает, и Арсений всё понимает по одному этому вздоху.

— В чём дело?

— Бля, да чё-то как-то... — Руслан убирает руки с его талии и отходит на шаг. — Не знаю, слушай, мне ебать как странно после... всего этого, чё было. Я теперь только и думаю о том, как ты там... — Он откашливается и проводит рукой по голове, всё ещё не глядя на Арсения. — Бля, не знаю.

— Боже, Рус... — Арсений закатывает глаза. — Ладно, знаешь что? Мы с ним не спали. Если тебе от этого станет легче.

— О, блядь, спасибо, полегчало, — огрызается Руслан, а потом добавляет язвительно: — Мне вообще каждый день теперь легчает, слушай. По вечерам. Когда пишу тебе в конце дня, а ты, ну — до сих пор живой! Лёгкость во всём теле сразу, м-м. Как будто трахнул в рот кoрoнавирус и, блядь, не заболел.

Арсений устало вздыхает — ему снова надо быть очень терпеливым, и это сложно.

— Рус, мы же обсуждали это, никто на меня не охотится, сейчас все точно в безопасности. Не начинай, пожалуйста.

— Отлично. Отлично, — всплёскивает руками Руслан. — Слушай, серьёзно, ну круто, чё. Тогда ебитесь?

— Да господи... Так дело всё-таки в этом?

Руслан молчит, жуёт губы, как обычно, когда сосредоточен или нервничает; признаться вслух ему трудно, но Арсений и не настаивает — за два года он научился понимать его и без слов.

— Рус, послушай. Это всё не про секс вообще, ты понимаешь? Я рассказал не для того, чтобы получить твоё разрешение спать с кем угодно. Мне это, блядь, вообще не нужно. Я рассказал, потому что, блин, почувствовал к нему... то же, что чувствую к тебе. И молчать об этом было бы нечестно. Мне плевать, разрешил бы ты мне делать что-то или нет, просто если бы я... не смог быть честным с тобой, это всё... Всё это между нами потеряло бы смысл. А я не хочу. Чтобы оно теряло смысл. Слышишь?

Он протягивает руку и ласково ведёт ладонью по щеке Руслана, заставляя поднять взгляд.

— А чё, если б я не согласился?

— Мне было бы очень плохо и больно, и ты разбил бы мне сердце. Но я не изменял бы тебе.

— Слушай, я не хочу, — мнётся Руслан, продолжая кусать губы, — чтоб тебе было плохо. Но и... это всё меня как-то тоже, ну, не то чтоб ебать как прикалывает. Это ж какая-то полная срака, Арс, ну, полная. Не знаю, не знаю. И, блядь, дело не только в том, трахаетесь вы там или нет. Я б, может, в этом тебя и не понял, но постарался бы как-то, не знаю, ну, смириться. Просто, блядь, детка, он же, ну... ёбаный тимуровец? Он же ёбаный, сука, тимуровец. Ну, я имею в виду, ты помнишь вообще, что он, блядь, человека пришил? И что его ищут по всей Москве, ты помнишь? Мне, блядь, тупо страшно за тебя. Я спать вообще не могу.

— Что, опять? — тихо выдыхает Арсений, с беспокойством глядя на него.

Под конец первого года, когда они решили, что у них всё серьёзно, Руслана начали мучить кошмары — как будто всю уязвимость их положения он осознал только тогда. Арсений его успокаивал, как мог; сам он хоть и мнительный часто по жизни, но из-за их отношений не боялся никогда — так сильно он Руслану доверял.

— Рус, он больше не работает на Тимура. И он... осторожен, насколько это возможно. Он даже из дома не выходит. Если бы они знали, где он, то давно бы... Ты же сам знаешь, как дела делаются, ну. 

— Да срать, Арс, всё равно это очко полное, как ты не понимаешь?

Арсений трёт глаза, вздыхает, думает — ищет решение и найти не может.

— Я понимаю. Но исправить ситуацию не могу. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше не переживал?

— Мой вариант тебе не нравится, так что… Бля, я не знаю. Это пройдёт, когда он съебёт куда-нибудь подальше от вашего дома.

Он говорит это без злобы — говорит как факт, и Арсений не может обижаться; ему жаль, что всё так, и ещё больше жаль, что он не знает, как помочь.

— Сегодня тоже плохо спал?

Руслан неопределённо дёргает плечом.

— Хочешь поспать, пока я здесь? Может, так будет спокойнее?

— Мне у Юльки надо быть в двенадцать.

— Ну так до двенадцати ещё два часа.

— Бля, не знаю. Не хочу я спать.

— Рус…

Отмахнувшись, Руслан с обречённым видом отходит и солдатиком падает на кровать — прямо лицом в подушки. Арсений терпеливый: присаживается рядом и ласково гладит его щиколотку, а потом решает залезть на него сверху — укладывается всем телом, чтобы Руслан от него никуда не делся, и начинает целовать его голую шею над воротником футболки.

— Русалочка, — мурлычет он и мягко щиплет Руслана за бок, как крабик. — Обменяла голос на ноги и больше со мной не разговаривает?

Руслан продолжает упрямиться — не отвечает, только едва заметно выгибает шею, чтобы Арсению было удобнее целовать.

— Ну, эй... И даже не будет ни супер-минета, ни траха валетом?

— Открывай рот.

Арсений фыркает — и открывает: ткнувшись носом Руслану за ухо, прихватывает губами мочку. А потом, даже не отдав себе отчёт, притирается бёдрами к охуенной накачанной заднице — как удачно Руслан лежит на животе.

— Ты чё делаешь?

— Вот щас? — Арсений ещё раз медленно проезжается твердеющим членом между ягодиц Руслана и по-хулигански выдыхает ему на ухо: — Ни-че-го.

Руслан замирает, не сопротивляясь, только дышать начинает громче и чаще. Арсений мокро лижет его за ухом, не переставая плавно двигать бёдрами, и это заводит — их обоих, потому что Руслан вдруг подаётся навстречу, вжимаясь ягодицами в его пах.

— Блядь, Рус...

— Это не приглашение, — слабо бормочет Руслан в подушку, но не отстраняется, продолжает тереться бёдрами об его стояк.

Арсений запускает руку под его футболку, ведёт ладонью вверх по спине, затем снова вниз — и сжимает ягодицу. Руслан резко выдыхает.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — шепчет Арсений, цепляя зубами кожу на его шее. — Какой же ты пиздец.

— Если мы так и продолжим, ты трахнешь меня?

— А ты хотел бы? — спрашивает Арсений, задевая губами его покрасневшее ухо и через ткань толкаясь головкой прямо в ложбинку.

Это невыносимо горячо, Арсению нравится чувствовать власть, и такую власть он с Русланом ещё не пробовал — а она, оказывается, сладкая. У него стоит так сильно, что каждый толчок отзывается в низу живота жаркими волнами; ему самому жарко, и воздуха не хватает.

Руслан молчит — дышит по-прежнему рвано — и позволяет всё, поддаётся, его молчание — прямое «да», ему тоже хочется, и это охуенное ебанутое открытие, которое им обоим надо переварить, чтобы позже — позже — взять друг от друга всё.

— Перевернись, — шёпотом просит Арсений, и, когда Руслан ложится на спину, они тут же впиваются друг другу в губы.

Арсений скользит ладонью под резинку его джоггеров и сразу сжимает рукой член — головка влажная от смазки, Руслана все эти игры завели не меньше, и Арсений улыбается от этой мысли, пока кусает его раскрытые в полувздохе губы. 

Больше не разговаривают — только дышат друг другу в рот, пока Арсений двигает рукой. После Руслан отсасывает ему так, что у Арсения ноги начинают подрагивать; его супер-минет — всегда какой-то ёбаный пиздец.

*

Антон топчется возле Серёжиного подъезда, ходит туда-сюда, без остановки прокручивая кольца на пальцах, — нервничает; впервые за долгое время жалеет, что бросил курить, когда занялся танцами, — сейчас было бы кстати. Они уже виделись утром на работе, снова вместе одевали Никитку в конце занятия и договорились пересечься вечером после лекций Антона — втроём погулять с собакой, и сейчас Антон ждёт их с минуты на минуту — в квартиру не напрашивался, сказал, что останется внизу. 

— Анто-о-он! — радостно кричит тонкий детский голосок, и вслед за ним раздаётся такой же радостный собачий лай.

Антон оборачивается и едва успевает присесть на корточки и раскрыть объятия — Никита влетает в него с разбега и заливисто смеётся. Антон смеётся тоже и поднимает его на руки, прижимая к себе.

— Привет, бандит. Привет-привет.

— Вообще, я хотел так сделать, — слышит он ласковый Серёжин голос, — но Никитка меня опередил.

Сразу становится шумно — Никита пищит, пока Антон подкидывает его ещё выше; внизу лает большая чёрно-белая собака, тычется мордочкой Антону в ноги, высунув язык, и пытается на него прыгнуть, но Серёжа держит её, как может.

— Дейзи, фу, фу! — строго приговаривает он и улыбается Антону: — Напали со всех сторон.

— Лучшая защита — нападение. Привет.

Антон опускает Никиту на землю и тянется, чтобы обнять наконец Серёжу. Объятия долгие и крепкие; от него вкусно пахнет, как всегда, и Антон, отстраняясь, позволяет себе еле-еле, совсем незаметно проехаться носом у него за ухом и вдохнуть поглубже. Серёжа выпускает его из рук и смотрит с улыбкой, закусив губу.

— Привет, — шепчет он.

Никита за это время успевает повиснуть на ноге Антона, обхватив её всеми конечностями, и Антон подыгрывает ему, делая вид, что всё так и должно быть, — враскоряку шагает за Серёжей, который уже бежит вслед за Дейзи — та тащит его к пустым клумбам. 

— Каков план? — спрашивает Антон, когда они наконец равняются и Никита отлипает от его ноги.

— Прогуляемся немного, а потом можно кофе попить, тут рядом моя любимая кофейня. Главное, дождаться, когда Дейзи пописает, и надеяться, что это произойдёт до захода солнца.

— А после захода солнца она что, будет писать оборотнями? У неё какие-то траблы с тем, чтоб пописать?

— Мне кажется, её это просто не сильно интересует по жизни, — смеётся Серёжа.

Дейзи громко гавкает и, видимо, в опровержение Серёжиной теории прячется в кустах, чтобы пописать. Антон прихрюкивает и косится на Никиту — тот тоже хихикает.

— Пойдём на тошниловку! — предлагает он и тянет Антона за рукав в сторону детской площадки.

— Прошу прощения, куда, Никит? — промаргивается Антон.

— Это у нас тут карусель так называется, — поясняет Серёжа.

— И чё, на ней людей прям тошнит?

— Я не видел, но ходят слухи.

Никита отпускает руку Антона и убегает вперёд. Серёжа тормозит, чтобы подождать Дейзи, пока та рыскает в кустах; Антон кивает ему, что пойдёт за Никитой, и в это самое мгновение раздаётся короткий глухой шлепок: Никита спотыкается, падает на ладошки, растерянно смотрит перед собой несколько секунд, а потом начинает плакать.

— Ох батюшки, дитя убилося! — вздыхает семенящая мимо старушка.

Антон в два шага подскакивает к Никите и берёт его на руки.

— Где ранение?

Тот, хныча, показывает расцарапанные ладошки. Антон осторожно дует на них и объясняет:

— На вавку нужно подуть, чтобы больно не было.

Никита огорчённо завывает пару раз, но держится молодцом и не голосит; по его щекам катятся крупные слёзы.

— Ну всё-всё, я знаю, это неприятно, ёжик, но ничего страшного, ты перепугался больше. — Антон вытирает ему сопельку из-под носа и оборачивается к подбежавшему Серёже: — Серёж, промыть надо.

— Ох, чудо-юдо рыба-Никит, — вздыхает тот, обеспокоенно рассматривая ссадину. — Пойдёмте домой.

Он забирает расстроенно шмыгающего, но уже почти успокоившегося Никиту к себе на руки, отдаёт Антону поводок Дейзи, и они все вместе направляются к подъезду.

— Дейзи пописала? — спрашивает Антон на всякий случай.

— И не только.

Антон проглатывает шутку «пересралась из-за Никитки» и вместо этого говорит:

— Какая мы отличная команда.

Они поднимаются в квартиру, и Антон чувствует себя неловко — сейчас он увидит, как Серёжа живёт, и это почему-то волнительно. Он, конечно, предполагал, что когда-нибудь это произойдёт, но никак не думал, что это «когда-нибудь» наступит именно сегодня. Впрочем, на всякий случай перед выходом он всё равно надел совсем новую пару носков.

— Разувайся, заходи, будь как дома. — Серёжа тепло улыбается ему, несмотря на то что торопится поскорее обработать царапины Никиты, и Антон в который раз удивляется, как это у него получается быть внимательным даже в таких мелочах.

Серёжа тащит Никиту в ванную мыть руки, потом — сразу на кухню, чтобы достать аптечку. Антон проходит вслед за ними и замирает на пороге, оглядывая кухню целиком и вдыхая запах: она просторная, красивая, уютная, немножко в беспорядке — сразу видно, что в доме есть маленький ребёнок и большая собака.

— Сейчас щипать будет чуть-чуть, ёжик, — предупреждает Серёжа и осторожно касается Никитиной ладошки ваткой, смоченной в перекиси.

Никита ойкает, но потом тут же дует себе на руку, как учил Антон, и Серёжа умилённо поднимает на Антона глаза — смотри, работает. Они фыркают вместе.

— Поставить чайник? — спрашивает Антон.

— Да, отличная идея, — улыбается Серёжа. — Спасибо.

Антон выдыхает — ему просто надо себя чем-то занять, чтобы не ходить неприкаянным и не чувствовать себя ещё более неловко.

— Никит, с нами посидишь? — спрашивает Серёжа, заканчивая обрабатывать его ручонки.

— Нет! Хочу рисовать!

— У тебя же царапки на руках.

— Уже не болит!

— Ну, как скажешь. Щас вернусь, — говорит он Антону и, подмигнув, уходит за Никитой в детскую.

Антон остаётся один и, поставив чайник, решает времени даром не терять — заглядывает в шкафчики в поиске кружек, долго роется по коробкам, выбирая чай, и в итоге всё равно не успевает ничего сделать — сзади к его шее прикасаются тёплые, влажные губы. По загривку бежит дрожь; он шумно выдыхает, извернувшись в Серёжиных руках, оказывается с ним лицом к лицу и тут же впивается в губы — боже, как он этого ждал. Серёжа, видимо, ждал не меньше: он тихо мычит в поцелуй и привстаёт на носочки, как в прошлый раз, прижимаясь теснее. Антона от этого простого жеста прошибает горячей волной снизу вверх; Серёжа заскальзывает ему в рот языком и, обхватив лицо ладонями, притягивает ближе. Они целуются гораздо смелее, чем тогда, возле театра: кусаются, мокро толкаются языками, еле-еле трутся друг об друга — Антона ведёт окончательно; если так продолжится, то у него, блядь, встанет, но оторваться от Серёжиных губ кажется невозможным.

— Так... — Серёжа делает это вместо него — отлепляется с трудом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и зачем-то кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, как будто боится, что Антон снова потянется вперёд.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Антон, а потом лыбится по-идиотски радостно.

Серёжа улыбается тоже и, ужасно мило смутившись, начинает суетиться, чтобы сделать чай.

— Двадцать девятого «Динамо» — «Спартак» будут играть. Пойдём? — спрашивает он. — У тебя же как раз сессия закончится?

— Блин, Серёж, — Антон не выдерживает и радостно целует Серёжу в покрасневшее ухо, потом в щёку и снова в ухо, — чё ты такой клёвый? Пойдём, канеш.

Серёжа фыркает и, разлив кипяток по кружкам, ставит их на стол.

— Никитоса с собой берём? — спрашивает Антон, усаживаясь напротив.

— Не, холодно ещё, чтоб с ним на стадион идти. Бабушке сдам или няне.

Антон задумчиво угукает и, уткнувшись носом в свою кружку, понимает: сейчас самое время поговорить о том, что им давно следовало обсудить.

— Серёж, можно вопрос? Прости, если он дурацкий, я вообще золотой призёр по дурацким вопросам, но...

Серёжа мягко улыбается — наверное, угадывает сам, о чём Антон хочет спросить.

— Где Никитина мама? 

— Она в Канаде. Ничего страшного, нормальный, закономерный вопрос. Её зовут Лера, мы развелись, когда Никите было полтора годика, и она переехала в Канаду. Вернее, не переехала — сбежала просто.

— В смысле сбежала? — Антон таращится на него.

— Ну, как люди сбегают, когда понимают, что не могут справиться с ответственностью. — Серёжа пожимает плечами. — Но мы... вообще женились по ошибке, там родители подсуетились и мои, и её, и из всего, что у нас было, только Никита не ошибка, а так... Не особо весёлая история, в общем.

— И что, она сейчас с Никитой даже не общается?

Серёжа поджимает губы и отрицательно качает головой.

— А ты... что чувствуешь по этому поводу? Прости, если не хочешь говорить, не надо.

— Всё это сложно. То, что Никита растёт без мамы... Не знаю, правильно ли это, у меня уже хронический страх, что это как-то... нанесёт травму его психике и он вырастет несчастливым человеком. Конечно, им много занимается бабушка, но... Не знаю.

Антон понятия не имеет, что ответить, лишь с сочувствием смотрит на него; всё это действительно сложно. Он тянет руку через стол, сжимает пальцами Серёжину ладонь и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Я тоже... не знаю. Но знаю точно, что у него лучший папа на свете. Погнали посмотрим, как он там рисует?

Серёжа расплывается в тёплой улыбке.

— Погнали.

*

Вчера Арсений готов был заночевать в клубе — лишь бы домой не ехать и подольше остаться наедине с собой, чтобы притормозить, успокоиться, разложить по полочкам весь сумбур у себя в голове. Сегодня всё совсем по-другому; он спешит, хочет вернуться пораньше, и ему легко. Может, он просто переживал за Руслана, а теперь выдохнул, получив какие-то ответы, и всё действительно стало проще. Потому что с Эдом — проще. Арсений понятия не имеет, откуда у него в этом такая уверенность, но Эд кажется человеком, который принимает любого таким, какой он есть, и Арсения он тоже принимает всегда безоговорочно, доверяет полностью и без капли осуждения; Арсению с ним спокойно.

Он едет домой, едва не задыхаясь от распирающего изнутри энтузиазма и волнения; что-то важное произойдёт, он готов, он хочет. По лестнице до седьмого этажа едва не взлетает; заходит в квартиру и замирает на пороге: из чьей-то комнаты громко звучит хип-хоп; взрывом раздаются дружный смех и матюги.

— Не-не-не, ногу сюда. Не сюда, а сюда. Типа ток по ней идёт, представь. Прям бж-ж-ж, представь, — слышится голос — неожиданно — Кирилла; Арсений удивлённо прислушивается: такая развёрнутая конструкция от Киры — целое событие.

— Господи, что ж ты такой деревянный, — это уже Ира. — Ладно, ничё, на каждое бревно найдётся свой папа Карло.

— Просто слови флоу.

Арсений разувается, скидывает куртку и идёт на звук — в комнату Кирилла. Приоткрывает дверь: они с Ирой держат Эда за руки и ноги и, видимо, пытаются поставить его в нужную танцевальную позу. 

— О, Арс! — Ира замечает его первая.

— Привет. А вы чё тут делаете? — с удивлённой улыбкой спрашивает Арсений.

— Погружаем Эда в андеграунд-культуру, — отвечает она.

— Разговариваем, — добавляет Кирилл.

— Смотри, шо могу, — говорит Эд и, высунув язык от усердия, делает одно из любимых движений Арсения в хип-хопе — крисс-кросс.

Он в майке, с голыми татуированными руками, с горящими красными щеками и блестящими глазами, красивый, живой, кайфующий от самого себя; Арсений залипает.

— Вау. — Он восхищённо улыбается — для новичка у Эда получается хорошо.

— Мы это час учили, — то ли с гордостью, то ли с претензией сообщает Ира.

— Вы все молодцы. Эд, можно тебя украсть ненадолго?

— Да, канеш.

Эд хлопает Кирилла по плечу и выходит вслед за Арсением.

— Чё такое? Как дела? — бодро спрашивает он; видимо, до сих пор на радостно-воодушевлённой волне после танцев.

Арсений не отвечает — направляется в их спальню; Эд плетётся позади, глядя себе под ноги и продолжая тренировать один из хоперских шагов.

— Слух, я хотел насчёт Ан... — начинает он, а потом внезапно стукается мизинчиком об дверной косяк и орёт: — Ай, сука, на хуй, ёбаный в рот!

Он вваливается в комнату, прыгая на одной ноге.

— О боже, ты в порядке? — бросается к нему Арсений. 

— Бля-я-ядь, сука-а-а, яба-а-ать… Сука, на хуй. Фуф, всё-всё… — Эд медленно выдыхает и, взяв Арсения за подставленную руку, допрыгивает до кровати.

Арсений садится рядом и, уложив ногу Эда к себе на коленку, начинает нежно растирать ушибленный мизинчик. Эд пялится на его руки, но не возражает, сидит смирно, закусив губу.

— Отпустило немножко? — спрашивает Арсений, продолжая поглаживать его стопу большим пальцем.

— Ага. Бля, пиздец, конечно, вот это я саданулся.

— Ты чего босиком танцевал? Для хип-хопа обуваться надо, тебе Кира не сказал?

— У него лимит по словам.

— Действительно, — фыркает Арсений.

— Кроссы закажу завтра, а то свои кеды на хате оставил.

— Закажи.

— Там какие-то специальные нужны?

— Любые, просто удобные.

— Лады. Бля, так уматово, — радостно выдыхает Эд, — меня вообще всегда хопчик прикалывал, и тут Кирюха такой типа...

Арсений не дослушивает; сердце колотится от волнения; он вдыхает поглубже и, подняв на Эда глаза, перебивает его:

— Эд.

— А?

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень сильно. У меня есть мужчина, которого я люблю, и он всё знает. Тебе из страны уезжать скоро, и то, что я сейчас говорю, возможно, вообще глупо и бессмысленно, но я не прощу себе, если оставлю всё так. Ты хочешь... участвовать в этом?

Эд опускает ногу на пол, смотрит, распахнув свои большие серо-голубые глаза, ошеломлённый, взволнованный тоже — и от этого ещё более красивый — настолько, что Арсений, глядя на него, почти перестаёт дышать. Эта пауза перед ответом невыносимая, Эд медлит, облизывая губы, а потом вдруг протягивает руку и, коснувшись щеки Арсения, завороженно смотрит ему в глаза. 

— Хочу с тобой быть, Арс. Похуй на остальное.


	14. Chapter 14

Они целуются. Падают на кровать, набрасываются друг на друга уже по-настоящему и целуются порывисто, но почти с облегчением — так, словно теперь у них вечность впереди, словно некуда больше торопиться и никто не отнимет их друг у друга; всё. Эд целует его крепко и быстро, навалившись сверху, — губы, подбородок, везде; слушает, как Арсений задыхается под его губами и смеётся тихо-радостно; Эд уже сам улыбается ему в шею и вместо того, чтобы продолжать целовать, просто касается губами, трётся носом, ржёт почему-то; вспыхнувшая было, но не успевшая окончательно разгореться страсть плавно перетекает в нежность — им эту ебанутую минуту счастья надо переварить вот так — смеясь друг другу в губы и без слов говоря — ты псих — нет уж, ты.

— Есть хошь? — вдруг спрашивает Эд, как будто это самый своевременный вопрос.

— Не-а. Ты сам поел?

— Да, мы пиццу сделали.

— Сделали? — хлопает ресницами Арсений. — Приготовили? Руками? Как Гордон Рамзи?

— Типа того. Руками и немного жопой. Как Кирюха, Ира и Эдя.

Арсений полувопросительно усмехается, смотрит на Эда удивлённо, восхищённо — и счастливо, конечно, безумно счастливо; его невозможные голубые глаза блестят, и Эд заглядывает в них — не может насмотреться. Арсений целует его снова — коротко, легко, сначала в губы, потом в нос — прямо в татуировку.

— Эд?

— Ау?

— Хочешь что-то спросить? — шепчет он чуть серьёзнее.

— Хочу. Спрошу. Потом. Ты очень красивый.

Эд даже подумать не успевает, прежде чем сказать это; голова пустая — только одно бесконечное «охуенно»; в груди — безумие полное, с каждой секундой всё лучше и невыносимее. Арсений смеётся снова, наверняка с ним творится то же самое, по глазам видно, и Эду от этого — невыносимее вдвойне. Он касается пальцами его лба, убирает чёлку, мимоходом хуеет с себя — откуда, блин, всё-таки в нём столько нежности и где она пылилась почти тридцать лет его жизни?

— У Мити день рождения в воскресенье, дома будет ужин. Ты придёшь? — спрашивает Арсений — и лыбится: вопрос-то дурацкий.

— В соседнюю комнату? Постараюсь не опаздывать. А шо дарим?

— Ник предложил билет на мастер-класс Коды, это одна из самых охуенных пилонщиц у нас в стране. Шаст предложил одиннадцатый айфон.

— В итоге выбрали..?

— Всё вместе.

— Вы охуенная семья. Я вброшусь?

— Вбросься, — улыбается Арсений. — Но это к Шасту, он у нас всем заправляет.

Эд улыбается тоже, облизывает губы, и Арсений следит за этим движением, неосознанно повторяя.

— Всегда так интересно было, какие твои губы на ощупь, — шепчет он. — Когда ты так делаешь, они кажутся такими мягкими. Сразу хочется их поцеловать.

— Ну и шо, теперь распробовал? — лыбится Эд с любопытством и снова — почти неспециально — облизывается.

Арсений закусывает губу, продолжая пялиться на его рот, и с лукавой улыбкой качает головой:

— Боюсь, нужны повторные тесты.

Эд дует ему в нос смешком, а затем сам тянется навстречу и целует на этот раз медленно, вдумчиво, не спеша размыкая губы и касаясь языком. Арсений открывает рот, пускает, выдыхая громче; тут же плывёт от этого тягучего темпа — Эд видит, слышит, ощущает всем телом: Арсений цепляется за его майку, как будто чувствует, что вот-вот упадёт, — хотя он и так лежит. Эд нависает над ним и боится трогать ладонями — если начнёт, то не остановится. Он отрывается от его губ на мгновение; Арсений открывает глаза, смотрит затуманенным взглядом; дыхание сбилось у обоих, им жарко.

— Я ж не сплю? — шёпотом спрашивает Эд.

— Ущипнуть? — улыбается Арсений.

— Поцелуй лучше.

Эд наклоняется к нему, мажет губами по губам, почти не касаясь, и замирает так в паре миллиметров, ждёт. Арсений подаётся вперёд, принимая игру, впечатывается в его рот нетерпеливо, роняет Эда на спину и оказывается сверху сам, прижав его руки к кровати; отстраняется по-кошачьи, довольный результатом, — поймал, как птичку. Эд глядит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, чуть вздёрнув подбородок, почти так же, как тогда, в «Гейле», когда Арсений в первый раз рассматривал его татуировки. Сейчас он тоже любуется ими, только уже совсем открыто, теперь можно много, теперь всё это — его.

Эд ведёт подбородком, приоткрывая шею, — кусай, бери, делай что-нибудь, и Арсений наклоняется к нему, широко лижет кадык и ниже, впивается зубами, сладко оттягивая кожу, будто проверить хочет, останется ли засос на чернилах. Эд вновь ловит его губы, целует глубоко и жадно; дыхание снова сбивается, Арсений сидит у Эда на бёдрах, льнёт к нему, как большая кошка, отвечает совсем не невинно, и Эд успевает поймать себя на моменте, когда уже готов скользнуть руками ему под футболку. Он отрывается от его губ, тяжело дыша.

— Бля, кот, мы разогнались, не?

— Да… Да, ладно, наверное. — Арсений приподнимается над Эдом на руках и рассеянно промаргивается, тоже пытаясь отдышаться, а потом вопросительно вскидывает брови, когда до него доходит смысл слов. — Кот?

— Сорян, оно само. Не хочешь?

— Хочу. Очень.

Эд улыбается; водит ладонью по его бедру — теперь больше ласково, чем разгорячённо. Ему надо привыкнуть держать Арсения в руках, трогать и целовать, он его хочет всего — но медленно; когда вечность не ел, набивать живот тортом нельзя.

Арсений сползает с него и ложится рядом, подложив ладошку под щёку.

— Как твой день? Познакомился с Лёшенькой?

— С кем? А, бля. С Лёхой. Он пизданутый на весь котёл, ты в курсе?

— Мне тоже нравится.

— Открываю дверь, а он мне вместо зрасьте-хуясте сразу с разбега вкидывает: «Ты долбоёб?». Ну я так и понял, шо за своего принял.

Арсений умилённо смеётся и говорит:

— Он Антоху как-то из-за носков с уточками заставил два раза перемывать унитаз «Туалетным утёнком». Находчиво, скажи? — с восторгом добавляет он. — Всяко лучше, конечно, чем какую-нибудь па-утину со шкафов утилизировать.

— В смысле, сука, заставил? — Эд его восторг вообще не разделяет; у него вместо восторга — ахуй на грани ржача.

— Антон очень легко ведётся на угрозы.

Эд ржёт — вечно с малым всякая хрень происходит.

— Он, на хуй, сам ходячая угроза. Шо вы там с ним, кстати, перетёрли за вчерашнее?

— Ещё не успели, — поджимает губы Арсений. — Он дома?

— Не-а. Со штрихом своим пошёл собаку выгуливать.

Брови Арсения медленно ползут на лоб. Эд хмыкает:

— Сам расспросишь, так, наверное, типа правильнее будет. И чё это вообще у вас за прикол был? Это норма?

— Да блин… — Арсений вздыхает, грустно опустив глаза; Эд рассматривает его длиннющие пушистые ресницы — близко-близко. — Сложно в двух словах объяснить. Ты не думай, что он так на всех кидается, он добрый, очень добрый на самом деле. У него просто... бывает иногда. Его бабушка воспитывала, а родители... Они погибли в аварии, когда Антону было восемь. — Арсений замолкает на несколько секунд; Эд сглатывает — он не знал. — В общем, по-моему, он просто боится, что я могу его, э-э... оставить так же, как они? И поэтому он иногда неправильно считывает моё поведение и ему кажется, что я отдаляюсь или, я не знаю, что угодно. Не думаю, что он это контролирует или осознаёт вообще.

— Бля, — озадаченно кряхтит Эд. — Ему бы... к мозгоправу. Серьёзно, Арс, это лютая хуйня какая-то, такое без спеца вывозить анриал. И эти его перепады настроения — хуй пойми шо ваще.

— Я уже сам думал предложить, — признаётся тот. — Но для начала надо хотя бы помириться.

— Да всё путём будет, он раскаивается, мы с ним базарили.

— Он тебе так доверяет, — тепло улыбается Арсений. — Ты как будто его мама-уточка.

Он смотрит с нежностью, и в глазах его синих-блестящих утонуть можно — но уточки умеют плавать.

— Кря.

Арсений снова тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, — видимо, теперь они будут сосаться каждую свободную минуту, и Эда всё более чем устраивает. Он подхватывает сразу же, прижимается к его рту — уже не в глазах тонет, а в нежности; мягко водит губами, позволяя Арсению то и дело прикусывать нижнюю — раз она его так манила всё это время.

— Зря ты, — бормочет тот в перерывах между укусами, — не набил на ней... «несъедобно». Потому что. Я её. Сейчас. Съем.

Эд смеётся, а потом резко опрокидывает его на спину и цапает в ответ за ухо, громко фыркает туда, вгрызается мелкими укусами в шею, и Арсений пищит, задыхаясь от смеха, — охуенный звук.

— Всё-всё, всё, — он отпихивает Эда, переводя дыхание, — всё. Всё. Всё. Я в душ.

Эд нехотя отпускает его, и Арсений напоследок чмокает его в три звёздочки на скуле, вскакивает с кровати и, прежде чем выйти, бросает уже у двери:

— Поставишь чайник, кис?

Эд смотрит на него, подложив руки под голову, угукает и улыбается до ушей.

Кис.

*

Антон возвращается домой, как раз когда Эд успевает заварить какой-то непонятный шаманский чай из самого дальнего угла шкафчика, а Арсений — выйти из душа, и все они втроём почти одновременно сталкиваются на кухне — в буквальном смысле: вырулив из коридора, Арсений врезается Антону в спину.

— Ой.

— Ёб...

Антон оборачивается; они замирают друг перед другом в неловком ступоре. 

— Бля, опять симсы зависли, — скучающе комментирует Эд. — Ну давайте уже, алё, на хуй, коммунистцируйте.

— «Коммуницируйте», — хором поправляют те и, не сдержавшись, фыркают сами от себя.

Арсений открывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но Антон опережает его и дёргается навстречу.

— Арс, прости меня, пожалуйста, я жопошный дебилоид, — выпаливает он огорчённо, кидаясь ему в объятия.

Арсений смеётся, успокаивающе гладит его по спине и целует в ухо так звонко, что даже Эду слышно.

— Всё нормально, родной. Ты тоже меня прости, мне жаль, что я иногда бываю невнимательным. И не внимаю. 

Эд наблюдает за их нежностями, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло напополам с горечью — Арсению так хочется додать Антону любви, что он бы ему вообще всю любовь мира отдал, лишь бы тот был счастлив после всего, — и они оба это знают, но, если Антон порой забывает об этом, то Арсений — никогда.

Он отстраняется немного и ласково шебуршит Антона по волосам, а потом вдруг поднимает брови, с удивлением глядя на его шею.

— Хорошо погулял?

Эд пялится тоже — чего там такого шокирующего? — и замечает алый засос под ухом. Антон крякает что-то неразборчивое, смущённо трёт шею ладонью и лыбится загадочно, как Мона Лиза, познавшая сладострастные таинства любви.

— Антох, харе моржопиться мэйби уже, а? — помогает ему Эд.

— Ладно, — вздыхает тот, — Арс, ты взрослый мальчик, пора тебе всё узнать.

Арсений приподнимает подбородок, с заинтересованной улыбкой изображая, что он весь внимание. Антон вздыхает ещё раз и торжественно сообщает:

— Я влюбился!

Он пытается сохранить серьёзность, но не выдерживает и тут же расплывается в сияющей улыбке; Арсений, глядя на него, сам начинает улыбаться радостно-широко, и его глаза влажно поблёскивают — наверняка еле держится, чтобы не пустить слезу от счастья, Эд сотку ставит.

— Его зовут Серёжа, — добавляет Антон мечтательно — несчастное влюблённое лопоухое создание, — и он такой... Ну, ваще, короче, ну.

— Боже, — умилённо тянет Арсений, — я так рад за тебя, малыш.

— Ща фотку покажу.

Пока Антон роется в телефоне, Эд и Арсений переглядываются, молча говоря друг другу — ты тоже это видишь? — прикол, в натуре.

— Во, смари. — Антон с довольной лыбой протягивает Арсению телефон, и Эд подглядывает тоже: на фотографии красивый ухоженный мужчина держит на руках светловолосого розовощёкого мальчика. — Охренеть, скажи?

— А это что за голубоглазая зая? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Арсений, показывая пальцем на ребёнка.

— Это? Это Никитос, его сын.

Повисает неловкая пауза; Арсений медленно поднимает голову и смотрит на Антона.

— Чё? — возмущается тот и добавляет как ни в чём не бывало: — Он в мою группу ходит роботов собирать. Клёвый пацан.

Эд незаметно отходит в сторонку и чешет лоб, пытаясь спрятать лицо, чтобы не пересечься взглядом с Арсением.

— Ты встречаешься с женатым мужчиной, у которого есть ребёнок? — побледнев, спрашивает Арсений.

— Не, ты чё, — отмахивается Антон. — Он уже развёлся. Инфа сотка, я был у него дома.

— Когда ты, на хуй, успел? — вклинивается Эд.

Антон мигом краснеет до кончиков ушей и мямлит:

— Сегодня. 

— Вы шо, блин, уже...

— Да почему сразу «уже», ты чё, орёшь, что ли? — вскидывается Антон. — И чё вы вообще на меня так набросились-то, ёпта?

— Милый, — осторожно начинает Арсений, успокаивающе гладя его по руке, — никто на тебя не набрасывается. Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ты сам знаешь, что делаешь, ты взрослый и самостоятельный, но... Тебе нужны презервативы? Я положу на тумбочку.

— Не, мне Эд дал.

— О...

Арсений бросает на Эда красноречиво-охуевший взгляд; Эд пожимает плечами — ну а шо?

— Может, хочешь поговорить о том, как...

— Нет! — быстро отвечает Антон. — Арс, ну ёпта, две тысячи двадцатый год. У меня есть подписка на «Аттитьюд», и я смотрел «Секс едьюкейшн».

Он косится на Эда, молча обещая ему жестокую кровавую расправу, если тот заикнётся об их недавнем секс-инструктаже.

— Ладно. Прости, что докучаем, — Арсений снова ласково гладит его по предплечью. — Я просто разволновался, но теперь вижу, что волноваться не о чем, да? И всё-таки если тебе захочется что-то обсудить...

— Да знаю-знаю. Всё, это самое... — Он смущённо сопит, а затем принюхивается: — Чем это таким вкусным пахнет? Давайте жрать. Мои вкусовые сосочки трепещут.

Все наконец расслабляются; Эд хозяйничает — греет пиццу и разливает чай по кружкам, пока Антон взахлёб рассказывает Арсению про Серёжу, Никиту, какую-то собаку с именем чувихи из кино с Лео ДиКаприо, потом — про Серёжину работу, Петрова и легендарный поцелуй под снегопадом.

— А ещё мы на футбол пойдём двадцать девятого, — бубнит Антон, жуя уже третий кусок пиццы. — Хотите с нами? Серёжа, если чё, сам предложил.

— Спросим у всех в воскресенье, — отвечает Арсений. — Да, милый, к слову об этом, расскажешь Эду про сюрприз для Мити? Он тоже хочет поучаствовать.

— А чё тебя до сих пор нет в нашем общем чатике в «Телеге»?

— Э-э, у меня нет «Телеги», — мямлит Эд.

— Так скачай, ёпта, — восклицает Антон, а затем щурится на него с подозрением: — Поправочка: надеюсь, мы оба сейчас говорим про скандальный кроссплатформенный мессенджер для электронных устройств, в котором есть стикеры со всем говном, существующим в мире? А то ничего личного, конечно, но человек, у которого нет «Телеги», попахивает шестнадцатым веком.

— В шестнадцатом веке с телегами как раз-таки проблем ни у кого не было, — замечает Арсений.

— Так, блэт, нет у меня «Телеги», шо такого-то? — защищается Эд. — По техническим причинам.

— Мне чё тогда, блин, тебе квитанцию выслать с голубями?

Эд разводит руками — шо я могу поделать? Антон заёбанно сопит, и в этот момент Арсений, видимо, решает их оставить: идёт мыть свою кружку, а потом вдруг прикладывает ладонь к уху, говорит «алло» и делает вид, что разговаривает по телефону.

— Ага, я понял, спасибо. — Он «кладёт трубку» и обращается к Эду с Антоном: — Звонили по рукосвязи будущего, сообщили, что одеяло и подушки ждут ребят. Так что я спать, спокойной ночи.

Он наклоняется к прихрюкнувшему от этого идиотского отыгрыша Антону и привычно целует его в макушку.

— Я ща скоро, — зачем-то говорит Эд.

Арсений улыбается ему тепло и задерживает взгляд чуть дольше, чем обычно. Эд закусывает губу, чтобы не разулыбаться совсем палевно, но это не помогает — как только Арсений уходит, Эд смотрит на Антона: тот с нечитаемым выражением лица подносит кружку ко рту и с долгим, громким хлюпом отпивает чай.

— Молчи, — угрожающе говорит Эд.

— А я молчу. Просто чувствую себя той собакой с мема «Ебитес». А так — молчу.

— А шо насчёт мема «Заткнитес»?

Эд кидает на Антона убийственный взгляд и утаскивает с его тарелки недоеденную корочку от пиццы.

— Слышь, Эд.

— Шо?

— Ты запал на него, да? — спрашивает Антон — больше с утвердительной интонацией.

Эд чуть не давится корочкой — блядь, что за день сегодня такой?

— Просто... ты на него так смотришь, — продолжает Антон, взволнованно прокручивая кольцо на большом пальце. — Я давно что-то там это самое подметил, но вы двое всё более и более подозрительные, у нас уже не хата, а какое-то «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе», ёпта. Чё-то, блядь, то по углам жмётесь, то, чё-то, блядь, пялитесь друг на друга, как кролики обдолбанные. А потом придёт усатый мужик и скажет, что жертву всем вагоном завалили, да?

— Какие, на хуй, кролики? — таращится на него Эд. — Какой, на хуй, мужик? И когда это мы по углам жались, ты чё мелешь, дядь?

— Да хоть тогда вон, в тамбуре. Фу блин, в коридоре.

— Это мы конфликт разруливали. Ты шо вообще такой доёбистый стал, малой? Я, может, не готов об этом трепаться щас.

— Ну вот, начинается сокрытие улик, ещё скажи, что терь будешь говорить только в присутствии своего адвоката, — передразнивает Антон.

— Сука, — вздыхает Эд — сдаётся — и добавляет, зачем-то понизив голос до полушёпота: — Бля, лады, я сам ни хуя не понимаю. У нас всё ебать как сложно. Дай разобраться, а потом побазарим, ок? Я надеюсь, мне не надо у тебя благословение просить?

— Не, — отмахивается Антон, — раз я собака с мема «Ебитес», то ебитес уже наконец. Ты клёвый, и Арсу с тобой хорошо, мы это все заметили. Я чисто так. Как будто на «РЕН ТВ», блядь, переключил — кругом какие-то теории заговора, инопланетяне, масоны. А вечером, чё, блин, гетеросексуальное порно покажут? Тяжело жить в таком напряжении, понимаешь.

— А «мы все» — это кто? — щурится Эд.

— Я и мои двадцать четыре личности, блин, — закатывает глаза Антон. — Эд, ну не тупи, ну семья наша, ну.

— Вы шо, там втихую перемываете мне кости? — спрашивает он так, словно это что-то из ряда вон.

— Конечно, блин, перемываем. Ты появился, как хуй с горы, торчишь дома безвылазно, и у тебя даже «Инсты» нет! Ира думает, что ты скрываешься от коллекторов.

Эд напрягается, и, кажется, у него всё написано на лице, потому что Антон быстро добавляет:

— Да расслабься, нам, в общем-то, похер. Только мы это, из-за тебя там случайно на бабки не попадём?

Эд вяло качает головой.

— От разъярённого бывшего же не прячешься? Это, знаешь ли, похуже долгов.

— Да уж. — Эд хмыкает: в какой-то степени это даже может сойти за правду, Тимбо — его разъярённый бывший — босс.

— Ну и всё.

— Какой-то у вас, блядь, хуёвый фейсконтроль. Я это Арсу сразу сказал. Ваще, блядь, на хуй, не запариваетесь.

— Мы ж не греча, чтоб запариваться. Слушай, Арс не тупой, ты же сам знаешь. Мы ему доверяем, у него чуйка на людей. И вообще... Нас тут восемь человек, и каждый когда-то пришёл в первый раз. Привыкли, ёпта. Не такое уж и событие.

Эд поднимает на него взгляд; они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд и наконец улыбаются.

— Ладно. Иди, что ли, — говорит Антон.

— Куда?

— Срать на провода. Эд, ну одеяло и подушки ждут ребят, ты чё, не слышал? Вали давай, пока твоя Сказка там не уснула.

Эд ржёт — и всё-таки встаёт со стула, на прощание хлопает Антона по плечу, и Антон хлопает его в ответ по заднице — совсем борзый стал малой, но Эда всё это веселит.

Он выходит из кухни в странно-воодушевлённом настроении; чистит зубы, плетётся в спальню, лезет под одеяло, обнимает тёплого, сонного Арсения — и всё это время лыбится: поймал себя на мысли, что ни Вальтер, ни Пашу, ни Тимбо давно уже не базарили у него в башке.

Он больше не остаётся с ними наедине.


	15. Chapter 15

Эд просыпается оттого, что чувствует, как кто-то настойчиво тычется носом ему в ухо и дышит громко и тепло, разве что не урчит.

— Блин, кот...

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Арсений и с сонной улыбкой мягко ведёт кончиком носа по щеке Эда — к губам.

— Я зубы не чистил, — бормочет Эд, стараясь не сильно выдыхать Арсению в нос, но того, кажется, вообще ничто не смущает.

— Я тоже, — фыркает Арсений. — И мне так плевать, веришь-нет. 

Он прижимается мягкими, тёплыми губами к губам Эда, лезет под его одеяло, чтобы уютно переплестись голыми ногами, кожа к коже, — он сегодня без пижамы, в одних боксерах — по ночам теперь не мёрзнет. Эд тянет его на себя, целуя уже по-серьёзному, и Арсений прижимается к его груди, внезапно чересчур горячий, податливый, слишком открытый, чтобы всё это осталось в пределах уютной утренней возни под одеялом. Сонливость как рукой снимает.

Когда Эд закидывает ногу ему на бедро, Арсений вдруг отлепляется: 

— Кис...

— Окей, — понимающе улыбается Эд, сдаётся почему-то легко, хотя им обоим явно мало, не хватило, — продолжим в следующий раз, когда зубы почистим.

Он убирает ногу, Арсений целует его ещё раз и вылезает из-под одеяла, сладко потягиваясь на ходу, красивый — пиздец. Знает, что Эд смотрит, и сам наверняка кайфует с этого; Эд в открытую пялится на него и поверить не может, что делает это вот так просто; вечность бы смотрел.

Арсений уходит в душ, Эд валяется ещё минут пять, а потом тоже плетётся в ванную — но в другую — и там чистит зубы пальцем, по старинке. Его щётка лежит в той ванной, где сейчас Арсений, но туда он идти не рискует — не в этот раз. 

Потом топает на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе как раз к приходу Арсения, и эта маленькая, незначительная утренняя рутина ему по кайфу, это кусочек той самой идеальной жизни, какую он себе изредка смутно представлял. Он ставит турку на плиту, делает всё так, как показывал Арсений; лыбится сам себе, лениво потягивается, глядя в окно, даже начинает мурлыкать непонятно откуда взявшийся в голове трек из «NFS»; охуенное утро.

Он так увлекается, что даже не слышит звука шагов, только в один момент успевает почувствовать, как откуда-то сбоку его обдаёт пряно-мятной волной — так пахнет гель для душа, которым пользуется Арсений, — и в следующую секунду чужая рука проскальзывает у него из-за пояса; пальцы предусмотрительно выключают конфорку, хотя кофе ещё не сварился, а после — ложатся на голый торс Эда, невзначай цепляясь за сосок. В загривок мягко впиваются зубы. 

Эд шумно выдыхает, оборачивается — и видит его, красивого, очень красивого.

— Бля, Арс...

Арсений мокрый, капельки воды стекают с волос по шее, и это возбуждает пиздец; у Эда, глядя на него, во рту пересыхает. Он цепляет его за руку и, притянув к себе совсем близко, вдыхает запах так глубоко, что голова идёт кругом, а затем наклоняется к шее и широко проводит языком, слизывая капли воды. Арсений с тихим вздохом запрокидывает голову — продолжай, ещё — и у Эда от этого короткого звука остатки разума к чертям уносит; он в одно движение прижимает Арсения к стене и впивается в его шею. Арсений охает от неожиданности, хватается пальцами за его голые плечи — но расслабляется тут же, уперевшись затылком в стену, млеет, часто и прерывисто дыша, а потом вдруг резко подаётся бёдрами навстречу и вжимается в его пах. Эда прошибает, как током, в низу живота растекается горячее, жгучее возбуждение, он выдыхает почти в голос и, сам себя не контролируя, скользит ладонью под полу халата, по мокрой коже вверх — чтобы сжать ягодицу.

На Арсении нет белья.

— Охуевший, — хрипит Эд ему на ухо, продолжая медленно гладить рукой под халатом и чувствуя, как кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками, — псих.

Арсений снова притирается пахом, задыхается, смотрит на Эда поплывшим взглядом; хочет впиться в его губы, но замирает в нескольких миллиметрах, беспомощно застонав, когда Эд опять вжимается в него через несколько слоёв одежды — сильнее, настойчивее. Они оба твёрдые, и им определённо, совершенно точно не следует продолжать здесь, на кухне, но мысль о том, что кто-то может их застать, распаляет ещё больше.

Пальцы Эда там, внизу, мнут кожу, с каждым движением почти проезжаясь по ложбинке, и Арсений вздрагивает — охуенно — плавно трётся, чтобы — сейчас, вот-вот, давай же — получить то, что хочет.

— Эд...

В коридоре раздаются шаги, и они оба дёргаются одновременно. Эд отскакивает, как ошпаренный; Арсений едва успевает поправить сползший с плеча халат.

Внизу ткань топорщится охуеть как заметно.

На кухню, сонно почёсывая шевелюру, заходит Пуф — даже не смотрит на них, сразу топает к кулеру с водой, широко зевая во весь рот:

— Доброе-э-э-у-утро.

— Салют.

— Доброе, — хрипло отвечает Арсений, а потом, откашлявшись, добавляет: — утро, милый.

Он отворачивается к тумбочке и делает вид, что трёт щёку ладонью, чтобы прикрыть покрасневшие подбородок и шею.

— Арс, ты в «Гейл»? — спрашивает Пуф.

— Да... Да, через полчаса поеду.

— Подкинешь?

— Конечно. А зачем ты так рано?

— С Максом договорились.

— Хорошо, малыш. Скажи, как будешь готов.

— Заебись, спасибо, пап. — Пуф ставит стакан в раковину и, к счастью, даже не задерживаясь, чтобы помыть его, плетётся обратно к себе в комнату.

Воцаряется напряжённая тишина. Эд косится на Арсения: у того уши пылают, вся шея — в красных следах, сильно заметных на светлой коже; волосы — растрёпанные теперь ещё больше, чем до этого. Хочется подойти и взять его снова, но Арсений вдруг бросает на Эда короткий, смущённый взгляд и без слов пулей вылетает из кухни. 

Эд остаётся в одиночестве и, растерянно пялясь на пустой дверной проём, думает: пиздец.

Он думает: потушите пожар, пока кругом не запылало. 

*

— Арс, Ник опять мои шмотки берёт без разрешения, — жалуется Пуф, делая радио потише, чтобы не мешало.

Они останавливаются на светофоре; Арсений отпивает кофе — дома так и не попил в итоге — и уточняет на всякий случай:

— Ты с ним пробовал разговаривать? Разговаривать, а не ругаться.

— Блин, ну-у... — задумчиво тянет Пуф. — Не знаю, я пытался, но бесит же, блин. Заебался своих штанов не досчитываться, ну чё это за херня? Шмоток, что ли, дома мало?

— Ладно, я поговорю с ним, — вздыхает Арсений. — Постарайся... не сильно злиться, хорошо, милый? Разберёмся.

— Спасибо, пап. Сбросишь меня здесь? Пойду Макса встречу.

— Давай.

Арсений тормозит перед въездом в закрытую парковку; Пуф целует его в щёку и выскакивает из машины.

«Гейл» уже оказывается открыт — Пако и Наденька пришли на удивление рано.

— Внимание, объект на базе, — комментирует Пако гнусавым голосом, увидев Арсения, — время устроить вечеринку.

— Доброе утро, Андрюш. Привет, красивая.

— Привет, красивый. — Наденька подставляет щёку для поцелуя. — У нас одна поставка отменилась, жёлтого стрейч-атласа в чёрный горошек на все платья не хватит, так что наш вечер стиляг под угрозой.

— Дозакажи чёрный в жёлтый горошек, сделаем фифти-фифти, — говорит Арсений на ходу.

Он заходит в гримёрку, снимает куртку и не успевает повесить её на крючок, как тут же неожиданно слышит над ухом:

— Оу, Арсюшечка, сладость, — приторно тянет Пако, — что за тасманский дьявол на тебя напал?

— Ого, Джизас Крайст, — ахает Наденька, с любопытством рассматривая его шею. — Готовить закрытый костюм?

— В смысле? — непонимающе хмурится Арсений, а потом до него доходит. — Блядь.

Он подскакивает к зеркалу, изворачивается, пытаясь оценить масштабы бедствия, и матерится снова: на коже сияет свежий багровый след в мелкую крапивку от укусов — скоро нальётся ещё больше.

Арсений сглатывает: вечером ему к Руслану ехать, и пусть они обо всём договорились, пусть Руслан разрешил, пусть всё это теперь — законная часть его жизни, но Арсения эта мысль не то чтобы успокаивает.

Никто ему, конечно, расхаживать в чужих засосах не запрещал, но одно дело — просто смутно знать, что теперь твоего парня, кажется, целует кто-то ещё, а другое — видеть этому реальное, охуеть какое очевидное подтверждение. Арсений не собирался выставлять это напоказ вот так сразу, и от одной мысли о том, как Руслан может отреагировать, липкий ком подкатывает к горлу. Арсению не должно быть за это стыдно, здесь нет ничего противозаконного, но он не хотел — не сейчас, и так слишком много, Руслану нужно больше времени, чтобы уложить всё это в голове.

Арсений чувствует себя долбоёбом.

— Ну чего ты так расстроился, красивый? — успокаивает его Наденька. — Замажем, и снова будешь нашим безгрешным, неприкосновенным ангелом.

— Не хочу замазывать, — мотает головой Арсений. — Давай что-то закрытое, только так, чтоб я не задохнулся. А то спикирует ваш ангел с трибуны и разъебётся на хуй, как Тони Купер, а все подумают, что это часть шоу.

— Люблю, когда ты такой позитивный, — радуется Пако. — Так даже и не скажешь, что только что охуенно поебался.

— Вот и не говори, — вяло язвит Арсений, а затем всё-таки суётся к зеркалу поближе, берёт тоналку и пробует замазать засос, но тут же раздражённо стирает всё с кожи — тоналка желтит.

Внезапно дверь в гримёрку приоткрывается шире, и вместо стука вкрадчиво-развязно звучит:

— Тук-тук.

На пороге стоит Макс — парень Пуфа, и Арсений, обернувшись к нему, тепло улыбается: его, в отличие от остальных, он действительно рад сейчас видеть.

— Макс! Привет, заходи.

— Арсений Сергеич, можно вас?

— Макс, ну какое «вас», мы же договаривались. Ладно, ребят, девчат... — обращается он к Пако и Наденьке, вежливым взглядом предлагая им пойти по своим делам, и, когда те выходят из комнаты, спрашивает: — Что такое, родной?

Тот нервничает, и Арсений вдруг понимает, что видит его таким впервые: обычно Макс в любых обстоятельствах — сосредоточие спокойствия, флегматичности и похуизма в одном флаконе.

— Арсений Сергеич... Арсений. В общем...

*

— Короче, не знаю, по ходу надо будет съездить порешать в начале месяца, а то дураки — не мамонты, сами не вымрут. Слышишь? Детка-а, — зовёт его Руслан, — приём. Где витаешь?

Арсений смотрит в окно на вечерний, мигающий мелкими жёлтыми огоньками город и задумчиво жуёт язычок молнии от своей олимпийки — надел, чтобы хоть как-то шею прикрыть, пусть и ненадолго — Руслан в любом случае его сегодня разденет. Они и так уже в спальне валяются, разговаривают пока, потому что слишком устали оба, чтобы набрасываться друг на друга с порога, но скоро Арсению домой ехать, а просто лежать с Русланом в кровати до победного и ничего не делать — задача практически невыполнимая.

— Слушай, Рус. А ты когда-нибудь хотел жениться?

— Чё, блин?

— Серьёзно, ну, у вас же... — начинает он, не договаривая «в криминальном сообществе», — кто-то всё равно заводит семьи, несмотря на... Ну, на антураж. Ты не думал, что тоже мог бы?

— Не думал. Чё за вопросы из чёрного ящика, слушай? — напрягается Руслан. — Тебе оно зачем? Ну, я к тому, что у нас однополые браки в стране запрещены главной книжкой после Библии. Библиeй, по-правoславному, кстати, тоже.

— Да боже упаси, окстись, я не про... нас. Я про вообще. Теоретически.

— Алиса, прикинь, так же говорила. Теоретически. А потом началось — Русичка «то», Русичка «сё». Теория, мол, блядь, без практики мертва.

— Блин, только давай не будем вспоминать её, пожалуйста, Рус, — перебивает его Арсений, поморщившись. — Нормально же общались.

— А чего так, — картинно удивляется Руслан, — не нравится?

— Про твоих бывших слушать? Не нравится, и ты сам это знаешь. Зачем тогда говоришь?

Разговор сворачивает куда-то не туда; Арсения эта его внезапная, мимолётная — и бессмысленная — сучечность всегда из себя выводит — Руслан в курсе, он специально, и теперь Арсению надо играть в угадайку — что же тот на самом деле хотел сказать.

— А если б я с ней щас, ну, условно, переспал? — вдруг выдаёт Руслан. — Это можно? Или только тебе можно? Какие правила в этой твоей ебанутой игре?

Он произносит это без претензии и почти — почти — без ехидства; до сих пор прощупывает границы, пытается понять, как всё это работает, и Арсений не вправе упрекать его за желание разобраться; угадайка закончилась, толком не начавшись.

— К чему этот вопрос? — терпеливо спрашивает он. — Ты действительно хочешь с ней переспать? Или хочешь знать, можно ли тебе спать с кем-то ещё? Ну, можно, только трахайся тогда с резинкой и меня предупреждай.

— Да не хочу я, блин.

— Тогда зачем мы об этом разговариваем?

— Побесить тебя, блин, ясно же зачем.

— Удовлетворился?

— Не очень, — поджимает губы Руслан. — Я вообще сегодня со всех сторон неудовлетворённый, слушай. И даже, ну, не знаю, что с этим делать. Может, у тебя есть варианты?

— Какой возмутительно неэлегантный, дилетантский развод на трах, — закатывает глаза Арсений, но улыбается всё равно — накопившееся напряжение наконец-то утихло, и на этот раз они справились быстрее; победа.

— Сработало? — интересуется Руслан.

— Нет. Просто совпало, что я тоже трахаться хочу.

— Тогда чё мы ждём?

Он берёт его за руку и, потянув к себе, шепчет:

— Иди ко мне.

Арсений льнёт к нему, укладываясь сверху, почти уже целует в губы, но внезапно останавливается и заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Детка, давай ты в следующий раз будешь задавать мне вопросы по-человечески, а не сидеть полвечера пассивно-агрессивным бобрёнком из Боброва, ладно? Это сэкономит нам обоим кучу времени. Которое мы сможем потратить на что-то более интересное.

— Ты, конечно, вумный, как вутка. Сам знаю, что хернёй занимаюсь. Не хочу я никого, кроме тебя, Арс. Просто... ну, подбешиваюсь до сих пор. Но меньше. Меньше.

Арсений улыбается ему в губы и наконец целует долго и крепко — молчаливое «спасибо».

Руслан ведёт губами по его подбородку, медленно расстёгивает молнию на кофте, оттягивает воротник, чтобы продолжить целовать ниже, и вдруг тормозит, увидев на шее малиновую отметину.

— Серьёзно, блядь? Это чё за херня?

— Засос, — невозмутимо отвечает Арсений, но мысленно матерится — всё-таки это не особо удачное подкрепление их сегодняшнего разговора.

— А чё ж ты своему Форресту Гампу не сказал, что тебя засасывать нельзя? — язвительно хрипит Руслан.

— Не успел.

— Ебались? — спрашивает он, и желваки на его челюсти двигаются.

— Нет. Мне сообщить, когда это произойдёт?

Вместо ответа Руслан снова тянется к его шее близко-близко, втягивает носом воздух, точно добычу обнюхивает, а потом вдруг широко лижет засос. Арсений резко выдыхает — прошибло до мурашек. Он думает, что Руслан сейчас тоже оставит метку — назло — но тот не спешит, удивляет — всегда удивляет: проезжается зубами по коже мягко, так, чтобы не оставить следов, касается везде, где Арсений любит, снова и снова прижимается губами к засосу, как будто сам от этого заводится. 

— Бо-оже, так тебе это нравится? — с изумлённым смешком мурлычет Арсений, запрокинув голову, а потом на пробу опускает руку вниз и скользит ладонью Руслану между ног — там твёрдо; угадал.

— Сука... Ты сука, Арс. Блядь, как же у меня на тебя стоит, детка...

Они второпях стаскивают друг с друга одежду; у Руслана самого на шее до сих пор синяк от кромки зубов — Арсений на выходных постарался, и тот даже не пикнул. Сейчас от этой вседозволенности тормоза слетают окончательно, он кусает ещё и ещё — хуже не будет; в итоге всё-таки отхватывает тоже — Руслан больше не нежничает, царапается везде бородой, ногтями, зубами — ни сантиметра нетронутой кожи не оставляет внизу, пока ласкает его бёдра перед отсосом. 

Арсений ему отвечает стонами; пальцами шкрябает ёжик на затылке, прежде чем обхватить его голову и толкнуться в рот. Руслан позволяет, раскрывая горло под него, — отыграется позже, но пока что он охуенно податливый: сосёт так, что задыхается, — но разрешает всё. Арсений на этот раз жестит сам, трахает его рот, ловя какой-то садистский кайф, когда не даёт Руслану отстраниться, чтобы сделать лишний вдох. Всё это жёстче, чем они привыкли, сегодня — как-то по-особенному, опасно, адреналиново, как будто они бесят друг друга пиздец — и хотят не меньше.

Когда Арсений начинает вбиваться так быстро, что уже совсем перестаёт соображать, Руслан разочаровывающе внезапно тормозит — скидывает его руки с себя, вытирает ладонью мокрый подбородок и привстаёт на коленях, по-хозяйски жадно оглядывая Арсения с ног до головы, — его очередь вести, и Арсений, разморённый, разгорячённый, пьяный от возбуждения, раздвигает перед ним ноги — бери, всё твоё, только, блядь, быстрее. Руслан берёт — хватает его за лодыжки, резко тянет на себя, заставляя перевернуться на живот; Арсений охает, прогибается в пояснице уже по инерции — готов и так, но Руслан решает не торопиться: выдавливает смазку на ладонь и гладит его сперва пальцами — теперь на контрасте со всем, что было до этого, медленно, неспешно, что-то явно задумал, и Арсений поскуливает в подушку — то ли от прикосновений, то ли от предвкушения, сам не знает, чего хочет, но от желания сейчас сойдёт с ума.

Пальцы заскальзывают внутрь легко, плавно, так приятно — один, потом почти сразу второй; Руслан сгибает их, надавливая так, как нужно, правильно, охуительно правильно, — знает, как Арсению нравится, знает, как сделать так, чтобы он тёк. 

— Тебе хорошо? — хрипит он удовлетворённо; Арсению всегда голову сносит от этого его голодного, низкого тона.

— Да... Да... 

Руслан трахает его пальцами, свободной рукой оттягивая ягодицу; шлёпает, заставляя Арсения стонать выше, громче; когда вставляет третий, Арсений воет уже в открытую, насаживается сам, то и дело слыша над ухом восхищённо-сытое «еба-ать, детка», — мысль о том, как Руслан сам заводится с того, что вытворяет с ним, просто, на хрен, сжигает изнутри.

Он переворачивает Арсения на спину; тот уже совсем размякший, лишь слабо, протяжно стонет, когда Руслан наконец входит в него, но Руслана эта податливость больше не устраивает — всё только началось, и, кажется, он планирует сегодня выжать из Арсения все соки: шлёпает его ещё раз — сильнее, чтобы привести в чувство; дёргает на себя, заставляя уцепиться за плечи, а потом вдруг подхватывает его на руки и сползает с кровати, чтобы продолжить на весу.

— Блядь, дурак, сломаешься, — испуганно протестует Арсений, мгновенно приходя в себя, и тут же захлёбывается стоном, когда Руслан подбрасывает его повыше и входит ещё глубже.

— Сука, тяжёлый.

Они смеются, Арсений обнимает Руслана за шею, скрещивает ноги на пояснице и начинает двигаться.

— Бля-ядь, Русла-ан...

Ощущения теперь — ещё ярче, Руслан вбивается в него снизу, раз за разом проезжаясь членом по простате, и Арсений уже не стонет — он воет в голос; это слишком хорошо. Руслан тоже выдыхает стонами, заплетающимся языком бормоча «сука-сука-сука», и это сводит с ума ещё больше, Арсений сжимает его внутри себя, вцепившись зубами в изгиб шеи, и двигает бёдрами быстрее, на каждый толчок потираясь влажной головкой об его живот. Они оба уже не выдерживают, но остановиться не могут, Руслан трахает его до звонких, мокрых шлепков, ноги дрожат, голос тоже дрожит, ещё немного — и Арсений точно кончит раньше, чем хотел бы.

— Всё, всё, блядь, я устал, — рычит Руслан.

— Сука-а-а... Блядь, садись, я сам всё сделаю.

— Ну, нет.

Руслан опрокидывает его на кровать, переворачивает на живот, разводит ягодицы в стороны и сплёвывает, а потом подбирает пальцами слюну и гладит его там. Арсений вздрагивает и слабо всхлипывает, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, — пытается хотя бы насадиться на пальцы; ему хочется, чтобы Руслан его дотрахал, но тот не торопится — охуительно удачный момент выбрал, чтобы помучить. Он убирает пальцы и шлёпает его по покрасневшей коже; Арсений отзывается измученным стоном.

— Блядь, Рус...

Руслан усмехается и прижимается членом к ложбинке между ягодиц.

— Хочешь?

— Да, — мычит Арсений в матрас.

— Не слышу. — Руслан трётся об него сильнее, почти входя головкой, а потом выскальзывая в последний момент, и Арсений задыхается; всё плывёт перед глазами, это невыносимо. — Громче скажи.

— Да блядь, да! Я сейчас сдохну, блядь, трахни меня, детка, пожалуйста...

«Пожалуйста» получается на хриплом, полузадушенном стоне, потому что Руслан наконец входит — и сам выдыхает в голос от облегчения. Арсений хнычет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и сгребает под собой простыню. 

Руслан его не жалеет — наваливается сверху, трахает сразу быстро, размашисто, вдалбливая Арсения в кровать, кусает его за мочку и горячо дышит в самое ухо:

— Тебе нравится так?

Так — ебануто, когда откровенности столько, что дальше уже некуда, когда друг перед другом — как на ладони, когда доверяешь второму больше, чем самому себе. До Руслана Арсений не знал, что умеет доверять так сильно.

— Да... — Он вымученно хрипит в подушку, матрас ходит ходуном. — Да...

— Нравится? — Руслан лижет его ухо, потом загривок — широко, мокро; шлепки становятся ещё чаще и громче.

— Блядь, да... Боже... Блядь... Русла-ан...

Руслан подхватывает рукой снизу, скользит по члену Арсения, а потом — ещё дальше, трогает пальцем там, и Арсений на периферии сознания понимает, что сейчас произойдёт, но сказать ничего не успевает — и не хочет. Руслан в нём, у него член большой, распирает изнутри, и этого было бы достаточно, но он перестаёт двигаться и, не выходя из него, заскальзывает двумя пальцами, растягивает ещё сильнее, давит на простату. Арсений замирает, не шевелясь, — просто беспомощно воет, уткнувшись лбом в подушку; тесно, слишком, всё горит. Руслан не убирает руку и начинает трахать его снова; пальцы так и надавливают внутри, и это невыносимо, так хорошо, что Арсений сейчас кончит.

— Блядь… Сука… Быстрее, — еле внятно стонет он, а потом заводит руку за спину и звонко шлёпает Руслана по ягодице.

Тот ускоряется, как может, трахает его почти остервенело, рычит в унисон его вскрикам.

— Блядь, Русла-ан, я сейчас...

Руслан замедляет темп и сжимает его член у основания, не позволяя кончить; Арсений, уже ничего не соображая, умоляюще скулит:

— Пожалуйста, детка, я больше не могу...

— Не-не, притормози. Развернись, хочу это видеть.

Он переворачивает Арсения на спину и, навалившись сверху, входит совсем плавно, легко, выбивая из Арсения мученический всхлип; вставляет пальцы снова и, нащупав нужную точку, сразу срывается на быстрый темп — они оба уже почти.

Арсений чувствует, как горячая волна подкатывает, и это что-то сильное, сильнее, чем всё, что он испытывал до этого, ему так хорошо, что просто невыносимо. Он даже не дрочит себе — запрокидывает руки наверх, вцепившись в матрас, и больше не стонет — только дышит короткими, частыми вздохами, зажмурившись, а затем вдруг замирает, выгнувшись дугой, и крупно вздрагивает — снова и снова, долго, неконтролируемо, до боли сжимая простыни пальцами, — кончает так сильно, что его подкидывает на кровати, и захлёбывается громкими всхлипами на каждой волне, слыша где-то на краю сознания хриплое Русланово «охуеть», а потом без сил валится обратно и замирает, уже ни на что не реагируя.

Руслана прошибает оргазмом вслед за ним; он продолжает вбиваться до последнего, пока кончает в него, и Арсений слабо постанывает, чувствуя, как внутри становится тепло и влажно. Открыть глаза до сих пор не может, дрожит, под веками мокро, он никогда не испытывал таких сильных ощущений — ему было так хорошо, что казалось, словно он вот-вот вырубится. 

Руслан падает на него, тяжело дыша, и устало целует. Арсений даже не шелохнётся — не может, сил нет; на поцелуи отвечать — тоже, он просто лежит с открытым ртом, позволяя Руслану лениво водить губами по его губам, но, когда тот осторожно выскальзывает из него, Арсений протестующе мычит в поцелуй.

— Нет-нет-нет, оставь... — тихо хнычет он, и Руслан входит снова; они оба обессиленно стонут. — Господи…

Руслан усмехается, бережно убирает мокрую чёлку с его лба и вытирает скатившиеся из уголков глаз слёзы.

— Чё это, блин, было? — бормочет Арсений, шмыгая носом и по-прежнему не открывая глаза.

— Импрoвизация. Получилось?

Руслан целует его в кончик носа; Арсений слабо фыркает и шепчет:

— Мне было так хорошо, Рус… Это пиздец. Очень.

— Видел. Польщён.

Он наконец разлепляет веки, смотрит на Руслана нежно — и не знает, как все свои необъятные, безумные, бесконечные чувства уместить в три коротких слова.

— Я люблю тебя.

— А я тебя, детка. Ты, блин, лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.

*

Домой Арсений едет с идиотской блаженной улыбкой на лице — как всегда после охуенного траха, после очередного напоминания о том, насколько они с Русланом близки, — эта близость ощущается физически на коже, даже когда они не рядом. Внизу до сих пор сладко ноет; в голове пусто, в груди — свободно. Наконец-то свободно, наконец-то больше не надо никому ничего объяснять, наконец-то его принимают — полностью.

Он едет домой и думает, что сейчас увидит Эда, и от одного воспоминания о нём Арсения переполняет нежность. Она другая, не такая, как с Русланом, его чувство к Эду — другое, но живёт в нём бок о бок с тем, что он чувствует к Руслану, и в голове не укладывается, как они — такие непохожие друг на друга — умещаются внутри, под рёбрами, сосуществуют вместе, как будто это самое естественное, что может быть.

Арсений не чувствует, что он разрывается, — его любовь действительно не лимитная, она разная, сумасшедшая, порой странная, ошеломляющая и непонятная, — но одинаково бесконечная всегда. Он впервые за долгое время чувствует себя спокойно — так, словно всё наконец-то правильно, так, как должно быть.

Он хочет рассказать об этом Эду, поскорее поделиться; почти залетает в квартиру — и вдруг застывает на пороге.

В комнате девочек кто-то плачет навзрыд.

Арсений даже не разувается — кидается туда, распахивает дверь и видит рыдающую Иру, перед которой на коленях сидит Антон.

— Что случилось?!

Он рефлекторно дёргается к ней и испуганно бормочет:

— Малыш, милая, что...

Ира слабо отмахивается и сквозь слёзы всхлипывает заикающимся голосом:

— Н-не х-хочу...

Антон машет Арсению рукой — уйди, закрой дверь, не сейчас, и Арсений в ступоре пятится назад, выходит, ничего не понимая, хлопает глазами растерянно и чувствует, как внутри всё леденеет, сдавливает, падает куда-то вниз.

Она его что, прогнала?


	16. Chapter 16

Эд тихо выглядывает из спальни: в коридоре стоит Арсений, как был — в куртке и обуви, не двигается, просто пялится в пустоту.

— Арс?

Он наконец замечает Эда, молча показывает пальцем на закрытую дверь и смотрит на него вопросительно, совершенно потерянно. Такой взгляд у него Эд ещё не видел, даже когда они с Антоном ругались, — здесь столько ошеломления и бессилия, что Эду становится его жаль — он догадывается, что произошло там, за дверью.

— Я сам мало шо успел понять, — говорит, опережая вопрос. — Всех выгнала, кроме Тохи. Щас успокоится и...

Арсений не дослушивает: всё так же молча стягивает куртку и идёт разуваться. 

— Они типа вроде снова...

— В комнате поговорим, Эд, — перебивает Арсений, заталкивая его обратно в спальню. — Тут слышно пиздец.

Эд пользуется тем, что они близко: ловит его за руку и, притянув к себе, крепко обнимает. Арсений поддаётся нехотя, но почти тут же расслабляется и, сомкнув руки на его талии, утыкается лбом в плечо.

— Посралась с этой своей, — говорит Эд и, не выпуская его из рук, прикрывает дверь, — ну ты понял.

— Они сейчас постоянно ссорятся, — неуверенно отвечает Арсений. — Тяжёлый период, бывает.

— Не, Арс, — мотает головой Эд, — это не период, это у её дивчины с котлом не лады. Она нашу малую хуесосит по полной, только не лупасит разве что, на хуй.

Арсений отлепляется от него и поднимает ошарашенный взгляд.

— В смысле?

— Бля, да у них там... — Эд вздыхает и проводит ладонью по ёжику на голове, а потом плетётся к кровати, — такая ебанина, Арс, я как послушал — побледнел, блядь. Эта пизда хает её за каждый чих, а Ира такая типа, мол, я сама виновата, хуё-моё. Выгляжу не так, как этой надо, — сама виновата, танцами занимаюсь вместо нормальной работы — сама виновата, трахаюсь недостаточно гуд — сама виновата. Короче, та ей крышу двигает будь здоров. И мы ваще не врубаемся, на хуя малая все эти приколы до сих пор терпит.

Арсений садится рядом и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами — он всего этого не знал.

— А сегодня они чё-т опять не поделили, та её начала поливать по полной, ну и, короче, малая психанула, говорит, мол, всё, ариведерчи, а та ей давай уши шлифовать, мол, я без тебя вскроюсь, на хуй, никто тя любить не будет так, как я люблю, ну и всякое такое говно.

— Что?..

— Малая припёрлась в слезах, короче, и вообще не ебёт, чё делать. Шаст тоже, блин, демона врубил, ты сам в курсах, какой он ебанутый, когда на изжоге. Это всё, что я успел понять, пока меня на выход не попросили.

Арсений растерянно моргает и открывает рот — но с первого раза даже сказать ничего не может. 

— Я... Я не знал... Я думал...

Эд смотрит на него с сочувствием, молчит — не упрекает ни в чём. Тянется, чтобы положить ладонь на плечо, но Арсений вдруг роняет голову на руки и зло рычит:

— Кр-ретин ёбаный. Блядь, какой же... кретин...

— Кот, ты чё?

— Блядь, какой же я тупой, — повторяет он упрямо.

— Э, Арс, — Эд даже теряется на секунду, — ну не надо, харе. Ты-то тут при чём.

Арсений трёт ладонями лицо и глухо выдавливает:

— Ничего... не получается. Ты не видишь, что ли?

— Чё не получается?

— У меня не получается. Заботиться о них. Я, блядь, не умею. Не получается. Ни хуя, сука, вокруг себя не вижу. Ничего, сука, не замечаю.

— Ты чё такое говоришь?

— Я ничего о них не знаю. Я уделяю им слишком мало времени. Меня нет, когда им плохо. Когда хорошо — тоже нет. Как я вообще, блядь, мог не заметить, что собственная дочь встречается с тиранкой? Разумеется, она меня выгнала, хули от меня толку-то!

— Арсений...

— С Кирой мы тоже почти не разговариваем. Он, конечно, вообще мало с кем разговаривает, но, блядь, я же... должен хоть как-то с ним контактировать, ну должен же! Антон обижается, что меня вечно мало, и он единственный, кто мне это вслух говорит, но я же знаю, что остальные тоже так думают, а я понятия не имею, что мне ещё сделать, я и так пытаюсь! Ник снова с ума сходит со своими шмотками, а у нас деньги на шмотки есть, Эд, не в шмотках же проблема, ему просто плохо, ему нужно больше внимания, понимаешь? Митю я вообще днями не вижу! То он на балете, то я в клубе. Какое счастье, что у него день рождения на этой неделе, хоть там, блядь, встретимся! Пуф... Пуф! О боже...

Арсений с мученическим стоном снова утыкается лицом в ладони.

— Что Пуф? — сглотнув, переспрашивает Эд, но Арсений отмахивается.

— Ничего.

— Кот...

— Дана сказала, — говорит Арсений совсем тихо и устало, — что они все меня любят.

— Канеш, любят. Так и есть.

— Что значит «любят», Эд? За что, блин? У меня ни хуя не получается! Я не вывожу. А это так не работает, понимаешь? Ты либо можешь нести ответственность, либо не можешь. Лучше, блядь, вообще не быть родителем, чем быть плохим родителем.

Он замолкает, и Эд сидит в растерянности ещё несколько секунд, а затем осторожно просит:

— Посмотри на меня?

Арсений отрицательно мычит, но потом всё-таки опускает руки; Эд кладёт ладонь ему на щёку и заставляет поднять голову.

— Арс, ты их не рожал. И не растил. Их растили типы, которых они не выбирали и которым на них было, на хуй, поебать до сиреневой звезды. А тебе не поебать. Тебя они выбрали сами, врубаешься? Это не только твой гемор, здесь все совершеннолетние, еба, хорош всё на себя взваливать, блин, ты и так делаешь до хуя. До-ху-я. Никто не ждёт, шо ты должен быть идеальным. Никто от тя вообще ничего не требует. Мы все косячим — иногда немного, иногда люто по-жёсткому, но, бля, Арс. Это не значит, что мы хуёвые люди. Харе думать, что ты недостаточно идеальный. Ты охуенный, Арс. Охуенный. Ты справляешься. Ты хороший отец.

Эд гладит его по щеке, и Арсений делает пару судорожных вдохов, как будто вот-вот расплачется, но сдерживается из последних сил.

— Иди сюда, ну, котёнок, ну ты шо.

Они обнимаются; Арсений прячет лицо, уткнувшись ему в шею; Эд утешающе водит ладонью по его спине и лопаткам, мнёт загривок, заставляя расслабиться, целует в ухо и чувствует, как успокаивается тоже — сам переволновался. Он ловит себя на мысли, что ему больно, если Арсению больно; хочется защищать его от всего на свете — хотя Арсений сам всех защищает не хуже; хочется заботиться о нём, хотя он — человек-забота номер один, пусть и думает, что это не так. С ним хочется быть таким бережным, каким Эд не был ни с кем и никогда. Он даже не знал, что умеет чувствовать к кому-то столько трепета и нежности — такой необъятной, что эта нежность ощущается на кончиках пальцев, и Эд до сих пор не понимает: то ли научился, впитал, стал — с ним — немного лучше, то ли откопал в себе ради него всё хорошее, отыскал забытые, почти ссохшиеся крохи любви, по травинке теперь взрастающие на выжженной земле.

Арсений всё-таки шмыгает носом, но Эд, кроме его горячего дыхания, не чувствует на коже ничего — плачет он там или нет, непонятно, но сделать с этим что-то нужно срочно.

— Всё путём, кот. Всё нормально, — успокаивающе бормочет он, продолжая укачивать Арсения в объятиях. — Со шкетами оно, ну, ваще сложно. Нэма дуже читкой инструкции, як для пилососа.

— Чего? — фыркает Арсений ему в воротник и шмыгает громче. 

— Так наша воспиталка в гетто говорила.

Арсений снова усмехается, и Эд улыбается тоже — сработало.

— А что ещё она говорила?

— Не бегать между кроватей.

На этот раз они смеются оба, и Эд решается отвлечь его ещё немного: 

— Пойдём на улку? — вдруг предлагает он. — Во двор, на площадку.

— Ты чё, — Арсений поднимает голову и смотрит на него серьёзно; глаза покрасневшие, и Эд наконец чувствует, как свой взмокший воротник липнет к шее, — нас оттуда бабульки с первого этажа погонят в такое время.

— Да кому мы, на хуй, сдались. Мы ж не бухать. А бабульки уже спят. Я тя научу «бритни» делать, там вроде сухо сегодня, как раз заебись.

— Что это? Мне Мадонна больше нравится, чем Бритни.

— Глупый, — ржёт Эд и всё-таки тянется пальцами, чтобы осторожно вытереть его мокрые щёки и слипшиеся ресницы, — это финтюха из паркура.

— Ты занимаешься паркуром?

— Да так, хуйня. Не на «Тринадцатый район». Погнали. Движ башку проветривает.

— А Ира? — неуверенно спрашивает Арсений.

— Там Шастун у руля. Пускай порулит, ему полезно.

— Ладно. Ты прав. Доверяю тебе.

Они улыбаются друг другу, Эд — тепло и ласково, Арсений — слабо и устало — но всё же улыбается, и это маленькая победа. Эд обхватывает его лицо ладонями и легонько дует на опухшие веки; потом мягко целует в покрасневший сопливый кончик носа, мелкими поцелуями клюёт губы — уже больше дурашливо, чем нежно — и напоследок отлепляется с громким смешным чпоком.

— Ты терь точно кошеня, — говорит.

— Почему?

— У тя нос мокрый.

Арсений фыркает опять и тычется этим своим мокрым носом Эду в лицо. Эд ржёт, шипит «брысь, на хуй, брысь», но даже не думает уворачиваться — ни за что.

*

Они спускаются вниз; Эд вылетает из подъезда, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и сразу вдыхает полной грудью, голодно заталкивая в себя уже прохладный, почти ночной воздух. На улице сегодня — настоящая весна, февраль дал марту своих суточных авансом; Эд радуется, что, даже сидя дома, успел в кои-то веки хоть немного поймать эти ранние, сонные весенние проблески — обычно не замечает, но на этот раз ухватился, уловил.

Ему всегда жаль было целиком теряться в работе, которая теперь, оказывается, ни хрена не стоит, нырять в её бессмысленный грязный кумар настолько глубоко, что не замечать ничего — и в середине апреля вдруг разлеплять глаза с опозданием, когда уже почки вовсю набухают на деревьях, воздух другой, сладкий, птички ебучие, откуда-то разом взявшиеся, этот сладкий воздух пьют и на своём птичьем пересвистывают. Каждый год Эд ловил себя на этом разочаровывающем осознании — вот, снова пропустил, проебал; в следующем году надо бы не проебать, чтобы жизнь нормальную-то пощупать — осталась она ещё вообще, живая? Жаль было из раза в раз думать об этой упущенной опять весне, но утешение какое-то эти мысли всё равно приносили: значит, хоть что-то ему вроде бы ещё не безразлично; значит, живой.

Эту весну, не начавшуюся пока, но уже игриво дразнящую сухим асфальтом, Эд готов встречать на низком старте — живее, чем когда-либо, радостный мартовский кот. И не в сладком воздухе причина, и не в тепле — причина неслышно подходит сзади, наконец равняясь с ним, уверенно берёт его за руку, не боясь, что кто-то может увидеть их в темноте двора.

Они идут на площадку, к турникам, и Эд мысленно офигевает, насколько красивыми стали эти площадки сейчас повсюду; в его Родном — дай бог одна ржавая перекладина с облупленной краской на целый квартал и автомобильные покрышки, наполовину зарытые в землю, — вот и весь аттракцион, но этого хватало: детям много и не надо.

— Это на нём я буду заниматься? — спрашивает Арсений, когда они подходят к детскому турничку чуть выше метра высотой. — Как унизительно быть новичком в паркуре. — Он трогает турник рукой и тут же одёргивает ладонь. — Ой-ёй. Холодный.

— Ничё, главное — не облизывай.

Эд достаёт из кармана скотч, который они пятнадцать минут искали по всей квартире перед выходом, и начинает обматывать им одну перекладину турника внизу, а затем протягивает ко второй, чтобы получилось окошко сантиметров в шестьдесят.

— Вот сюда, короче, надо залететь.

Арсений недоверчиво косится на него, а затем, скрючившись, чтобы не стукнуться о турник головой, просто перешагивает скотч и, выпрямившись по другую сторону, вопросительно смотрит на Эда. Тот пялится на него, как на дурачка, и начинает ржать.

— Ты шо делаешь? Это не «бритни», это какая-то лысая Бритни, дядь. Ну-ка посторонись.

Он отходит подальше, на ходу разминая кисти, а потом разбегается и, ухватившись руками за перекладину, ловко пролетает под ней ногами вперёд. 

— Мамочки, — восхищённо охает Арсений. — Кажется, у меня только что случился микрооргазм.

Эд самодовольно крякает — он не хвастливый, но всё же иногда ему по кайфу красоваться вещами, в которых он действительно крут.

— Буду знать, как сделать тебе хорошо, — лыбится он, возвращаясь обратно. — Запястья разогрей. Ща будем летать красиво.

Пока Арсений разминает руки, Эд встаёт перед турником, чтобы показать всё в замедленном действии.

— Короче, тема такая: надо пролететь салазками вперёд. Разгоняешься, перед прыжком чутка наклоняешься назад, тогда ноги по инерции — бащ — и вперёд. Потом хватаешься руками и пушишь себя на финалочку. Нужно, короче, вписаться в это окно, не задеть скотч и не шлифануть таблом об турник.

— Всего ничего, — нервно усмехается Арсений. — Пустяковое дело. Плюнуть и растереть. 

— Смотри. — Эд берёт его за ладонь и «шагает» пальцами по руке — сначала одним, затем другим. — Когда на финалочку будешь выходить, на одну ногу приземляешься, вторая — впереди, шоб побежать дальше сразу. Понял?

— Глянь, пожалуйста, у меня там глаз не лопнул?

— Да шо ты очкуешь, не очкуй, всё проканает.

— Когда ты прыгал сам, всё казалось проще.

— Оно и есть изи. Ты увидишь. В жизни ваще часто всё бывает легче, чем кажется, ты только не боись.

Эд подносит его руку к губам и, не отводя взгляд, целует в тыльную сторону ладони — всё получится, дерзай.

Арсений неуверенно подходит к турнику и хватается за него, чтобы отрепетировать «финалочку» — получается с первого раза, это и впрямь не так уж и сложно.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, не разобью нос.

— Не разбей. Он красивый. Я тя поймаю, если шо.

Арсений отходит подальше, коротко выдыхает, собираясь с духом, потом разбегается — раз, два, прыжок, руками — за перекладину; у Эда сердце замирает на мгновение — в следующую секунду Арсений приземляется на ноги и, пробежав вперёд по инерции, влетает в объятия Эда.

— Охренеть! Ты видел?! — Он радостно смеётся, и Эд ржёт сам, лыбится до ушей, аж дыхание задерживает — внутри всё распирает от радости; за эти сияющие глаза он что угодно отдать готов.

— Красиво, красиво!

— Охуенно! Можно ещё раз?

— Тока осторожнее, кот.

Арсений пробует снова — на этот раз выходит ещё лучше, и Эд, глядя на его раскрасневшиеся от воодушевления щёки, радуется, что всё-таки смог его растормошить. 

— Где ты научился всему этому? — спрашивает Арсений, переводя дыхание.

— В гетто. Делать не хуй было, мы с кентюхами постоянно ливали за кордон и зависали на заброшках. Там штрихи из центров тусовались-прыгали, ну и мы как-то туда-сюда, приписались к их движухе, учились тоже потихоньку. 

— Покажи ещё что-нибудь?

Эд оглядывает площадку, чтобы оценить её возможности, и поджимает губы.

— Блин, темно тут, как в моей душе, на хуй. Ну ладно.

Он срывается с места и, ухватившись за турник повыше, делает «бритни», потом прыгает на шведскую стенку, как кошка, оттуда — на деревянный домик с детскими горками, цепляется за перила на балкончике и, крутанув сальто назад, приземляется на ноги.

— Бр-р-ря!

— Господи, ты... нереальный.

Арсений смотрит на него с восторгом, глаза блестят в тёплом свете фонаря, на губах — завороженная полуулыбка, он красивый безумно, и Эд на адреналине не выдерживает — затаскивает его за домик, чтобы наверняка спрятаться от редких прохожих и курильщиков на балконах, прислоняется спиной к стене и, притянув его к себе, целует сразу быстро и жадно, но почти тут же отлепляется — дыхалки не хватает, и в конце концов они просто смеются друг другу в губы.

— Это было так... охуительно, Эд, очень вообще совсем.

Эд хмыкает, немного смутившись, и молча кивает; он не привык, чтобы его хвалили, и говорить «спасибо» на комплименты не умеет, но Арсений вдруг произносит это сам:

— Спасибо. Что возишься со мной сегодня. А я даже не успел спросить, как у тебя дела.

Эду хочется сказать: глупый, благодарить не за что — всё происходит само собой. Но вместо этого он просто качает головой и осторожно касается пальцами его лба, зачёсывая взъерошенную после прыжков чёлку. 

— Антоха штору сорвал на кухне прям перед твоим приходом.

— В смысле?!

— Да бля, кривожопый гусёк. Пошёл Ире водичку принести, решил передохнуть, блядь, и присел жопой на подоконник, прям на штору, сверхразум, на хуй.

— О господи. — Арсений смеётся и делает фэйспалм. — Ладно, повесим обратно утром.

— Ещё он дал мне старый ноут поюзать, и я, короче, намутил себе кроссы. И Нику — хуйню, типа пиджак с круглыми блестящими штуками, которые, ну, понял, как рыбкина чешуя, короче, уматовые такие. Пуф подсобил, а то у них там тёрки какие-то, я, правда, не вникал толком, кто прав, кто виноват.

Арсений открывает рот и пялится на Эда с удивлённой улыбкой.

— Ты заказал Нику одежду?

— Да шоб не морозился. Не надо было? Он обидится?

— Нет, господи, нет, — выдыхает Арсений, улыбаясь ещё шире, — всё супер, ты... Ты супер.

— Ну вот и заебись. А у тебя как день прошёл?

— Хорошо. Был в клубе. Потом заехал к... — Арсений мнётся мгновение, будто раздумывает, стоит договаривать или нет, но в итоге решается: — Руслану.

— Это твой..?

— Это мой.

Эд хмурится — в голове проскальзывает какое-то смутное, эфемерное полумираж-полувоспоминание.

— Что? — с беспокойством щурится Арсений, но Эд лишь отмахивается — совпадение, хуйня.

— Да не. Вспомнил одного штриха по имени Руслан.

— И что он?

— Да хуй с ним, ничё важного, знакомый знакомых.

Арсений кивает и замолкает, а потом берёт Эда за руки и переворачивает их ладошками вверх — они там без татуировок, мягкие, розовые от холода. 

— Ты, наверное, — начинает он, рассматривая их внимательно и поглаживая большими пальцами, — что-то хочешь спросить... о нём?

— Не. Ты же не любишь про него говорить? — пожимает плечами Эд. — Пох, кто он.

— Не ревнуешь? 

Эд в задумчивости прислушивается к себе. Арсений поднимает голову и глядит на него чуть взволнованно — накрутил себя и по этому поводу тоже?

— Ты сказал, что я тебе очень нравлюсь, — отвечает Эд. — Мне этой инфы достаточно, шоб хуйнёй не страдать.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, Арсений улыбается ему с благодарностью и облегчением, теперь — по-настоящему тепло, и у Эда самого от этой улыбки теплеет внутри.

— Я рад, что мы об этом разговариваем. И ты всегда можешь спрашивать меня о чём-то, если захочешь, хорошо? О чём угодно. Кроме квантовой физики и астрономии, или как оно там называется, я в точных науках точно не разбираюсь. И разбираться не собираюсь. Хотя математику, кстати, знаю неплохо, мы с ней как-то выпивали перед сессией на первом курсе, и...

Арсений болтает, когда нервничает, Эд знает; он смотрит на него умилённо — ну шо ты распереживался? — и смеётся, продолжая разглядывать его лицо в полумраке — видно плохо, но Эд, кажется, уже и так каждую чёрточку выучил наизусть. Арсений тоже фыркает, но коротко, ему хочется добавить что-то ещё, без шуток.

— Мне говорить тебе, когда мы с ним будем видеться?

— Да хэ зэ, ты не обязан передо мной отчитываться, кот.

— Ну а если ты будешь спрашивать, как я провёл день?

— Тогда — хули нет. Попробуем.

Арсений вдруг шумно вздыхает и ещё крепче стискивает его ладони.

— Ты такой... нереальный, Эд, — шепчет он, не отводя взгляд, и в этом взгляде — удивление, восхищение, нежность, чего там только нет, Эд ловит каждую мелочь и сам смотрит так же. — И тебе всё это даже не кажется странным?

— Мне похуй, — отвечает он честно; на носу же написано. — Если ты будешь счастлив так, то я типа тоже.

— Ты нереальный, — повторяет Арсений.

Эду хочется сказать: нет, ты, всё это — потому что ты. Хочется сказать — я сам себя не знал, пока тебя не встретил — но Арсений тянется к нему наконец, чтобы поцеловать, и Эд больше не хочет ничего говорить. Они целуются медленно, по-серьёзному; вокруг так тихо, что Эду слышно, как Арсений дышит — сначала ровно и глубоко, затем всё чаще и прерывистее. Хочется обнять его крепче, почувствовать, какой он тёплый под курткой — ещё теплее будет им вдвоём под одеялом, и Арсений словно считывает его мысли:

— Пойдём домой?

*

Утром они всё-таки берутся чинить пострадавшую штору: вернее, чинит Арсений — сидит на стуле и вдевает отодранные крючки в петельки, а Эд просто пялится на него, потягивая кофе, и помогает держать ткань.

— А в Штатах народ больше по жалюзям прётся, — вдруг говорит он.

Арсений поднимает на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Это слово не склоняется. Может, поэтому в России жалюзи, — он делает ударение на последний слог, не так, как сказал Эд, — не особо популярны.

— М-м, — кивает Эд. — А ты в школе стопудово часто огребал, да?

Арсений мягко смеётся и закусывает губу.

— Прости. Ладно, расскажи, что ещё в Штатах?

— Там никто, короче, окна не зашторивает. Им по приколу, когда с улицы всё видно. Вроде пиздец рай для вуайеристов, но на самом деле всем просто похуй.

— А где именно ты был?

— Эл-Эй и Вегас. У Тимбо в Вегасе кентюхи по делам. Не то шоб мы на, как их там, на хуй, курсы повышения квалификации летали, но...

Арсений понимающе кивает.

— А так Вегас — ништяк, мне вкатил. Нет лютых налогов на каждый пердёж, как в Калифорнии. Тепло. Диснейленд для взрослых прям в центре, а всё остальное — дороги и шоссе, как в «ГТА». Я ваще, знаешь, так и представлял, шо там всё, как в «Сан-Андреас». Пальмы, девочки в бикини, неоновые вывески, все лаванду стригут и купаются в ваннах из казиношных фишек.

— И как, имеет что-то общее с реальностью?

— Ни хуя. Пустыня. Одна улица в мишуре и до хуя дорог, сплошные шоссе, весь город в них, как ебучая паутина, а между ними, короче, огромные, огромные пустые пространства.

— И что, даже пальм нет?

— Пальмы есть, — улыбается Эд. — Уматовые. Красивые. В Эл-Эй тоже есть. Ты в курсах, что один из тотемов Эл-Эй — горящая пальма?

— Нет. Что за тотемы? Как в «Последнем герое»?

Эд ржёт, запрокинув голову.

— Да ты шо, дядь, нет. Местные приблуды, типа символы, семь штук их. — Он начинает загибать пальцы: — Чика на роликах в мини-шортах, коповский хеликоптер, дамочки в одинаковых платьях, стая этих... Как их, бля? Собаки сутулые.

— Койоты? — помогает Арсений.

— Точняк, базаришь, койоты. — Эд загибает следующий палец. — Ещё долбачи в супергеройских костюмах прям на улицах. Собака в детской коляске. И... горящая пальма? — Он понижает голос, чтобы звучать более интригующе: — Говорят, когда найдёшь их все, станешь местным и не сможешь ливануть.

Арсений, всё это время слушавший зачарованно, фыркает:

— Там что, правда собачек возят в детских колясках?

— Бля буду, сам видел.

— Вот мрак. А ты сколько тотемов собрал?

— Горящей пальмы не хватило.

— Вернуться за ней не думал?

Эд пожимает плечами, хочет ответить «нет» — хорош, насмотрелся, не голодный — но вдруг понимает, что был бы не против повторить в одном случае:

— Если только в кайфовой компании.

Арсений задерживает на нём взгляд и улыбается до ямочек на щеках. Это приглашение, они оба знают, вопрос без вопроса, на который в ответ — молчание. Но молчание — знак согласия. Это они знают тоже.

— Ладно, вроде готово, — говорит Арсений, сгребая руками штору. — Давай вешать?

— Я полезу?

— Ой нет, лучше я, там такие дурацкие крючки, что без бутылки не разберёшься. А у нас из бутылок только соевый соус.

Он залезает на стул сам; Эд подаёт ему штору и задирает голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. Арсений привстаёт на носочки и тянет руки высоко, один за одним цепляя крючки, — гибкий, ладный, красивый в утреннем свете. Этот свет падает на чёлку, подсвечивая умильно выбившиеся прядки; уши тоже светятся розово-прозрачным; из-под задравшейся футболки белеет голая полоска поясницы; он весь — такой завораживающий, что Эд не может оторвать взгляд — залипает, пока вся штора наконец не оказывается на своём законном месте.

— Уф, ну, кажется, всё?

Арсений расправляет ткань и оборачивается к Эду, вопросительно глядя через плечо — ну как, получилось? Эд ловит это мгновение тоже и вдруг говорит, даже не успев подумать:

— Замри так, я тя сфотаю.

Он берёт со стола телефон Арсения, смахивает экран вбок, чтобы включить камеру, и смотрит через неё на тёмный силуэт в тёплом свете — выглядит так невозможно, что захватывает дух. Арсений не теряется ни на секунду — сразу принимает игру, позирует уверенно, делает какие-то свои танцевальные штуки руками, и Эд сам не замечает, как увлекается: отщёлкивает десятки кадров, крутится возле него, как маньяк, — просто Арсений очень красивый, очень, очень. Красивый, когда улыбается, когда опускает глаза вниз, так что его длинные чёрные ресницы кажутся ещё длиннее. Когда поворачивает голову в профиль. Когда щурится от солнца. Когда танцует. Когда делает вид, будто не знает, что на него смотрят. Когда действительно не знает, что на него смотрят.

Эд очень сильно влюблён.

— Ну хватит, там сейчас место закончится, — смеётся Арсений; он уже просто дурачится — прячет лицо за шторой, как Шамаханская царица.

Отложив телефон, Эд подходит ближе и ловит его, радостно смеющегося своим охуенным смехом, к себе в объятия. Арсений виснет на его шее и целует, не переставая улыбаться.

— А если кто-нибудь зайдёт? — бормочет Эд ему в губы, но держит по-прежнему крепко и отпускать не собирается.

— По крайней мере, я хотя бы одет, а не как в тот раз, — усмехается Арсений. — Кстати, сегодня пораньше приеду, у нас...

— Вечер кинематографа, — договаривает за него Эд. — Я помню. Шо в программе?

У дверей раздаётся громкий кашель — так неожиданно, что они оба вздрагивают и отскакивают друг от друга; по недовольному кряхтению Эд, даже не глядя, угадывает Антона.

— Опять пидорасятся, ёпта, — ворчит он. — «Бешеные псы» у нас в программе. Арс задолбал их ставить.

— Но там есть лапочка Эдди, — оправдывается Арсений.

— Я думал, ты по Мистеру Белому течёшь, — щурится Антон, а затем обращается к Эду: — Мы, кстати, киноху по очереди выбираем. Хошь, на следующей неделе ты выберешь?

Эд тормозит с ответом — следующая неделя будет нескоро, и за это время много чего должно произойти: наверняка документы будут готовы, придётся что-то решать. Он думает эту мысль и тут же ловит на себе взгляд Арсения — почти испуганный, взволнованно ожидающий ответ, и Эд знает, что этот ответ сейчас может стать обещанием.

— Алё, — зовёт его Антон — пауза затянулась. — Ну, не обязательно ж прям щас придумывать. Просто скажи, будешь выбирать или нет? У нас много желающих.

Эд откашливается и, не сводя глаз с Арсения, наконец говорит:

— Буду. Но я за свои предпочтения, короче, не ручаюсь.

— Не парься. Мы любые предпочтения уважаем. Только если ты не фанат Петрова, тут уж сорян, но сам понимаешь, всему есть предел. И ещё… О, ебать, — Антон вдруг замечает штору, — вы пофиксили! Хоро-ош.

— По-братски, дядь, сделай так, шоб она провисела тут хотя бы до выходных.

— Не нуди. — Антон кривит моську. — Ладно, Арс, я чё это самое. Мы с Ирой репаем вечером, так что домой поедем с тобой, мона? Заодно и поговорите, она вроде сегодня получше.

— Мона, — кивает Арсений, — Лиза. А до работы тебя подбросить?

— Не, — крякает Антон, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, — меня щас Серёжа заберёт.

— Если надо пополнить запас презиков, возьми у меня в куртке, — говорит Эд.

— Дур-рак, блин, — невнятно мямлит Антон, смутившись, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Себе оставьте. Я пошёл, пока.

— Хорошего дня, дорогой! — кричит Арсений ему вслед, а потом смотрит на Эда вопросительно: — Он сказал «себе оставьте»?

— Ага.

Арсений издаёт задумчиво-весёлое «хм», и Эд лыбится тоже, а затем, прислонившись к тумбочке, цепляет его за руку, чтобы притянуть к себе и продолжить с того момента, на котором они остановились.

— Кис, мне тоже уже пора, — нехотя говорит Арсений. — Ты какие чипсы любишь?

— Со сметанкой. А шо? Для кинематографа? 

— Да, в магазин заеду вечером.

— Давай я доставку закажу, у нас и так холодос почти пустой.

— Правда? Тогда закажешь ещё с сыром и обычные с солью? — Арсений обвивает его шею руками и ласково-тихонько шкрябает пальцами ёжик на затылке. — А попкорн у нас вроде остался в закромах.

— Пуф в прошлый раз чё-то говорил, шо хочет цветной.

— Да? Тогда надо заказать цветной.

Они говорят о ерунде, но это почему-то кажется очень важным сейчас; с Арсением — всё важно, даже такие мелочи; эти мелочи, по-честному, — дороже всего на свете, и, когда Эд ловит себя на этой мысли, у него тепло щемит в груди. Он обнимает Арсения за талию, разглядывая его мелкие родинки-веснушки над бровями и на носу, и сердце колотится от распирающего изнутри целого моря чувств; ему хорошо, очень, очень хорошо, и всё это — потому что Арсений рядом с ним.

— Будет сделано, кот.

— Ты чудо.

— Я...

Он вдруг замирает, открыв рот, — еле успевает поймать почти вылетевшие так естественно три слова. Арсений не замечает — он уже тянется к его губам за поцелуем, и Эд отвечает по инерции, а сам просто умирает внутри — что это, блядь, было, магия момента, наваждение, что? Арсений такой красивый, домашний, тёплый в его руках, льнёт так доверчиво, что Эду невыносимо — переклинило, едва не вырвалось так легко и правильно — он в ахуе до мурашек. 

Что-что он собирался сказать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто расшифровал отсылочку к сериалу «You», тот апасный койот.


	17. Chapter 17

Весь оставшийся день Эд ходит, как мешком пришибленный: какого, на хуй, хуя, что за матричные лаги, правда это или прикол охреневшей от счастья последней клетки мозга — понять не может.

Всё случилось так внезапно, что он чувствует себя подставленным: как будто это осознание подкралось исподтишка со спины и не стало мило закрывать глаза ладошками — угадай кто — а садануло его со всей дури по затылку — рот не разевай. Он в ахуе, как те смешные жалкие котики с ютуба, которые увидели в зеркале свои ушки, — это что, блядь, моё?

Эд смутно догадывается, что чувствовать это чувство, может, начал давно, но вот осознавать его уж точно не был готов так быстро — возможно ли оно вообще так быстро? Он не в курсе, как работает любовь.

Он говорит себе: дядь, притормози. Торопиться некуда, обрушивать на Арсения свои новые переживания — тоже. И ему почти удаётся убедить себя, что всё это было помутнением рассудка, перегревом на солнышке — как тут не перегреться, когда рядом такое солнышко. Ну невозможно же так быстро? Вряд ли.

*

Эд понимает, что невозможное возможно, едва он видит Арсения вечером на кухне: тот стоит возле тумбочки и раскладывает чипсы по мискам; в микроволновке лопается попкорн, на плите варится кофе, и эта картинка такая идеальная, что бьёт под дых; Эд на мгновение замирает в дверном проёме, чтобы полюбоваться подольше.

Арсений очень красивый.

— Привет, кот. — Эд подходит к нему и коротко, совсем по-родному чмокает в губы; Арсений улыбается в ответ:

— Привет, кис.

От него пахнет чем-то ванильно-сладким, запах новый — что-то из косметики? На коже переливаются крошечные блёстки; он ещё не был в душе после клуба, и Эд обожает видеть его таким дома — махаон, случайно залетевший в распахнутое летним вечером окно.

— Шо как? Побазарили с малой?

— Да. Вроде всё нормально. Ну, насколько это вообще сейчас возможно. — Арсений устало поджимает губы. — Она написала ей, что больше не хочет продолжать отношения и что боится её, поэтому видеться тоже не хочет. Уговорил её немножко походить к психологу, чтобы полегче перенести этот ужасный период.

— Молоток.

Эд обнимает его со спины — наверняка день у Арсения выдался тяжёлым, и Эд не знает точно, помогают ли в таких случаях обнимашки, но действует интуитивно: тычется носом ему за ухо, вдыхая поглубже этот новый сладкий запах, и Арсений тихо фыркает — ему щекотно.

Он снимает турку с плиты, так и оставаясь в объятиях Эда, и выключает нагрев, но, прежде чем разлить кофе по чашкам, вдруг вновь тянется к плите, чтобы проверить ручку ещё раз, хотя она и так уже на нуле.

— Воу-воу, кот, давай-ка не надо, — говорит Эд, мягко, но настойчиво перехватывая его руку.

— Что? — Арсений оборачивается на него и пялится в ступоре — видать, вообще не ожидал такого поворота.

— Ты сам в курсах, шо ничё не случится, если ты перестанешь их постоянно крутить.

— Но…

— Лампочка не светится, видишь? Выключено всё, релаксни.

Арсений открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, и Эд видит промелькнувшую панику в его глазах, но в конце концов он сдаётся и просто выдыхает.

— Бля, у меня бывает, когда нервничаю много.

— Значит, те нельзя столько нервничать, — заявляет Эд, будто это открытие века.

Арсений смеётся.

— Слушай, кис, я подумал... — Он изворачивается в руках Эда, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. — Не хочешь завтра развеяться, съездить в «Гейл»? Ты, наверное, совсем заманался дома сидеть.

Микроволновка пищит, попкорновый треск прекращается, и на кухне повисает тишина. Эд хмурится — он-то, конечно, заманался, но ради безопасности восьмерых человек, с которыми он живёт, и сохранности своей жопы может потерпеть ещё немного.

— Мы аккуратно, — тут же добавляет Арсений. — Замаскируем тебя под окружающую среду. 

— Мне для этого придётся перья напялить?

— Нет, что ты, господи, нет, — заверяет его Арсений. — Топик в сеточку и латексные леггинсы — только и всего.

Эд прихрюкивает, но вяло; пожимает плечами — высовываться из дома без повода он бы не хотел — на хуй этот лишний стресс.

— Ну так что, м?

— Да хуй его знает.

— Поедешь со мной, никто не увидит. — Арсений кладёт руки ему на плечи и, придвинувшись ещё ближе, мурлычет — хитрая лиса: — Я тебе... танец обещал. Помнишь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он медленно прикасается губами к его губам, проводит кончиком языка по нижней, и Эд размыкает рот, пуская его внутрь, — сдаётся.

Ладно, может, всё-таки не совсем без повода.

— Где там мои сладкие радужные крошки? — раздаётся воодушевлённый голос в коридоре.

Эд успевает отлепиться от Арсения за секунду до того, как на кухню влетает Пуф.

— Всё-всё, дорогой, мы уже идём, — отвечает Арсений.

— Я про попкорн, вообще-то, но окей.

Они вытаскивают попкорн из микроволновки, кое-как берут все миски с едой и идут в комнату девочек, где все уже расселись по самым козырным местам. Эд втискивается на диван между Даной и Антоном, Арсений усаживается на пол, к Ире, и та сразу кладёт голову ему на плечо, устраиваясь поудобнее. Эд смотрит на них втихаря, потом оглядывает всех остальных и сам не замечает, как мягкое, тёплое ощущение спокойствия окутывает его с ног до головы. Это всё кажется чем-то невероятным до щемящего чувства — ему до сих пор не верится, что можно вот так просто собираться семьёй — и быть рядом. Что можно быть частью всего этого — уже верится понемногу.

Антон включает фильм, и Эд с умилённым смешком наблюдает за Арсением: тот почти с первых минут начинает беззвучно шевелить губами, цитируя какие-то обрывки из монолога Мистера Коричневого, — действительно такой фанат? Возможно, для Эда выбор фильма не лучший — тематика подводит, но Арсений обожает Тарантино, а Эд обожает смотреть на Арсения, когда тот чем-то увлечён, — за это зрелище он готов отдать многое.

За то, чтобы посмотреть, как Арсений танцует, — ещё больше.

*

Следующий вечер настаёт слишком быстро, и Эд не успевает ничего сделать со своим волнением — оно по-прежнему есть, но Арсений — сама безмятежность, и на его ласковое «Не хочешь, кис, — не поедем» Эд мотает головой — погнали, хули. Ему хочется ещё раз окунуться в одурительную атмосферу свободы, посмотреть, как другие люди этой свободой дышат, подышать самому — скрываясь от смерти, он даже воздух ценить стал сильнее.

И они едут.

«Гейл» встречает их вывеской с манящим малиновым неоном, отбрасывающим лунную дорожку-отражение на слякотный асфальт — иди по ней, и она приведёт в местную чертановскую Страну чудес. Эд приоткрывает окно в машине, чтобы вдохнуть сырой розовый воздух поглубже, когда они сворачивают на закрытую парковку; боже, он пиздецки скучал.

— Сладуля! — приторно тянет Пако и с искусственно-широкой беличьей улыбкой расставляет руки для объятия, но в итоге, к облегчению Эда, всего лишь хлопает его по плечам. — Наконец-то соизволил явить нам свой прекрасный расписной лик. Мы успели тебя потерять. Ай, как говорится, яй.

Эд скучал, но не настолько.

— Андрюш, мой друг побудет здесь сегодня, я дал ему карту от гримёрки, и... — Арсений наклоняется к нему и добавляет шёпотом: — сильно к нему не приставай, он сам всё знает.

Пако цокает языком и щурится с лукавой улыбкой.

— Проказник, лишаешь меня такой, мтьтвою, сладкой компании.

— Разве не я твой главный сахарочек? — в тон ему отвечает Арсений.

— Ты мой главный сахарочек. 

Эду, глядя на эти сюсюканья, хочется то ли ржать, то ли блевать, но он героически сохраняет невозмутимость.

— И сахарочку уже пора превращаться в карамельку, — Пако хлопает себя по золотым «Картье» на запястье, — начало через полчаса, а ты ещё не одет, мтьтвою.

— Да, кстати, Андрюш, прости, не могу больше болтать, я очень спешу.

— Умница.

Арсений подхватывает Эда под руку и уводит в сторону гримёрки.

— Бля, ну и типок, — не сдержавшись, морщится Эд.

— Всё в порядке, — усмехается Арсений, — это у нас просто стиль такой. Мы стильные.

Они заходят в гримёрку, и Эд наконец-то чувствует, что можно расслабиться, — святая святых, он помнит даже запах.

— Я буду выступать в самом конце, — говорит Арсений, кидая вещи на диван. — Поскучаешь без меня пару часов?

— Только если этот твой взрыв-Пакет где-нибудь потеряется и не будет пердеть.

— Забудь про него, — Арсений подходит к Эду вплотную, расстёгивает его куртку и, запустив под неё руки, мягко обнимает за талию, — я же его попросил. А он отзывчивый. И, кстати, бар в твоём распоряжении, а Андрей туда не ходит. Водка, наш бармен, его на пушечный выстрел к себе не подпускает.

— По ходу этот демон в твоём клубе нравится только тебе.

— Есть за мной такой грешок, — улыбается Арсений, но болтать ему, видимо, надоедает: он облизывает губы и тянется к Эду, чтобы поцеловать.

Они целуются — медленно, мягко толкаясь языками, наслаждаясь друг другом, как будто Арсению вовсе некуда торопиться; он гладит Эда по пояснице, потом скользит к животу и груди, продолжая вылизывать его рот и еле-еле потираясь бёдрами; всё это выглядит многообещающе, но Эд кое-как находит в себе силы притормозить.

— Ты опасный, — удовлетворённо хрипит он, глядя на его губы полупьяно. — Опасная кошка.

— Ар-р-р. — Арсений кусает его за подбородок и тут же зализывает содеянное — кошка опасная, но послушная.

— Шо там передавали, бар в моём распоряжении?

— В полном. Иди, кис, а мне пора собираться, ладно? Встретимся здесь после выступления.

— Давай, кот, удачи. — Эд целует его ещё раз напоследок — теперь уже нежно. — Обнял.

*

Шоу начинается, и Эд ловит адские флэшбэки — вечность прошла с тех пор, как он ходил здесь, но кажется, как обычно, словно всё было только вчера. Он слоняется по залу, уже чувствуя себя как дома, чиллит, покачивая головой в такт музыке; смотрит на танцы, но ещё больше — на людей вокруг — такие все открытые, особенные, красивые каждый по-своему; Эд запоминает, какой разной свобода бывает на вкус, и здесь она — исключительно сладкая. 

Пара часов пролетает незаметно; должно быть, скоро выход Арсения, и к этому времени танцпол едва ли не огнём пылает; от разгорячённой, разомлевшей толпы жар идёт, как в парилке. Эд плетётся к бару, чтобы взять себе выпить, — и вдруг застывает. По затылку пробегает ледяной холод.

Поодаль, возле стены, в самом конце толпы стоит правая рука главы ахмедовской мафии — Белый.

Руслан. 

Ребус в голове сходится, как долбаный пасьянс — карта за картой: имя, ебучая скрытность Арсения, его странные обещания защитить Эда. Понимание, что это не совпадение, приходит пугающе быстро; так всё это — потому что он с ним? С ним? Из всех людей — он?

Эд не знает его лично, их не знакомили, но он несколько раз видел Белого издалека на нейтральной территории; Крис ему тогда шёпотом на ухо называла имена. Эда пробивает на истерический ржач, но это не смешно ни разу — внутри всё падает куда-то вниз бесконечным, невыносимым ощущением, словно никак, сука, до дна долететь не может; кровь в висках пульсирует так, что кажется, будто башка вот-вот лопнет. Блядский боже, во что он встрял?

Из всех людей.

Белый стоит в тени, одетый в строгую серую рубашку, такой неподходящий всему этому цветастому маскараду вокруг, кажущийся инородным телом в пышущем жизнью организме. Он бегает глазами по толпе, словно ищет кого-то, и у Эда дрожь по загривку пробегает на долю секунды раньше, чем Белый бросает на него короткий взгляд, который по инерции, не задерживаясь, скользит дальше, но тут же возвращается — уже не беглый — пронзительный, ледяной, пугающий — нашёл, что искал?

Эд даже подумать не успевает — рефлекторно дёргается в сторону, чтобы уйти, но Белый оказывается быстрее: в одно мгновение преодолевает расстояние между ними, хватает Эда за толстовку, сгребая её в кулак, и толкает его в тень, чтобы спрятаться от чужих глаз.

— По-хорошему, дядь, — спокойно выдыхает Эд, — опусти руки.

Белый сжимает челюсть так, что желваки двигаются.

— Я бы кишки твои вот на этот кулак намотал, братан. По-хорошему. Если бы Арсений за тебя не просил.

— У тя заебись получается следовать его просьбе, продолжай в том же духе.

Белый глядит на него оценивающе, с еле сдерживаемой агрессией, но Эда этот взгляд не пугает — за ним не станется. Он терпеливо ждёт, не дёргаясь, — когда попал в западню хищника, дёргаться нельзя, ждать надо — авось пронесёт, — и Белый вдруг действительно отпускает его толстовку, кладёт широкую, сухую ладонь ему на шею, прихлопывая по-дружески, почти ласково, а затем притягивает к себе совсем близко и дышит в самые губы:

— Если из-за тебя. С ним что-то случится. Я тебя убью. Ну, я имею в виду, убью. До смерти. Из любой сраки, куда ты там, блядь, упиздуешь, достану и убью.

Эд обнажает грилзы в ухмылке, похожей больше на злой рык, и чувствует, как у него дёргается мышца на щеке.

— Взаимно.

Он ощущает его запах — табачный с примесью древесного одеколона, который кaжется почему-то смутно знакомым; Эд понимает, что время от времени улавливал его на Арсении. Не то чтобы это сюрприз, но. Это не касалось его, пока не коснулось — в буквальном смысле.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, Эд думает — либо это всё, либо они сейчас подерутся, и напряжение повисает такое, что пальцы подрагивают, — но внезапно свет в зале гаснет. Становится тихо; Эд поднимает голову и оглядывается; Белый оглядывается вместе с ним, и они оба смотрят в одну сторону — в сторону сцены.

Она мягко подсвечивается; всё вокруг замирает будто на вдохе — и на выдохе звучит тихий, вкрадчивый первый аккорд. Эд пропускает и вдох, и выдох, когда видит, как в малиновой дымке проступает тонкий, гибкий силуэт.

Белый не дышит тоже — отпускает Эда, и они одновременно, не сговариваясь, подаются на шаг вперёд ближе к сцене. Эд, как загипнотизированный, смотрит на Арсения: его молочно-белый торс обтянут полупрозначно-тонким сетчатым корсетом, на руках — такие же прозрачные перчатки; чёрная ткань блестит мелкими стразами-кристалликами, мерцающими на каждом движении, — слепит. Весь Арсений ослепляет.

Эд даже не моргает, глаза слезятся, оторвать взгляд — смерти подобно, но внезапно даже для самого себя он медленно поворачивает голову к Белому — и тот смотрит на Арсения так же, как, наверное, сам Эд. Завороженно. Влюблённо. Как смотрят на кого-то очень, очень важного.

Белый чувствует на себе его взгляд и поворачивается. Они глядят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд — и как будто понимают.

Принимают.

— Тимуру не сдашь?

— Мог бы — сдал бы сто процентов. Не могу. Заткнись и не мешай смотреть.

Эд знает — не сдал, чтобы обезопасить Арсения, исключить все шансы, что из-за Эда его кто-нибудь тронет. Благодарить здесь не за что — Белому благодарности Эда наверняка до пизды. Он вообще, по-честному, не знает, что обо всём этом думать, но, пока Арсений танцует, думать не хочется.

Эд вновь поднимает глаза на сцену и в эту самую секунду вдруг пересекается с ним взглядом — точно как в ту первую ночь, когда он даже не знал ещё его имени. Арсений смотрит то на него, то на Белого, и это чёрт знает что вообще — но Эд поклясться может: глаза у него испуганные. Вокруг — несколько сотен людей, но сейчас они только втроём, и ощущение, будто никто из них не понимает, что происходит, но смиренно поддаётся моменту; всё это кажется ебанутым и почему-то чертовски правильным.

Эд чувствует, как кукуха летит окончательно: это самое странное мгновение в его жизни.

Краем глаза он видит, как Белый снова поворачивает к нему голову, и оторваться от Арсения сложно, но Эд всё-таки оборачивается в ответ. Белый смотрит на него долго и серьёзно, словно хочет передать на невербальном уровне всё, что они не произнесли вслух. А затем разворачивается и, не досматривая танец, быстрым шагом идёт прочь.

Эд уверен, что понял его правильно.

*

Арсений с колотящимся сердцем заскакивает за кулисы, сбрасывает с себя шпильки и, игнорируя высунувшегося тут же Пако, прямо так, босиком, бежит вниз. Внутри всё кипит от злости — ну, сука, сейчас. Он вылетает в зал, на бегу рыщет взглядом по толпе и замечает почти сразу — Руслан ссутулившейся чёрной тенью идёт в сторону выхода, накидывая куртку, — видимо, покурить. Арсений мчит туда, сжимая кулаки, и успевает догнать его у лестницы — дёргает за рукав, заставляя развернуться, и набрасывается с ходу:

— Что ты ему сказал?!

— И я тоже рад тебя, блин, видеть. Ты ебанулся здесь орать? — шипит Руслан, оглядываясь по сторонам — они у всех на виду, и выяснять отношения посреди клуба — не лучшая идея, но Арсению плевать. — Чё ж тогда не со сцены начал, умница? Там же есть микрофон.

Руслан берёт его за локоть и затаскивает в ближайшую дверь, но Арсений резко вырывает руку.

— Я тебе вопрос задал!

— Да чё ты так дёргаешься, слушай, успокойся, — рычит Руслан. — Я попросил его быть осторожнее, блин, окей? Чтобы... с тобой, дурья башка, ничего не случилось.

— О, спасибо большое, — язвит Арсений, всплёскивая руками, — что донёс до него информацию! Сам он, разумеется, не в курсе!

— А хули он тогда тут забыл? Я смотрю, охуительно он дома сидит и не высовывается! И вообще, прекрати на меня орать, слушай, ты чё завёлся, блин, зайчик-энерджайзер? Разве я не прав?

— А какого чёрта ты его трогаешь? — не унимается Арсений, и в его голосе проскальзывают визгливые нотки. — Ты мне обещал его не трогать, Рус! Вы бы ещё подрались там!

— Да не трогал я, блин, его. Посмотрел просто.

— Мы, сука, что, в музее? Насмотрелся? Почему ты вообще без звонка приехал?!

После такого Руслан мог бы разораться в ответ — и был бы прав, потому что Арсений на эмоциях перегибает палку, особенно насчёт звонка, — но вместо этого он вяло бурчит:

— Я ненадолго. Заехал сказать, что Артур всё по твоему... Эдуарду Александровичу Выграновскому пробил на днях. Фотки, инфу, в какой горшок он ссал в детстве, всё вообще подчистую. Я вызвался поймать, — Руслан показывает пальцами кавычки, — неуловимого, блядь, мстителя, а сегодня сказал Юльке, что он слинял в Украину, пока мы канителились. Получил от неё пиздов, но... больше мы его не ищем. Только пусть этот твой Эдуард Фортожопый сильно не обольщается, ей щас просто тупо не до него вообще, у нас там дела посерьёзнее.

Арсений смотрит на Руслана ещё несколько секунд, растерянно хлопая ресницами, а затем тяжело выдыхает.

— Хорошо. Хорошо... Спасибо.

Он устало прижимает ладонь ко лбу, как будто у него температура, и так и замирает, закрыв глаза. Руслан молча стоит, уперев руки в бока, и жуёт губы, но в итоге сдаётся первым — притягивает его к себе и обнимает. 

Арсений обнимает его в ответ.

— Всё? — интересуется Руслан.

— Всё, — смиренно отвечает Арсений. — В какой горшок он ссал в детстве?

— Я почём знаю, сам у него спроси, блин, это я, ну, метафорически выражаясь.

«За метафору могут и пристрелить», — вспоминает Арсений фразу из сериала, но усмехнуться даже мысленно у него сил нет — за последние двадцать минут он так перенервничал, что аж глаз задёргался — выражаясь ни разу не метафорически.

— То, что Юлька дала отбой, ничё не значит, понятно? — говорит Руслан серьёзнее. — Не значит, что ты вот так запросто можешь, блядь, таскать его в свой клуб. Ну, я имею в виду, пусть, блядь, по квартире гуляет, если ему гулять хочется, ясно? Скачайте на приставку симулятор, блядь, ходьбы. Но чтоб здесь его больше не было. Ты меня слышишь? Заяц.

— Слышу-слышу, — бормочет Арсений. — Это моя идея была, не его. Он не хотел.

Руслан закатывает глаза и одними губами выдыхает «да ёб твою мать».

— Потрясающе, блядь, охуительно. Он, выходит, ну, не тупарь? Это круто, оч круто. А ты-то какой, блин, сракой думал, а?

— Всё, перестань, пожалуйста, не могу больше, — морщится Арсений. — Давай помолчим минуту.

Руслан, к его облегчению, не возражает, просто вздыхает — и Арсений совершенно точно слышит в этом вздохе упрёк, но, по крайней мере, Руслан больше не озвучивает это вслух. Он прижимается бородатой щекой к его уху, продолжая медленно укачивать в своих объятиях, и они стоят так какое-то время, пока Арсений не расслабляется окончательно.

— Ну, порядок? — Руслан успокаивающе гладит его по загривку. — Блядь, я на тебе, как на войне, пиздец какой-то, Арсений. И вместо автомата у меня в руках, не знаю, блядь, дохлый крот.

— О, это точно войдёт в топ-три твоих идиотских ебанутых комплиментов, — ворчит Арсений ему в шею. — Есть ещё что добавить?

— Ты сегодня красиво танцевал, детка, — шепчет Руслан ему на ухо. — Безумно. Безумно. 

После этих слов Арсений всё-таки улыбается, хоть Руслану и не видно.

— Прости, что накричал, — тихо говорит он. — Но я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе не стоило с ним разговаривать. Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.

— Чё, даже если захочу с ним подружиться? Ну, я к тому, что, условно, он же мой... Не знаю, как назвать эту родственную-уродственную, блин, связь, но оно ж наверняка как-то называется, ну, сто процентов.

Арсений поднимает голову, смотрит на него взглядом «сам-понял-чё-спизданул?», и они лениво смеются. По-серьёзному на просьбу Руслан не отвечает, не обещает ничего — видимо, слишком много с него обещаний, и Арсений не в праве упрекать его за это, но просить может сколько угодно — никто не запрещал.

— Сососатель, — вдруг выдаёт Руслан.

— Чё, блин?

— Со-сосатель. Он мой.

— Фу, боже, звучит ужасно. — Арсений морщит нос, но смеётся, неодобрительно качая головой. — Цинично и, вообще-то, достаточно мерзко.

— Ничего подобного, отлично, превосходно звучит. Ну, я имею в виду, почти как «соучредитель», или «сокомандник», или даже «соотечественник», не?

— Как-то не, не очень. Больше похоже на «сососательный петушок». А просто «парень моего парня» тебя чем не устраивает?

— Меня не устраивает, что ты при этом мой «парень», — последнее слово Руслан выплёвывает с презрением.

— Почему? — Арсений вскидывает брови.

— Ну, блин, чё это вообще — «парень», хуйня какая-то, ну, нет? Как будто нам, блин, по пятнадцать, и я дёргаю тебя за косички на переменах. Или что я там должен дёргать, не знаю. А мне же не пятнадцать, Арсений, мне, блин, сорок, это два раза по пятнадцать и ещё десять. Да и у тебя косички нет.

— Так, давай притормозим здесь, — фыркает Арсений и утыкается лбом Руслану в плечо, но почти тут же поднимает на него усталый, извиняющийся взгляд. — Мне пора, детка, ладно? Эд меня там потерял, наверное, уже. Надо найтись. И отвезти его домой.

— Я понял, — посмурнев, кивает Руслан.

Арсению не хочется уходить вот так, но сделать он ничего не может, поэтому просто смотрит на Руслана долго и нежно и тянется пальцами, чтобы аккуратно погладить его по переносице — там снова хмурая морщинка между бровей.

— Люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю. Взаимно. Иди уже. И береги, блин, — добавляет Руслан, и в его словах нет ни капли язвительности, — свой ценный груз.

*

Эд садится на кровать; в висках пульсирует тупая боль; он вымотан, в голове полная каша. Домой они с Арсением ехали молча, никто из них так и не решился заговорить, и Эд до сих пор понятия не имеет, что обо всём этом думать. Он чувствует себя не обманутым, нет, просто... Блядь, как же он сбит с толку.

Дверь в спальню тихо открывается; постояв немного на пороге, Арсений всё-таки подходит, осторожно присаживается рядом и гладит Эда по спине.

— Ты в порядке?

Эд угукает, и Арсений вздыхает, молчит ещё несколько секунд и несмело придвигается ближе, как будто не знает, как подступиться, — видимо, подбирает слова.

— Прости, что так вышло. Я понятия не имел, что он приедет. И… — Он мнётся, Эд по голосу слышит, как ему почти физически трудно говорить. — Знаю, я должен был рассказать сразу, но...

— В натуре.

— Но тогда разве ты бы остался? Ты бы не захотел так рисковать. И… не дал бы мне шанс. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ты прав, я не знаю, но, Эд, я... Я боялся, что ты уйдёшь.

Арсений берёт его за руку и стискивает крепко; пытается заглянуть в глаза, но Эд так и сидит, опустив голову.

— Послушай. Ему можно доверять. Он не тронет тебя и никому ничего не скажет, он пообещал мне защищать тебя, так что, поверь, ты в безопасности. Ты мне веришь? Посмотри на меня?

Эд поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит долго, разглядывая обеспокоенные прозрачно-голубые глаза, — разумеется, он ему верит, поверил давно уже, и назад дороги нет, но.

— Он тебя любит.

— Да. И поэтому не сделает тебе ничего плохого.

Эд качает головой, устало трёт переносицу, промаргивается. Всё кажется нереальным, полный бред, и он — часть этого бреда, какое-то сумасшествие, которое Арсений притягивает, как магнит.

— Я только одного не выкупаю, Арс. Я не врубаюсь.

— Что?

— Почему ты влюбляешься в таких людей, как мы?

Арсений непонимающе моргает и открывает рот растерянно.

— Каких — «таких»?

— Плохих, Арс. Грязных. Зачем... ты? Ты.

— Боже, Эд... — Он глядит на него ошеломлённо, и Эд вдруг видит, как в его глазах собираются слёзы. — Да вы оба стоите всего мира для меня.

Арсений обхватывает его лицо ладонями и смотрит с такой любовью и нежностью, что Эду становится трудно дышать.

— Вы лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. И, господи… Я никогда, слышишь? Никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылочка к фику «[метафорически выражаясь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8660565)» detected, пушт чёй-то Фантику можно, а мне нельзя!


	18. Chapter 18

К Митиному дню рождения все готовятся провально скрытно, но до последнего — на серьёзных щах: перешёптываются, ходят с загадочными минами, конспирируясь так, будто пытаются замаскировать среднегабаритного слона в московской однокомнатной хрущёвке, и шикающий на всех Антон, который вызвался на роль босса, своим шиканьем палит контору больше всех. 

Арсений каждый раз кайфует от этой шпионской подготовительной суматохи, но сейчас особенно — потому что любуется Эдом исподтишка: для него всё это новое, он, как восторженный ребёнок, окунается в этот движ с головой, разделяет со всеми шкодливую, щекотную радость и во всём принимает участие с таким прилежным и искренним вниманием, что у Арсения от этой самоотдачи даже в груди щемит, — ему бы хотелось, чтобы когда-нибудь Эд оказался с ними под Новый год — такое зрелище наверняка должно быть незабываемо. 

Он берёт выходной в воскресенье, чтобы побыть с детьми, — в кои-то веки дома все, кроме Мити: тот даже в собственный день рождения пропадает на репетиции, но это им на руку — можно спокойно подготовить квартиру к его приходу.

— Ахуэнно вы вчера на нас с Эдом Лёху сбагрили, — жалуется Антон, слоняясь вокруг Арсения, пока тот нарезает овощи для закусок. — У меня до сих пор глаз дёргается.

— Прости, милый, нам пришлось перенести с сегодняшнего дня, ты же сам понимаешь, — с сочувствием говорит Арсений. — Он что, опять заставил тебя мыть унитаз?

— Нет, но лучше б так, чем вот это вот всё. Короче, мы стояли с Эдом трепались, он чё-т назвал меня Тохой, а этот сверхразум услышал и начал звать меня Тошнотиком.

— Оу, ничего себе.

— А потом Говномётиком.

— Не может быть!

— А потом Хуеглотиком, но это уже в самом конце, когда он уходил. Эду тоже прилетело, но «Эдик-педик» у них по ходу ещё с прошлого раза закрепилось.

— Дела-а, — качает головой Арсений. — Может, стоило придумать ему ответное прозвище?

— Я попытался, но он сказал, что насрёт мне в рот.

— Что, прям в рот? — ахает Арсений.

— Я ему сказал: «Не дотянешься». Он расценил это как призыв к действию и попытался на меня залезть, но тут Эд подоспел и разнял нас.

— Бесовщина какая-то.

Арсений ссыпает нарезанные овощи в миску и достаёт из раковины вымытые шампиньоны. 

— Блин, почему бы нам не сменить клинера? — ворчит Антон.

— Ну, малыш, он же так давно с нами, он уже почти часть семьи.

— Короста тоже была частью семьи. Аж двенадцать лет! А потом оказалось, что она хвостатый мужик без пальца.

— Ну, не будь так строг, у Лёши-то все пальцы на месте. А с Эдом он вообще сразу подружился.

— Да с Эдом все дружат. Он бомбяо.

Арсений угукает, сосредоточенно отрывая шампиньонам ножки.

— Симпотный, — продолжает Антон, — смешной, в меру загадочный, в «Фифу» играть умеет. Плечи шире таза, размер ноги многообещающий. Губищи — чисто для отсоса.

Арсений давится воздухом.

— И вы с ним уже, значит, ну... того? — договаривает Антон.

Очередная ножка со смачным хрустом отламывается от шляпки. Арсений замирает и осторожно переспрашивает:

— Кого — «того»?

— Блин, ну вы встречаетесь, что ли?

— Боже, — Арсений выдыхает: он думал, что придётся отвечать про губищи. — Ну, что ли... да.

— А с тем своим псевдо-Миранчуком ты, что ли, всё?

— Что ли нет.

Антон поднимает на него охуевший взгляд и застывает со сложным лицом. 

— Это как, ёпта?

Арсений откладывает грибочек, вытирает руки и, развернувшись к Антону, терпеливо поясняет с мягкой улыбкой:

— Мой псевдо-Миранчук, хотя, скорее, Артём Дзюба, всё знает, мы договорились.

— Как это? — глупо повторяет Антон, всё ещё непонимающе хлопая глазами. — Договорились, что ты будешь ему изменять?

— Я никому не изменяю, Антош. В этом суть договорённости. Все всё знают, и никто не против.

— И Эд не против, что ты мутишь с Дзюбой?

— Он не против, чтобы я продолжал быть с человеком, которого люблю.

— Ебать ты себе сборную собрал, Черчесов на минималках. А Эда ты тоже любишь?

Арсений не успевает ответить — в коридоре раздаются шаги, и через секунду на пороге появляется Эд — только-только вышел из душа.

— Всем достойным по привету, — говорит он, протянув Антону краба; с Арсением они сегодня виделись в кровати. — О чём базар?

— О том, что я... — начинает Арсений, даже не пытаясь лукавить, но Антон его перебивает:

— О том, что мне пора идти, э-э... Просто идти. Ходить полезно. Движение — жизнь. А вы тут оставайтесь и разговаривайте, или чем вы там обычно занимаетесь наедине друг с другом. Только, пожалуйста, не на столе.

Он обходит Эда и, пока тот не видит, оборачивается у самого порога, чтобы покривляться перед Арсением: вытаскивает язык и изображает, как будто с кем-то сосётся. Арсений одаривает его убийственным взглядом.

— Шо это было? — заинтересованно спрашивает Эд, подойдя вплотную, чтобы обнять его за талию.

— Мы разговаривали о том, — Арсений укладывает руки ему на плечи и гладит пальцами мокрый ёжик на затылке, — что ты мне очень сильно нравишься. 

После того вечера в «Гейле» его как будто прорвало — он начал говорить это Эду при любом удобном случае. Не потому что чувствовал необходимость загладить вину или вернуть доверие — вины его ни в чём не было и доверие никто не терял — нет; просто потому что, сказав один раз вслух о масштабе своих чувств, теперь он не мог остановиться.

— Ты мне тоже, — фыркает Эд.

Его это всё каждый раз смущает — словно чья-то любовь в его сторону — какое-то шокирующее событие; Арсений поначалу удивлялся — сам он совсем не такой, он любит, когда его любят, и умеет это принимать, — поэтому учит теперь Эда тому же, и за эти пару дней они во многом преуспели, хотя им ещё работать и работать — чем Арсений и занимается.

— Шо-то помочь?

— Если хочешь, можешь порезать грибочки. Я делаю фаршированные шампиньоны.

— Як резать?

— Давай покажу.

Арсений берёт грибочек и показывает, как нужно нарезать ножку; Эд смотрит так внимательно, словно ему предстоит самая важная миссия на свете, — и это умильно до щемящего чувства внутри. 

— Бля, кстати, кот, вчера привезли эту блестюшную маяту для Ника, забыл тебе сказать. У нас в шкафу лежит.

— А чего ты ему сразу не отдал?

Эд пожимает плечами, и Арсений догадывается — постеснялся.

— Ладно, давай я сам, если хочешь. 

— Только не говори, шо это от меня подгон. Скажи, шо ото всех.

— Скромняга, — улыбается Арсений. — Пойду загляну к нему сейчас. Справишься тут?

— Нашинкую, как Росомаха. Доверься мне.

Арсений смеётся и мягко целует Эда в голое плечо.

— Доверяю, как себе самому.

*

Он тихонько стучится к Никите в спальню и, услышав его одобрительный мурлык, просовывает нос в дверной проём.

— Привет. 

— Привет. — Никита, лёжа на кровати, высовывает макушку из-за ноутбука и смотрит на Арсения с улыбкой.

— Можно? Мне тут кое-что передали для тебя.

— Кто передал?

— Мистер доставщик.

Арсений садится на Никитину кровать и кладёт перед ним пакет с пиджаком.

— Что это? — Никита подскакивает и, едва разглядев пайетки через полиэтилен, восторженно ахает. — О нет!

— О да. — Арсений расплывается в улыбке.

— Арс, спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — Никита кидается ему в объятия.

Они распаковывают обновку вместе и встают перед зеркалом, чтобы примерить. Никита стягивает домашнюю футболку и надевает пиджак прямо на голое тело — как его и предполагается носить.

— Бо-оже, милый, — восхищённо тянет Арсений, — пока ты в этом пиджаке, Билли Портер и Эзра Миллер больше не смогут спать спокойно. — Он расправляет рукава и приглаживает плечики. — По фасону вообще как влитой, надо попросить Наденьку сшить тебе что-нибудь эдакое к следующему балу, как думаешь? Господи, посмотрите на эти руки, это не руки, а подарок для всего вог-сообщества. Эй... Ну, скажи что-нибудь, тебе нравится? 

Никита стоит, молча глядя на своё отражение, но потом его губы вдруг начинают дрожать, а в глазах собираются слёзы. Арсений замечает это и подаётся к нему испуганно-взволнованно.

— Что такое? Ты что, плачешь?

Тот всхлипывает и закрывает лицо ладошками.

— Малыш, ты чего? — Арсений разворачивает его к себе и прижимает к груди. — Чш-ш... Ну всё-всё, ну что ты. Тише, тише...

Никита начинает плакать в голос, и его плечи вздрагивают на каждом всхлипе. Арсений гладит его по голове, по спине, укачивает в объятиях, чтобы тот успокоился.

— Ну, воробушек, ну всё-всё... Всё хорошо, чш-ш.

— Господи, это какой-то ужас... — захлёбываясь слезами, выдавливает Никита.

— Что ужас, малыш? Что не так?

— Всё не так. Я н-не так. Я… не могу на себя смотреть, Арс. Я такой урод.

— Милый, ты чего… — Арсений даже теряется в первую секунду: Никита, по его меркам, красивый до невозможности, и то, что он сам так не считает, становится шоком. — Кто тебе такое сказал?

Арсений мягко убирает его руки от лица, целует в лоб, гладит мокрые щёки, вытирая слёзы, легонько дует на опухшие веки и целует опять — в переносицу, как котёнка. Никита вытирает сопли тыльной стороной ладошки и отвечает сквозь всхлипы:

— Я… Я н-не знаю. Иногда с-смотрю на себя, и просто хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Мне… так стыдно почему-то всегда. З-за всё подряд: за себя, за то, что я делаю, как в-выгляжу, как танцую, что говорю. Стыдно за то, что кому-то когда-то с-сказал сто лет назад. Мне стыдно даже з-за воображаемые разговоры с людьми, к-которые я додумываю у себя в голове. Могу накручивать себя часами, и чем дольше остаюсь один, тем сильнее это всё просто... з-затапливает меня. Я как будто тону, физически н-начинаю задыхаться. Я не знаю, что с этим делать, это просто сводит меня с ума. Господи, какой бред...

Он снова закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Ну, мой маленький, — Арсений обнимает его крепче, — ты же ни в чём не виноват. Почему тебе стыдно? Никто тебя ни за что не осуждает, все вокруг слишком заняты собой и переживают за себя точно так же, как переживаешь ты.

— Я знаю, — всхлипывает Никита, — просто это... иногда накатывает, как будто я... лишний, как будто меня вообще не должно быть. Все такие красивые, счастливые, уверенные, а я какая-то ошибка...

— Детка, ну как же так... — Арсению так горько и больно всё это слышать, что у самого в носу начинает щипать. — Какая же ты ошибка? Ты самый желанный и любимый, мы все тебя любим, обожаем и ценим, ты мой маленький, самый красивый воробушек, и ты не представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Арсений разворачивает его к зеркалу, держа за плечи, и заглядывает ему в глаза через отражение.

— Посмотри, какой ты прекрасный, ну же, — шепчет он, рассматривая его завороженно. — Мне так хочется, чтобы ты увидел себя таким, каким вижу тебя я. Какие у тебя большие, красивые, сияющие глаза, я просто буквально каждый раз ловлю себя на том, что мне трудно оторваться от них. А твои губы, посмотри, какой у них яркий естественный цвет, никакие тинты не нужны. А твой носик, малыш, господи, это просто моя слабость, ты бы знал, как я его обожаю! А твоя фигура... — Арсений восхищённо оглядывает его с ног до головы. — Если бы я был фотографом, то мечтал бы о такой модели, как ты. Твои руки, твои стопы, твои ноги — они же просто идеальные. Знал бы ты, сколько я в «Гейле» выслушиваю восторгов по поводу твоих ног.

— Что, правда?.. — Никита даже рот открывает от удивления.

— Даже представить себе не можешь. И каждый раз меня переполняет такая гордость за тебя, малыш. Я так тобой горжусь, ты не представляешь.

Он говорит это и вдруг сам чувствует, как к глазам начинают подкатывать слёзы.

— А-арс... — Никита смотрит на него растроганно и снова утыкается лицом ему в плечо.

Арсений гладит его по макушке, продолжая убаюкивать в объятиях, тоже шмыгает носом и усмехается.

— Ну, всё-всё... Пойдём сейчас попьём водички, а то нарыдали тут с тобой целый океан.

Никита сопливо фыркает и угукает.

— Только... можно попросить тебя кое о чём? — спрашивает Арсений.

— О чём?

— Это не займёт много времени. Просто по утрам, пока чистишь зубы или, не знаю, пока одеваешься перед зеркалом, говори себе... «Я тебя люблю». Сможешь сделать это ради меня?

Никита поднимает голову и смущённо-неуверенно косится на своё отражение.

— Если хочешь, можешь попробовать сейчас.

— Блин, чувствую себя глупо.

— Всё нормально, это с непривычки, но поверь, как только ты себе это скажешь, то почувствуешь что-то совершенно особенное. Попробуй.

— Ну ладно, — тот выдыхает, собираясь с духом, а затем смотрит своему отражению в глаза, но тут же отводит взгляд. — Боже, как это сложно.

— Знаю, родной. Это очень сложно, но у тебя получится.

— Так, ладно. Ладно. Я... Блин, нет, я не могу.

— Всё нормально, малыш, — Арсений гладит его по спине. — Попробуем ещё разочек, хорошо? Последний раз.

— Хорошо.

Никита снова выдыхает и несмело произносит:

— Я... Я люблю тебя.

Они молча глядят в зеркало ещё несколько секунд: Арсений — выжидающе, Никита — озадаченно.

— Такие странные ощущения.

— Хорошие?

— Ну... да, — неуверенно, почти вопросительно отвечает он, но всё-таки это «да».

— Скоро войдёшь во вкус. И полюбишь этого красавчика. — Арсений подбадривающе шебуршит его волосы на затылке и подмигивает его отражению. — Я быстро запал на своего и теперь каждое утро говорю ему, что хочу с ним пососаться.

— Так похоже на тебя.

Они смеются. Никита разворачивается к нему и, опустив голову, как набедокуривший котёнок, бормочет:

— Прости, что...

— Нет-нет-нет, никаких «прости». Ты что, собирался и дальше молча таскать в себе этот Ниагарский водопад? Ник, послушай, если тебе плохо или грустно, ты всегда можешь сказать об этом, и здесь нет ничего стыдного, малыш, ладно? Не думай, что доставляешь этим хлопот, и не надо за это извиняться. Мы все тебя очень сильно любим и хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив, так что поддержим в любое время дня и ночи. И утра, и вечера, и даже сумерек. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Арс. Мне вроде правда стало полегче. И спасибо за пиджак, он офигенный. Это Эдик заказал, да? Я сразу так и понял.

Арсений поджимает губы и кивает — роль агента под прикрытием далась ему паршиво.

— Мне очень-очень нравится, я так давно о нём мечтал, — искренне говорит Никита, и его глаза наконец-то вновь начинают блестеть. — Надену сегодня на тусовку. С пижамными штанами будет норм?

— Будет потрясающе. — Арсений ласково гладит его по щеке. — Ты потрясающий. Я так счастлив, что ты у меня есть.

*

Вечером все активизируются окончательно: суетятся, помогая Арсению с закусками, перетаскивают стол из кухни в комнату девочек, украшают всё вокруг воздушными шариками до прихода Мити и переодеваются в пижамы — их любимый семейный дресс-код на дни рождения.

Эду выдают чёрную шастунскую пижаму с нарисованными золотыми долларами — всё, как ему по кайфу. Сам Антон напяливает парное кигуруми в виде единорога — такое же, как у Иры, и Эд до соплей ржёт, когда видит, как их шатающиеся из стороны в сторону рога на капюшонах мельтешат туда-сюда, лавируя по коридору.

Все смотрятся чертовски уютно и по-домашнему — все, кроме Арсения: он одевается, как томный богатенький постоялец отеля «Гранд Будапешт», — в красный шёлковый костюм с вырезом до пупка, не хватает только сигары в зубах и бокала виски в увешанной золотыми перстнями руке, но даже так он наверняка умудрился бы не выглядеть пошло — он красивый, всегда красивый, и у Эда, глядя на него, в горле пересыхает: тонкая гладкая ткань вообще не оставляет простора для фантазии. А ещё ему определённо нравится, как сочетаются красный и чёрно-золотой.

Когда домой возвращается Митя, становится совсем шумно. Эд никогда никому и ни с кем не пел глупую «Хэппи бёздэй» в темноте перед тортом с горящими свечками — и стоило дожить почти до тридцатки, чтобы сделать это в кругу настоящей семьи. Стоило дожить почти до тридцатки, чтобы эту семью обрести.

Они дарят Мите подарки, обнимаются всей толпой, Эд даже успевает шепнуть ему на ухо пару слов и потрепать по волосам; потом все едят пиццу и вкусности, которые приготовил Арсений; обсуждают всё на свете и смеются — очень громко смеются; пьют — немного, все на зоже; Эд сам сильно не налегает — ему кайфово и без того.

— Фу, бля, как же я обожрался, — говорит Антон, тяжело откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Плюс один, — вздыхает Ира, повторяя за ним; выглядит это уматово — два единорога на привале.

Никита отодвигает от себя тарелку и хлопает в ладошки. 

— Давайте во что-нибудь поиграем!

— В бутылочку? — предлагает Антон.

— Ты крейзи, какую, на хер, бутылочку? — кривит мордаху Пуф. — Я с тобой сосаться не собираюсь.

— В смысле? — возмущается тот. — Это потому что мы братья?

— Потому что мне не нравится имя Антон. Антон-гондон.

— Дур-рак, тебя же самого зовут Антон.

— А я не про своё, а про твоё.

— А я с парнями не целуюсь, — заявляет Ира, перебивая их идиотский спор. — Хотя с Эдиком бы пососалась чисто из академического интереса. Эдик, твои губёхи — просто атас, такие пельмеши — в три дня не процелуешь.

— Э-э... — озадаченно крякает Эд. — Благодарочка.

— Но эти штуки на зубах — какая-то дичь, — тут же добавляет она.

— А мне нравится, — возражает Дана.

— И мне, — поддакивает Кирилл. — Без гейства, братух.

— Красава, братух, — подмигивает ему Эд.

— И мне нравится, — между делом бросает Арсений, как будто надеясь остаться неуслышанным — но, разумеется, его слышат все.

— Блядь, давайте ещё голосование устроим, — Антон всплёскивает руками, — а потом пососёмся с ним из академического интереса.

— Ты-то куда, — говорит Эд, — ты ж уже пробовал.

— Что?

— Что?

— Что?! — ошарашенно восклицает Арсений.

Эд поворачивается к нему и невозмутимо говорит:

— Нет времени объяснять, это были вынужденные меры.

— Да? — щурится тот. — Ну ладно.

— Вы что, реально сосались? — ахает Ира, чуть ли не подскакивая с места. — Почему я всегда последняя узнаю, что все со всеми сосались?

— Я ни с кем не сосусь, — вставляет Митя. — Давайте в «Монополию» поиграем.

Ко всеобщему облегчению, идея срабатывает; Антона как самого провинившегося отправляют за коробкой с игрой; остальные помогают Арсению сгрести со стола мусор и лишнюю посуду; потом вместе раскладывают поле и разбросанные по всему банку деньги — кое-кто растряс всю коробку, пока нёс её из другой комнаты.

— Выбирайте фишки.

— Передайте мне мой кабриолет, — деловито требует Антон и шлёпает Никиту, который собирался забрать машину себе, по руке. — Лапы прочь, заскорузлый. 

— Антон! — Арсений грозит ему пальцем за обзывательства.

Никита расстроенно цокает языком.

— Тогда я буду ти-рексом, — говорит он.

— Ти-рексом буду я, а ты шляпа. — Пуф утаскивает у него фишку прямо из-под носа.

— Сам ты шляпа!

— Кто-нибудь, передайте Арсению котика, — ласково говорит Дана. — Держи, котик.

— Спасибо, милая.

— Верни мне моего динозавра! Почему все отбирают у меня фишки?!

— Дети, не ругайтесь, — громко говорит Арсений. — Эд, хочешь быть уточкой?

— Ну а хули теряться. Кря.

Никита и Пуф на другом конце стола едва не дерутся.

— Давайте я возьму шляпу, если никто не хочет быть шляпой, — подаёт голос Митя.

— Ник, хочешь быть Титаником? — спрашивает Дана.

— Он тоже «ти», только «таник», — добавляет Арсений.

— Хуяник, — ржёт Эд, но слышит его только Арсений — и смеётся тоже, хотя тупость получилась та ещё.

— Игра не началась, а вы меня уже топите!

— Малыш, давай я отдам тебе своего котика, если тебе не нравится Титаник, — предлагает Арсений.

— Нет, котик должен быть у тебя, ты же котик. Возьму пингвина.

— Хуина, — не изменяет себе Эд, и Никита этот деградантский юмор оценивает — хихикает, с измученным «о господи» прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Ир, а ты чё притихла? — спрашивает Антон.

— Я собака.

— Хуя се каминг-аут, — ржёт Пуф.

— Ты заныкала собаку? — очухивается Кирилл. — А я-то думал, чего это не хватает.

— В большой семье клювом не щёлкают. Поиграешь калошей.

— Заебись, — язвит тот. — Представь, что тебе всю жизнь твердят: ты калоша, ты калоша, ты калоша...

— Алиса, выключи цитатник сериалов. — Пуф закатывает глаза. 

— Слышь, дядь, возьми лайнер, — Эд протягивает Кириллу фигурку Титаника, — с красивой кисой на борту, короче, понял?

— О, спасибо, норм.

— Или с пациком, не розумию, шо тебе там по приколу.

— Кисы.

— Ну, значит, кисы.

— А я взяла себе напёрсточек! — радостно объявляет Дана — единственная, кто остался доволен своей некозырной, по мнению общественности, фишкой.

Арсений одобрительно гладит её по спине и тепло улыбается.

— Мы когда-нибудь, сука, начнём, не? — ворчит Антон, нетерпеливо перемешивая деньги — уже и банк успел к рукам прибрать, хитрожопый слоник. — Вечеринка, блядь, века.

— «Вечеринка века» — это нервный тик на глазу, — говорит Арсений.

Все делают синхронный фэйспалм, потом смеются; потом рассаживаются наконец поудобнее на своих местах; Эд и Арсений сидят напротив и, периодически поглядывая друг на друга, умилённо наблюдают за детьми — те продолжают шумно галдеть, но это почему-то умиротворяет — кажется, что можно просидеть так вечно.

— Ладно, все готовы.

— Ебать, наканец-та! — Антон торжествующе возводит руки к потолку, а затем вдруг встаёт из-за стола. — Ща, виски-колу себе намешаю, погодьте.

Ребята хором тянут заёбанное «да бля-я-ядь», и Эд хрюкает в кулак — господи, как он обожает этих шкетов.

— Я пока раздам бабло, — говорит Пуф.

— Не лапать банк! — орёт Антон с другого конца комнаты. — Знаем мы, как ты себе лишние сто штук притыриваешь каждый раз.

— Клевета!

— Пусть Эдик раздаст, — предлагает Митя.

— Дядь, да какой, я считать не умею.

— Реально, пусть Эд раздаёт, за него как-то душа поспокойнее, — говорит Кирилл.

— Да ты шо, гонишь, ты меня видел вообще?

— Так, всё, батя в здании, вернули кэш сюда. — Антон приземляется обратно на своё место, отбирает у ребят коробку с банком и пафосно плюёт на пальцы перед тем, как отсчитать купюры.

Все оживляются окончательно; игра с первых секунд набирает какой-то сумасшедший темп — все что-то покупают, меняют, выигрывают; Эд кайфует в сторонке, потягивая вискарь, — ему больше по приколу сидеть в тени и наблюдать за происходящим: за азартно разыгравшимся Антоном, который отжимает себе половину поля, потому что выиграть для него — чертовски важно, за Ирой, которая почти не даёт ему форы, за Пуфом и Никитой, которые внезапно дружно кооперируются против злобных монополистов, за Арсением, который вечно уступает детям и прощает половину штрафов, за Кириллом, который, чёрт возьми, разговаривает, а не молчит, за Митей, который наконец-то дома; за Даной, которая, кажется, как и он сам, кайфует просто от того, что находится здесь, вместе с людьми, которых любит.

Эд залипает в умиротворении — пока вдруг не чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к своей ноге. Сперва он не придаёт этому никакого значения, но когда чьи-то голые, прохладные пальцы определённо целенаправленно скользят по его лодыжке под штанину, он вздрагивает — и смотрит на Арсения: тот сидит, подперев рукой подбородок и закусив губу, и даже не глядит на него, но уши пылают — Эд видит слишком хорошо.

Чужая стопа медленно ведёт выше, по коленке, — уже через ткань, но легче от этого не становится; жарче — да. Эд не замечает, как съезжает на стуле, разведя ноги шире, — давай же, давай — сам не знает, чего ждёт, просто хочется — пиздец. Арсений на него всё ещё не смотрит, но гладит увереннее, скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, дразнит, не доходя до паха, и Эду нестерпимо хочется взять его за тонкую щиколотку, чтобы поторопить. В низу живота тянет, сладко заходится волнами — от предвкушения, от возбуждения, чёрт знает от чего, Эд уже поплыл.

— Алло, ёпта, твой ход! — гаркает Антон ему в самое ухо. — Ты чё залип?

— Бля, сорян, — хрипит Эд и вновь косится на Арсения: теперь тот смотрит ему в глаза и, сука, улыбается, беспалевно прикрывая рот ладонью.

Эд сгребает игральные кости в кулак и перемешивает их, но за секунду до того, как он успевает их сбросить, чужая стопа под столом трогает его снова — прямо между ног. Кости выскальзывают из рук и улетают на другой конец стола. Эд беззвучно матерится; его всего прошибает жаром.

— Два и четыре — шесть, — делает подсчёты Митя.

— А-ха-ха! — опять орёт Антон — сука, хули он такой громкий? — Часик в радость, топаешь в тюрьму!

— Будешь сейчас платить, чтоб выйти в следующий раз? — спрашивает Кирилл.

— Шо?.. Нет, — Эд откашливается, прочищая горло; блядь, что за пиздец, — отмотаю срок, там шо-то как-то побезопаснее, чем на этой, на хуй, арене.

Он тянется через стол, чтобы переставить свою фишку — достаёт еле-еле, поэтому Арсений в последнюю секунду решает сделать это за него — и их пальцы сталкиваются.

— Я помогу.

Нога под столом съезжает на внутреннюю сторону бедра, гладит вверх-вниз, и Эд откидывается обратно на спинку стула, прячет лицо за ладонью, делая вид, что трёт лоб, — наверное, щёки у него горят охуеть как очевидно.

— Пушка-бомба, — Антон с азартным воодушевлением дышит на игральные кости и растирает их в руках, словно от этого зависит весь успех, — щас я приземлюсь на Арбат, цените.

Эд перестаёт следить за игрой: он зыркает на Арсения, спрашивая одним взглядом — что это было? Арсений вопросительно вскидывает брови в ответ — и вдруг опять гладит Эда между ног — а это?

Снова становится нестерпимо жарко; Эд медленно опускает руку под стол и, не отводя взгляд, кладёт её на стопу Арсения, чтобы надавить сильнее.

— О боже, моя песня! — Ира замирает, вслушиваясь в первый аккорд, и тут же подскакивает из-за стола — в колонках гремит «Boss Bitch», которую Антон врубал Эду на днях для общего развития. — Давайте танцевать!

Она переключает гирлянды на режим бешеной пляски эпилептика, и комната становится похожа на зал для дискотеки.

— Но мы же играем, — вяло протестует Кирилл.

— В натуре, я ж только банк поднял, — поддакивает Антон.

— А теперь подними жопу! — подгоняет его Ира.

— А мне надоело играть, давайте и правда потанцуем, — оживляется Никита.

— Так, почему никто до сих пор не танцует? Мы танцовщики или кто?

— Или танцовщицы, — вставляет Дана.

— Кто последний встал, тот шакалья писюндра!

Все сидящие за столом, не сговариваясь, заёбанно скулят. Эд думает — да бля-я-ядь; вставать с места ему бы сейчас вообще не хотелось — часть его и так уже стоит: от всех этих подстольных игр он немного — капец как — завёлся, и Арсений, судя по его разомлевшему виду, тоже.

— Я обожрался, я никуда не пойду, — жалуется Антон, тряхнув единорожьим рогом, чтобы спрятать лицо за капюшоном и, видимо, таким образом спрятаться от проблем.

Иру это не волнует: она беспощадно вытаскивает его из-за стола, и все остальные сперва нехотя, но потом уже чуть бодрее поднимаются следом. Эд встаёт тоже и поправляет край рубашки, натягивая его пониже, — ситуация, как любит говорить Арсений, просто патовая.

— Делимся на пары, — командует Ира. — Так, Арс, иди сюда. На.

Она хватает одной рукой ладонь Эда, второй — Арсения, а затем сцепляет их руки вместе.

— А одному можно? — спрашивает Кирилл.

— Можно. В этом нет ничего плохого, главное, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Остальные разбиваются на пары; Пуф танцует с Никитой, Ира приглашает Дану, Антон флексит возле Мити, но все они в итоге кучкуются рядом с одиноким Кириллом и чуть ли не хоровод вокруг него устраивают; только Эд с Арсением так и мнутся в сторонке, но никому до них дела нет — или Эду так кажется; когда Арсений настолько близко — плевать, смотрят ли на них вообще, — сам Эд смотрит только на него.

Арсений укладывает руки Эда к себе на плечи, берёт его за талию и, мягко прильнув ближе, начинает плавно двигаться — ритм и поза под драйвовые биты вообще не подходят, но на это плевать тоже, они оба сейчас на своей неспешно-тягучей волне; Эду по-прежнему жарко.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Арсений и тут же как будто невзначай двигает бёдрами навстречу, задевая его пах. — Нравится?

— А ты не чувствуешь? — выдыхает Эд; в горле пересохло — пиздец.

— Чувствую что? — непонимающе хлопает глазами Арсений, блядская лиса; Эд даже верит в первую секунду, а потом догоняет: он его подловил. — Я про нашу вечеринку, вообще-то, а ты?

Эд закатывает глаза, но лыбится; Арсений сам почти сдаёт с потрохами свою непробиваемую игру — у него ямочки на щеках, как всегда, когда он сдерживает улыбку.

— Ништяк вечеринка. И вы шо, каждый раз устраиваете такой уматовый движ-париж?

— О, это не предел наших стараний. Когда-нибудь отметишь с нами Новый год, и вот тогда твоя жизнь разделится на до и после.

Эду хочется сказать — уже, уже, блин, разделилась, обрубилась, как беспомощная гусеничка под лопатой; прошлую он как будто бы и не жил, её даже вспоминать теперь трудно — но ничего из этого он не говорит, молчит, зачарованно глядя, как в глазах Арсения пляшут разноцветные блики-бесята от гирлянд.

— Кстати, знаешь, мне тут рассказали кое-что любопытное, — лукаво щурится тот. — Может, ты что-то слышал об этой истории.

— М-м?

— Не знаю, возможно, всё это бредни чёртовых журналистов из «ВладТaйм», но...

— Из чё-тайм?

— ...я не могу не спросить, ты же сам понимаешь, хочется всё узнать из первых, так сказать, уст. Они ведь главным образом и участвовали.

— Да шо ты жути нагоняешь, не томи.

— Ты, блин, что, целовался с Антоном?

— Ой бля-ядь, — вздыхает Эд.

Арсений изображает, что он весь внимание.

— Да это было в прошлом столетии, на хуй, — говорит Эд громким шёпотом, чтобы дети не услышали. — Сорян, что не сообщил, но это, ну, понял, типа ваще хуйня какая-то, как поссать сходить, мы забыли через секунду. Он ссыковал перед свиданкой и попросил подсобить в обучении, ну а я шо — вписался чисто по-братски. Вишь, ему в итоге сгодилось.

— Боже, какой же он дурашка, — усмехается Арсений. — Цени уровень доверия.

— Ценю. Пиздец ценю. Всё это, — серьёзно говорит Эд и вдруг решается произнести наконец то, что хотел сказать с самого первого дня: — Мне так кайфово с вами, Арс. Так хорошо, не представляешь.

— А мне — с тобой.

Арсений прижимается щекой к его щеке и обнимает крепче; в колонках, как по заказу — слишком быстро, кто-то переключил? — врубается какой-то медляк про любовь; тихий мужской баритон бормочет что-то про руки и губы. Эд ведёт носом по волосам Арсения, вдыхает привычный мятно-пряный запах, и ему хочется одного — руки и губы — по его коже.

Он пользуется тем, что детям его лица не видно за макушкой Арсения, и целует его в ухо, а потом шепчет, задевая губами мочку:

— Не могу забыть, как ты танцуешь.

В шею резко дует горячим воздухом; Эд поклясться может, что чувствует, как от его шёпота Арсений еле-еле вздрагивает; они так близко, что ближе уже невозможно. Руки Арсения ведут сзади, по пояснице, и медленно заскальзывают под рубашку; жар, который волнами накатывал, когда они сидели за столом, пробуждается снова. Арсений трётся об его бёдра едва заметно, его дыхание учащается, обжигающее, нетерпеливое; пальцы самыми кончиками залезают под резинку штанов.

Эду так хочется поцеловать его, что он сейчас сойдёт с ума.

Арсений отстраняется, мазнув губами по его щеке, и смотрит на него потемневшим взглядом.

— У меня к тебе дело есть. Пойдём.

Он тянет его за руку на выход, и Эд оглядывается на детей — те танцуют так самозабвенно, что даже не замечают.

В коридоре темно, и Эду хочется прижать Арсения к стене прямо здесь, хотя их комната — в двух шагах. Арсений, кажется, сам уже на грани: не церемонясь, заталкивает Эда в спальню, почти наступает ему на ноги и дышит горячо в самые губы; они так близко друг к другу, что Эда от этой близости ведёт похлеще, чем от выпитого вискаря, — из-за Арсения он снова пьяный-пьяный.

— Шо за дело? — хрипит он — как будто догадок у него ноль. 

В ответ — молчание; Эд думает: сейчас Арсений его поцелует, но тот не спешит — толкает его к кровати, крепко держась за лацканы пижамы, и не сводит с его губ тяжёлый, голодный взгляд. Они падают на подушки, Арсений — Эд даже не замечает как — оказывается вдруг сверху и нависает над ним, приподнявшись на руках и коленях; кошка сцапала птичку.

— Татуировку покажи.

— Чё?

— Татуировку. На бедре.

Эд облизывает губы, глядя в его шальные, блестящие глаза, и торговаться не решается; ставки высоки.

— Ну, посмотри сам.

Дважды просить не нужно: Арсений выпрямляется, смотрит на Эда сверху вниз и, подцепив пальцами резинку его пижамных штанов, медленно тянет их сперва до середины бедра — осторожно, затем до колен, голеней, лодыжек, стягивает совсем — к чёрту их вообще. Эд следит за его руками, закусив губу; пальцы Арсения касаются его голой кожи, и Эд чувствует, как под ними разбегаются мурашки. Он возбуждён, разгорячён; пьян — совсем немного, взгляд плывёт вовсе не от этого, в крови адреналина больше, чем алкоголя.

Они молчат, и в душной, густой тишине слышно, как они рвано выдыхают через раз, как шуршит одежда, как сухая ладонь касается кожи. Эд думает, что его бешено заходящееся сердце слышно тоже — когда Арсений кладёт руку на его правое бедро и скользит вверх по внутренней стороне, мягкой, чувствительной пиздец, — к тому месту, которое Эд показывал, когда они играли в «Правду или желание». Ладонь замирает, дойдя до кромки шорт, и Эд задерживает дыхание; сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее; Арсений дышит через приоткрытый рот и смотрит не туда, где под тканью должна скрываться татуировка, а на его пах — там всё пиздец очевидно. У Эда вспыхивают щёки; он весь, чёрт возьми, вспыхивает; ему жарко.

Арсений пальцем поддевает ткань снизу, оголяет кожу и тут же расплывается в удивлённой улыбке — на бедре у Эда припаян тот ещё прикол.

— Это... уточка? Серьёзно?

— Ну а шо. Скр-р-ря.

— Ты набил уточку у себя под трусами, — без вопросительной интонации произносит Арсений и с тихим смешком качает головой, глядя на эту несчастную утку, как на грёбаное чудо света. — Что ты за псих, боже.

— Вильный. Божевильный. Це на нашенском псих.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, почти смеясь, но вся несерьёзность пропадает мгновенно, стоит Эду чуть шире развести ноги — посмотрел? — что дальше? Татуировка — под ладонью; Эд — как на ладони, наблюдает за Арсением из-под полуопущенных ресниц, его грудь часто вздымается от сбившегося дыхания; бельё топорщится недвусмысленно, и это пиздец. О боже, мама. 

Арсений вновь опускает взгляд вниз, сглатывает, закусив губу, и гладит контуры рисунка большим пальцем, умостив горячую ладонь Эду на бедро: от неё жарко — или это у Эда кожа пылает? Или и то, и другое, они оба, как на сковородке, и жаром прошибает окончательно, когда Арсений плавно заскальзывает рукой под свободную ткань, выше, и трогает его там.

Эд резко выдыхает.

— Блядь...

Арсений сжимает его пальцами и, медленно двигая рукой, смотрит Эду в глаза. Жадно, завороженно, желания там столько, что Эд задыхается; ему хочется сказать — иди ко мне, но он успевает только приподняться навстречу и разомкнуть губы — Арсений подтягивается к нему в ту же секунду и впивается в его рот, целует, — блядь, наконец-то целует.

Эд захлёбывается ощущениями, возбуждением, всем — как же горячо там, внизу. Как же охуенно Арсений целуется, охуенно вылизывает рот Эда, скользит языком по его языку, обхватывает губами, сосёт — охуенно. Он убирает руку на мгновение, хочет стянуть бельё, но Эд не позволяет — роняет его на себя, кладёт руки ему на задницу, а потом раздвигает ноги ещё шире, чтобы вжаться пахом через тонкие шёлковые штаны; стоит у Эда — пиздец. У Арсения тоже.

Он трётся одним сильным, широким движением и стонет Эду в рот.

— Ебать, А-арс… Как же у меня крышак от тебя сносит на хуй... — шепчет Эд ему в губы, сжимая руками его ягодицы, чтобы притереться теснее, а затем скользит ладонью ему между ног.

Арсений быстро перехватывает его руку.

— Не отвлекай меня.

Он откатывается на бок, чтобы не дать Эду шанса на очередную диверсию, и теперь торопится: быстро расстёгивает пуговицы на его пижаме, чтобы оголить торс, оглаживает ладонью пресс, заставляя мышцы поджаться, ведёт ниже, чтобы снова сжать член, и на этот раз Эд выдыхает в голос. Он, как в тумане, глядит на Арсения, на его раскрасневшиеся щёки, на влажные, зацелованные губы, на то, как Арсений полупьяно смотрит вниз, пока приспускает наконец его бельё, — он хочет Эда, он возбуждён не меньше, и от одной мысли об этом низ живота заходится тягучими волнами.

Эд опускает взгляд: от головки вслед за тканью тянется ниточка смазки — пиздец он потёк, и в этом откровения столько, что оно почти болезненно стыдное, но сладкое до безумия — смотри, это всё ты, это потому что ты. Арсений видит сам и шепчет тихое «бля-ядь, Эд», прежде чем растереть смазку пальцем, — они наблюдают за этим вместе, вдвоём, и это пробирает до мурашек; Эд не знает, может ли быть что-то горячее. Арсений тычется носом ему в щёку и выдыхает жарко-тяжело, как будто сам не вывозит:

— Боже, Эд, ты такой красивый, я сейчас рехнусь...

Он мокро облизывает пальцы, обхватывает его сильнее и влажно-широко скользит вверх-вниз. Эд запрокидывает голову и еле слышно стонет; Арсений тут же впивается в его шею, кусает, зализывает следом, ведёт языком по подбородку к пересохшим губам и целует вновь, не переставая трогать внизу.

Эд отлепляется от его губ, только чтобы снова застонать; ему так невыносимо хорошо, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Арсений смотрит на его лицо, не отрываясь, и продолжает двигать рукой — то мучительно медленно, так что Эд задыхается, то быстрее — чтобы ладонь скользила с мокрым звуком; то легонько касается головки, трёт пальцем щёлку — Эд вздрагивает — то обхватывает кулаком приятно-туго — у Эда от ощущений закатываются глаза. Он ловит всё, узнаёт, запоминает, как Эду нравится, зацеловывает его вновь — тише, тише, вот так; шепчет, как заведённый: «ты красивый, красивый, красивый», — и Эд уже не может, вздрагивает всё чаще, почти извивается на кровати, подаётся бёдрами вверх, толкаясь в мокрый кулак, — он близко, и Арсений это чувствует, ускоряется, скользко оглаживает головку на каждом движении; Эд больше не смотрит — лежит, зажмурившись, и только слушает, тонет в ощущениях, — блядь, эти звуки сводят с ума.

Арсений сводит с ума.

На очередном горячем «ты красивый» в самое ухо Эд чувствует, как его накрывает: он подбрасывает бёдра вверх и кончает; Арсений залепляет ему рот поцелуем, в последний момент ловя чуть не сорвавшийся громкий стон, чтобы никто не услышал. Эд мычит ему в губы, продолжая толкаться в его руку по инерции, а потом трогает сам, обхватив своей ладонью его кулак, и выжимает последние капли.

Арсений отлепляется от его губ и, глядя вниз, осторожно смазывает сперму с головки; его белые на контрасте пальцы переплетаются с татуированными пальцами Эда, он гладит их, пачкая влагой, и тихо-зачарованно выдыхает:

— Пиздец…

Эд думает — согласен — и помутневшим взглядом следит, как Арсений ведёт ладонью выше, собирая вязкие белёсые капли с витиеватой надписи в низу живота, потом — с чернильной короны, окольцовывающей пупок, — это красиво, блядь, как же это хорошо.

— Господи, ты грёбаное искусство, — шепчет Арсений.

— Шо это, на хуй, было за нападение? — Эд поворачивает к нему голову, всё ещё пытаясь перевести дыхание. — А теперь тебя можно «отвлекать»?

Он подцепляет его шёлковую рубашку и, оголив живот, ведёт пальцем по серёжке в пупке, но Арсений, лукаво улыбаясь, отводит его руку.

— В следующий раз.

— Почему?

— Потому что дай мне насладиться. Тобой.

Эд бы повозмущался, но Арсений льнёт к его губам, и возмущаться больше не хочется. Они целуются медленно-влажно, и Арсений всё это время продолжает гладить ладонью его живот, а потом отстраняется совсем немного и замирает, с нежностью разглядывая его лицо.

— Ты такой красивый...

— Я за всю жизнь столько этого слова не слышал, скока ты за сегодня сказал, — усмехается Эд.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, у меня в руках арт-объект. Смотри, даже подпись на табличке есть. — Арсений тянется к его правому виску и мягко целует татуировку над самой бровью — «Эдя».

— Это не та. Во. — Эд, хитрый жук, тычет пальцем в дерзкую «Dirty bastard» на шее.

Арсений смеётся. Не спорит — зацеловывает и её, а следом — каждую надпись, какую только может разглядеть среди чернил. Эд позволяет всё — впервые в жизни без ощущения, что ничего этого не заслужил; впервые в жизни наслаждается собой тоже — потому что вместе с ним. Потому что доверяет — пиздец.

Доверяет, блин, всего себя целиком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уточка — это, оф корс, отсылка к одному из самых охуительных фичков на свете и просто бриллианту моего сердечка — «[Шуточке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8413059)» by batrincos, ну просто что ещё там могло быть, если не это. Читайте, пожалуйста, там возмутительно мало лайков!


	19. Chapter 19

Эд просыпается первый — на пару минут раньше Арсения, но, когда тот начинает возиться тоже, — зачем-то вдруг решает прикинуться спящим, чтобы устроить тёмную, когда Арсений, как всегда, сам полезет к нему со своим уже привычным тёплым фырчанием в ухо; лучшая защита — нападение. Эд ещё сонный, но после вчерашнего настроение игривое, и он, усиленно имитируя дыхание глубоко спящего человека, с любопытством слушает, как Арсений берёт с тумбочки телефон, проверяя время, потягивается долго и сладко — и наконец обращает внимание на Эда, а затем подползает к нему осторожно, как дикий камышовый кот на разведке, тормозит, нависнув сверху, — чего он там, блин, делает? примеряется, что ли? — Эду стоит титанических усилий не засмеяться.

Когда холодный кончик носа тычется ему в ухо, Эд думает — сейчас — и нападает без объявления войны: хватает Арсения за руку и затягивает к себе под одеяло, укрывая их обоих с головой, а потом обвивает всеми конечностями и впивается зубами в шею — поймал. Арсений смеётся, пищит, ахает возмущённо — предатель, ты не спишь! — и вжимает голову в плечи, когда Эд применяет на нём его же оружие — громко фыркает в ухо. 

— Всё, всё, сдаюсь! — Он захлёбывается от смеха и пытается увернуться — ему щекотно. — Отпусти, или я щас описаюсь.

— Ебать ультиматум.

Эд сменяет пытку на милость — успокаивается и начинает пощипывать губами краешек его уха, будто улиточка, жующая салатный листик.

— Фу, обслюнявил. — Арсений несильно отпихивает его и вытирает ухо об простыню.

— Неженка.

— Даженка. Доброе утро.

— Привет, — шепчет Эд.

Под одеялом темно, не видно ни черта, но они одновременно находят губы друг друга наощупь, целуются наконец — уже серьёзно. Эд обнимает его и тянет на себя, так что Арсений оказывается сверху, стискивает его бока голыми ногами, прижимается весь, горячий, прогибающийся от каждого прикосновения; Эду хочется огладить его целиком. Становится жарко; он стягивает одеяло вниз, оголяя белые, покрытые родинками плечи Арсения и свои — запаянные чернилами; отлипает от губ и смотрит на него, взлохмаченного, раскрасневшегося, довольного, словно это он сам, а не Эд, провернул авантюру века.

Арсений гладит его по трём звёздочкам на скуле и внезапно выдаёт:

— Ты как поэзия без названия.

— Шо базаришь?

— Называешься по первой строчке. Ну, знаешь, там, «Я вас любил: любовь ещё, быть может».

Эд поднимает бровь. 

— «Ночь, улица, фонарь, аптека»? — неуверенно предлагает Арсений, увидев его скептическое выражение лица. — «В городке, из которого смерть расползалась...»?

— Вот это уже, на хуй, ближе к истине. Но целом я в жизни не слыхал ничего ебанутее.

Арсений усмехается самодовольно — видать, того и добивался; целует его в эти три звёздочки, потом — в надпись на носу.

— А эта перевёрнута, чтоб никто её не мог прочесть, кроме тебя?

Эд на пробу косит глаза к переносице; выглядит, наверное, упорото — Арсений хихикает.

— Бля, так я сам ни хуя не могу её прочесть.

Они смеются вместе.

— Шо ты привязался к моим мастюхам? Сложные вопросы задаёшь с утра пораньше. Ляг лежи, не кипишуй.

Арсений сдаётся и снова укладывается на Эда — теперь просто обнимает, зарывшись лицом между подушкой и его шеей. 

— Хороший кот, — удовлетворённо бормочет Эд; тот фыркает ему в изгиб шеи тёплым воздухом — улыбается.

— Надо помяукать?

— Как хошь, опционально.

— Мяу, — говорит Арсений, даже не пытаясь изобразить что-то похожее на кошачий мурлык.

Он тычется носом у Эда за ухом, прижимается губами к коже и не отлипает — так и замирает, уткнувшись в шею.

— Шо ты прям носопыркой впечатался? Удобно? — спрашивает Эд. — Тебе там хоть есть чем дышать?

Арсений издаёт невнятный звук, а затем целует ещё раз и ещё в одно и то же место.

— Просто хочу тебя целовать, — шепчет он, после каждого слова прерываясь на очередной поцелуй. — Всегда. Перестать не могу.

От этих простых слов у Эда щемит в груди; он поворачивает голову, чтобы вновь поймать его губы, — сам бы вечность его целовал. Залипнуть хочется в этом мгновении, как в тёплом светящемся янтаре, Арсению — наверняка тоже, но всё-таки он прерывается:

— Перестать не могу, но пора на работу. А то опоздаю даже туда, куда опоздать невозможно.

Эд его не держит, надо — так надо; смиренно выпускает из объятий, наблюдает за тем, как Арсений в одном белье идёт на выход, в ванную, но, прежде чем улизнуть за дверь, бросает на Эда шальной, кокетливый взгляд и подмигивает — и чёрт его знает, что это было, может, ничего, что предполагало бы какой-то глубинный анализ, но Эд, сука, всё расценивает по-своему, потому что вошёл во вкус, потому что чувствует всё новое между ними слишком остро и многое теперь делит на торжественные «до» и «после».

После вчерашнего всё играет новыми красками — даже то, что, может, играть не должно.

Он лежит ещё минут пятнадцать, буравя взглядом потолок и борясь с собой, но в конце концов всё же подскакивает: надевает штаны, мчит во вторую ванную, чтобы почистить зубы — снова пальцем — пора бы завести здесь ещё одну щётку. Эд усмехается этой мысли — ебать он оккупант; поосторожнее бы с этим — сложно чувствовать меру, когда сравнивать не с чем, когда ни с кем раньше эти границы не проверял. Эду по-прежнему хочется одёргивать себя — изи, дядь, изи, торопиться некуда, давай потихоньку; но вчера они приоткрыли ещё одну дверь, и из крошечного проёма теперь бьёт манящий яркий свет — остаётся только распахнуть её настежь и прыгнуть в это яркое и манящее с головой.

Эд подходит к ванной Арсения и замирает, прислушиваясь: вода шумит, в коридор тянет запахом его геля для душа. Эд вдыхает поглубже и решается — громко стучит костяшкой пальца и ждёт, пока шум воды не становится тише.

— Кот?

— Да? — отзывается Арсений.

— Пустишь?

Тот тормозит с ответом, и Эд прислушивается напряжённее, боясь услышать «нет», но в итоге за дверью раздаётся неуверенное «заходи». С колотящимся сердцем он заходит внутрь и предусмотрительно защёлкивает за собой замок. В ванной душно, пар висит в воздухе, Эда бросает в жар сразу — то ли от духоты, то ли от волнения.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Арсений из-за шторки — как-то слишком глухо по сравнению с его обычным тоном.

— Слыхал, короче, тему: в день каждый челик тратит на душ примерно много литров воды. А воду надо экономить. Беречь природные ресурсы, и вся хуйня. Смекаешь?

Арсений молчит секунду, а потом мягко смеётся; наверняка сейчас качает головой — Эд не видит, но знает точно.

— «Примерно много литров воды». Ну... давай беречь.

Еле сдержавшись, чтобы не сказать вслух радостное «йес», Эд снимает с себя штаны сразу вместе с бельём; помявшись немного, отодвигает шторку, залезает в ванну — и замирает, увидев Арсения.

— Еба-ать, Арс...

Арсений стоит к нему спиной, мокрый, красивый, нереальный; Эд опускает взгляд ниже, на охуенные белые ягодицы, и сглатывает: он ещё ни разу не видел его полностью обнажённым, и это мгновение настолько интимное, что аж дыхание перехватывает.

Эд подходит вплотную, ведёт носом по загривку и дышит ему в ухо:

— Ты в курсе, шо ты пиздец? Красивый — пиздец.

Он слышит тихий смешок, разворачивает Арсения к себе и медленно прижимается губами к его мокрым губам; притягивает ближе, скользнув ладонями по пояснице, и вдруг чувствует, как в бедро утыкается твёрдое — слишком твёрдое для таких нехитрых ласк. Эд отлепляется от его губ и по инерции опускает взгляд вниз:

— Ты шо тут... делал? — с подозрением щурится он, и Арсений смущённо отводит глаза. — Шо це таке, м-м?

В ответ — загадочное молчание. Эд лыбится — всё ясно; прижимает его к себе снова, плавно трётся — Арсений резко выдыхает, и от этого сносит голову — он возбуждённый, разморённый, смотрит полупьяно из-под чёрных, слипшихся от воды ресниц и чересчур невинно кусает покрасневшие губы, как будто не догадывается, как это выглядит со стороны, блядская бестия.

Эд бы поспорил, кто из них двоих — искусство.

— Это ты мне так за вчерашнее мстишь? — интересуется Арсений, глядя на его губы. 

— Я просто тут, знаешь, думал, короче, о дверях.

— О каких ещё дверях?

— Ну, о таких. Типа они, там, иногда открываются.

— Чё?..

— Долго объяснять, просто, ну, не чуешь? Сквозняк.

Арсений смотрит ещё более вопросительно, но Эд вместо ответа делает бёдрами недвусмысленное движение вперёд, чтобы посыл метафоры стал понятен.

— Ох… Почуял, — бормочет Арсений, вновь опустив поплывший взгляд на его влажный рот. — Но мы так... никакой воды не сэкономим.

— Охуеть, конечно, новость. Я про воду всё напиздел.

Арсений негодующе ахает, но сказать ничего не успевает — Эд целует его опять, уже по-серьёзному; в одно слитное движение прижимает к стене, заскальзывает языком в его горячий рот, сам дышит жарко; на работу Арсений сегодня точно опоздает. Завтра, возможно, тоже — они не дверь открыли, а целый ящик Пандоры, и Эд, хоть и привыкший на чилле плыть по течению, руководствуясь тем, что всему своё время, сейчас не врубается — какого чёрта они не сделали этого раньше?

Он смывает с Арсения мыльную пену, скользко водит ладонями по груди, животу, оглаживает ягодицы, уже не стесняясь трогать смелее, мнёт кожу почти в самом низу, едва не проезжаясь пальцами по ложбинке; Арсений всё позволяет — отвечает тихими вздохами, подставляет шею, чтобы Эд зацеловал её от подбородка до ключиц широкими поцелуями-укусами; весь податливый, открытый — бери целиком, и у Эда от этой отдачи сладко сводит внизу.

Он спускается губами к груди, и в голове — одно-единственное восторженное «охуенно»: Эд никогда раньше не трогал Арсения вот так — везде, вот так — чтобы можно было всё. Не целовал его соски, не гладил его внизу без одежды, по голой коже, не делал что-то, зная, что на этот раз они готовы наконец выйти за рамки невинной игры. Эду не терпится попробовать его всего, увидеть, каким Арсений бывает ещё, каким он может быть по-особенному красивым и чувственным, когда возбуждён, когда стонет, когда от удовольствия закрывает глаза и сводит брови на переносице; и Эд наконец пробует — ловит всё, запоминает, какой он, когда ему хорошо.

Арсению, кажется, пробовать хочется тоже — прошлой ночью было лишь несчастное превью — и, пока Эд вылизывает его соски, он скользит ладонью вниз и пытается обхватить его член, но Эд отплачивает ему за вчерашнее той же монетой — быстро перехватывает его руку — ну, нет. Лыбится на возмущённый взгляд:

— Не отвлекай меня.

А затем опускается на колени.

Арсений следит за ним, не дыша; кончики ушей пылают от смущения. Он красивый — везде, Эд уже заметил, пока бросал взгляды вскользь, но сейчас он смотрит без стеснения, оглядывает жадно и восхищённо — это зрелище сводит с ума. Он ведёт ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер и огибает пах, не задевая член; слышит, как Арсений прерывисто выдыхает; завороженно поднимает на него глаза — ты видел вообще, какой ты красивый? Арсений слабо усмехается и кусает губу, всё ещё смущённый, но довольный тоже — ну, видел.

Эд тянется наконец и лижет его серёжку в пупке, которая так манила его чёрт знает сколько времени, — боже, как давно ему хотелось это сделать. Он обводит её языком, мокро толкается в ямку, слушает, как Арсений задыхается; чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы его живота. Член упирается под подбородок, и Арсений еле-еле пытается потереться головкой — такой очаровательно нетерпеливый, что Эд не может сдержать смешок: дует на мокрую кожу — и та мигом покрывается мурашками.

Он целует его ниже, в мелкие родинки, широко ведёт языком по дорожке волос от пупка до паха, тычется носом в сгиб возле бедра и улыбается, когда Арсений вздрагивает, — угадал его чувствительное место. 

Он пахнет гелем для душа — и собой, всё равно собой; от этого одурительного запаха срывает крышу. Эд чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, — блядь, он сейчас просто рехнётся — как же хочется его попробовать, вылизать всего целиком, запомнить его вкус. И он пробует наконец: поднимает глаза, ловит на себе его потемневший, затуманенный взгляд — а затем проводит языком по головке.

Арсений дёргается, выдыхает громче, хватается за Эда, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Эд прикрывает глаза и мягко обхватывает его губами, чувствуя, как на язык стекает вязкая, солоноватая капля — Арсений течёт, и от одной мысли об этом Эд сам возбуждается пиздец; низ живота прошибает горячей волной.

Он берёт в рот полностью, сосёт, втягивая щёки; Арсений вцепляется в его отросший ёжик на голове и стонет в голос:

— Эд...

От этого звука ведёт окончательно: Эд подхватывает Арсения под ягодицы, чтобы прижать к себе теснее, берёт глубже, до самого горла, и Арсений захлёбывается очередным стоном — пытается тише, чтобы никто не услышал, но не может, и это красноречивее любой реакции. 

Эд с ума сходит от вкуса, у него самого охуеть как стоит; он обхватывает себя и начинает быстро дрочить, глухо стонет, не выпуская член изо рта, раскрывает горло — давай, трахай, и Арсений толкается сам, измученно всхлипывает на каждом движении, держит Эда за голову — и дрожит, блядь, дрожит — так ему хорошо. Бормочет что-то заплетающимся языком, сперва совсем неразборчиво, но потом отчётливее:

— Кис, ты можешь..?

Эд вопросительно мычит; отрывается, жадно хватает ртом воздух, облизывается. Арсений смотрит на него сверху вниз, дышит тяжело, раскрасневшийся, разомлевший, горячий невозможно, — и просит:

— Потрогай там…

— Здесь?

Эд заводит руку снизу и гладит его по ложбинке между ягодиц. Арсений выдыхает облегчённо и запрокидывает голову.

— Да... Да...

Эд сплёвывает на пальцы и трогает снова, скользит между ног, мягко ласкает по кругу — так мокро, так приятно; не отрывает взгляд от его лица, ловит каждый всхлип; второй рукой обхватывает его член и дрочит, медленно водит вверх-вниз, наблюдая за тем, как в кулаке то появляется, то исчезает головка; не перестаёт поглаживать сзади, едва-едва входя подушечкой пальца, и Арсений от этих ласк чуть ли не извивается — дышит стонами, запрокинув голову, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, толкаясь в кулак, а затем — назад, пытаясь заполучить больше, но в итоге не выдерживает:

— Вставь в меня пальцы…

Эд вновь поднимает на него глаза: это зрелище — горячее всего, что он видел в жизни.

— Блядь, Арс... Я щас ёбу дам, ты просто охуеть.

Затаив дыхание, он медленно входит сперва одним, затем почти тут же двумя, заскальзывает плавно, двигает рукой с оттяжкой, и Арсений стонет выше, вытягивается весь, зажмурившись, напрягается, — ему охуенно, и от этого Эду охуенно тоже. Он закидывает его ногу к себе на плечо; больше не осторожничает — трахает его мелкими, частыми движениями, глубоко войдя пальцами по самую ладонь; опять насаживается ртом, и Арсений захлёбывается стонами, до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в его плечи, шепчет без конца, как ему хорошо.

Эд надавливает внутри снова и снова, наслаждаясь тем, как по телу Арсения каждый раз проходит дрожь; сосёт сильно и мокро, трётся об него ртом, носом, всем лицом; дрочит себе быстро и нетерпеливо, сам горит, потому что чувствует, как горит Арсений, и это охуительно — ощущать его вот так — остро, откровенно, целиком, как себя самого.

Его подступающий оргазм он тоже чувствует — раньше, чем успевает услышать хриплый стон:

— Эд... Эд... Я сейчас кончу...

Арсений выскальзывает из его рта и смотрит вниз; на долю секунды они пересекаются взглядами, а потом горячее и солёное выплёскивается Эду на подставленный язык, и в этот момент его самого накрывает. Они стонут вместе, Эд не перестаёт двигать пальцами внутри него — Арсений вскрикивает на каждый толчок, вздрагивает всем телом — и это ярче собственной разрядки в тысячу раз.

Эд сглатывает всё; после — глотает воздух жадно, пытается облизать подбородок и смотрит на Арсения: тот стоит, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись, дышит часто-часто, всё ещё дрожит — красивый, невозможно красивый. Эд любуется им, оглядывая с головы до ног; лениво водит кулаком по своему члену, выжимая последние капли; голова пустая, словно это не он, а его сейчас охуительно трахали со всех сторон.

— Блядь, кис... — бормочет Арсений и наконец опускает на него неверяще-восхищённый взгляд, как будто не находит слов, чтобы выразить всё, что чувствует.

Он проводит пальцем по его подбородку и смазывает сперму с чернильного трезубца. Эд улыбается — и отказать себе не может — снова коротко лижет языком блестящую от влаги головку. Арсений дёргается и стонет измученно — прикосновения теперь слишком чувствительные.

— Ты такой горячий, — выдыхает Эд, — тупо жара, пиздец. И громкий — охуеть.

Арсений улыбается устало, но по-идиотски счастливо; сползает к нему и обвивает руками и ногами.

— Пофиг. Если будут вопросы от любопытствующих, сохраняй невозмутимость.

— Как не хуй делать. Скажу, это просто ты так радовался, шо мы сберегли природные ресурсы.

Арсений смеётся — и целует его в нос, потом в щёки, брови, везде зацеловывает, пока Эд не ловит его губы своими, чтобы поцеловать неторопливо-расслабленно.

— Значит, вот как тебе по приколу? — спрашивает он, оторвавшись. — Многофункциональный отсос?

— Мне кажется, у меня фетиш на руки, — оправдывается Арсений.

— В тебе.

— Что я могу поделать, если это очень приятно.

— Знаю.

Арсений вскидывает брови и улыбается.

— Мне взять на заметку?

— Не, я больше чисто по наружному применению. Ну, там, знаешь, короче, типа «хот-дог».

— Чего? В книге любви нет такой позы.

— В «книге любви»? — ржёт Эд. — Шо за сленг, блин? А вместо ебли у нас тут, на хуй, «волшебство»?

— Оно хотя бы понятнее, чем твои «хот-доги». Что это вообще?

— Ну, шо-то вроде...

Он берёт Арсения за руку, подносит палец к своему рту и, обхватив губами сбоку, медленно ведёт вверх-вниз по всей длине.

— О, — Арсений выдыхает, зачарованно глядя на его рот, — я понял.

Эд лыбится, напоследок прикусывает его палец, а затем нежно целует в ладонь.

— Расскажешь, як тебе ещё нравится?

— Расскажу. И покажу. Но в следующий раз, а то мы отсюда никогда не вылезем. И я замёрз.

Эд встаёт на ноги, помогает Арсению подняться тоже и, прибавив воду, улыбается ему в губы.

— Так давай сделаем погорячее.

*

Весь оставшийся день Арсений расхаживает по «Гейлу» чуть ли не вприпрыжку: наверное, у него на лице светящимися радужными буквами написано «поебался». Он ждёт, что наткнётся сейчас на Пако и сразу выдаст себя с потрохами, но тот почему-то не попадается на глаза, и через очередные полчаса беготни по клубу Арсений понимает, что Пако там попросту нет.

— Красивый, ты чего мечешься туда-сюда? — спрашивает Наденька, пробегавшая мимо с охапкой подъюбников из фатина.

— Ты не знаешь, где Андрей? У нас бал начинается через полтора часа.

— Э-э… До сих пор не приехал? — Наденька округляет глаза, но, поймав негодующий взгляд Арсения, неуверенно поясняет: — Ну, он сорвался куда-то часов в семь…

— Куда сорвался? Он что, абрикосина на дереве, чтоб срываться? — ворчит Арсений; когда что-то рискует пойти не по плану, он становится очень нервным.

— Ну что ты так переживаешь, отведёшь без него, ты и сам всегда прекрасно справляешься.

— И за его работу скоро тоже сам себе платить буду. Никакой помощи в этом доме, — не унимается Арсений, но тут же мягко добавляет: — Я не про тебя, красивая, ты супер.

— Знаю, спасибо, — самодовольно улыбается Наденька. — А ты ему звонил?

— Ещё нет. Господи, это возмутительно, почему я должен вызванивать собственного администратора, — ругается Арсений себе под нос и, не дожидаясь ответа, идёт дальше.

Он направляется в гримёрку, чтобы позвонить, берёт телефон и видит шесть пропущенных от Пако.

— Блядь.

Звонок раздаётся снова, прежде чем Арсений успевает набрать сам.

— Арсений! Мать твою, хули ты так долго трубу не берёшь?!

— А ты где, блин, вообще, почему ты не в «Гейле»?

— Блядь, потому что! К Руслану срочно приезжай!

Арсений застывает; сердце, по ощущениям, пропускает пару ударов.

— К-какому Руслану? — севшим голосом уточняет он.

— Блядь, к твоему Руслану! — орёт Пако.

— Что с ним?! Откуда... Что случилось?!

— Арсений, сука, мать твою! Жопу в руки, в тачку сел и приехал! Наверх не поднимайся, жди нас на парковке, тащить поможешь.

— Тащить?.. Андрей! — кричит Арсений в трубку, но там уже раздаются гудки. — Андрей! Сука! Блядь! Блядь!

Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее; от накатывающей паники он начинает задыхаться, а дальше всё происходит, как в тумане: ничего не соображая, он хватает куртку, на автопилоте бежит к парковке, на ходу негнущимися пальцами набирает Пуфа и просит отвести бал за него; даже не слушает его возмущённые возражения, сбрасывает сразу. В голове истерично бьётся «тащить поможешь», и до него доходит только сейчас: если с Русланом что-то случится, он же не выдержит.

Если с Русланом что-то случится, он же просто умрёт.

*

Белая «Камри», на которой ездит Пако, заезжает во двор почти сразу, как только Арсений успевает припарковаться сам. Он выскакивает из машины и с бешено бьющимся сердцем бежит к ним, по пути успев представить всё самое ужасное, что он может сейчас увидеть.

Пако открывает заднюю дверь и осторожно вытаскивает Руслана, бледного, покрытого испариной; к левому плечу он прижимает пропитанную кровью тряпку.

Живой.

Арсений бросается к нему.

— Детка... Господи...

Он обхватывает ладонями его лицо и заглядывает в глаза.

— Что случилось?! Как ты?

— Как Белый, только Саша, — хрипит Руслан, еле шевеля языком. — Пуля — дура... И я дурак...

— Какая пуля?.. — испуганно спрашивает Арсений. — Что с твоей рукой?

— Бля, давайте потом облобызаетесь, я заебался его на своём горбу таскать. Бери шмотки из тачки, и погнали, в темпе только, давай-давай-давай.

Арсений забирает с заднего сидения куртку Руслана и какую-то неопознанную сумку, от которой несёт лекарствами.

— Почему вы не поехали сразу в больницу? Андрей, ему надо в больницу!

— Ты тупой, что ли? У него огнестрел!

— Орите погромче, в соседнем доме не слышно, — хрипло язвит Руслан. 

— В тебя стреляли?!

— Рыба моя, побудь рыбой, мтьтвою, действуй молча. — Пако кидает совсем охреневшему от происходящего Арсению связку ключей и поудобнее подхватывает Руслана под руку. — Через пожарную лестницу пойдём, ключ с красной полоской. Русичка, шевели ножками, я знаю, ты можешь.

— «Русичка»? — окончательно растерявшись, мямлит Арсений.

— Пиздец, как ты его терпишь, — ворчит Пако, обращаясь к Руслану.

Они кое-как наконец поднимаются в квартиру; Руслан выглядит ещё бледнее, чем до этого, и еле стоит на ногах. Пако приваливает его к стене и, кивнув Арсению на сумку, снова командует:

— Давай это всё на кухню. Постели там на полу возле дивана что-нибудь.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что там есть диван, — бросает тот, не дожидаясь, впрочем, ответа — вопрос риторический.

Пако стягивает с Руслана ботинки и, вновь подхватив под руку, тащит на кухню; затем они вдвоём с Арсением осторожно укладывают его на пол, стараясь не тронуть плечо.

— Воду принеси в бутылке, — говорит Пако. — И полотенца. И руки помой.

Арсений выдыхает обречённое «господи»; даже не пытается спрашивать, что они сейчас будут делать, — ясно и так. Пако достаёт ножницы и разрезает рубашку, чтобы открыть рану.

— Хорошая, блин, рубашка была, — кряхтит Руслан.

— Слава богу, одной меньше, мтьтвою. Всегда мечтал это клетчатое уродство почикать.

Руслан пытается засмеяться, но в итоге кашляет и тут же стонет от боли.

— Не смеши меня...

— Щас Арсюша с тобой посидит, передохнёшь от веселья. Я пойду руки помою.

Арсений приносит несколько бутылок воды и стопку полотенец, садится возле Руслана, чтобы протереть его лоб прохладной салфеткой, но застывает, увидев открытую рану.

— Пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо, — говорит Руслан. — Ну, я имею в виду, это вообще не помогает, вообще.

— Господи, детка, ну как же ты… — Арсений чувствует, как у него в носу начинает щипать.

— Вот и я о том — как же ты? — вернувшись к ним, подхватывает Пако. — В следующий раз на своих перестрелках не разевай ротик, дорогуша. А то не заметишь, как там окажется мой член.

Он открывает бутылку и льёт воду на рану, чтобы промыть.

— Ты только что… — шипит Руслан, стиснув зубы от боли, — пообещал мне трахнуть в рот… мой хладный труп… если меня убьют?

— Вроде того.

— Я, блядь, вам не мешаю? — интересуется Арсений.

— В кои-то веки нет, ты здесь очень кстати. Щас держать его будешь.

— Держать?..

— У него в плече дыра, как в госбюджете, и я буду копаться там пальцами. Хотя это не совсем та дыра, куда я бы хотел засунуть пальцы, — подмигнув, громким шёпотом сообщает он Руслану, а затем вновь обращается к Арсению: — Так что да, супердевочка ты моя, надо будет его немножко придержать. Аккуратнее только, аккуратнее.

Пако достаёт из сумки запечатанный пакет с пинцетом, потом натягивает перчатки и протирает их спиртом.

— Его же, там... надо прокипятить? — спрашивает Арсений, недоверчиво глядя на пинцет.

— Джизас, мы же не в девятнадцатом веке. Он уже стерильный, ты чё, мтьтвою, не видишь? — рявкает Пако. — Сладость, сделай одолжение, не задавай мне вопросов и лучше вообще заткнись.

— Ты там это, — подаёт голос Руслан, — копайся осторожнее, ладно? Ну, я имею в виду, если я останусь одноруким, надо мной даже Серёга будет ржать.

— Ты тоже заткнись, — прерывает его Пако. — Давайте сфокусируемся на том, чтоб ты вообще «остался».

— Охуительно обнадёживает, охуительно.

— Щас щипать будет, и это самое приятное из всего, что ты почувствуешь в ближайшее время.

— Блядь…

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — взволнованно спрашивает Арсений.

— Знаю. Я врач.

Пако промакивает рану куском марли и начинает обеззараживать антисептиком; затем распечатывает шприц и ломает ампулу с обезболом. Арсений следит за его действиями, как в бреду; его начинает потряхивать; Руслан рычит, дёргается от боли, и смотреть на это просто невыносимо, но через несколько мучительных минут Пако заканчивает обрабатывать рану и поднимает на Арсения пугающе решительный взгляд.

— А вот сейчас держи.

*

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем они заканчивают, — всё это казалось чёртовой нестерпимой вечностью, и Арсений выдыхает лишь тогда, когда они перекладывают Руслана на диван, убирают разбросанные по всему полу окровавленные куски марли и выпивают по стопке коньяка, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя.

— На, — Пако впихивает Арсению в руки тюбик с какой-то мазью, — синяки сам замажешь, мне ехать надо.

— Куда?

— Тачку его отогнать.

— Она что, там осталась?!

— Не прям там, спокойно. Бля, иди прими ещё стопарик, а то буйный сильно. А ты, — он обращается к Руслану, — не сдохни тут за ночь. Я утром заеду, перевяжемся.

— Да куда уж теперь подыхать, коль ты грозишься трахнуть в рот мой труп, — слабо улыбается Руслан. — Ключи в куртке. Чтоб, блин, ни царапины, понятно? Ладно я, меня не жалко, но если с Буськой что-то случится, я тебе пизды дам.

Пако закатывает глаза.

— «Спасибо большое, Андрюсик», «Всегда пожалуйста, Русик».

— Вали уже, пока её эвакуатор не забрал.

— Да, Андрюш, вали, — раздражённо поддакивает Арсений, закончив обрабатывать большой синяк у Руслана на боку. — Встретимся завтра на работе, с которой ты, возможно, будешь уволен.

— О, это вряд ли. Не веришь — спроси у своего бойфренда. Чмоки-шлакоблоки.

Дверь наконец захлопывается, и на секунду в квартире повисает гулкая тишина.

— Что вообще вот это вот всё сейчас тут было, я спрошу потом, — говорит Арсений, нарушая молчание. — Подготовь развёрнутый ответ.

Руслан сипло усмехается.

— Сейчас у меня только один вопрос. Это ты, блин, заставил его два года назад притащиться в мой чёртов клуб?

— Да бля-ядь... Слушай, ты ж сказал «потом», вот и давай «потом», детка, бля, я ни хуя не соображаю.

— Серьёзно, он что, часть твоей банды? — негодующе шипит Арсений. — Поверить не могу, что ты приставил ко мне какого-то ебучего мафиози.

— Да никакой он не мафиози, я чё, по-твоему, сракой думаю вместо башки? Хватит с тебя… других мафиози.

— Погоди... — Арсений распахивает глаза от внезапного озарения. — Ты в четверг не ко мне приехал, да? Ты, блин, специально к Эду приехал? Тебе Андрей, что ли, сука, сказал, что он там?

Руслан поджимает губы и отводит взгляд.

— Рус, но я же тебя просил... — шепчет Арсений — больше с сожалением, чем с упрёком.

— Бля, ну почему мы должны обсуждать это сейчас, — заёбанно стонет Руслан.

Арсений молчит, но смотрит по-прежнему хмуро, и Руслан всё-таки сдаётся:

— Детка... Ты просишь иногда столько, сколько я дать тебе не могу. Я хотел увидеться с ним, мне это нужно было, чтобы... Блядь, не знаю, чтобы что, но нужно было, окей? Это только между ним и мной, ясно? Не говори, что реально думал, что можно как-то обойтись без этого. 

— Ты обещал мне не следить за мной, — упрямо говорит Арсений.

— Я, блин, и не слежу. Андрей работает в «Гейле», чтобы охранять тебя, а не чтобы докладывать мне о каждом твоём шаге.

— И всё-таки он докладывает. 

Руслан устало выдыхает.

— Это был единственный, блин, раз, когда я попросил его сказать. Клянусь тебе.

Арсений молчит, только сопит обиженно, но теперь уже больше для вида.

— А зарплату ты ему платишь?

— Нет, — Руслан дёргает уголком губ в полуулыбке, — её же платишь ты.

— Рус!

Руслан начинает смеяться, но тут же закашливается. Арсений обеспокоенно подскакивает за бутылкой с водой, но Руслан его останавливает — порядок.

— Так, ладно, всё. Всё. — Арсений садится на место, шумно выдыхает и трёт лицо руками. — Обсудим это... потом.

— Ну, слава, блядь, богу, а то я уже начал жалеть, что кони не двинул на стрелке. Лежал бы себе там щас преспокойненько.

— Ты дурак, что ли? — Арсений шлёпает его по ноге, а затем обессиленно утыкается лбом ему в грудь.

Руслан приобнимает его здоровой рукой и успокаивающе гладит по спине.

— Господи, Рус, я так испугался, пиздец, ты не представляешь, — шепчет Арсений, чувствуя, как к горлу невольно подкатывает горький ком, а глаза начинает щипать от слёз. — До смерти просто. Я, на хуй, не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится, понимаешь? Я серьёзно. Просто не переживу.

— Тогда для начала сам меня в гроб не загоняй своими допросами с пристрастием. Не мальчик, а пиявка, блин, ей-богу, — беззлобно ворчит Руслан, но Арсений вместо ответа шмыгает носом. — Ты чё, плачешь?

— Пиявки бывают медицинские, — бормочет он.

— Ты не медицинская, ты обычная. Кусачая такая. Теперь ещё и солёная. И, слушай, ну, не уверен, что пиявки лечат огнестрел.

— Ты недооцениваешь мощь альтернативной медицины.

Арсений слышит над ухом хриплый смешок и улыбается сам наконец, а потом вытирает слёзы и поднимает голову.

— Расскажешь немного, что произошло? Или хочешь поспать?

— Хочу поспать, но ты ж себя сожрёшь, если я ничего не расскажу.

Арсений грустно улыбается одним уголком губ — правда; мягко гладит Руслана пальцем по хмурой морщинке между бровей, пока тот жуёт губы и медлит, собираясь с мыслями.

— Замес случился незапланированный. У нас была встреча с Тимуром, собирались сделку заключить, поделить Таганку, она давно уже типа, ну, условно, международные воды, не знаю, бля, не суть. Но потом... Короче, ворвались какие-то типы, половину тимуровцев положили, нас зацепило, и... — Руслан тяжело выдыхает и трёт лицо ладонью. — Всё так быстро было, охуительно быстро, ну, я даже, блин, не помню, как Андрюху набирал. До сих пор в башке такая каша, Арс...

Арсений сочувствующе гладит его по виску. 

— А что Юля? Что остальные?

Руслан смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и долго молчит, прежде чем ответить, но в итоге тихо произносит: 

— Старого подстрелили. В живот. Он...

Арсений сглатывает, шелестит одними губами «о боже».

— Сразу. Не успели мы.

— Детка...

— Я думаю, это люди Рэмбо. Того мужика, которого...

— Я знаю.

— Понятия, блин, не имею, откуда они узнали о сделке, но очевидно, что это утечка со стороны Тимура. Змея сожрала свой же хвост.

— Только прилетело в итоге вам, — раздражённо говорит Арсений, чувствуя, как в груди всё клокочет от несправедливости. — Серьёзно, Рус, что за пиздец? А если это повторится?

— Не, не повторится.

— С чего ты так уверен?

— Незачем им больше.

— О чём ты?

Руслан не отвечает, отворачивается, снова трёт лицо ладонью.

— Детка, я за тебя боюсь, — шепчет Арсений. — По-настоящему. Я раньше... Блядь, я раньше вообще не понимал ни хрена. Знаешь, ты не думаешь об этом, пока оно тебя не касается. Но сегодня... Мне никогда в жизни так страшно не было, понимаешь? Если что-то случится…

— Не боись, я больше так не подставлюсь, — мягко говорит Руслан. — А это хуйня, заживёт, как на псине сутулой. Асап. Вот увидишь, я тебя на руках носить буду через неделю.

— Только не как в тот раз, мне твою спину жалко. 

— А мне понравилось.

Руслан улыбается ему, всё ещё бледный и с синими кругами под глазами, но — господи — живой, и Арсений чувствует, что вот-вот разревётся.

— Погоди, сейчас воды ещё принесу. Чтоб под рукой была. Под здоровой.

Он идёт к холодильнику, открывает дверцу и замирает, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом; к глазам снова подступают слёзы. В груди больно давит от вновь накатывающей паники, ему по-прежнему не верится, что всё случилось на самом деле, и перед глазами до сих пор стоят окровавленные пальцы Пако, ковыряющиеся в развороченных мышцах.

Арсению даже думать невыносимо, что было бы, если бы пуля попала не в плечо, а куда-то ещё. Если бы на месте того, второго парня, оказался Руслан.

— Ты потерял бутылки с водой среди бутылок с водой и трупа дохлой мыши?

Арсений быстро вытирает слёзы, глубоко дышит несколько раз и, взяв воду, возвращается к Руслану.

— Слушай, детка, я ебать как устал, — говорит тот. — Езжай, наверное, домой?

— В смысле? Как я тебя такого оставлю, ты чё, блин?

— Ничё со мной не случится, не помру уже, не переживай. Не хочу, чтобы Буберишвили трахал мой рот.

— Рус...

— Мне так спокойней будет. Давай. Пожалуйста, у меня нет сил спорить.

Арсений тяжело вздыхает.

— Сразу звони, если что, ты понял? Я заеду утром, привезу еду.

— Только не оч рано.

— Знаю. Сам напиши, когда проснёшься. Телефон вот лежит, я его на зарядку поставил.

Руслан кивает — всё он знает. Арсений наклоняется и целует его на прощание долго и крепко, ощущая, как внутри снова нарастает беспокойство, — ему до сих пор страшно, он бы ни за что не оставил его одного сегодня, если бы Руслан не попросил уйти.

— Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, детка.

Арсений нехотя поднимается и подбирает с пола брошенные впопыхах куртку и толстовку.

— Точно не хочешь, чтоб я остался?

Руслан угукает, хотя смотрит почему-то неуверенно, словно собирается сказать что-то ещё и не решается, но, когда Арсений почти выходит из кухни, он вдруг окликает его.

— Арс.

— Да? Что такое?

— Передай... Передай Эду. Кое-что.

*

Эд просыпается в холодном поту: впервые за всё время с того проклятого дня ему снится настоящий кошмар. К нему и прежде приходили во снах какие-то смутные образы, и, как бы он ни пытался усмирять своих демонов днём, ночью они прорывались наружу. Раньше он наблюдал за ними будто со стороны, всё это казалось нереальным, давно забытым, произошедшим вовсе не с ним; но на этот раз кошмар был настолько осязаем, что Эд до сих пор задыхается от липкого страха и не может успокоить колотящееся сердце. В ушах всё ещё стоит этот невыносимый звук — хруст шеи; Эд помнит его слишком чётко, и от одного этого воспоминания всё тело прошибает дрожью.

Он дышит глубже, чтобы выровнять дыхание; оглядывается на вторую половину кровати: та ожидаемо пустая — Эд бы почувствовал и проснулся, если бы Арсений пришёл, но того до сих пор нет, хотя на дворе глубокая ночь; странно, он не говорил, что задержится в клубе.

Эд садится на кровати, трёт лицо руками, думает — надо бы встать попить; уснуть не получится всё равно, как раз дождётся Арсения — может, рядом с ним кошмары больше сниться не будут. Он поднимается, наощупь идёт к двери, переступая на носочках по ледяному с непривычки полу, и, едва выйдя из спальни, вдруг слышит, как в конце коридора, у входной двери, раздаётся шмыганье. Эд вздрагивает и, матюкнувшись от испуга, оборачивается: в коридоре темно, он вглядывается во мрак, но рассмотреть ничего не может и думает, что ему показалось, но шмыганье вдруг повторяется снова — на этот раз совершенно отчётливо.

— Арс?

От нехорошего предчувствия сердце начинает биться быстрее; Эд неуверенно шагает ближе и наконец видит: Арсений сидит на тумбочке, даже не сняв куртку и обувь.

— Ты шо тут сидишь? Кот?

Арсений поднимает на него глаза — те блестят от слёз, и у Эда всё падает внутри. Он бросается к нему и опускается на корточки.

— Арс, что случилось? Тебя кто-то тронул?!

Тот мотает головой и, сжав губы, вдруг начинает беззвучно плакать: по щекам быстро стекают крупные слёзы. 

— Ты цел?! Ты в порядке?! — Эд пытается рассмотреть его на предмет повреждений, но Арсений кивает — он цел, и Эд облегчённо выдыхает. — Тише, ну, иди сюда. Иди сюда. Всё, всё.

Он прижимает его к себе и гладит по голове; сердце колотится, как бешеное, — он такую измену словил, что приснившийся кошмар вылетает из головы мигом. Арсений дрожит, плачет без единого звука, вцепившись в плечи Эда, беззащитный, испуганный, и всё это страшно по-настоящему — что-то серьёзное произошло, Эда самого потряхивает от нервяка, но он изо всех сил пытается выглядеть спокойно, чтобы его спокойствие передалось Арсению тоже.

— Тикаем в комнату, хули тут торчать, да? Ща, ща, ну-ка давай.

Эд отстраняется немного, чтобы расстегнуть клёпки на его воротнике; раздевает, как маленького, — тянет молнию вниз осторожно, чтобы не защемить кожу на подбородке, выпутывает руки из рукавов, снимает ботинки; потом ведёт в спальню и усаживает на кровать. 

Арсений безвольно следует за ним, уже не плачет, но дыхание успокоить не может, его плечи вздрагивают на каждом вдохе; Эд лихорадочно вспоминает, где у них лежит аптечка, пока снимает с него джинсы и носки: дать бы ему сейчас пустырник или что-нибудь вообще, чтобы просто поспал; разговоры точно откладываются до завтра.

Он берётся за край толстовки, шепчет одними губами «давай», чтобы Арсений поднял руки, и осторожно стягивает её, а потом вдруг замечает на белой футболке тёмные разводы — она вся испачкана, и без света не видно ни хуя, но Эд всё понимает сразу.

— Арс, это что?..

— Это н-не моё.

— А чьё?

Эд поднимает на него перепуганно-вопросительный взгляд, умоляюще смотрит — скажи, что это не то, что я думаю. Арсений открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг вдыхает судорожно, и его губы снова начинают дрожать, а глаза наполняются слезами. Эд понимает, что говорить ему придётся самому, и севшим голосом спрашивает:

— Это Руслана?..

Арсений всхлипывает громче.

— Он живой?!

Арсений быстро кивает, и Эд выдыхает чуть ли не в голос — за эти доли секунды в его голове пролетели все самые ужасные варианты.

— Ну всё-всё... — Он снова притягивает Арсения к себе — тот плачет ещё сильнее, но теперь Эд понимает — у него просто отходняк после стресса. — Живой. Главное — живой. Тихо-тихо... Ты испугался, маленький? Всё-всё. Главное — живой.

Эд укачивает его в своих объятиях, мысленно прикидывая, стоит ли ловить момент сейчас, пока Арсений отвечает, чтобы разузнать ещё немного; в конце концов, на этот раз будет легче — все страшные вопросы он уже задал.

— Цепануло шальной пулей?

Арсений сквозь слёзы выдавливает «угу».

— Но он будет в порядке? — Ещё одно «угу», и камень с души падает совсем. — Вот и хорошо, кот. Всё с ним будет хорошо.

Эд обнимает его, пока Арсений не успокаивается; потом снимает с него перепачканную в крови футболку; по-прежнему дрожащего, укладывает под одеяло. Вопросы про Руслана больше не задаёт — завтра выяснит, в какой он там попал переплёт, хотя вариантов здесь немного — Эд сам в курсе, с кем ахмедовцы этот город не поделили.

— Я за водой сгоняю.

— Нет, — Арсений крепко хватает его за руку, глядя испуганными глазами; разволновался, что ли, что Эд оставит его одного?

— А шо, я сказал, что сгоняю за водой? Я имел в виду, останусь тут и лягу с тобой. Ну-ка, вот так. Подь сюды.

Он ложится рядом и притягивает Арсения в объятия так, чтобы он уткнулся ему в шею, залезает под одеяло тоже, укрывает их обоих и без конца шепчет дурацкое бессвязное «вот так». Арсений вцепляется в него, как в спасательный круг, громко дышит забитым носом; Эд слышит это и тянется за салфетками, лежащими на тумбочке.

— Як мини-Дарт Вейдер. На, сморкайся.

Арсений послушно высмаркивается, и потом они укладываются окончательно; Эд осторожно убирает пальцами его чёлку и напоследок прижимается губами ко лбу.

— Спи, кот. Спи.

Спокойствие наконец накатывает тёплой волной, зализывает побитую стрессом грудную клетку; Эд чувствует, как ватное облегчение окутывает его с головы до ног, — всё позади. Минут десять они лежат молча, Эд продолжает мягко поглаживать Арсения по макушке и не замечает, как сам проваливается в дрёму, но Арсений вдруг зовёт его тихо:

— Эд?

— А?

В ответ — тишина, и нахлынувшее было спокойствие улетучивается мигом: по этому молчанию Эд понимает сразу, что не услышит сейчас ничего хорошего.

— В чём дело, кот? — хрипло переспрашивает он.

Арсений медлит, а затем, судорожно выдохнув, произносит:

— Тимура убили.


	20. Chapter 20

К Руслану Арсений приезжает около полудня, невыспавшийся, с гудящей после ночных рыданий головой, но уже успокоившийся — утром Руслан написал ему: «Не могу сходить поссать, потому что у меня настолько большой член, что раньше мне приходилось держать его двумя руками, а сейчас одна рука не работает». Арсений расценил эти идиотские приколы как верный признак выздоровления.

— Привет, детка, — на ходу стянув толстовку, он присаживается на уголок дивана и целует Руслана в губы. — Справился со своим гигантским членом?

— Предлагаешь помощь? — подмигивает Руслан.

— Это вообще не заводит, к твоему сведению. — Арсений морщит нос, но всё равно наклоняется ещё раз, чтобы поцеловать бородатую щёку. — Ну как ты?

— Дыряво. Но обезболенно.

Арсений с беспокойством оглядывает его перебинтованное плечо — повязка на нём свежая.

— Андрей давно уехал?

— Да вот минут двадцать назад. Как чувствовал, что пора уносить задницу.

— Ну, я до него сегодня ещё доберусь. Есть хочешь? Я заехал в «Джеки». 

— О, м-м, — Руслан заинтересованно приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что Арсений вытаскивает из пакета, — сырники?

— Борники. Тёплые ещё.

— А тут кофе? Мне?

— Нет, это мне, а ты водичку пей. — Он кладёт контейнер с сырниками на журнальный столик и следом достаёт несколько коробок побольше. — Так, вот это обед, а вот это ужин. Или наоборот, если ты бэд бой.

— Сто процентов, — крякает Руслан, пытаясь лёжа открыть пластиковую крышку одной рукой. — Вон, настолько бэд, что даже пулю словил.

Арсений одаривает его красноречивым взглядом и, понаблюдав пару секунд за его неуклюжими действиями, открывает контейнер сам.

— Сгущёнкой не обляпайся.

Он встаёт, чтобы отнести лишнюю еду в холодильник и взять Руслану нормальную вилку вместо пластиковой из ресторана.

— Юлька звонила утром. По поводу Старого. Щас там разберутся, чё вписывать в свидетельство о смерти, и… в пятницу хороним.

Арсений возвращается к дивану и, усевшись обратно, тяжело вздыхает.

— Как она сама?

— В неадеквате кошмарном. В последний раз я её такой наблюдал, не знаю, когда мы тачку её папеньки утопили в Воронежском водохранилище в девяносто седьмом.

— Попахивает какой-то невероятной историей. — Арсений закидывает ногу на ногу, приготовившись слушать, и принюхивается. — И сырниками. Но больше историей. В каком смысле «утопили»? Ты что, живёшь в боевике?

— А по мне не видно? — невнятно бубнит Руслан с набитым ртом. — Я вырос среди бандитов и сам щас бандит.

Арсений тянет к нему руку и заботливо убирает с бороды прилипшую творожную крошку.

— Тачка, блин, ещё была такая шикарная, — продолжает тот, — прям охренительная, ну, условно, по тем временам — восьмидесятая «Ауди». Тогда в Россию их вообще ещё не поставляли, но главный криминальный авторитет Левобережного вроде как мог себе позволить. 

— И что, вам разрешалось кататься на ней?

— Канеш, нет. Но почему-то взять её без спроса, чтоб съездить на водохранилище поплавать, нам показалось потрясающей идеей. В своё оправдание скажу, что в восемнадцать лет я думал писькой.

Арсений ошарашенно распахивает глаза.

— Ты что, собирался с Юлей?..

— Ты чё, смеёшься? — Руслан кривит губы. — Мы с ней с памперсов вместе, фу блин, она ж мне как сестра.

— Ну, инцест — дело семейное, — оправдывается Арсений.

— Мы вчетвером поехали, Юлька, её хахаль, я и какая-то девица, которую я планировал, естественно, трахнуть, потому что, ну, ради чего всё это тогда вообще затевалось. Накатили, весёлые, там, туда-сюда, ха-хай, хэ-хэй, «давай бомбочкой прыгать», не успели в воду зайти, и тут — ну, это чистая правда — наша прекрасная, элитная, незаконно завезённая в страну, потрясающей красоты немецкая «Ауди»... 

— О нет...

— ...скатилась аккуратненько с пригорка и, ну, прыгнула, блядь, бомбочкой, — хохотнув, договаривает Руслан. — Такое идиотство, ну, капец. Юлькин хахаль, который был за рулём, ручник не поставил, тупарь.

— И как её отец тебя после этого не четвертовал.

— А я-то чё? Он хахаля четвертовал. Ну, я имею в виду, в буквальном смысле. Но нам тоже досталось, говорю ж, я Юльку с тех пор такой пришибленной не видал ни разу. До вчерашнего, блин, дня.

Арсений с грустью поджимает губы.

— Отойдёт.

Руслан угукает, дожёвывая сырник.

— Ну а как там бандит твой?

— Который из? Один вот дырявый, но обезболенный валяется. Второй… — Арсений устало качает головой, а потом с тяжёлым вздохом трёт лицо ладонью. — Я сказал ему вчера. И, кажется, он чё-т не очень. По-моему, даже не спал всю ночь.

— Неудивительно. Я, кстати, вот что подумал. Он, короче, бабочка. В смысле не ночная, а та, которая, ну, как там, машет сракой и вызывает землетрясение в Японии. А вот это всё случившееся, ну, — его эффект, — подытоживает Руслан, довольный собственной теорией. — Красиво придумал, не?

— Господи, — Арсений в ужасе пялится в пустоту, — блядь, надеюсь, это не придёт ему в голову. А то он же замучает себя чувством вины.

— М-да. Забавно, что так даже и не поймёшь, кому из нас троих щас хуёвее всего, не? — задумчиво говорит Руслан. — Ну, я имею в виду, у меня пулевое. На этого охота со всех сторон открыта. А тебе сидеть переживать за двух долбоёбов сразу.

— Чувствую себя Гермионой Грейнджер, — вяло бормочет Арсений. — Что теперь будет, Рус?

— Ну... Стая щас кинется крысу искать, сто процентов. И сама себя загрызёт, очень вероятно. Как там было? «Два бандита — уже банда, три бандита — банда с предателем». Не знаю, не знаю… Не думаю, что Пашу или Вальтер это как-то разрулят без тотального кровопролития. 

— Кровопронатрия, — машинально вставляет Арсений.

— Короче, они в такой сраке, в тако-ой сраке... — Руслан качает головой. — И если им удастся каким-то чудом восстать из этой сраки, это будет уже совсем не та Стая. Но этому твоему оболтусу оставаться здесь всё равно нельзя. Людей, которые хотят его прикончить, ещё, ну, до хрена и больше, сам понимаешь.

— Люди Рэмбо будут искать его?

— А хер их знает. Они половину Стаи положили без разбору. Может, на том и успокоятся.

— Надеюсь.

Руслан смотрит на его обеспокоенное лицо и, отложив пустой контейнер из-под сырников на стол, вздыхает.

— Эй… Не накручивай себя только, ну? Щас, наоборот, можно, ну, слегонца подрасслабиться. Хотя вообще-то, по-хорошему, самое время ему сваливать, пока у тимуровцев там вся эта похоронная блядиада.

Арсений поднимает на него такой обречённый взгляд, как будто это Руслан решает, можно остаться Эду или нельзя.

— Ладно, я понял, закрыли тему, — говорит тот, с опаской глядя на выражение его лица. — Как у вас там в целом, ну... всё?

— М-м, нормально? — полувопросительно отвечает Арсений. — Если отбросить то, что он заперт у меня дома, потому что какие-то люди хотят его убить, в связи с чем он должен уехать из страны как можно скорее. Блядь, какой же пиздец...

— Ну всё-всё, выруби думалку. — Руслан ласково похлопывает его ладонью по бедру. — Уже потрахались?

Он спрашивает это на удивление легко — то ли старается отвлечь, то ли в самом деле интересуется, и Арсений, может, в любой другой ситуации отреагировал бы настороженно, но сейчас он ловит эту волну доверия сразу же: смущённо улыбнувшись, пожимает плечами в неопределённости и показывает пальцами жест «чуть-чуть».

— Чё это значит? — щурится Руслан. — Ты показываешь размер его письки?

— Дурак, нет, — Арсений смеётся, — я показываю, что у нас... было кое-что. Но так... Аперитив.

— Чё подавали?

— Прям правда хочешь знать? Не понарошку? — на этот раз Арсений действительно настораживается, но Руслан смотрит спокойно и открыто, словно спрашивать об этом вот так просто — само собой разумеющееся.

— Как можно хотеть знать «понарошку»? Бля, какое уродское слово. Не, ты можешь не рассказывать, это ж всё-таки, ну, личное.

Арсений по-прежнему косится на него с подозрением, но улыбается: это смущает, но интригует ещё больше — таких разговоров у них никогда не было.

— Ладно. Он мне... отсосал.

— О… И как? Кто из нас сосёт лучше?

— Серьёзно, блин? — Арсений закатывает глаза. — Ты ради этого спрашивал? Где тут кнопка пропустить вопрос?

Он тычет ему в живот, чтобы найти «кнопку», и Руслан, прихрюкнув, перехватывает его руку.

— То есть он сосёт лучше. Ясно, ясно.

— Бля, Рус, какой же ты заёбыш. Мне с вами обоими повезло, сосёте не на жизнь, а на смерть. Я даже комплексую.

— Ну, ты тоже ёбкостью не обделён. Хошь, прям сейчас удостоверимся.

Арсений смеётся. 

— Твои разводы на секс — отдельный вид искусства. Что-то, знаешь, из кубизма. Прямолинейное, как угол шкафа, об который уёбываешься мизинчиком.

— Спасибо. Ладно, на самом деле чё-т не до кубизма щас, мне от таблеток спать хочется пиздец.

— Ох, детка… — Арсений с сочувствием вздыхает и, забравшись с ногами на диван, усаживается поудобнее. — Иди сюда.

Он откидывает руку, и Руслан аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить плечо, укладывается головой ему на грудь.

— Посмотрим что-нибудь? — предлагает Арсений и, дождавшись от Руслана неопределённое «угу», тянется за пультом, чтобы включить телевизор.

Пролистав с десяток каналов, он попадает на «Дискавери»: там крутят какую-то передачу про львов. 

— Оставить?

— Животных? — Руслан морщит нос.

— Если мы включим «Матч ТВ», ты ж наверняка не сможешь спокойно лежать и будешь дёргаться, как хлястик.

— Глупые твои отмазки, чтоб не смотреть футбол. Щас эта барышня как за той рогатой рванёт, я тут, может, тоже дёргаться буду. А то и расплачусь под конец.

— Плюс один повод не переключать.

— Ты чё, хочешь, чтоб я плакал?

— Почему нет? — Арсений пожимает плечами. — В терапевтических целях. Плакать полезно.

— То-то ты после вчерашнего такой довольный.

Они фыркают; Арсений одними губами шепчет «дурачьё», и на какое-то время повисает молчание: они смотрят, как маленькие львята бегут за мамой, которая пытается уйти на охоту, но никак не может оторваться от своих приставучих хвостиков.

— Рус?

— М?

— Я рад, что мы обсуждаем… Вообще всё обсуждаем. Спасибо.

— Разговаривать прикольно. Раз уж я подписался на твой, блин, экспресс-курс высшей математики.

Арсений кладёт руку поперёк его перевязанной бинтами груди и обнимает крепче.

— Ты отлично справляешься с программой.

— А, да это и не важно. На зачёт, если чё, насосу.

Арсений смеётся; потом они замолкают окончательно и лишь изредка перебрасываются ленивыми комментариями, пока смотрят, как умильно большие кошки заботятся друг о друге в свободное от охоты время — такие ласковые и неуклюжие, совсем непохожие на опасных клыкастых хищников.

Когда на экране мама-львица шершавым языком вылизывает мордаху львёнку так, что язык цепляется за шёрстку, будто запутавшийся в волосах гребешок, Арсений хихикает.

— Она ему сейчас лицо слижет, как йогурт с этикетки. Боже, ну ты посмотри на это, — говорит он, но в ответ ему — тишина. — Скажи? Детка?

Руслан не отвечает, и Арсений тихонько приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Спит.

Внутри всё затапливает разом нахлынувшей нежностью — Арсений вдруг чувствует столько трепета, что даже в носу начинает щипать. Он убавляет звук, затем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Руслана, гладит пальцами его мягкий ёжик на голове и, невесомо прижавшись губами к макушке, целует долго-долго.

Господи, как же он любит его.

*

До «Гейла» он добирается только к вечеру — так и пролежал весь день с Русланом, потому что сам в итоге уснул, и это было потрясающе — поспать рядом с ним вот так, долго и крепко, зная, что он в безопасности. Уезжать потом не хотелось совсем, но дел в клубе куча: до бала нужно поймать Пуфа и извиниться за вчерашнее внезапное исчезновение, спросить, как всё прошло, и вообще кое-как вернуться в привычный рабочий режим — одни несчастные сутки выбили его нехило; но всё это — полбеды. Самое главное — надо разобраться с — мать его — Пако, и при мысли о нём внутри у Арсения всё мигом вскипает от негодования.

Он идёт в гримёрку и, вырулив из-за поворота в узкий коридор, тут же сталкивается с возмутителем своего спокойствия.

— Мтьтвою, Арсений! — От неожиданности Пако отскакивает на полметра. — Хочешь, чтоб я заикой остался?! Хватит с меня гр-рёбаной картавости.

— Это тебя не портит. — Арсений бесцеремонно хватает его под руку и тащит в гримёрку. — Пойдём-ка пообщаемся, я так соскучился.

— У тебя вся ряха опухшая, ты знаешь?

— Я проснулся недавно.

— В улье, мтьтвою? Погоди, схожу возьму патчи из холодильника. — Пако пытается вывернуться из его хватки и ускользнуть за дверь, но Арсений захлопывает её перед самым его носом.

— Да на хуй твои патчи, блин. Не делай вид, что тебя заботит моё лицо, ты, подставной администратор! Распаковался, блядь, Пако. Садись.

— Может, не надо? — Пако вновь делает движение в сторону двери.

— Сядь, на хрен, на место, — строго говорит Арсений, пихнув его на диван. — Во-первых, ты мне врал целых два года. Во-вторых, откуда ты вообще знаешь Руслана? Учти, если напиздишь мне и в этот раз, я узнаю и, на хрен, точно вышвырну тебя отсюда.

— Уф-ф, в гневе ты секси, — лыбится Пако.

— Ясно. На вопрос отвечай.

— Да что ж такое-то… Ладно. Рус не хотел говорить тебе, но коль уж так вышло вчера... — Пако тяжело вздыхает и медлит, прежде чем продолжить. — Нас связывает непростая, даже, пожалуй, невероятная и почти трагичная история. Он... спас из пожара мою дочку. И теперь я, ну, выплачиваю ему долг. Предлагал ему отсосать, но он не захотел, так что пришлось вот...

— Что?.. — Арсений хлопает глазами. — У тебя есть дочка?

Пако смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом несколько секунд, а потом фыркает:

— Ты долбоёб, что ли, мтьтвою? Какая, на хер, дочка? Я рофлю. Видел бы ты свою рожу, ёбаный лосось. Аккуратней со мной.

— Андрей, блядь.

— Ладно, кроме шуток. Кроме шуток, — говорит Пако внезапно очень серьёзно. — Я не мог рассказать, потому что это как бы… достаточно стыдная вещь. И вообще, ты вряд ли мне поверишь.

— А я постараюсь. Несмотря на весь твой пиздёж.

— Я… — Пако выдерживает драматическую паузу, — достался ему по наследству. Ну, фактически, я ему принадлежу. Более того, — добавляет он, понизив голос до заговорщического полушёпота, — по всем законам приданого у Русика даже есть пропуск в трусики.

Арсений пялится на него с открытым ртом ещё секунду, но тут же понимает, что это очередная наёбка.

— Ты издеваешься? Андрей, клянусь, я щас в тебя что-нибудь кину.

— Холодный кубик льда? Всё-всё! У Русика спросишь, не буду я тебе ничего рассказывать, отстань, это конфиденциальная информация, мтьтвою.

— «Русика»? Андрей, ты охуел, что ли? Ты, блин, охуел?

Пако злорадно хохочет, но на этот раз Арсений смотрит на него таким убийственным взглядом, что тот перестаёт ржать и закатывает глаза.

— Боже, ну почему ты такой душный. После тебя надо, мтьтвою, сердце проветривать, сечёшь? 

— Не нравится — можешь валить отсюда. К слову, чем ты тут вообще занимаешься? — язвительно спрашивает Арсений, уперев руки в бока. — Кроме того, что получаешь от меня деньги хуй пойми за что и долбишь кокос. Зачем Руслан вообще на эту, блин, должность выбрал торчка? Чё смотришь, думал, я ничего не знаю?

— Это кто торчок? Это я торчок? — возмущается Пако. — И какой такой кокос? У меня на кокосовую стружку ещё с детства аллергия. Никакой пи-пина колады. А это, — он достаёт из кармана пиджака пробирку, заполненную белым порошком, — бутафорский кокаин из магазина приколов. Ну, там, для образа. Не может же торчок-админ вдруг оказаться телохранителем под прикрытием. Я слишком хорош, мтьтвою, сечёшь? Фу, так жаль, что теперь приходится раскрывать тебе все свои секретики, столько работы пердежу под хвост.

Арсений со страдальческим стоном прижимает руку ко лбу и начинает расхаживать по гримёрке из стороны в сторону. Голова снова гудит, лоб горит, и всё происходящее кажется сплошным издевательством.

— Блядь, не могу поверить, что вы столько лет меня обманывали. Что за чёртово «Шоу Трумана»? И ты что, докладываешь ему обо всех мужиках, с которыми я разговариваю?

— Боже упаси. Я не семейный, мтьтвою, детектив. Моя задача — следить, чтоб ты живой был, сечёшь? А перед кем ты там хвостом крутишь, дело уже твоё.

— Надо же, не верится, что у меня всё ещё осталось жалкое подобие личного пространства, — бубнит Арсений.

— Рус никогда не хотел его нарушать. Честно. Ещё вопросы?

В гримёрке повисает тишина; Арсений останавливается и замученно вздыхает, но не говорит больше ничего.

— Ладушки, — прихлопнув себя по коленям, Пако встаёт с дивана и направляется к двери. — Пойду проверю, как там сегодняшние декорации. Для твоего «Шоу Трумана». Шутка, мтьтвою. Чмоки-шлако-пако-блоки.

Арсений хватает его за локоть в последний момент.

— Спасибо, что… приехал за ним вчера.

— А, да ерунда. — Пако улыбается одним уголком губ, на этот раз действительно искренне. — Один отсос, и мы в расчёте.

Они смотрят друг на друга в напряжённом молчании ещё мгновение — и начинают ржать; Арсений — чуть более истерично.

*

Эд с закрытыми глазами сидит на кровати, прислонившись к спинке и уткнувшись затылком в стену, — слушает музыку в наушниках, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить весь пиздец, творящийся в башке. На дворе уже за полночь, и спать хочется адски, он так и не смог вырубиться ни той ночью, ни даже днём — вряд ли он вообще нормально поспит в ближайшее время: светят ему либо бессонница, либо кошмары, теперь умноженные на два.

Он сидит так, по ощущениям, вечность, и открывает глаза, когда вдруг чувствует, как кровать рядом прогибается, а к плечу прислоняется чужое плечо. Арсений, уже переодевшийся в домашнее и пахнущий гелем для душа, — пиздец, Эд даже не слышал, как он ходил здесь туда-сюда, — осторожно забирает у него один наушник и смотрит вопросительно — можно? — а затем вставляет его к себе в ухо и прислушивается: там хуярит Prodigy. Эд шумно выдыхает и снова откидывается назад.

Какое-то время они сидят, не говоря ни слова; Арсений, судя по шевелению, качает головой под музыку, и это умиротворяет; Эд залипает, впервые за весь день кое-как словив паузу в бесконечном потоке хуёвых мыслей.

— Тэ-тэ-тэйк, — вдруг раздаётся сбоку.

— Ми, — подхватывает он на автомате, даже не успев подумать.

— Ту.

— Зэ.

— Хос. Пи. Тал.

— Тэ-тэ-тэйк.

— Ладно, всё-всё, достаточно.

— Э, такого в тексте нет.

Они тихо усмехаются; Эд чувствует, как Арсений нащупывает его ладонь и крепко стискивает в своей; до конца трека постукивает большим пальцем по его костяшке в такт битам — это могло бы быть бесяче, но Эд сосредотачивается на этих монотонных прикосновениях, как на мантре во время медитации, и ему наконец-то спокойно.

Когда музыка стихает перед следующей песней, он ставит плеер на паузу, и несколько секунд они слушают ватную тишину, пока Арсений не стягивает оба наушника.

— Привет.

— Привет. Шо как подшлёпанный? — хрипло спрашивает Эд.

Арсений вздыхает, прежде чем ответить, но улыбается.

— Выглядит ужасно, но кряхтит, как в обычном состоянии, так что… думаю, всё будет нормально.

Эд коротко угукает.

— Ты... сам как? — спрашивает Арсений тише, с беспокойством глядя на него.

— Да хуй знает.

Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но конце концов просто отмахивается. Арсений поджимает губы и понимающе кивает.

Снова молчат.

— Хуёво, — вдруг говорит Эд.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Бля, не знаю. Не ебу, как это... вообще, ну, словами.

— Попробуй, а там как пойдёт.

Эд садится на кровати и, сгорбившись, утыкается лицом в ладони.

— Бля... У меня... ну, никогда не было бати. И Тимур... Он, на хуй, не батя мне вообще ни разу, тупо ебал я таких родственников. Нахлебался говна в этой обрыганной Стае столько, шо, бля… Я ненавидел этих людей и то, каким уёбком я был с ними. Я, на хуй, так ненавидел всё это, Арс. Я так его ненавидел, что тупо желал ему смерти, а сейчас он реально… блядь, мёртв, и… Хули я не чувствую… ни хуя хорошего? Облегчение, там, блядь, я не ебу. Разве я не должен радоваться? Я долбоёб? Я так ненавидел его, пиздец...

Арсений подтягивается к нему и дотрагивается до плеча.

— Эд… Человека, с которым ты провёл годы… не стало. Каким бы он ни был... ты имеешь полное право скорбеть.

— Это похоже на ебучий Стокгольмский синдром. 

— Ты не должен винить себя за свои чувства. В них нет ничего неправильного. Ты не радуешься, что человека не стало. Что же в этом неправильного?

— Не ебу. Я хочу не чувствовать ни хуя. Почему, блядь… так хуёво?

Арсений с сочувствием смотрит на него и мягко гладит по спине.

— Оно пройдёт. Придётся потерпеть, родной. Пока не пройдёт.

Он шепчет «иди сюда» и притягивает Эда к себе, чтобы обнять. Эд прислоняется лбом к его плечу.

— Давай ляжем спать, котик? Отдохнёшь от этих мыслей. Ты же не спал.

— И щас не усну по ходу ни хуя.

— Я знаю одну штуку. Так котятам делают, чтоб они уснули. А раз ты котик, на тебе тоже сработает.

Эд устало усмехается; котик — не котик — похуй, если Арсений сказал, что сработает, значит, так тому и быть.

Они раздеваются и залезают под одеяла; Арсений укладывается лицом к нему и, нежно поцеловав в губы, шепчет:

— Закрой глаза.

Ни секунды не медля, Эд закрывает глаза — доверяет безоговорочно, и Арсений целует его снова, в переносицу, а затем начинает медленно и невесомо гладить его пальцем между бровей.

Эд засыпает, кажется, минуты через две.


	21. Chapter 21

Антон думает: ебать он собака-бояка.

Он понимает это внезапно, когда вдруг осознаёт, насколько быть собакой-боякой бесполезно: его страхи и нервное ожидание чего угодно почти никогда не оправдываются, но сил отжирают до хрена — и всё, что ли, зря?

Первая сессия, которая по всем правилам нелёгкой студенческой доли должна была стать самым ужасным периодом в его жизни, превращается во что-то прекрасное и незабываемое: он успевает проводить много времени с Серёжей, несмотря на учёбу; влюблённость каким-то образом не только не отвлекает его, но как будто даёт кучу ачивок — плюс сто к усидчивости и плюс тысячу к мотивации закончить с подготовкой к экзаменам пораньше, чтобы провести лишний час вместе с Серёжей и Никитой, выгуливая Дейзи по вечерам.

Сегодня после прогулки они даже остаются дома, чтобы поесть пиццу и посмотреть с Никитой мультики, пока за ним не приехала бабушка — она забирает его на дачу до выходных. Антон, переодетый в слишком большие для него Серёжины шорты и такую же большую футболку, валяется в диванных подушках, вытянувшись во весь рост и закинув ноги на коленки Серёже, скромно умостившемуся на другом конце дивана. На груди лежит тарелка с недоеденной корочкой от пиццы; рядышком, по центру, между ним и Серёжей, сидит Никита, и для него это самое козырное место, чтобы на скучных моментах катать игрушечный бэтмобиль по кое-чьим длинным ногам.

Они досматривают «Рапунцель»: на экране она и её жених, которого Антон на протяжении половины мультика звал Юрасиком вместо Юджина, справляют свадьбу и водят хороводы.

— И жили они долго и счастливо? — спрашивает Никита.

— Ну-у, может быть, — отвечает Серёжа. — Но не факт. В жизни всякое бывает, они могут не сойтись характерами или мировоззрениями или не поладят в быту. Да и вообще, не обязательно мальчики и девочки должны любить друг друга. Юджин, например, мог бы влюбиться в кого-нибудь из своих приятелей.

— В Максимуса?

— Нет, ёжик, Максимус — это конь, а людям и коням можно быть только друзьями.

Никита понимающе угукает, переваривая новую информацию.

— А Рапунцель могла бы полюбить не Юрасика, а какую-нибудь свою новую подружаню из королевства, — подхватывает Антон. — Принцессы не обязаны встречаться с принцами. И ваще с кем-либо. Вариантов много, и все они — во.

Он показывает большой палец.

— Я хочу быть принцессой! — торжественно объявляет Никита.

— И такой вариант — то-оже нормальный, — покорно кивает Серёжа и переглядывается с Антоном, еле сдерживая смех.

— А ещё я хочу крюк вместо руки, как у пирата!

— Э, ну здрасьте, приехали, дружок. Только если игрушечный.

Внезапно Антон чувствует, как у него вибрирует под пяткой — в кармане у Серёжи звонит телефон.

— О, Никит, всё, это бабушка. Да, мам! Уже внизу? Бежим-бежим. Не передумал? — спрашивает он у Никиты.

— Нет! — бодро говорит тот, а затем, неуклюже перебравшись через Антона и по пути отдавив ему все конечности, вскакивает с дивана, чтобы сбегать за своим рюкзачком.

— Говорит, не передумал, — отчитывается Серёжа по телефону. — Ага, ну всё, обуваемся. Давай. Она подниматься не будет, — говорит он Антону, положив трубку, — я сейчас до машины и обратно, хорошо?

Антон убирает наконец с него свои ножищи, с себя — тарелку с пиццей и, приняв сидячее положение, улыбается; они смотрят друг на друга лишнюю секунду, и Серёжа не может удержаться — тянется и украдкой чмокает его, пока они одни в комнате.

— Пойду гляну, всё ли он собрал. О господи, Дейзи! — Серёжа поднимается с дивана и едва не спотыкается о лежащую в ногах собаку — та спала с самого начала мультика, и они бессовестно успели забыть о её существовании.

Антон провожает его взглядом, так и продолжая сидеть с дурацкой влюблённой лыбой; потом достаёт телефон, чтобы посмотреть время — у него самого дома сегодня вечер кинематографа, но пара часов, чтобы побыть с Серёжей, ещё есть.

— С Антоном попрощаешься? — предлагает Серёжа Никите, выйдя из детской.

— Пока, Антон! — звонко пищит тот, и Антон едва успевает оторваться от телефона и поднять голову, как в него тут же влетают с разбега, чтобы обнять на прощание. — Я не приду!

— Куда не придёшь, ёжик? На занятие в пятницу? Я знаю, — грустно говорит Антон.

— Не скучай! — деловито восклицает Никита, утешающе похлопывая его по спине, и Антон смеётся — удивительно всё-таки, как быстро такие маленькие люди учатся заигрывать совсем как взрослые.

— Буду-буду скучать.

Он нехотя выпускает Никиту из объятий и через полминуты остаётся в квартире один — вернее, вдвоём с Дейзи, которой он сразу же втихаря скармливает недоеденную корочку от пиццы; когда детский галдёж, собачий лай и Серёжины причитания стихают, становится неуютно-тихо и пусто.

Серёжа возвращается минут через пять и застаёт Антона тискающим Дейзи и безостановочно приговаривающим «шабака-шабака-шабака, у-у-ух, шабака». По телику вместо диснеевских титров уже идёт футбол — повтор вчерашнего «Челси-Бавария».

— Ура, свобода! — объявляет Серёжа — неприлично радостно для родителя. — Только никому не говори, что я так сказал.

— Хорошо, — фыркает Антон.

— Что делать будем?

— Давай валяться. У тебя начались законные выходные. А на выходных надо валяться.

— Звучит как план.

Антон перекладывает все подушки к подлокотнику и, улёгшись, хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

— Щас Дейзи подумает, что это ты ей, а не мне, — смеётся Серёжа. — Дейзи, фу. Лежать. 

Пока та его не опередила, он забирается к Антону: втиснувшись между ним и спинкой дивана, обнимает сзади, утыкается подбородком в макушку и, устроившись поудобнее, кладёт руку ему на живот. Прямо на складочку. Даже на две. Антон рефлекторно напрягается и, втянув всё, что можно втянуть, замирает; его бросает в жар, но не от того, что ему приятно или хорошо, а от волнения и дискомфорта. Спина, руки и даже попа мигом начинают потеть.

Ещё и пиццы пожрал как не в себя, очаровательно. Лишь бы не пердануть теперь от напряга.

Серёжа продолжает бездумно гладить его и что-то болтает себе под нос, комментируя происходящее на поле, но Антон даже не слышит его слов — лежит, не шелохнувшись, от каждого прикосновения сжимая мышцы ещё сильнее, пока не втягивает живот так, что начинают выпирать рёбра.

— Ты чего… — Серёжа наконец замечает, что что-то не так, и с подозрением ощупывает его пресс, словно тот пропал — он и в самом деле пропал, — втянул живот?

— Потому что ты трогаешь меня прям за жирок, — выдавливает Антон.

— В смысле? За какой ещё жирок? Ты себя видел?

— Ну, за такой. Вот такенный, я бы даже сказал.

— И что? — искренне не понимает Серёжа.

— Ну, как-то неловко.

От стыда у него горят уши; неловко — не то слово, и вдобавок ко всему он теперь чувствует себя крайне тупо, потому что пришлось объяснять всё это на словах.  
  
— Антош… В такой позе анатомически невозможно, чтоб живот был плоским сам по себе. Там же внутренние органы, куда ты их дел вообще?

— Распределились по всей длине. Я высокий.

— Ох, горе луковое. Расслабь.

Серёжа легонько трогает его по низу живота. Антон, недовольно посопев, всё-таки расслабляется, и так — о, чудо — гораздо удобнее, хоть дышать можно по-человечески и «распределившиеся по всей длине внутренние органы» не прилипают к позвоночнику.

— Во-от, ну слава богу, — одобрительно улыбается Серёжа, мягко жмякнув его за бок. — Можно?.. А то я так увлёкся, ты прям какой-то Антоша-антистресс. Не против?

— Уже нет… — смущённо мямлит Антон, но это правда — ему всё-таки тоже нравится. 

И нравится, что Серёже нравится.

— Точно? Говори, если перестать. А то недогадливый я не догадаюсь сам.

— Не переставай, — бормочет Антон тише, прикрыв глаза.

Прикосновения становятся плавнее; Серёжа целует его прямо в горящее ухо, а потом начинает гладить внизу ощутимее и наконец забирается ладонью под футболку — сперва осторожно, будто спрашивая разрешение, затем смелее. Пальцы скользят по коже, задевают пупок, надавливают куда-то так, что становится вдруг очень хорошо, и мышцы поджимаются снова, но теперь уже не из-за дискомфорта.

— Ты опять это делаешь, — шепчет Серёжа ему на ухо.

— Я не специально. Просто... мне приятно.

Серёжа щекотно усмехается ему в шею, целует туда же, шершаво царапая щетиной, и забирается рукой выше, медленно и широко оглаживая грудь. Антон млеет, зажмуривается, чувствуя, как щёки начинают гореть ещё жарче; всё это так хорошо, что он возбуждается в два счёта, и чем шире Серёжа оглаживает его, тем нестерпимее хочется, чтобы он потрогал там, в самом низу.

Сердце начинает колотиться от волнения; Антон шумно сопит, собираясь с духом, и в конце концов не позволяет себе передумать: кладёт руку на Серёжину ладонь и ведёт с живота — ниже, чтобы она легла между ног.

Серёжа резко выдыхает ему в ухо и сжимает его член через мягкие шорты.

— Боже, Антон...

Антон поворачивает голову, наощупь потянувшись к Серёжиным губам, и тот целует тут же, а потом гладит внизу сильнее — так, что Антон скулит ему в рот.

Из-под дивана раздаётся ещё один скулёж — Дейзи решила поинтересоваться происходящим.

— Блин, — хрюкает Антон, приоткрыв один глаз.

Они смеются; Серёжа от смеха утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

— Хочешь, пойдём в спальню?

— Да, пожалуйста. А то если она подвывать начнёт…

— Дейзи, место! — командует Серёжа. — Умница, девочка.

Та непонимающе-вопросительно ведёт ухом, но возражать не решается — встаёт и послушно семенит к своей лежанке в углу гостиной.

— Всё чисто, можем выдвигаться.

Серёжа поднимается с дивана, подтягивает за собой Антона, и тот снова лезет целоваться; он вообще на удивление часто теперь сам проявляет инициативу — вошёл во вкус, и Серёжа не против — он тоже тактильный и податливый, всегда мягко и подолгу обнимается, когда они ластятся друг к другу.

— Стой, — вдруг говорит Антон.

— М-м?

— Я лапал Дейзи. Надо, ну, типа руки помыть. Наверное… — смущённо крякает он. — И-и-и нос. Он облизанный.

— Блин, да. А я-то вообще с улицы пришёл.

Серёжа подбадривающе улыбается и привстаёт на носочки, чтобы, вопреки правилам гигиены, всё-таки укусить его за облизанный нос, а потом они так и плетутся в ванную в обнимку, неуклюже наступая друг другу на ноги и хихикая, и эта неловкость спасает от другой — сейчас что-то будет, и Антон бы обязательно распереживался, но в реальности всё происходит совсем не так волнительно, как он себе представлял, — в реальности всё почему-то гораздо проще.

В Серёжиной спальне Антон ещё не был, и, когда они наконец добираются до неё, он даже толком не успевает рассмотреть обстановку в полумраке — пофиг вообще; но кровать, по ощущениям, большая, уютная и удобная — а ещё пахнет Серёжей.

Они падают на подушки, Серёжа — сверху; Антон обхватывает ногами его поясницу и тут же вжимается в его пах — там твёрдо. Серёжа трётся об него медленно и плавно, и это возбуждает ещё больше: от одной только мысли, что он хочет его, Антона, в низу живота тянет сладко-сладко. Они уже несколько раз делали так — тёрлись друг о друга, когда целовались, но до сих пор ни разу не заходили дальше. Антону хотелось бы, он Серёже доверяет; может, это слишком быстро, но ему так хорошо, что он не боится — в Серёжиных руках расслабляется всегда за какие-то секунды, ему нравится целоваться, нравится, когда Серёжа целует его шею и гладит живот, нравится самому делать для него что-то приятное, и просто поцелуев ему уже мало.

Серёжа отлепляется от его губ, аккуратно тянет его футболку вверх, оголяя живот и грудь, и, прежде чем начать целовать соски, поднимает глаза:

— Можно?

Щёки вспыхивают ещё сильнее; Антон кивает, закусив губу:

— Да...

А потом внезапно вспоминает, что они так и не поговорили, как советовал Эд, и из-за этого волнение вдруг разом захлёстывает его до вспотевших ладошек.

— Нет! — Он подскакивает, чуть не влетев лбом в Серёжин нос. — В смысле... Погоди, это, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Серёжа смотрит внимательно-вопросительно своими красивыми карими глазами, и Антон отводит взгляд — иначе сейчас сгорит со стыда.

— Что такое?

— Я слишком быстро кончаю, — выпаливает он. — То есть нет, я вообще не кончаю! Бля, вернее... кончаю, я всегда кончаю, я отлично кончаю, могу аж два раза подряд и на скорость! И даже без рук! В смысле… Бля… Просто я не знаю, я ещё никогда не пробовал делать это при ком-то, и...

Он запинается окончательно, но, к его облегчению, Серёжа мягко смеётся и ласково гладит его по боку, чтобы успокоить.

— Что ты за чудо, господи.

— Чудо будет, если я кончу! Не слишком быстро и не слишком, э-э, никогда. Или нет, если ты кончишь! Вот если ты кончишь — это ваще будет факин мэджик! — брякает Антон и сразу же понимает, что это звучит ещё хуже. — Блин, ёпта, чё я несу...

— Чш-ш. Ты знаешь, что секс — это вообще не про то, кто как кончает? Это про то, чтоб людям было друг с другом хорошо. Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Просто говори мне, когда будет приятно, а когда неприятно, окей?

Антон смотрит на него неуверенно, но сдаётся:

— Ладна...

Он откидывается на подушки и, выдохнув, потихоньку расслабляется — после того, как он вслух сказал о своих переживаниях, дышать стало гораздо проще; да и, в конце концов, это оказалось не так страшно, как он думал.

Они вновь целуются долго и неторопливо; затем Серёжа всё-таки берётся за начатое — снимает с него футболку, спускается губами к его груди и облизывает сперва один сосок, потом второй; снова начинает тереться о его пах, и Антон тихо всхлипывает, зажмурившись; от этих ласк внизу становится влажно и горячо — он так возбуждён, что чувствует, как на головке выступает смазка.

На этот раз Серёжа трогает его сам: протискивает руку вниз, гладит его между ног через ткань — Антон хнычет, подаётся бёдрами навстречу, разведя ноги шире. Хочет больше — и Серёжа, нависнув над ним, заглядывает ему в глаза — а затем осторожно заскальзывает под резинку шорт и сжимает его член.

Антон хватает ртом воздух, задыхается, не отводя взгляд, — и стонет, когда Серёжа начинает двигать рукой. Они впиваются друг другу в губы, целуются теперь жадно и влажно; Серёжа откатывается на бок, и приспустив с Антона шорты, снова трогает, гладит-сжимает, трёт пальцем головку, делает что-то, от чего Антон захлёбывается стонами, — это охуенно, но ещё охуеннее будет, когда он сделает Серёже приятно в ответ.

— Я тоже хочу… — бормочет он ему в губы.

— Что хочешь, малыш?

— Тебя.

Серёжа усмехается; подхватывает его под ягодицы и, перевернувшись на спину, тянет на себя, чтобы Антон оказался сверху. Тот не скромничает — сразу принимается тереться об него, прогибаясь в пояснице и мысленно охуевая с самого себя — ебать он, оказывается, секси-кошечка. Серёжа следит за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, дышит тяжело, сам возбуждённый до предела; мнёт ягодицы, вжимаясь в Антона бёдрами, и это приятно до дрожи, но Антону хочется потрогать его наконец без одежды.

— Дай, — шепчет он, подцепив пальцем краешек Серёжиной футболки.

Серёжа подтягивается к нему и поднимает руки — снимай.

— О май гад, — вырывается у Антона.

Он пялится на Серёжин мускулистый торс, а потом тычет в него пальцем, как будто проверяет, настоящий тот или нет.

— Ты чего делаешь? — фыркает Серёжа, поёжившись от щекотки.

— Я-я-я… чувствую себя той клёвой женщиной из первого «Кэпа». Ну, когда она в ахуе лапнула Капитана Америку за потную сисечку. В смысле это не к тому, что у тебя потные сисечки, они не...

— Я понял. — Серёжа уже смеётся в голос и добавляет самодовольно-смущённо: — Нравится?

— Ваще. — Антон зачарованно ведёт ладошками по его татуировкам-крыльям на бицепсах. — Ты красивый очень-очень.

— А ты ещё красивее.

Антону хочется сказать «нет, ты», но, чтобы не запускать этот вечный двигатель с выяснением, кто красивее, он просто целует Серёжу. А затем несмело скользит рукой вниз и — боже — наконец-то трогает его там, гладит через домашние штаны. Серёжа дёргается и тихо охает:

— Антон…

— Погоди, ща…

Он наспех принимается стягивать кольца; Серёжа наблюдает за ним с умилённым смешком и подставляет ладонь, чтобы забрать всё это богатство и положить на тумбочку. После Антон нависает над ним уже совсем решительно, заставляя опуститься обратно на подушки, и смотрит в глаза, прежде чем начать ласкать его снова. А потом, просунув руку сразу под бельё, обхватывает член, сперва неловко, затем чуть смелее, — и слушает Серёжин резкий выдох-полустон. Догадывается сплюнуть на пальцы, чтобы не было сухо; двигает рукой вверх-вниз по всей длине и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на Серёжино лицо, на его приоткрытые губы и залитые румянцем щёки; он такой красивый, что у Антона перехватывает дыхание.

— Вот так?

— Да… Да… — невнятно выдыхает Серёжа, прикрыв глаза и от удовольствия сведя брови на переносице; кажется, ему и впрямь хорошо.

Всё происходит само собой; раньше Антон даже представить не мог, что надо делать, и боялся, что ему придётся заваливать Серёжу тупыми вопросами — а так нормально? а за это можно браться руками? а оно не отвалится? Но теперь всё получается как-то интуитивно, Серёжина реакция — нагляднее любых инструкций, Антон завороженно ловит каждый его вздох и тихий стон: видеть его таким — самое потрясающее зрелище.

— Можешь посмелее, — шепчет Серёжа и тут же всхлипывает в голос, когда Антон сильнее сжимает пальцы.

Он мягко берёт Антона за руку, направляет, показывает, как сделать лучше, и со стоном запрокидывает голову назад — Антон подстраивается почти мгновенно, сам удивляется, как быстро приноравливается и как хорошо ощущает Серёжино тело.

— Поцелуй меня…

Серёжа притягивает его к себе за шею, заставляя улечься сверху, и они целуются, мокро толкаясь языками; Антон вдруг чувствует, как Серёжа снова обхватывает его член, прижимает к своему и начинает одновременно дрочить им обоим.

Они стонут друг другу в рот; Антон елозит бёдрами, уже совсем ничего не соображая; ему очень хорошо, и Серёжа под ним такой красивый, возбуждённый и разомлевший, что это сводит с ума ещё больше. В какой-то момент он перестаёт двигать рукой, и Антон сам трахает его кулак, на каждом движении скользко проезжаясь по его члену; это так охуенно, что он вот-вот кончит.

— Серёж… Бля, я щас…

Движения становятся частыми, отрывистыми, Антон дышит короткими полустонами, уткнувшись Серёже в шею, а потом чувствует, что его накрывает, и, перехватив Серёжину руку, дрочит себе сам быстро-быстро — пока не кончает охуительно сильно и не валится на Серёжу без сил, продолжая вздрагивать.

— О боже, вау… — мурлычет тот ему в ухо и гладит по спине ласково, чтобы утихомирить дрожь.

Антон разлепляет глаза, тяжело дыша; осоловело смотрит вниз, на залитый спермой Серёжин живот, и начинает смеяться непонятно отчего — просто он по-идиотски счастлив.

— А говорил, что не кончаешь, — лыбится Серёжа.

Они смеются друг другу в губы, целуются; Серёжа вновь начинает двигать кулаком по своему члену, едва слышно постанывая, и Антон наблюдает за ним, затаив дыхание, запоминает, как Серёжа ласкает сам себя, — чтобы в следующий раз сделать ему ещё лучше.

— Ты такой горячий, — шепчет он ему на ухо и, прикусив мочку, пальцами скользит по влажной груди, чтобы потрогать соски.

Серёжа стонет громче, водит рукой уже совсем быстро; несколько движений — и его почти подбрасывает на кровати; он вздрагивает и впивается Антону в рот, пока кончает.

Невозможно горячий.

— О... Боже... Мой...

Откинувшись на подушку, он шумно выдыхает и теперь смеётся тоже; видимо, это нормально — без причины ржать после оргазма.

— Ебать… — Антон опускает взгляд на многострадальный Серёжин живот, на котором не осталось сухого места. — Какой-то «Последний день Помпеи», ёпта. И то там вулкан как-то полайтовее прошёлся.

Они опять ржут; Серёжа заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается до лучиков-морщинок — похож на умильного кареглазого енотика. Антон смотрит на него, задыхаясь от нежности, и ведёт пальцем — чистой руки — по его брови.

— Ну как ты? — спрашивает Серёжа.

— Ахуэна, — с воодушевлением отвечает Антон. — А ты?

— Ахуэна, — фыркает тот. — Видишь, и совсем ты зря переживал.

— «И совсем ты зря переживал» — моё второе имя, — крякает Антон.

— Глупыш. Было так хорошо… Мне очень понравилось, — говорит Серёжа, не сводя с него тёплый, ласковый взгляд. — И ты. Мне очень-очень нравишься.

Он вдруг тянется к нему, чтобы чмокнуть в нос — прямо в крошечную родинку, и Антон жмурится от удовольствия, улыбаясь до ушей.

— А ты мне. Нравишься. Очень-очень-очень.

*

Эд приходит в себя быстрее, чем ожидал; вчера было так хуёво, как не бывало давно, но сегодня он проснулся уже не таким разбитым — выспался кое-как, потому что Арсений был рядом; с ним Эду спокойно, это теперь как данность. И чем круче ловить себя на таких мыслях, тем тяжелее вспоминать, что скоро — пугающе скоро — всего этого не станет.

Он старался, честно старался не думать ни о чём, пока не припекло, чтобы не ловить измену лишний раз: хоть кто-то из них двоих не должен загоняться раньше времени, и это точно не Арсений — тот уже давно начал жрать себя изнутри, задолго даже до их первого поцелуя, Эд замечал это по каким-то мимолётным фразам, взглядам, тихим тоскливым вздохам — и замечает до сих пор, хотя Арсений изо всех сил старается не подавать виду, но Эд слишком внимательный, чтобы такая хуйня с ним проканала.

Им надо поговорить. Им очень надо поговорить, но не решается никто. Они проговаривали это с самого начала — принимали как факт, но так и не обсудили по-настоящему, оба боятся — что, блин, будет? Что? Эд не ебёт.

Всё у них слишком хорошо — и так плохо на самом деле, что можно трагикомедию ставить в театре, где работает Антохин штрих. В театрах это говно любят. В жизни Эду хочется в рот ебать такие расклады. И винить даже некого — да он и не привык. В голове сейчас — ебучий ад, всё происходит слишком быстро, и происходит то, чего он не предвидел: проблемами Стаи шибануло по затылку, как бейсбольной битой, которой Эду когда-то давно по-настоящему прилетело в висок — после таких трёхочковых в башке звенит ещё недели две, заживает — столько же, а шрам потом остаётся навсегда.

И сейчас Эд с такой же ватной головой не соображает ничего; нужно что-то решать скорее, документы на подходе, времени мало, ни хуя, блядь, времени нет, и внутри себя он на панике, как загнанный побитый волчок: мечется беспомощно, заранее зная, что уже обречён. Почти две недели он днями сидел с ноутом и продумывал каждый шаг, его маршрут — как минное поле: добраться до новой жизни, не подорвавшись по пути, шансов до смешного мало, и Эд думает об этом тоже — вдруг с ним что-то случится? — а потом запоздало понимает, что мысли эти приходят в голову не потому, что ему за свою жизнь страшно, а потому что — Арс.

Раньше всё сводилось к простому «хоть бы не сдохнуть»; теперь оно неведомым магическим образом трансформировалось в «надо убиться, но не сдохнуть, потому что — Арс». Потому что не страшно было б умирать, когда один. Страшно — когда ты часть чьей-то жизни. Важная такая часть, по серьёзке.

Эду теперь умирать никак нельзя.

Садиться и решать вопросы о своём ближайшем будущем становится всё труднее, не хочет он, чёрт возьми, никуда, не хочет; стоило наконец обрести настоящую семью, чтобы вот так по-тупому проебать и её. От несправедливости Эд чуть ли не воет, и, если раньше за этой ежедневной подготовительной работой получалось отвлекаться от всех мыслей, то после вчерашнего он просто чувствует себя бесконечно уставшим. Блядь, как же он устал.

— Да заебёт! — раздражённо выпаливает он, чуть не шибанув по ноуту от досады.

— Ой, мамочки, — пугается Дана, некстати заглянувшая в этот момент на кухню. — Ты чего это?

— Два часа уже не могу запомнить эту хуету!

Дана подходит к нему и заглядывает через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, над чем Эд так старается — вернее, страдает.

— Ты что, язык учишь? Иностранный?

Эд с реакцией джедая захлопывает ноут — даже подумать не успевает, отчего так испугался, но почему-то сейчас делиться этим ни с кем не хочется.

— Да хуйня, ничё особенного. Бля, я такой тупой, это пизда вообще, долбофак, на хуй, чупа-чупс. Какую-то хуйню запоминаю на раз-два, а реально полезное — ни хуя, блядь, тупо голова на палке.

— Эдик, ну ты чего, не говори так про себя, — расстраивается Дана. — Ничего ты не на палке, просто лайфхак не знаешь. Тебе надо придумать какую-нибудь яркую ассоциацию со словом, и тогда оно запомнится.

— Типа «носа-носа» — «таблетка от поноса»?

— Ну, вроде того. — Она плюхается на стул напротив. — А ты что, путешествовать планируешь?

— Ну, вроде того, — отвечает Эд ей в тон.

— С Арсом, что ли? — Дана заговорщически улыбается. — Наконец-то хоть отпуск возьмёт, а то он вообще без выходных вкалывает круглогодично, бедный котёнок.

Эд мотает головой:

— Без Арса.

Хотя хотелось бы с.

Дана осекается; потом смотрит на него внимательно и немного обеспокоенно — Эд сам чувствует, как помрачнел на глазах, и лицо у него, должно быть, соответствующее.

— У тебя всё нормально? — спрашивает она осторожно. — Ты вчера не ужинал даже. И вообще, твоя аура сейчас такая чёрная, что у меня аж мурашки, смотри.

Она показывает Эду свою по-детски тоненькую руку — та и впрямь покрыта мурашками. 

— Сорян, — хрипит он себе под нос. — Не хотел фонить.

— Да ничего. Но, Эдь, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, ты просто помни, что мы всегда здесь. И готовы помочь.

— Я в курсах, малая. Благодарочка.

Дана улыбается ему так тепло и искренне, что накопившееся за эти дни напряжение будто бы разом отпускает, — и Эд в ахуях думает: вот так всё оказалось просто? Одной улыбкой разогнала с души весь мрачняк? Да не, такого не бывает, они же не в диснеевском, сука, мультике.

— Ты уже придумал, какой фильмец нам сегодня поставишь? — спрашивает она бодрее.

Эд пожимает плечами.

— Я ваще Марвел люблю. Как они там крошат друг друга, умат. Думал, может, ну, типа «Дэдпула» позырим?

— Хэ-э-эй йе, ай вона шуп, бэйби, — тянет Дана.

Они переглядываются и, покачивая головами, как два дурачка, тут же заводят шарманку с этим идиотским «шуп, шуба-дуп, шуба-дуба-дуба-дуп»; Дана даже зачитывает рэпчину, Эд подгавкивает ей и битбоксит, как профи, — такая терапия подходит ему на сто процентов.

Допевают они этот легендарный кавер, уже едва не хрюкая от смеха, после — долго ржут на всю кухню, и Эд, глядя на смеющуюся Дану в тёплом вечернем свете, внезапно ловит такой ахуй, что даже в носу начинает щипать.

Он смотрит на неё — на эту умильную малую, в которой с первого взгляда разглядел названую сестрёнку, — и вдруг понимает: никуда всё это не денется. Где бы он в итоге ни оказался, никуда она не денется теперь, его семья.


End file.
